Fragmentos Del Pasado
by FalknerZero
Summary: Despues de que Ace partiera al mar, Luffy tuvo una amistad con alguien en su pueblo natal, ahora esta persona desea ver de nueva cuenta al chico de goma, sin saber que esta amistad puede llegar a afectar la reciente relacion entre Luffy y Nami... Ahora en el Nuevo Mundo, tanto Luffy y esta persona chocan al ser piratas y una nueva aventura surge para los mugiwaras... LuNa...
1. El Pasado de la Gray Terminal

**NOTA: Primero que nada, gracias por seguir a este humilde servidor y leer sus historias...**

 **Ahora si, esta nueva historia empieza y quiero usar este espacio para hacer un pequeño agradecimiento a una persona que me dejo sin palabras por su mensaje: Ronald Anderson**

 **Gracias y que mejor que darte una mencion honorifica esperando tambien te guste esta historia...**

 **Por cierto, mis fics estan sufriendo modificaciones, ya que he visto que necesitan mejor redaccion para que la lectura sea mas amena...**

 **He cambiado hasta el momento los siguientes fics, por si quieren leerlos:**

 **-Llorar Para Reir**

 **-Satisfaccion**

 **-A Veces Las Alianzas Son Buenas**

 **Empezare a subir Las Charlas de Silvers Rayleigh y La Destruccion de las akumas no mi, dentro de estos dias...**

 **Ahora sin mas que decir, les dejo el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia y unas noticias al final de este...**

Capitulo 1: El Pasado de la Gray Terminal

-¡ **Corre, la terminal esta ardiendo en fuego!-** decía un hombre gordito de pelo café arrastrando a una niña de pelo color caoba llegando al rojizo…

 **-¡Papá, no me dejes sola, tengo mucho miedo!-** grito la niña, mientras escuchaba disparos y explosiones, todo producto de la masacre llevada a cabo en la Gray Terminal por la visita del Tenryuubito al Reino de Goa…

… **.**

Una chica de pelo color caoba rozando al rojizo, se levanto de su cama exaltada, mientras notaba que seguía navegando en el mar y que había tenido una pesadilla…

 **-¡Evans, necesito un vaso de agua!-** grito la chica mientras un chico de pelo rubio con unas gafas redondas como los ojos de los den den mushi aparecía y hacia entrega del mismo a la que parecía su capitana…

 **-Aquí tiene capitana, ¿otra pesadilla?-** culmino el chico llamado Evans, el cual miraba que la noche aun seguía en curso…

 **-Son simples recordatorios, no te preocupes Evans-** dijo la chica mientras miraba en su mesita de noche un cartel de recompensa que mostraba a un chico con su inmensa sonrisa y su característico sombrero de paja…

 **-¿Cómo vas con la ruta que sigue Mugiwara no Luffy?-** hablo la chica, mientras el chico rubio, viendo que su capitana estaba ya calmada, miro su log pose y esbozo una sonrisa contestando a la pregunta de su capitana…

 **-En tres días los alcanzaremos, ¿Cree que la recuerde capitana?-** finalizo el chico con un tono un tanto de burla, pero la chica viendo el cartel de Luffy, esbozo una sonrisa mientras suspiraba hacia su subordinado…

 **-Luffy ha cambiado mucho, pero olvidar un rostro nunca lo ha hecho-** concluyo la chica, mientras ese barco pirata seguía navegando en la inmensidad del mar…

… **..**

En la misma noche, el Thousand Sunny navegaba en el océano del Nuevo Mundo, mientras un chico con su característico sombrero de paja, cantaba alegremente con sus nakamas, ya que festejaban debido a la anterior batalla con el pirata del nivel 6 de Impel Down, Eigel San Sebastián…

Luffy, Usopp y Chopper bailaban alegremente, mientras Brook tocaba una armoniosa melodía, Sanji, Robin y Nami platicaban, y Franky le mostraba un nuevo mecanismo a Zoro para que el espadachín disfrutara más su sake…

 **-¡Esto está muy bueno, jajaja!-** finalizo Zoro mientras bebía del barril el cual salía de una maquina diseñada por Franky…

- **Solo debes alargar la manguera y automáticamente apretando este botón, podrás servirte fácilmente el sake desde cualquier lado que estés, es súper genial-** finalizo el Cyborg, mientras Zoro seguía bebiendo alegremente….

Luffy, bailando con sus nakamas Usopp y Chopper, pudo notar que de lejos, Nami se divertía con Robin, por lo que el chico de goma, recordando la primer escena cuando Ace lo había visitado solo por un día gracias a Eigel, se pregunto si él podría bailar con su navegante, por lo que Luffy, decidido, camino hacia Nami mientras Usopp y Chopper lo veían raro…

Zoro y Franky detuvieron sus acciones al ver que Luffy caminaba hacia Nami, por lo que Zoro sumamente resignado hablo mientras terminaba de beber otro tarro lleno de sake…

 **-Luffy, ¿se puede saber que pretendes hacer con la bruja?-** hablo Zoro, mientras Luffy esbozando su sonrisa característica hablo, sorprendiendo a su primer oficial…

 **-Voy a bailar con Nami, shishishi-** concluyo el chico de goma, yendo con la susodicha...

 **-Estamos perdiendo a un buen capitán, Franky-** concluyo el espadachín, pero Franky haciendo su pose característica, se limito a comentar algo que logró que Zoro recordase un momento que el espadachín creía nadie sabía de la tripulación…

 **-No puedes decir nada Zoro, recuerda que en una guardia tuya, Robin hizo que bailaras con ella, jajajaja-** culmino el Cyborg, logrando descolocar al espadachín de los mugiwaras que volteaba a ver a Franky…

 **-¡¿Cómo demonios sabes eso Franky?!-** finalizo Zoro, mientras Franky alzando sus lentes y oprimiendo su nariz para que surgiera un nuevo peinado, carcajeo mirando al músico empezar una nueva canción para alegrar el ambiente…

- **Esa guardia yo aun tenia súper inventos y modificaciones por hacer, así que dormí muy tarde, saliendo de la bodega, pude ver de lejos como Robin te enseñaba a bailar, Zoro-** finalizo el Cyborg, mientras el espadachín suspirando supo que lo habían derrotado y que no podía decir nada de las acciones de Luffy con Nami…

 **-No les comentes a nadie de eso o te mato, Franky-** concluyo el espadachín, mientras el Cyborg haciendo su pose afirmo y ambos nakamas veían la acción de su capitán…

Llegando con Nami, Luffy esbozo una sonrisa, mientras Robin y Sanji lo miraban extraño, el cocinero con una ligera mueca de enojo…

 **-¿Qué quieres Gomu?-** concluyo Sanji, por lo que Luffy escuchando la música obra de su músico esqueleto con afro, estiro su mano hacia Nami, mientras el chico de goma esbozaba una sonrisa…

 **-¿Quieres bailar Nami?, ya he mejorado mucho desde la última vez, shishishi-** hablo el chico de goma, mientras la pelinaranja viendo hacia otras direcciones, no podía creer que su capitán hiciera eso…

 **-¿Te encuentras bien Luffy?-** dijo la navegante, mientras Luffy haciendo un puchero movió sus labios hacia un lado mientras notaba que no le hacía caso Nami…

- **Si no quieres mejor regreso con Usopp y Chopper-** finalizo el chico de goma, haciendo reaccionar a la pelinaranja que agitando su cabeza, se levanto y tomo de la mano a su capitán, ya que para la chica, ese tipo de eventos eran muy extraños que sucederían, eso sí ocurrían alguna vez…

Siguiendo el ritmo del violín de Brook, ambos jóvenes seguían un suave vaivén, mientras sabían que esos momentos eran agradables, ya que nuevos peligros se acercarían…

La celebración continuó mientras el Sunny navegaba y esperaba ansioso, una nueva aventura, por parte de sus nakamas mugiwaras…

Esa noche, Nami tenía la guardia y escribía la bitácora del viaje de esos días, pero por alguna razón, Luffy dormía en el cuarto de cartografía, ya que el chico había adoptado la costumbre debido a que si en el pasado habían intentado secuestrar a Nami, si él estaba, evitaría ese tipo de eventos…

Nami terminaba de escribir y decidió ir por un café para seguir la guardia, cuando noto que Luffy dormía profundamente, por lo que la chica de pelo naranja, agachándose para ver a su capitán dormitar, no pudo evitar acariciar el pelo negro de Luffy…

- **Ahora estando juntos, será difícil que nos separen-** finalizo la chica, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cálida, pero levantándose para ir a la cocina, Nami escucho unas palabras por parte de su capitán que aun seguía dormido…

 **-Nami, te quiero-** finalizo el chico de goma revolviéndose en el sillón del cuarto, mientras la navegante sonriendo, aun no podía creer que ese chico que solo pensaba en aventuras y carne, supiera lo que era el amor y que se diera cuenta que ella lo quería más que una amistad…

Saliendo del cuarto de cartografía, Nami dejo que Luffy siguiera en su sueño en esa noche llena de tranquilidad en el mar del Nuevo Mundo….

… **.**

Un nuevo día amanecía en el Sunny, por lo que un chico con su característico sombrero de paja, abrió los ojos, mientras notaba que una chica de pelo naranja dormía a su lado, abrazándolo tiernamente…

 **-¿Nami?-** finalizo Luffy, mientras notaba que la chica dormía con una sonrisa, por lo que le chico de goma, quitando la mano de su navegante suavemente, se levanto y se estiro, dispuesto a disfrutar de una nueva aventura en el mar donde estaba el legendario tesoro del One Piece…

Alistándose, Luffy se preparaba para salir, pero una voz lo detuvo…

 **-¿Te vas sin darme mi beso de buenos días, Luffy?-** hablo Nami, mientras el chico de goma mirando a su navegante, esbozo su sonrisa hablando en el proceso…

 **-Como seguías dormida, no quería molestarte Nami, shishishi-** concluyo Luffy, mientras la pelinaranja suspirando, se levanto mientras se acercaba a su capitán rodeando su cuello y depositando un beso en los labios del chico de goma…

 **-Nos vemos en el desayuno, ca-pi-tán-** dijo Nami finalizado el beso, mientras la chica salía del cuarto de cartografía, dejando a Luffy estar solo con sus pensamientos…

El día iniciaba y los mugiwaras desayunaban tranquilos por el mar, pero a lo lejos, un navío con un hermoso pavorreal en el frente, veía a lo lejos el Thousand Sunny…

 **-Estamos cerca de ellos, capitana-** finalizo Evans, mientras una chica de pelo caoba rozando al rojizo, esbozo una sonrisa, mientras veía a su navegante…

 **-Estoy muy nerviosa, Evans, no sé qué le diré, han pasado muchos años-** finalizo la chica, mientras en el fondo del barco, un sujeto que parecía un espadachín por su larga katana que sostenía y apoyaba en su hombro, hablo mirando su capitana…

- **Yo deseo conocer a su espadachín Roronoa Zoro, capitana debemos mandarles señales de que no somos enemigos-** finalizo el sujeto que se caracterizaba por su pelo color negro…

 **-¡Laferte, ya te dije que mi prioridad es mi amigo Luffy, no quiero peleas!-** finalizo la chica haciendo un puchero, mientras Evans reia a carcajadas, pero la chica volteando hizo que el navegante se atemorizara…

 **-¿Pasa algo Evans?-** finalizo la chica con una aura amenazante, por lo que el chico rubio señalando hacia la dirección donde estaba el Sunny, quiso evitar que su capitana enojara más…

 **-Estamos a punto de hacer contacto capitana-** concluyo el chico, cambiando el semblante de la chica, que yendo a su camarote, hablo por última vez con su tripulación…

 **-¡Den la mejor impresión o los mato!-** finalizo la chica, mientras su tripulación quedaba descolocada, pero la chica abriendo la puerta de su camarote, cargando un traje pirata, mostro un semblante de amenaza…

 **-Es en serio-** finalizo la chica, por lo que sus subordinados, totalmente asustados, empezaron a limpiar el barco del cual aun se desconocía el nombre…

Regresando al Sunny, los mugiwaras empezaban sus actividades mientras Nami checaba una nueva ruta, hasta que Zoro, estando en el cuarto de vigía, diviso al barco con el pavorreal en su frente, por lo que usando el parlante, el espadachín alerto a sus nakamas…

 **-¡Barco pirata a la vista!-** culmino el espadachín, por lo que los mugiwaras, dejando sus actividades, se acercaron, mientras Usopp viendo con una especia de catalejo, noto las señales enviadas por el navegante de dicho barco….

 **-Dicen que no son enemigos, que su capitán desea hablar con el nuestro-** finalizo Usopp, mientras Luffy esbozando su característica sonrisa y alistando su sombrero de paja, dio la orden sabiendo que una nueva aventura surgía…

 **-Diles que adelante, Usopp-** finalizo Luffy, mientras el tirador un poco dudoso, hizo las señales necesarias para el contacto…

En el otro navío, una chica alistaba su traje, mientras su navegante viendo las señales enviadas por Usopp, aviso a su capitana…

 **-Dicen que está bien, capitana…-** no pudo finalizar Evans al ver un hermoso ave que acudía al barco de los mugiwaras…

 **-¿No puede ser más paciente?-** finalizo Laferte, mientras veía como Evans daba las órdenes para llegar al Sunny…

Los mugiwaras, permanecían atentos, hasta que vieron una hermosa ave cuyas plumas brillaban como esmeraldas, la cual aterrizaba en el césped de la cubierta del Sunny…

Regresando a su forma original, una chica hermosa de pelo color caoba, sorprendía a los mugiwaras, mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa hacia Luffy….

 **-Años sin vernos, Monkey D. Luffy-** finalizo la chica cubierta con una ligera sombra en sus ojos, mientras Luffy sumamente confundido quedaba descolocado igual que sus nakamas…

" _Ese día, una nueva aventura daba inicio para la tripulación de los mugiwaras…"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

* * *

 **¿Quien será la chica que ha aparecido en el Sunny?... y lo mas importante, ¿Por que conoce a Luffy?...**

 **Sin mas que decir, les tengo las siguientes noticias...**

 **Este fic esta en un cuaderno que llevo a veces al trabajo ya que de regreso escribo nuevas escenas y algun episodio, pero hace unos dias, tuve la mala fortuna de ser asaltado y a pesar de dar mi mochila (con mi cuaderno), llegaron a golpearme...**

 **A pesar de eso, la idea del fic esta en mi mente, pero tardaran mas los capitulos en subirse, ya que muchas escenas se fueron en ese cuaderno y en verdad estoy triste, porque recuerdo que algunas serian muy comicas...**

 **Gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui, un abrazo de Bepo y pues nos leemos en el proximo capitulo...**


	2. Plumaje Real

**NOTA: Empieza el segundo capitulo de esta travesia...**

 **En verdad les agradezco sus mensajes sobre su apoyo, ya que al principio no** **queria publicar lo que me sucedio ya que suena como una excusa, pero en verdad me afecto que me hubieran golpeado, pero aqui me tienen con otro capitulo mientras empiezo a escribir los nuevos...**

 **Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo ya que veremos de quien se trata esta chica misteriosa en el pasado de Luffy...**

 **Sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer...**

 **C** apitulo 2: Plumaje Real

 **-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-** hablo Luffy, mientras intentaba detectar con su kenbushoku Haki la amenaza de la chica, por lo que la pirata mostrándose por completo, hizo que la pregunta de Luffy no se pudiera contestar debido a la repentina aparición del cocinero de los mugiwaras…

-¿ **Quién es este hermoso ángel y por que tiene la mala fortuna de haber conocido al gomu idiota?-** culmino Sanji con corazoncitos en sus ojos, dejando a todos descolocados, mientras la chica miraba raro al cocinero…

Todos pudieron ver que la chica portaba una traje a la usanza pirata, empezando por una blusa blanca con olanes en el escote y en las mangas, un chaleco negro encima de esta, pantalones color beige, botas en punta color negro y una especie de falda atada por detrás que era anudada por una faja color roja con una espada sostenida por esta…

Además la chica tenía su pelo caoba largo con dos flequillos en la frente y una especie de tricornio pirata, completando el atuendo de estereotipo pirata…

 **-¿No recuerdas a la persona que convivio contigo, después de que Ace partiera al mar, Luffy?-** culmino la chica, mientras Luffy ladeaba la cabeza y prácticamente se quemaba la cabeza para recordar esos eventos…

 **-¡Te recuerdo!-** dijo Luffy sorprendido, mientras la chica se acercaba ya que su amigo aun guardaba muchas cosas que ella recordaba…

Todos los mugiwaras miraban la escena extrañados, hasta que la chica de pelo caoba, se acerco a Luffy y prácticamente lo hundía en sus pechos feliz de que su amigo la recordara…

 **-¡Sigues siendo un idiota Luffy, jajajaja!-** finalizo la chica, mientras Luffy murmuraba cosas y una chica de pelo naranja empezaba a enojarse debido a la escena…

- **Sanji-san, creo que esa chica es una buena competencia para nuestra navegante, yohohoho-** dijo Brook tomando su té, mientras Sanji tomaba su pañuelo blanco estirándolo con ambas manos, sumamente celoso de la suerte de Luffy…

 **-¡Maldito gomu idiota, como te odio!-** dijo Sanji, mientras tanto el cocinero y el músico de los mugiwaras, sintieron dos fuertes impactos, dejándolos inconscientes…

 **-Vuelven a comentar algo pervertido y los mato, imbéciles-** hablo la navegante, ya que sabía perfectamente que esos pervertidos se referían a que la chica de pelo café competía con ella en cuanto al tamaño de sus pechos, a pesar de que la chica de pelo caoba los tenía más cubiertos que la navegante de los mugiwaras…

 **-¿Me hablaste Onee-chan?-** dijo Franky al escuchar la palabra pervertido, pero esto ocasiono que el carpintero se sumara a la pila de inconscientes con chichones humeantes debido a un fuerte impacto por parte de Nami…

Usopp y Chopper temblaban mucho debido al aura que emanaba la pelinaranja, Robin sonreía y Zoro totalmente indiferente notaba como Luffy se zafaba del abrazo efusivo por parte de la chica pirata…

 **-¡No podía respirar!-** dijo Luffy sacando su lengua, pero haciendo memoria, el chico de goma por fin pronuncio el nombre de la chica de pelo color caoba…

 **-Un momento, la persona que conocía no era una chica, se llamaba Sarao-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras la chica de pelo caoba, con una vena en su sien preparo su puño mientras golpeaba a Luffy alertando a sus nakamas…

 **-¡Primero, mi nombre es Sara y en ese entonces, tú me llamabas Sarao y creías que era hombre, idiota!-** hablo la chica, mientras los mugiwaras veían como Luffy se levantaba y se sobaba su cachete rojo por el impacto de la pelicafé…

 **-¡¿Por qué golpeaste a Luffy?!-** hablo por fin Nami, mientras Chopper y Usopp se escondían debido a que el aura que emanaba la navegante ahora había cambiado por una especie de tormenta que acabaría con lo que estaba a su paso…

Sara notando un poco de hostilidad por parte de la pelinaranja, decidió sentarse en el césped de la cubierta, mientras buscaba en su escote una foto que le traía muchos recuerdos…

El barco de la chica se acerco y finalmente los mugiwaras se acercaron para escuchar la razón de porque Sara conocía a Luffy…

Todos los mugiwaras vieron la foto y en esta aparecía Luffy de 14 años y una chica de pelo color caoba "poco desarrollada" que si mirabas un rato la foto, daba el aspecto masculino el cual Luffy recordaba…

- **Se que en ese entonces aun no cambiaba, pero muchísimas veces le dije a Luffy que era una chica-** hablo Sara, mientras Sanji mirando la foto y viendo a la pirata, viendo de nueva cuenta a la chica y observando la foto, por última vez checando la foto y viendo a Sara, se acerco velozmente, mientras una escena con un rayo de luz iluminaba las palabras del cocinero de los mugiwaras….

 **-Se que el destino fue cruel al principio contigo mi dulce Sara-chan, pero ahora eres la diosa que he estado esperando…-** no pudo finalizar Sanji, ya que la chica lo ignoro olímpicamente rompiendo el escenario cambiándolo a una completa oscuridad…

 **-¿Te acuerdas por fin Luffy?-** dijo Sara, mientras Sanji hundido en un rincón golpeaba muchas veces el césped de la cubierta del Sunny…

 **-Ya me acuerdo Sarao, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy con su sonrisa, pero la chica otra vez con una vena en la sien surgiendo, se contuvo de golpear a su amigo…

 **-Te dije que soy Sara-** finalizo la chica respirando y conteniendo su ganas de golpear a Luffy, mientras Usopp acercándose a Robin y a Zoro, pregunto algo, al ver la actitud de la chica con su capitán Luffy…

 **-Robin, Zoro, ¿no creen que esa chica se parece a Nami?-** concluyo el tirador de los mugiwaras, mientras Robin esbozando su sonrisa enigmática, dejo descolocados a Zoro y a Usopp con la palabras que decía a continuación…

 **-Usopp, ¿No estarás insinuando que por eso nuestro capitán se enamoro de nuestra navegante ya que se parece a esta chica?-** finalizo la arqueóloga, mientras miraba como Luffy seguía quemando su cabeza para recordar a su amiga Sara...

 **-¡Capitana Sara!-** hablo por fin un chico rubio mientras los mugiwaras veían como el chico le hablaba a la pirata de pelo caoba…

 **-¡Evans, no te dije que no me molestaras!-** hablo Sara con un puchero, mientras Nami, intentando poner un orden por fin, decidió hablar, calmando la situación…

 **-Se que eres amiga de Luffy y todo eso, pero no puedes tomar la libertad de subir a un barco que no es tuyo…-** dijo Nami siendo interrumpida por Sara que agachando la mirada, se acerco a Luffy y finalmente lo abrazo tiernamente, logrando que Nami en verdad se enojara…

 **-Siento mucho lo de Ace, Luffy-** finalizo Sara mientras el chico de sombrero de paja, notaba que su amiga en verdad estaba preocupada por el…

Mientras la chica de pelo caoba abrazaba a Luffy, Usopp se acerco a Nami con un aire algo burlón…

 **-Esa chica hizo lo que se supone tu harías cuando me dijiste que verías a Luffy en el reencuentro y sin necesidad de pensarlo dos veces, jajaja-** concluyo Usopp, mientras Nami, con una inmensa vena surgiendo en su sien, deposito un fuerte impacto en el pobre tirador de los mugiwaras el cual termino en el césped de la cubierta del Sunny con un chichón humeante…

Terminado el abrazo, Luffy esbozo su característica sonrisa, mientras Sara igual le respondía con una sonrisa cálida…

 **-Llegare a la cima por Ace, cumpliendo el sueño de mis nakamas y el mío, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy, mientras la chica viendo a la tripulación decidió presentarse formalmente…

 **-¿Pueden subir algunos de mis tripulantes a tu embarcación Luffy?-** hablo Sara, mientras Luffy, esbozando su sonrisa asintió, mientras caminaba junto a sus nakamas…

Bajando Evans, pudo ver que el barco era grande, pero el chico rubio se puso a un lado de su capitana, para evitar un ataque por si algo se salía de control….

- **Mucho gusto mugiwaras, mi nombre es Sara Stardeft, soy una pirata cuyo apodo es "Pavorreal" y poseo una recompensa por mi cabeza de 246 millones de berries, mi barco es el llamado Esmeralda y mi tripulación son los piratas del Plumaje Real-** hablo la chica, mientras Robin con su curiosidad y notando el epíteto de la chica decidió preguntar sobre lo visto cuando Sara aterrizo en el césped de la cubierta del Sunny…

 **-¿Tu epíteto es por la ave que vimos hace un momento?-** concluyo la arqueóloga, mientras Sara asintiendo hablo despejando la duda de Robin…

 **-Tengo una akuma no mi tipo zoan, la Tori Tori no mi, modelo Pavorreal-** dijo Sara mientras de su mano surgía una pequeña pluma color esmeralda…

 **-¡Wow, sorprendente Sarao!-** dijo Luffy con estrellitas mientras Nami miraba como su capitán seguía sorprendiéndose por cosas de ese tipo…

 **-Ella es la navegante de los mugiwaras, ¿verdad capitana Sara?-** hablo Evans, mientras Sara asintiendo, decidió continuar con la charla…

 **-¿Nami es tu nombre, no?-** pregunto la chica de pelo caoba, mientras Nami volteando asentía jalando la mejilla de Luffy con ternura…

- **Mi navegante es un admirador tuyo, desea que evalúes su trabajo, si es posible-** hablo Sara, mientras Nami, mirando al chico rubio, suspiro y extendió su mano para ver lo que ofrecía el chico en cuanto a cartografía…

 **-Es bueno ver el trabajo de un colega-** hablo la chica, pero esperando el mapa del chico rubio, la pelinaranja, noto como Evans se escondía detrás de Sara…

 **-¿Está bien tu navegante?-** pregunto Nami, mientras Sara sabiendo la actitud de Evans, alzo del brazo al chico aventándolo hacia donde estaba Nami y Luffy…

 **-¡¿Puedes ser un poco más valiente?, idiota!-** hablo Sara mientras Evans aterrizaba junto a Nami y Luffy…

 **-Disculpa Nami, Evans es algo especial con las mujeres-** concluyo la chica, mientras Sanji, escuchando eso ultimo, noto que el chico rubio no era tímido junto a su capitana…

 **-¿Sara-chan, porque tu navegante no se intimida ante ti, si tu belleza de mujer es incuestionable?-** concluyo el cocinero de los mugiwaras, por lo que Evans levantándose hablo con un tono un tanto irónico…

- **Es que ella no parece una mujer-** concluyo el chico rubio, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Sara y una patada por parte de Sanji…

 **-¡Cállate, idiota!-** dijeron ambos, Sara y Sanji, mientras Evans era arrojado por el impacto…

Un poco aturdido, Evans fue ayudado por Luffy, mientras el chico de goma esbozando su sonrisa característica, hablo sorprendiendo al chico rubio…

 **-Nami es la mejor navegante, todo lo que te diga te ayudara mucho para que seas el mejor como ella, shishishi-** concluyo Luffy, haciendo que Nami ruborizara por completo debido las palabras de Luffy…

 **-Idiota-** susurro Nami ruborizada, pero en su interior feliz de las palabras expresadas por su capitán…

Sara pudo notar ese rubor, y sin desearlo agacho la mirada al darse cuenta del lazo que tenía la navegante de pelo naranja y su amigo Luffy…

 **-Tu trabajo es muy bueno Evans-** hablo Nami checando el mapa del chico, pero alzando la vista, la pelinaranja noto como el chico estaba como a cinco metros de ella, debido a su timidez…

Suspirando Nami, se acerco a Luffy, ya que todo indicaba que los piratas no eran enemigos y por ende su capitán desearía festejar, afectando a la economía del barco…

 **-Luffy, solo dime que hay que festejar para hacer la cuenta de…-** hablo Nami, siendo interrumpida de nueva cuenta por Sara que alzando su voz, decidió invitar a su amigo de goma…

 **-¡Mugiwaras, esta noche son mis invitados, todo el festejo corre por mi cuenta, jajajaja!-** grito Sara, mientras los nakamas de Luffy sonreían al ver que en verdad esa chica pirata estimaba a su capitán…

Sin embargo, a punto de continuar, una fuerte ráfaga se aproximo hacia Luffy, alertando a Zoro, el cual contuvo el poderoso ataque, sorprendiendo a Luffy y a Sara…

 **-¡Luffy!-** gritaron Nami, Usopp y Chopper, mientras revelándose la sombra, se pudo notar que era el espadachín de la tripulación de Sara…

 **-¡Laferte!-** grito Sara, haciendo que los mugiwaras voltearan, mientras el espadachín con su espada chocaba con la katana Shusui de Zoro…

 **-Finalmente te encuentro, "Cazador de Piratas" Roronoa Zoro-** hablo Laferte aumentando el impacto mientras el espadachín respondiendo con su katana, hablo esbozando su sonrisa demoniaca hacia Laferte…

 **-No puedo creer que estés en esta tripulación, Valiato "Ragnarok" Laferte-** culmino el espadachín de los mugiwaras, causando que esa tarde hubiera más sorpresas…

" _Lo más probable es que Luffy no será el único que recordara algo de su pasado, al parecer esa nueva aventura guardara muchos nuevos misterios…"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

* * *

¿ **Donde habra conocido a Laferte nuestro buen espadachin Zoro?...**

 **Apenas los misterios inician y sin embargo estos se contestaran conforme avance la historia, pero espero les sea de su agrado y mientras pueda subir los capitulos asi, la historia seguira tranquila su curso...**

 **Pregunta del dia, que todo fan LuNa debe responder... (Pareja ZoRo tambien participa)**

 **¿Que guiño han visto en los color walks (coloreados de manga) que el troll de Oda-sama nos ha dado de la pareja LuNa?**

 **-Mi respuesta: El mas obvio ha sido de un capitulo en el cual los mugiwaras aparecen con armaduras y solo Luffy y Nami no possen estas, Luffy con su corona de Rey y Nami con un vestido estilo de la realeza color naranja... Gracias Oda-sama, jajajajaja..**

 **Esperando sus respuestas, les mando un abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo pronto, se los prometo...**


	3. Celebracion

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo...**

 **Antes que nada, deseo expresar que poco a poco las ideas regresan, no seran al cien por ciento como las recordaba en mi cuaderno, pero la esencia de la historia se mantiene...**

 **Ademas, mientras resubo los capitulos del fic "Las charlas con Silvers Rayleigh y otras historias", me tomo mi tiempo para seguir con otro capitulo de este fic...**

 **"Las charlas..." va por el capitulo 14 con una nueva redaccion, por si gustan checar mi trabajo y sin mas que decir, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, ya que mas misterios surgen, jajaja...**

 **Sin más que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 3: Celebración

Todos los mugiwaras veían expectantes el choque entre ambos espadachines, todo indicaba que el ambiente se había vuelto de nueva cuenta denso debido a la situación actual…

 **-Se nota que proteges bien a tu capitán, Roronoa-** afirmo Laferte mientras mostraba su katana con un filo color blanco y esta chocaba con la katana Shusui de Zoro que contrastaba en color negro…

 **-Sabes que si un tripulante no puede proteger a su capitán, entonces su ambición no sirve de nada, "Ragnarok"-** finalizo el espadachín de los mugiwaras…

 **-Entonces…-** iba a hablar Laferte, pero un poderoso impacto, mando al espadachín de la tripulación de Sara, hasta el otro lado de la cubierta, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Zoro…

 **-¡Idiota, no te dije que nada de peleas!-** grito Sara con dientes de tiburón mientras el espadachín de los mugiwaras esbozaba una carcajada por la escena con Laferte…

 **-No puedo creer lo que veo, jajaja…-** tampoco pudo finalizar Zoro al recibir un puñetazo que hizo que el espadachín se inclinara debido al inmenso chichón humeante que surgía ahora en su cabeza…

 **-¡Tu tampoco te rías idiota, solo provocas peleas!-** hablo Nami, revelándose como la persona que había golpeado al espadachín, hace unos minutos atrás…

 **-¡Maldita bruja!-** grito Zoro mientras se sobaba el chichón y Luffy empezaba a reírse debido a la fuerza que mostraba Nami cuando la hacían enojar…

Todo parecía calmado, hasta que levantándose Laferte, el espadachín de la tripulación de Sara, decidió seguir probando la fuerza del espadachín de Zoro, desenvainando su katana para tal acto…

 **-¡Roronoa!-** grito Laferte preparando su ataque, el cual Zoro listo para responder, no pudo notar, como una voz detenía al espadachín de los piratas del Plumaje Real…

- **Laferte-** dijo Sara con una voz fría, mientras el espadachín se detenía al sentir la presencia de su capitana, al mismo tiempo los mugiwaras notaban porque su espadachín cesaba su ataque…

 **-¿Haoshoku Haki?-** pregunto Robin inclusive al sentir que el césped de la cubierta del Sunny, se movía con gran ímpetu…

 **-Sara no es una pirata ordinaria, por algo está en el Nuevo Mundo luchando por encontrar el legendario tesoro One Piece-** hablo Evans, mientras se acomodaba las gafas, pero se mantenía alejado de Robin y Nami…

 **-Ya veo así que Sarao es fuerte shishishi-** hablo Luffy, mientras notaba que si su amiga tenía esa capacidad para detener a Laferte, debía ser alguien con quien debían tener cuidado…

Regresando a un temperamento normal, Sara se sacudió su traje, mientras notaba que otro navío venia para anclarse al Esmeralda…

 **-Son Eah y Frederick, capitana-** hablo Evans mientras Sara notando al pequeño navío, esbozo una sonrisa, mientras Luffy y los demás mugiwaras, miraban la escena…

- **Espero hayan podido con los barcos de Big Mom-** finalizo la chica de pelo caoba, haciendo que Usopp interviniera en la plática…

 **-¿Retaste a uno de los Yonkou igual que Luffy?-** hablo el tirador, mientras Sara volteando algo confundida, miro como sus dos nakamas llegaban al Esmeralda y eran recibidos por sus demás colegas…

 **-¿Luffy, también retaste a la Yonkou Big Mom?-** pregunto Sara, mientras Luffy sacando humo de su nariz, recordaba esa escena en la Isla Gyojin…

 **-Me molesto esa pirata y simplemente la rete por el territorio de la Isla Gyojin-** finalizo Luffy, mientras Sara sorprendiéndose, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al saber que su amigo era capaz de cualquier cosa por proteger a los débiles….

Mientras los mugiwaras escuchaban esas palabras, dos jóvenes subían a bordo al Thousand Sunny, revelándose como los piratas que estaban en el pequeño navío…

 **-¿Laferte volvió a hacer de las suyas capitana?-** hablo el chico que se revelaba como Frederick…

Todos los mugiwaras notaban que Frederick era un chico moreno de complexión parecida a la de Zoro, con una cicatriz que iba recorriendo su abdomen en la parte derecha en forma vertical, además de vestir con pantalones color gris y un chaleco color negro… El pelo del chico era blanco y estaba amarrado en una especie de coleta completando su look con sus ojos color verde….

 **-¿El es Roronoa Zoro, del que tanto hablabas Laferte?-** hablo ahora la chica que respondía al nombre de Eah…

Zoro se quedo viendo a la mujer que era de piel blanca y cabello color oscuro como la noche, además de tener un vestido ajustado color azul marino, contrastando con el mar por el cual seguían navegando ambas embarcaciones…

 **-¿Ocurre algo Zoro?-** hablo Robin, al notar que Zoro por primera vez prestaba atención a otra chica…

- **Nada Robin, nada pasa-** concluyo Zoro, mientras Sanji al ver a Eah, no pudo ni hablar al quedar petrificado por la belleza de la chica…

 **-Luffy, ellos son mis nakamas, Frederick es mi médico y Eah es mi arqueóloga-** hablo Sara, mientras el peliblanco notaba que Laferte se estaba conteniendo…

Frederick, caminando hacia Laferte, le ofreció su mano para levantar al espadachín de los piratas del plumaje real…

 **-Aun falta mucho Laferte, se paciente-** susurro Frederick, mientras los mugiwaras notando que ya se había calmado el ambiente, decidieron hacer caso a la orden de su capitán…

 **-¡Hay que festejar, shishishi!-** grito Luffy, mientras los Mugiwaras y Los piratas del Plumaje Real alzaban sus manos para dar inicio al festejo…

La noche empezaba a caer y los piratas disfrutaban de la velada, iniciando con una melodía por parte de Brook, mientras Sanji y el cocinero de la tripulación de Sara servían platillos para saciar a sus comensales…

 **-¡No puedo creer que tengas al gran Soul King dentro de tu tripulación, Luffy, jajajaja!-** hablo Sara mientras bebía sake y Luffy masticaba un enorme pedazo de carne…

 **-Es divertido y es lo que siempre busque al principio shishishi-** finalizo Luffy, mientras seguía comiendo la exquisita comida de Sanji…

 **-¿De dónde conoces a Laferte, Zoro?-** pregunto Robin, mientras el espadachín tocando la empuñadura de Wado Ichimonji, recordó algo de su pasado…

- **Laferte era un estudiante del dojo donde estaba entrenando, solo que el dejo el mismo un año antes que yo llegara para buscar a Milhawk, según me dijo mi maestro y dice que el derroto varias veces a Kuina-** finalizo el espadachín, mientras tanto la morena como Zoro, notaban que Eah se acercaba al lugar donde estaban…

- **Disculpa a mi nakama Laferte, pero se ve que al escuchar tu nombre y tus batallas, tenia ansia de conocer a otro estudiante de ese dojo en el East Blue-** hablo Eah, mientras Zoro un poco indiferente, notaba que los ojos de la chica tenían un brillo causado por su color tono ceniza…

 **-No importa, al fin a cabo debo enfrentarlo en mi camino a ser el mejor espadachín-** finalizo Zoro mientras veía su tarro vacio e intentaba llenarlo siendo interrumpido por el tarro de Eah, el cual se llenaba con el sake del barril del cual bebía el espadachín…

 **-Gracias, Zoro-kun-** finalizo Eah tomando su tarro, mientras el espadachín mirando a la arqueóloga de la tripulación de Sara volteo para mirar a su nakama Robin…

- **De nada-** susurro Zoro, mientras Eah observando el semblante de Robin, esbozo una sonrisa con algo de nostalgia…

 **-Siento lo de tu tierra natal Nico Robin** \- finalizo la chica, mientras Robin esbozando una sonrisa enigmática, respondió al ver también el semblante de Eah…

 **-Eso quedo en el pasado, ahora tengo nakamas que son mi familia-** finalizo Robin, sin notar que Zoro aun seguía enfocando su mirada en la arqueóloga de los piratas Plumaje Real…

En otra parte del barco del Esmeralda, Chopper escuchaba las historias de Usopp, mientras Frederick se acercaba al notar que el pequeño reno era el médico de los mugiwaras según los relatos escuchados en el mar…

 **-Mucho gusto, Doctor Tony Tony Chopper-** hablo Frederick sorprendiendo a Usopp y a Chopper, que haciendo su bailecito se alegraba por la mención del médico de los piratas Plumaje Real…

 **-¡Qué me digas doctor no me hará feliz, idiota!-** finalizo Chopper, mientras Frederick, notando la actitud de Usopp y el reno, esbozo una sonrisa mientras veía como su capitana y Luffy seguían contando historias de su pasado…

- **Sera divertido platicar con un colega de la medicina del Reino de Torino-** hablo Frederick, por lo que Chopper volteando al recordar el reino donde había estudiado dos años, hizo caso a las palabras del médico de los piratas del plumaje Real…

 **-¡Wow, tu también estuviste en el Reino de Torino!-** hablo Chopper con estrellitas en sus ojos mientras Frederick sentándose junto al médico y al tirador, contaba sus experiencias sobre la medicina del Nuevo Mundo…

Nami estaba alejada de Sara y Luffy, mientras observaba que Sanji quedaba embobado por las chicas de la tripulación del Plumaje Real…

 **-¡Esto es el paraíso!-** hablo el cocinero mientras las chicas le daban de comer y Franky acompañaba a Sanji haciendo sus poses, sorprendiendo a las chicas…

Finalmente la pelinaranja bebía de su tarro de sake y su rango de visión entro en como Sara y Luffy seguían platicando recordando sus aventuras…

 **-¿Todo bien Nami?-** hablo Robin mientras se sentaba junto a su nakama al ver que Zoro charlaba con Eah…

 **-Si Robin, solo me sorprende que Luffy nunca me hubiese contado de su amiga-** finalizo la pelinaranja que bebía de su tarro de sake, pero también notaba que su amiga Robin volteaba a ver al espadachín…

 **-¿Por qué Zoro habla con esa chica, Robin?-** pregunto la navegante sorprendiendo a la arqueóloga que intentando evitar el tema, esbozo su sonrisa enigmática…

 **-Al parecer Zoro se intereso en platicar con Eah al ver sus conocimientos sobre las katanas del mundo, simplemente los deje para que charlaran tranquilos, Nami-** concluyo la morena, mientras Nami, un poco aturdida por el alcohol, esbozo una sonrisa al notar que Robin también estaba un poco alterada por ver a Zoro con otra mujer…

 **-¿No será que estas celosa Robin?-** finalizo la pelinaranja, por lo que a punto de hablar Robin para cambiar el tema, noto como Luffy llamaba a la navegante de los mugiwaras…

 **-¡Nami!-** grito Luffy, por lo que la arqueóloga evito el tema señalando hacia el lugar donde Luffy estaba…

 **-Nami, nuestro capitán te está hablando-** finalizo Robin, mientras Nami viendo a su capitán esbozando la sonrisa que la enamoraba, suspiro y decidió caminar hacia el…

 **-¿Qué ocurre Lufyyyyy…-** no pudo finalizar la pelinaranja al ser rodeada por un brazo de Luffy y atraído hacia él, chocando con el pecho del chico…

Nami, un poco aturdida, alzo la vista para mirar que Luffy le esbozaba su sonrisa y Sara miraba la escena con asombro…

 **-Nami, le dije a Sara que tú y yo somos…-** trato de hablar Luffy, mientras los mugiwaras notaban que era la primera vez que Luffy hablaría de su relación con Nami…

 **-Somos pareja, ¿Verdad Nami?-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras la pelinaranja, sumamente ruborizada, se apoyo en el pecho de su capitán atolondrado…

 **-Idiota, no sabes lo que dices-** susurro la pelinaranja, pero en su interior, su corazón brincaba de alegría al ver que Luffy lo hacía oficial con sus nakamas…

 **-Me alegra mucho Luffy-kun-** finalizo Sara, mientras veía a la pareja, y sin notarlo fingía su sonrisa…

 **-¿Pareja?-** susurro Frederick al instante que Eah y Laferte volteaban al oír la revelación del capitán de los mugiwaras…

- **Bueno fue divertido, pero creo que es hora de descansar, jajaja-** finalizo la capitana, mientras los mugiwaras y los piratas del Plumaje Real veían que el festejo había terminado…

 **-Luffy, regresemos al Sunny-** hablo Nami, mientras el chico de goma asentía, y ambas embarcaciones seguían ancladas juntas…

 **-Mañana nos veremos Luffy, te tengo una sorpresa, jajaja-** hablo Sara, mientras entraba a su camarote y Eah se quedaba en su guardia para cuidar al Esmeralda…

En el Sunny, los mugiwaras se alistaban para dormir, por lo que Zoro, sin que nadie se lo hubiese pedido decidió tomar la guardia de esa noche…

 **-Así entrenare un poco, que descansen-** concluyo el espadachín, mientras Robin notaba que Eah esbozaba una sonrisa desde lo alto del Esmeralda al ser una barco más grande que el Thousand Sunny…

 **-¿Y Sanji?-** pregunto Usopp, por lo que Franky haciendo su pose característica respondió a la pregunto del tirador…

 **-¡Se fue con las girls de la embarcación de Sara-chan, Súper!-** finalizo el Cyborg, mientras los demás suspirando sabían que el cocinero estaría bien…

L a noche empezaba a transcurrir, hasta que en el camarote de Sara, su médico Frederick entraba y escuchaba que su capitana lloraba…

 **-¿Te gusta Monkey D. Luffy, verdad Sara?-** pregunto Frederick, por lo que la chica de pelo color caoba, sentada mientras rodeaba sus piernas con sus manos, respondía a su nakama…

 **-Si hubiese sido valiente en esa ocasión, Luffy estaría conmigo, pero Nami es una chica linda y creo que lo merece más que yo, Fred-** concluyo la chica, mientras Frederick suspirando, se alejo dejando a su capitana sola con sus pensamientos…

 **-Ya no pienses en eso Sara-** finalizo el médico saliendo, pero al arribar a la cubierta del Esmeralda, Frederick noto como Eah se preparaba para acceder a la cubierta del Sunny donde estaba Zoro…

 **-Espero que no rompas tu promesa, Teach-** susurro el médico de los piratas del plumaje real…

" _Una celebración que ha dejado una nueva incógnita mientras sentimientos se empiezan a revelar, los cuales pueden ser un aliado o en el peor de los casos, un cruel enemigo"_

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**

 **Luffy dejando claro su relacion con Nami, jajajaja...**

 **Sin embargo, ¿Por que Frederick menciona a Teach?...**

 **Lo sabremos conforme se desenvuelva la historia, jajajaja...**

 **Saludos, un abrazo de Bepo y la pregunta del capitulo 2 sigue activa por si gustan contestar...**


	4. Flama Negra

**NOTA: Inicia un nuevo capitulo de este fic...**

 **Al parecer este fic esta dando rienda suelta a las teorias, y eso es muy bueno, ya que creo que mis lectores ven que una sola frase, desencadena distintos escenarios los cuales me agrada mucho...**

 **Esta vez deseo simplemente decirles que las "Charlas con Silvers Rayleigh y otras historias" esta resubido en su totalidad con los cambios para una mejor lectura y mientras subo este nuevo capitulo, edito "La destruccion de las akumas no mi"...**

 **Agredeciendo su apoyo y sin mas que escribir de mi parte, les dejo leer...**

Capitulo 4: Flama Negra

La noche transcurría y por alguna razón, dos chicos platicaban en el cuarto de cartografía…

 **-Luffy, ¿Por qué le dijiste a Sara que éramos pareja?-** finalizo Nami, mientras Luffy mirando hacia varias direcciones volteo a ver a su navegante…

 **-Porque es verdad Nami-** concluyo el chico de goma, pero Nami suspirando decidió decir algo que tal vez Luffy no había pensado…

 **-¿Si sabes que los enemigos pueden tomar ventaja si saben de eso Luffy?-** concluyo la pelinaranja esperando que Luffy comprendiera, pero el chico de goma esbozando su sonrisa se acomodo en el sofá cama para dormir…

 **-Nami, tú no eres débil, estos dos años han sido para evitar que nos separen, además sabes que yo te protegeré-** concluyo Luffy con un poco de seriedad, por lo que Nami notando que Luffy hablaba en serio, no pudo evitar una sonrisa y aprovechando que Luffy ya estaba acostado, la chica se puso encima del chico mientras le daba una mirada sugerente…

 **-¿En verdad quieres dormir Luffy?-** hablo la chica de pelo naranja mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de su capitán….

 **-Sabes que tenemos toda la noche-** finalizo Nami, por lo que Luffy esbozando su sonrisa característica comprendió a que se refería su navegante…

 **-Bueno Nami, shishishi-** concluyo el chico de goma, mientras Nami empezaba a besarlo y a jugar con los labios de su capitán atolondrado…

En la cubierta del Sunny, Zoro entrenaba haciendo flexiones levantado en sus manos, hasta que su Haki detecto que Eah se acercaba…

Deteniendo su entrenamiento, el espadachín de los mugiwaras vio que Eah se sentaba en el pequeño columpio del Thousand Sunny…

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?, sabes que nuestros capitanes dieron la orden de no subir al barco del otro hasta mañana-** concluyo Zoro mientras se secaba el sudor y se colocaba una toalla en el cuello…

- **Zoro-kun, solo deseaba tener un pequeño entrenamiento contigo, Laferte no es el único espadachín que posee la tripulación de nuestra capitana Sara-** hablo Eah, mientras Zoro un poco interesado miro a la que sería su compañera de entrenamiento…

 **-No creas que por ser mujer te daré ventaja-** hablo el espadachín, pero con una poderosa ráfaga, Zoro solo pudo detener el primer impacto de Eah…

 **-¿No soy tan mala o si Zoro-kun?-** hablo burlona la arqueóloga, mientras Zoro notaba que la espada que manejaba la chica era un pequeño cuchillo parecido al que traía Milhawk colgado en su cuello…

Zoro un poco sorprendido, simplemente mostro parte de su fuerza, pero sin desearlo, el espadachín mando a volar a Eah, la cual al ver el impacto solo pudo poner sus manos para protegerse, pero por suerte para ella, Zoro solo uso el lado de Shusui que no tenía filo…

 **-¡Mujer!-** grito Zoro al ver que se había pasado al ver la distancia en la cual había caído la arqueóloga de los piratas de Sara…

Llegando hasta ella, Zoro noto que Eah se levantaba aturdida, pero había aguantado el impacto del espadachín de los mugiwaras…

 **-Eres muy fuerte Zoro-kun, jajaja-** hablo Eah, pero sin más, la chica se derrumbo en el césped, alertando a Zoro, el cual acudió para levantarla…

 **-No debiste retarme, Eah-** concluyo el espadachín, pero la chica de pelo negro notando que era cargada por Zoro, no pudo evitar sonreír…

 **-Gracias Zoro-kun-** concluyo Eah, mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla del espadachín, el cual no comprendía la actitud de la chica…

Bajando de los brazos del espadachín, Eah se fue mientras agitaba su mano alegremente…

 **-¡Fue divertido entrenar contigo Zoro-kun!-** finalizo la arqueóloga de los piratas del Plumaje Real, mientras a lo lejos, Robin notaba la escena ya que había ido a la cocina por un vaso de agua…

Zoro, sumamente confundido, esbozo una sonrisa al saber que esa chica en verdad no había mostrado su potencial como arqueóloga y espadachín…

Al día siguiente, los mugiwaras por fin se levantaban, pero Laferte junto a Zoro, esperaban a los nakamas del espadachín peliverde…

-¿ **Qué ocurre Zoro?-** hablo Nami que salía con una sonrisa mientras Luffy la acompañaba saliendo del cuarto de cartografía…

 **-Dinos que sucede Marimo-** hablo Sanji, el cual se preparaba para preparar el desayuno de sus nakamas…

 **-Mi capitana desea que nos acompañen a desayunar al Esmeralda para que le enseñe a su capitán, la sorpresa preparada-** finalizo Laferte, mientras los mugiwaras impactados voltearon a ver a su capitán, pero este seguía somnoliento…

 **-¡¿No escuchaste nada, verdad idiota?!-** grito Nami con dientes de tiburón, mientras depositaba un golpe a Luffy…

 **-Tal vez esta muy agotado Nami, fufufufu-** hablo Robin, ruborizando a la navegante que detuvo su zarandeo al pobre capitán….

 **-Pues vayamos, pero quiero la comida de Sanji-** hablo bostezando Luffy, mientras los demás mugiwaras suspiraban y subían a la otra embarcación que seguía unida al Thousand Sunny…

Llegando a la embarcación, los mugiwaras platicaban en la mesa puesta para los principales miembros de ambas tripulaciones, hasta que Sara salió junto a Evans…

En ese momento, Sanji que estaba alabando como siempre a Nami y a Robin, volteo y se quedo un rato mirando a la capitana de los piratas del Plumaje Real…

Sara poseía un pantalón café oscuro combinado con unas botas negras, solo que estaba vez la parte superior de la chica solo poseía la parte superior de un bikini negro y en sus brazos solo traía mangas con olanes, realzando los atributos de la chica…

Sanji prácticamente se dejo llevar por la visión y su cuerpo no pudo aguantar más hasta que vio salir a Eah que iba con Frederick…

Eah traía una bermuda color blanco, sumado a una camiseta sin tirantes color azul marino con un gran escote, sumado a unas pequeñas sandalias que combinaban con su atuendo…

Sin poder moverse, Sanji no pudo aguantar más y una propulsión a chorro de sangre salió de la nariz del cocinero, haciéndolo volar fuera del Esmeralda…

 **-¡SANJIIIIIIII!-** gritaron Chopper y Usopp corriendo para auxiliar a su nakama, mientras Sara, sentándose a un lado de Luffy, no pudo evitar mirar la escena con extrañeza…

 **-¿Está bien tu nakama, Luffy-kun?-** hablo Sara, pero el chico de goma viendo la comida venir, hizo caso omiso a Sara, por lo que Nami suspirando decidió empezar a hablar con la amiga de su capitán…

 **-No te preocupes, Sanji-kun es un pervertido, pero es un caballero con las damas-** finalizo Nami, pero de nueva cuenta un Cyborg volteo al escuchar dicha palabra…

 **-¿Qué ocurre Onee-chan?-** hablo Franky, mientras Nami suspiraba resignada haciendo que Sara notara que esa tripulación que acompañaba a Luffy, era especial…

El desayuno continuaba, pero Robin pudo notar que Laferte permanecía alejado, inclusive de los tripulantes que no estaban en la mesa junto a Sara, por lo que la arqueóloga de los mugiwaras notando que Zoro platicaba con Eah, decidió acercarse al espadachín de pelo negro…

Llegando con el espadachín, Robin noto que el mismo había terminado de comer y poseía un pequeño libro el cual leía con tranquilidad…

 **-¿Robin, verdad?-** hablo Laferte al ver que la arqueóloga había venido por alguna razón…

 **-Así es Valiato-** hablo Robin, sin embargo Laferte, notando que Eah hablaba con Zoro, noto que Robin era una arqueóloga mejor calificada para lo que el tenia en su libreta…

 **-¿Sabes de Poneglyphs, verdad Robin?-** hablo Laferte, sorprendiendo a la morena que apunto de hablar, noto como el espadachín le arrojaba la pequeña libreta negra…

 **-¿Qué es esto Valiato?-** hablo Robin, mientras Laferte caminando hacia Frederick, hablo sabiendo que la chica estaría interesada…

 **-Son la ubicación de varios Poneglyphs, Eah no está interesada en eso y sé que tu estas en búsqueda de esa verdad, por eso te lo doy-** finalizo Laferte, mientras Robin viendo la libreta, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa hacia el espadachín de la tripulación de Sara…

 **-Gracias-** finalizo la arqueóloga, que escuchando que le hablaban, volteando miro que era su amiga Nami, la cual agitaba su mano, desde la mesa en la que desayunaban…

Llegando con Frederick, Laferte se sentó en uno de los barandales del barco…

 **-¿Por qué le diste esos apuntes a Nico Robin?-** hablo Frederick ya que él conocía que Laferte no era de esos sujetos que hicieran ese tipo de gestos por las personas…

- **Esa mujer tiene algo con Roronoa, pude verlo al analizar su mirada en la plática de Eah y Zoro** \- hablo Laferte, mientras Frederick pensando que era por estrategia esbozo una sonrisa a su nakama, pero el espadachín notando como hablaba Robin con Nami, esbozo una sonrisa la cual capto inmediatamente Frederick…

- **Además se me hace una mujer atractiva, Fred-** finalizo Laferte, lo que causo una carcajada en el médico de los piratas del plumaje Real…

Terminado el desayuno, los mugiwaras platicaban hasta que Sara junto a Evans mostraban a Luffy y compañía su descubrimiento…

 **-Luffy, en estos momentos estoy en búsqueda de esto-** hablo Sara, mientras los mugiwaras notando esto no pudieron sorprenderse al ver lo que mostraba Sara…

 **-¿La "Kuro" Mera mera no mi?-** hablo Nami sorprendida, mientras Luffy sabiendo que la akuma no mi de Ace era la mera mera no mi, volteo mientras tomaba de los hombros a Sara…

 **-¿Ese es el poder que poseía Ace, Sarao? ¿Verdad?-** hablo Luffy tomando a Sara de los hombros un poco alterado, sin embargo Frederick poniendo orden, hablo mientras Eah lo acompañaba…

 **-No Luffy, esa fruta es la creación de la logia del poder que tenia Hiken no Ace-** dijo el médico, mientras los mugiwaras, sorprendidos, escuchaban la explicación en palabras de Frederick…

 **-Eah está interesada en la investigación de armas que maneja todo el mundo, por lo que las akumas no mi son parte de su investigación-** hablo el médico…

 **-Dentro de sus investigaciones, Eah hallo la llamada recreación del poder de una akuma no mi, hecha por Vegapunk, y poco después supimos de la reaparición y derrota de uno de sus mejores científicos, Eigel San Sebastián, el cual había investigado eso con el genio de la Marina-** continuo Frederick, mientras los mugiwaras ladeando su cabeza, hicieron que el médico se diera cuenta de algo, al igual que Sara…

 **-¿No me digas que tu derrotaste al pirata alquimista?-** hablo Sara al saber en los periódicos, no se sabía quien había derrotado al pirata alquimista, mientras Luffy esbozando su sonrisa, hablo recordando esa batalla…

- **Eigel al final se volvió uno de mis nakamas, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy, sorprendiendo a Sara, pero Frederick, sin que nadie lo notara, apretó su puño mientras continuaba su charla…

- **Bueno, como seguía diciendo, Vegapunk creó recreaciones del poder de una akuma no mí, pero también logro crear frutas artificiales como proyectos secretos, por lo que se cuenta que el genio de la Marina, creo tres frutas con modificaciones: Paramecia, Zoan y Logia-** hablo Frederick, mientras Eah miraba a Zoro, el cual notando la mirada de la chica, volteo hacia otro lado de indiferencia…

 **-Hace poco Eah descubrió que una de esas frutas esta en un lugar, la más fuerte de las tres, el tipo logia-** continuo el médico hasta que los mugiwaras escuchaban la revelación del médico…

 **-Como saben, la Mera Mera no mi te da la capacidad de ser un hombre-fuego-** hablo Frederick, mientras Luffy recordaba la habilidad de su hermano…

 **-Sin embargo, esta versión que creo Vegapunk, cambia el color de las llamas producidas, por un color negro, de ahí el nombre-** finalizo Frederick, sorprendiendo a los mugiwaras…

- **El deseo de mi nakama Eah es obtener información de esa fruta para conocer más de las akumas no mí, pero la sorpresa para ti mi amigo Luffy, es que hay un inmenso tesoro si me ayudas a encontrar dicho lugar combinando los conocimientos de nuestros navegantes y arqueólogas-** finalizo Sara, pero en un instante, una pelinaranja se acercaba a la chica de pelo caoba mostrando sus ojos en forma de berries…

 **-¿Tesoro, dijiste Sara-chan?-** finalizo Nami, mientras Sara asentía y Nami miraba a Luffy como advirtiéndole que hiciera caso a su amiga…

 **-Bueno, necesitamos un tesoro y deseo una nueva aventura, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy, mientras Sara, sonriendo al saber que su mejor amigo la acompañaría, decidió sellar la alianza…

 **-¡Entonces, esta es una alianza, jajajaja!-** finalizo Sara, pero Laferte levantándose de donde estaba acostado, advirtió la presencia de un barco enemigo…

 **-Tenemos compañía capitana-** finalizo el espadachín pelinegro, por lo que Luffy viendo el barco pirata sonrió sabiendo que tendría acción, pero el chico de goma fue detenido por Sara, la cual sonreía al querer demostrar algo…

- **Espera Luffy-kun, creo que es hora de que veas el porqué mi tripulación es tan temida en el Nuevo Mundo-** finalizo la chica, mientras Frederick y Laferte en el barandal del Esmeralda mostraban una sonrisa…

 **-Es hora de mostrar porque somos peligrosos, primer oficial Frederick "Jet" Hallen-** concluyo Laferte, mientras el médico de los piratas del plumaje real miraba a Luffy como si lo retara…

" _Una pelea inicia en la cual se demostrara el poder la tripulación de los piratas del Plumaje Real, sin embargo, por alguna razón, esta aventura revelara más asuntos sobre las akumas no mi"_

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**

 **¿Querian conocer el poder de los tripulantes de Sara?...**

 **Eso sera en otro capitulo, ya que apenas iniciamos este andar y espero les guste como va su desenvolvimiento y pues mientras me acuesto en mi cama como Oso, nos estaremos leyendo en el proximo capitulo de esta entrega...**

 **Saludos...**


	5. Capitan y Espadachin Idiotas

**NOTA: Primero que nada, una disculpa por la tardanza, pero es que no quiera subir los capitulos, solo que el trabajo me consume y bueno viendo que ya vienen los ultimos meses del año, pues debo esforzarme mucho mas para lograr mis objetivos y todo salga bien...**

 **Desde que escribi en Fanfiction, nunca pense tener un efecto en personas para que leyeran mis historias pero como mencione cuando escribi mi primer fic largo, nunca dejare una historia sin concluir, ya que desde que escribo algo, tengo su final hecho y por ende solo defino cuantos capitulos seran aproximadeamente...**

 **Gracias por su paciencia y sin mas que escribir, les dejo el nuevo capitulo...**

Capitulo 5: Capitán y Espadachín Idiotas

 **-¿Frederick "Jet" Hallen?-** pregunto Nami al escuchar a Laferte, mientras Sara viendo que su nakama bajaba del barandal, esbozo un sonrisa, esperando que se sorprendieran por su tripulación…

 **-Frederick consumió la Jetto Jetto no mi, el cual lo convierte en un hombre geiser-** finalizo Sara, mientras los mugiwaras, notaban que Frederick apoyaba sus puños en el suelo de la cubierta del Esmeralda y estos bombeaban algo que hacia surgir impactos y humo en el cuerpo del médico…

 **-Su poder es parecido a mi Gia Sekando-** hablo Luffy, mientras Frederick, notando eso hablo a punto de acudir al barco enemigo…

 **-Mi cuerpo no sufre daño, ya que soy un contenedor de geiseres, Monkey D. Luffy-** finalizo el médico acelerando por el impacto el cual dejaba una nube de humo en el proceso…

 **-Ese idiota, quiere la diversión para sí solo-** finalizo Laferte, el cual usando lo que parecía gepou, empezando a volar, acercándose al barco enemigo…

 **-Es momento de ver a "Grazzia de Santis" en acción, Zoro-kun-** hablo Eah, mientras el espadachín y Robin volteaban interesados…

 **-Así como existen katanas como la tuya que se consideran demoniacas, existen las llamadas puras-** finalizo Eah, mientras Zoro recordaba esa charla…

 **-"Ragnarok", es momento de observar a mi rival-** susurro Zoro, mientras Usopp desde un visor, notaba la batalla que se acercaba…

Llegando al barco enemigo, los piratas notaron de quienes se trataban y empezaron a temblar…

 **-Es Frederick, "Jet", el cual posee una recompensa de 192 millones-** finalizo uno de los piratas, pero el médico en su papel de combatiente acelero su puño creando su técnica…

 **-¡GIGA IMPACT PUNCH!-**

Finalizo Frederick, el cual destruyo parte del barco, el cual fue rematado por un corte limpio hecho por una katana de filo blanco claro…

 **-CORTE AL FILO DE LA LUNA LLENA-**

Concluyo Laferte, mientras los mugiwaras notaban que Laferte partía en dos el barco pirata enemigo…

 **-Valiato "Ragnarok" Laferte, recompensa: 154 millones de berries-** finalizo Sara, la cual no pudo notar que una explosión ocurría a pesar de que sus nakamas habían derrotado al enemigo…

 **-¡Frederick!-** grito Evans, el cual miraba como Laferte terminaba por destrozar el barco y cargaba a su nakama, el cual había sido golpeado por una bala de cañón del barco pirata enemigo…

Llegando a la cubierta, los piratas presentes notaban como Frederick estaba inconsciente y con heridas, lo que hizo que Chopper reaccionara como medico que era…

 **-¡Déjenme ver sus heridas!** \- finalizo el reno, mientras Zoro, viendo de larga distancia pudo detectar dos barcos enemigos…

 **-Creo que nos toca-** finalizo Luffy chocando su puño, pero una mano con una determinación absoluta, mostro a Sara que detenía a su amigo…

 **-Nadie toca a mis nakamas y sale vivo-** finalizo la chica de pelo caoba, mientras toda su tripulación notaba que Sara usaba Haoshoku Haki…

Transformándose en un hermoso pavorreal, el pirata enemigo daba órdenes para atacar, pero viendo el cielo, notaron una pavorreal que abría su plumaje…

 **-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!-** hablaron los piratas, mientras el pavorreal, brillando en su máximo esplendor, iniciaba su técnica…

 **-TRIBUTO AL INFINITO-**

Dijo Sara, mientras de su cola de ave, miles de plumas hacían una inmensa lluvia de las mismas, pero estas plumas estaban filosas, destrozando ambos barcos enemigos…

 **-Sorprendente-** dijo Usopp mientras bajaba su visor y todos notaban la belleza de la técnica hecha por la pirata…

Regresando a la cubierta, Sara volteo para ver como Chopper daba los primeros auxilios a su médico, por lo que la chica, notando que Luffy había quedado estupefacto, esbozo una sonrisa y sin más creó una pluma en su mano, acercándose al lugar donde estaba Chopper…

 **-Doctor, déjame curar a mi nakama, por favor-** finalizo Sara, mientras el renito sorprendido por las palabras de la chica, hizo su bailecito típico sin importarle la situación…

 **-¡Qué me digas doctor no me hará feliz, idiota!-** seguía bailando Chopper, pero Nami viendo la pluma en la mano de Sara, no pudo evitar preguntar…

 **-¿Sanarlo?-** pregunto la pelinaranja, mientras todos los mugiwaras acercándose, vieron como Sara dejaba la pluma esmeralda en el pecho de Frederick, la cual desaparecia y curaba las heridas de su nakama…

Luffy sumamente sorprendido, se acerco a su amiga, mientras esta esbozaba una sonrisa…

 **-¿Ves que ya no soy débil, Luffy-kun?-** finalizo la chica, mientras se derrumbaba cayendo en los brazos de Luffy…

 **-¡Capitana Sara!-** hablaron los tripulantes, mientras los mugiwaras veían sorprendidos a Frederick levantarse sin heridas…

 **-¿Lo volvió a hacer, verdad Evans?-** finalizo el médico, mientras el navegante asentía notando a su nakama sanado…

- **Solo debe descansar, gasto mucha energía-** finalizo Frederick, mientras cargaba a su capitana y junto a Eah la llevaba a su camarote….

 **-Hay que anclar, Nami, ¿hay una isla cerca?-** hablo Luffy con seriedad, mientras la pelinaranja notaba que en verdad Luffy estaba preocupado…

 **-Hay una pequeña a tres horas-** finalizo la chica que empezaba a dar órdenes a sus nakamas y de paso la ruta a Evans…

La noche llegaba y los piratas anclados, cenaban en un campamento, mientras Brook y los músicos de Sara animaban el ambiente…

 **-¿No quieres bailar Nico Robin?-** finalizo Laferte, mientras Nami se sorprendía al ver que invitaban a bailar a su amiga…

 **-Gracias Valiato, pero yo…-** hablo Robin, que no pudo terminar al ver que Zoro tenía una competencia de alcohol con Eah, gritando los dos ya muy ebrios…

 **-Ve Robin-** hablo Nami, mientras empujaba a su amiga y esta acudía con Laferte disfrutando el baile…

 **-Así que Luffy es tu pareja, ¿No?-** hablo Frederick sentándose junto a Nami, ocupando el lugar en el cual estaba Robin…

 **-Lamentablemente-** suspiro Nami pero en tono de broma, ya que Frederick había notado como la chica miraba al chico de goma durante la primera celebración de los piratas…

 **-¿Sara está bien?-** pregunto Nami, mientras el médico analizando a la navegante, miro a los demás bailar y hablo terminando de beber su sake…

 **-Solo debe descansar, su poder tiene un cierto límite, pero no es riesgoso para su salud-** finalizo el médico, mientras se levantaba y sacudía su pantalón color café…

 **-¿No quieres bailar Nami-san?-** finalizo Frederick, mientras la chica, notando que Luffy no estaba, iba a negarse, pero viendo que Frederick sabia de su relación, tomo la mano del médico acercándose a donde estaban bailando los demás…

 **-Está bien Frederick-** finalizo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa cálida, mientras ambos piratas bailaban disfrutando la noche…

En una parte del campamento, dos piratas seguían bebiendo sake animadamente ya sumamente ebrios…

 **-¡Dices que no deseas saber nada de nosotras, pero sé que tienes algo con tu arqueóloga, jajaja!-** grito Eah, mientras Zoro sabiendo que la chica se burlaba, supo como lastimar su ego…

 **-¡Me lo dice quien no tiene pareja, jajajaja!-** culmino el espadachín, mientras la cena continuaba, pero ambos piratas estaban alejados, apoyados en un árbol con un barril de sake…

 **-¿Crees derrotar a una de las** **Saijo Ō Wazamono** **?-** finalizo Eah refiriéndose a la espada en posesión de Milhawk, mientras el espadachín con su sonrisa burlona, contestaba a la chica…

 **-No creo, sé que seré el mejor espadachín del mundo-** finalizo el espadachín, mientras Eah, notando la voluntad de Zoro, bajo su mirada al recordar su sueño…

- **Si yo sonara así, podría cumplir mi sueño-** finalizo la chica, por lo que el espadachín de los mugiwaras curioso, pregunto a la pelinegra…

 **-¿Cuál es tu sueño, Eah?-** finalizo Zoro bebiendo mas sake, por lo que la chica suspirando esbozo una sonrisa cálida…

- **Conocer el pasado pero en base a las akumas no mi y demás armas ancestrales-** finalizo la chica, por lo que Zoro esbozando su carcajada, sabía que la chica poseía el sueño igual que su nakama Robin…

- **En eso nos parecemos Eah** \- hablo Zoro acercándose a la chica y mirándola fijamente, lo que causo un rubor extra en la chica además de la provocada por el alcohol…

 **-Tenemos sueños que queremos alcanzar-** finalizo el espadachín alejándose y terminando su tarro de sake, pero Eah un poco mareada, se acerco y enlazo sus manos en el cuello del espadachín de los mugiwaras…

 **-¿Estás bien mujer?-** finalizo Zoro, mientras Eah respirando lentamente, bajo la mirada mientras seguía apoyada en el espadachín peliverde…

 **-¿Sabes cuál es mi meta ahora, Zoro-kun?-** finalizo la chica, mientras el espadachín, bostezando pregunto sin entender el significado de esa pregunta…

 **-Ya me lo dijiste hace un momento Eah, jajaja-** concluyo el espadachín, pero la chica moviendo la cabeza aun agachada, negó mientras alzaba la misma y miraba fijamente al espadachín de los mugiwaras…

- **Conocerte mejor, Roronoa Zoro-** finalizo la chica, mientras depositaba un beso en los labios del espadachín, el cual se quedaba estático…

En otra parte del campamento donde estaban bailando Robin y Laferte, la arqueóloga detuvo su baile alertando al espadachín de los piratas del Plumaje Real…

- **Necesito descansar Laferte-** finalizo Robin, esbozando una sonrisa fingida, ya que la arqueóloga había usado su habilidad para ver a su nakama Zoro, viendo la escena del beso con Eah…

 **-¿Qué hiciste Eah?-** finalizo Laferte suspirando, mientras veía que la celebración seguía en su plenitud…

Un rato había pasado, pero Nami pudo notar que Luffy no se hallaba en ninguna parte haciendo escándalo, por lo que viendo a sus nakamas seguir festejando, la chica pregunto al que tenía más cerca…

 **-Franky, ¿No has visto a Luffy?-** hablo la pelinaranja, por lo que el Cyborg, alzando sus brazos, miraba a todas partes sin poder responderle a su nakama…

 **-Quien debe saber es Evans-** finalizo el Cyborg el cual seguía bailando, por lo que Nami, acercándose a su homologo, pregunto mientras el chico escribía en una pequeña libreta…

 **-Luffy-san está en la parte oeste del campamento, en la tienda de campaña de Sara-** finalizo el chico sin mirar a Nami, por lo que la pelinaranja, notando la seriedad del chico, decidió seguir al saber dónde estaba su capitán….

 **-Gracias Evans-** finalizo la chica, mientras caminaba al lugar dicho por el chico rubio…

En una pequeña tienda de campaña, Luffy parecía estático y miraba como Sara descansaba hasta que la chica de pelo caoba reacciono y miro que el chico de goma estaba a su lado…

 **-¿Has estado aquí toda la noche Luffy-kun?-** pregunto Sara, mientras el chico de goma asentía mirando hacia varias direcciones de la tienda de campaña…

 **-Eres mi amiga, estaba preocupado-** finalizo Luffy, mientras Sara totalmente impactada por esas palabras bajo su mirada al saber que el chico de goma tenía ya una relación con una chica…

 **-¿Crees que soy linda ahora, Luffy-kun?-** pregunto Sara con un pequeño rubor, mientras apretaba la sabana que hace un momento la tapaba y miraba fijamente al chico de goma…

 **-Pues supongo Sara-** finalizo el chico de goma mientras la chica de pelo caoba notando que Luffy no había cambiado y que tenía ese carisma el cual la había enamorado, no pudo evitar abrazar a su amigo…

 **-Extraño mucho nuestras aventuras Luffy-** finalizo Sara, mientras el chico de goma confuso, supo que la chica en verdad había cambiado mucho…

 **-Pudimos ser nakamas, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy, pero Sara bajando su mirada, dejo que dos pequeñas lagrimas cayeran en su cama, alertando al chico de goma…

 **-¿Qué tienes Sara?-** finalizo Luffy asustado, pero levantando su rostro en lágrimas, Sara hizo lo que desencadeno una nueva serie de eventos...

 **-Estoy Feliz Luffy-** concluyo la chica volviendo a abrazar al chico de goma, pero esta vez enlazando sus manos en el cuello de Luffy…

 **-Luffy-** hablo Nami entrando en la casa de campaña, mientras notaba que Sara besaba al chico de los 400 millones de berries por su cabeza….

El momento se detuvo y por un instante Luffy noto con su Haki que Nami estaba presente, por lo que el chico de goma volteo solo para ver que la pelinaranja se retiraba corriendo de la casa de campaña…

 **-Idiota, idiota, idiota-** finalizo Nami mientras corría y se secaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos color chocolate…

Finalmente Nami, regreso al lugar donde estaba Evans, el cual seguía concentrado en su lectura, pero pudo notar que algo malo había pasado, por lo que el chico rubio hablo…

 **-¿Deseas charlar?-** concluyo el chico, mientras Nami notaba que necesitaba comprobar algo sobre los sentimientos de Luffy…

" _Esa noche, capitán y espadachín serán catalogados como idiotas, sin saber que las circunstancias crearon escenarios que serán necesarios para entender como esto afectara la alianza pirata formada por los mugiwaras y los piratas del plumaje real"_

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**

 **Pobre Luffy y pobre Zoro, lo que provocan por estar festejando, jajajajaja**

 **Esta vez no tengo nada que expresar, mejor les dejo los comentarios a ustedes y espero les haya gustado el capitulo...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo...**

 **FalknerZero fuera...**


	6. Confusion

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo de esta historia, pero la verdad prefiero usar este espacio solo para decir:**

 **¡ODA-SAMA ERES UN DIOS!**

 **Disculpen mi reaccion, pero asi estare un buen rato despues de leer el capitulo 806 del manga de One Piece, pero tambien con muchas dudas de lo que pasara ahora en adelante...**

 **Mientras escribo estos capitulos del fic, aun sigo corrigiendo los capitulos de la destruccion de las akumas no mi por lo que pido paciencia para el proximo, ya que a partir aqui, sabremos el rumbo de la historia...**

 **Sin mas que decir y emocionado, les dejo el capitulo...**

Capitulo 6: Confusión

 **-¿Cómo es que puedes hablar conmigo Evans?-** finalizo Nami sentándose a lado del chico rubio, mientras este mirando aun su libreta hablo sin voltear a mirar a Nami…

 **-Estoy usando gafas negras, no puedo verte Nami-san-** finalizo el chico rubio causando una carcajada por parte de la pelinaranja, la cual aun se secaba las lagrimas que delataban su tristeza…

 **-¿Paso algo en la tienda de mi capitana?-** finalizo Evans, mientras Nami volteaba hacia otra parte al recordar la escena del beso con Luffy…

Evans notando la indiferencia en Nami, suspiro sabiendo que la chica había visto algo que no fue de su agrado…

 **-Sara es todavía una chica con una actitud que muchos pueden creer infantil, pero si algo he aprendido de ella, es que nunca haría algo que afecte su amistad con Luffy-** finalizo Evans, mientras Nami un poco sorprendida, pregunto algo que confirmaría si Luffy en verdad la quería y no solo la veía como una reflejo de Sara….

 **-¿Sara te conto algo que Luffy haya demostrado con ella durante sus aventuras?-** concluyo la pelinaranja, pero Evans soltando una carcajada demostró que Nami en verdad estaba celosa…

 **-Nami-san, Luffy pensaba que Sara era un chico, ¿En verdad crees que no se enamoro de ti?-** finalizo Evans, dejando anonadada a Nami, la cual no podía creer que ese chico rubio descubriera hacia donde iba la pregunta que había hecho ella…

 **-Te complicas tanto que no puedes ver que tú eres la primera chica que Luffy conoció y a la cual le entrego su corazón-** finalizo Evans, mientras se levantaba al ver que Luffy se acercaba para llegar con ellos…

 **-Buenas noches, Nami-san-** finalizo el navegante de los piratas del Plumaje Real yéndose mientras Luffy lo miraba extrañado…

Sentándose Luffy a lado de su navegante, el chico de goma miro que Nami permanecía callada, por lo que pregunto al notar que estaban solos…

 **-¿Por qué te fuiste de la casa de campaña, Nami?-** concluyo el chico de goma, por lo que la pelinaranja, levanto su rostro mientras esperaba una respuesta sincera de su nakama…

- **Luffy, ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?-** finalizo la pelinaranja, mientras Luffy ladeaba la cabeza al escuchar dicha pregunta en su nakama…

…..

En otra parte, Frederick veía la ubicación de varias investigaciones para proseguir, hasta que escucho como Zoro empujaba a Eah debido al beso de la arqueóloga…

 **-¡¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo, mujer?!-** finalizo el espadachín de los mugiwaras, pero Eah ya no pudo responder al quedarse dormida en los brazos del espadachín…

 **-Roronoa, ¿Podrías llevar a mi nakama a su casa de campaña?-** hablo Frederick, mientras el espadachín de los mugiwaras, notando que el médico estaba ocupado, suspiro cargando a la chica…

 **-Roronoa, no tientes tu suerte** \- hablo Laferte el cual se acercaba a Frederick y Zoro notaba que el espadachín se refería a algo más que simples peleas…

Ignorando a Laferte, Zoro continuó su andar, mientras el espadachín de Sara se acercaba al médico de los piratas del plumaje Real…

 **-Recuerda que somos aliados, Laferte, Sara no quiere peleas estúpidas-** finalizo el médico, pero Laferte riendo sabia que Frederick jugaba, por lo que camino por una botella de sake, sin notar que Frederick escribía en una libreta negra….

 **-No estoy jugando Laferte-** concluyo Frederick, mientras Laferte notaba que su botella elevaba su temperatura como si fuera a explotar…

- **Lo sé, Frederick-** finalizo Laferte yéndose del lugar con la botella en su mano…

Llegando a una parte solitaria del bosque donde estaban festejando los piratas, Laferte apretó su puño, mientras arrojaba la botella de sake al piso haciéndola añicos al instante…

 **-Estúpida akuma no mi de Frederick-** hablo Laferte mientras se apoyaba en un árbol respirando por el enojo…

- **Por eso odio el "despertar"-**

…

Regresando con Nami y Luffy, la pelinaranja esperaba una respuesta de su capitán, pero el chico ladeando la cabeza de confusión, supuso que su navegante tal vez se refería a la escena en la tienda de campaña de Sara…

 **-¿Te enojaste porque Sarao me abrazo, Nami?-** concluyo el chico de goma recordando esa escena, pero Nami viendo que Luffy no sabía a qué se refería volvió a preguntar un poco más calmada…

 **-¿Solo eso paso Luffy?-** finalizo la navegante con una voz tranquila pero con un tono de autentica advertencia hacia su capitán…

 **-Estas muy rara hoy Nami, Sarao solo me abrazo, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy, por lo que Nami noto que no mentía, sin embargo su lado controlado por los celos evitaba que Nami se diera cuenta de ese detalle…

 **-¡No me hables hasta mañana Luffy, no quiero verte cerca de mi esta noche!-** concluyo la pelinaranja mientras se iba del lugar y Usopp se acercaba al ver que el festejo estaba por terminar esa noche…

 **-¡Oye Luffy, vamos a cantar!-** hablo Usopp, pero notando que Nami estaba ahí con Luffy, el tirador quería alegrar a sus nakamas, siendo interrumpido por la navegante que pasaba caminando con enojo a su lado…

 **-¡Oye Nami, me llevo un rato a Luffy, al rato te lo mando, jajajaja!-** finalizo Usopp, pero Nami enojada hizo caso omiso al comentario de su nakama…

 **-Buenas noches Usopp, por mi que Luffy se quede contigo, no lo quiero ver esta noche, adiós** \- concluyo la chica yéndose, dejando descolocado al tirador que se acercaba a su capitán…

 **-¿Qué le pasa Luffy?-** finalizo el tirador, mientras Luffy mirando el enojo de su navegante, quedo totalmente confuso y sin palabras…

…..

En la tienda de campaña, Evans llegaba mientras notaba que Sara miraba la amplitud del lugar estrecho donde estaba esa noche…

 **-¿Paso algo que Nami-san haya visto, capitana?-** finalizo Evans, pero Sara volteando a ver a su navegante, hizo una cara de confusión por la pregunta de su nakama…

- **Yo solo abrace a mi amigo, nunca intervendría en la relación que él posee-** finalizo Sara, mientras Evans notando algo raro, sacudió la cabeza mientras pensaba en lo raro de esa noche…

- **Bueno, descansa Sara, mañana partiremos a la Isla Thanatos-** concluyo Evans, mientras Sara suspirando noto que la noche estaba en su máximo esplendor…

 **-¿Frederick hallo algo nuevo?-** concluyo Sara mientras Evans aventando la libreta en las manos de su capitana hablo, mientras se retiraba…

 **-El lugar es muy peligroso, Vegapunk supo esconder bien la Kuro Mera mera no mi-** finalizo Evans dejando con dudas a Sara sobre si continuar su búsqueda…

…´

 **-¡Te digo que me dejes hablar con Robin, maldita bruja!-** grito Zoro desde el otro lado de la tienda de campaña que permanecía cerrada gracias a Nami…

 **-¡Eres igual de idiota que Luffy, hasta mañana Robin no te vera!-** grito Nami mientras la arqueóloga, sabiendo que la actitud de Nami parecía muy exagerada, no dijo nada ya que aunque lo negara, Robin sentía tristeza al recordar el beso de Eah y Zoro…

 **-¡No me hagas cortar la tienda de campaña!-** concluyo Zoro, ya que él sabía que Robin siempre lo vigilaba y por ende tal vez había visto la escena con la arqueóloga de los piratas del Plumaje Real…

 **-¡Solo inténtalo idiota…!-** no pudo finalizar Nami, al ver que Robin se acercaba a la entrada del la tienda de campaña, confundiendo a la navegante…

 **-Pero Robin-** hablo Nami al creer que Robin saldría, pero la arqueóloga, esbozando una sonrisa fingida, dio a entender a su nakama que no haría tal acción…

 **-Zoro, por favor vete, mañana hablaremos-** finalizo Robin, mientras el espadachín, viendo que en las palabras de la arqueóloga se denotaba tristeza, suspiro viendo llegar a Luffy que al parecer quería hablar con Nami…

Zoro, queriendo evitar tanto drama, simplemente toco el hombro de su capitán confundiéndolo en el acto…

 **-Dejemos a Robin y a Nami en paz capitán, tal vez con el tiempo se les pase-** concluyo el espadachín, mientras Luffy volteando a ver la tienda de campaña cerrada, supo que había algo que solo tendría solución hablándolo posteriormente…

- **Descansemos, Zoro-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras ambos nakamas se alejaban de la tienda de campaña….

…..

Al día siguiente, tanto Mugiwaras como los piratas de Plumaje Real, se alistaban para partir, Nami salía de la tienda acompañada de Robin y a lo lejos pudo notar como Luffy entrenaba con Sara, la cual se defendía de los embates del chico de goma…

 **-Te falta mucho para derrotarme Monkey D. Luffy, jajajaja-** concluyo Sara, mientras Luffy seguía divirtiéndose en la pelea con su amiga….

Sara notando que Nami llegaba al campamento, agito la mano al ver que todos estaban listos para la nueva aventura…

 **-¡Nami-san!-** hablo Sara, pero la navegante de los mugiwaras, ignorando a la chica de pelo caoba, camino hacia donde estaban sus nakamas, recibiendo el desayuno servido por Sanji…

 **-¡Aquí tienes mi dulce ángel!-** concluyo el cocinero, mientras giraba alrededor de Nami con corazoncitos en sus ojos…

 **-¿Nami-san?-** hablo Sara confundida, pero olvidando ese hecho, camino a sus nakamas, dejando que Luffy se reuniera con los suyos…

 **-¡Sanji, comida!-** grito Luffy sentándose junto a Nami, pero la pelinaranja terminando su desayuno, se levanto dispuesta a evitar a su capitán…

 **-Gracias por la comida Sanji-kun, si me lo permiten debo trazar la ruta junto a Evans para tu "aventura", "capitán"-** finalizo Nami yéndose, mientras Luffy notando esas palabras, supo que debía hablar con su navegante…

 **-¿Qué le hiciste a mi dulce Nami-swan, gomu mierdoso?-** hablo enojado Sanji, pero Luffy evitando su plato, se levanto del campamento, yendo a la tienda de campaña de Nami…

 **-Debo hablar con Nami-** dijo Luffy, mientras sus nakamas lo miraban raro, ya que el chico de goma nunca dejaba su comida completa, pero sabían que algo había pasado entre el capitán y la navegante…

Llegando a la tienda de campaña, Luffy noto que Nami estaba trazando en un mapa, por lo que acercándose el chico de goma no pudo notar el tono gélido con el cual hablaba su navegante…

 **-Déjame sola Luffy, debo terminar esto-** finalizo Nami, mientras el chico de goma, un poco molesto porque Nami no le decía la razón de su enfado, enredo con su mano la cintura de la chica, acercándola a él, cosa que noto Nami al sentir la mano enredando su cintura…

 **-¿Qué tienes Nami?-** concluyo Luffy, mientras la chica tratando de zafarse, miro hacia otro lado mostrando indiferencia a su capitán…

 **-¿No te gusto que Sara me abrazara?-** hablo Luffy, mientras Nami recordando la escena, dejo por fin que sus celos hablaran…

 **-¡No solo fue el abrazo, esa pirata te besó idiota, no puedo creer que escondas eso!-** finalizo Nami, mientras Luffy ladeando su cabeza, puso una cara de confusión total…

 **-Sara nunca me besó, ¿de qué hablas Nami?-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras Nami viendo a los ojos de su capitán, supo que el no mentía…

 **-Suéltame Luffy, debemos hablar-** finalizo Nami, mientras el chico de goma, soltando a la chica, empezó a demostrarle que no era idiota para no saber que Nami estaba celosa…

 **-Te dije que tu eres la única chica que amo, ¿No confías en mi Nami?-** hablo Luffy confundido, mientras Nami escuchando esas palabras se ruborizo abrazando a Luffy y golpeando su pecho…

 **-No sabes lo que dices idiota, pero tengo tanta confianza en ti que te creo, está bien te perdono-** finalizo Nami, mientras Luffy esbozando sus sonrisa, alzo el rostro de Nami, depositando un beso en los labios de su navegante…

 **-Y luego dices que el idiota soy yo, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy, mientras Nami sabiendo que su capitán era idiota, no pudo evitar pensar que a veces el chico de goma tenía razón….

- **Idiota-** concluyo la pelinaranja, mientras en otra parte del campamento, Robin sonreía cálidamente y miraba a Zoro, sabiendo que ahora era el turno de ellos para arreglar las cosas…

Sin embargo en la parte donde estaban comiendo los piratas del Plumaje Real, Eah hizo una mueca de desagrado cosa que noto Frederick el cual pregunto viendo que algo había fallado…

 **-¿No funciono Eah?-** susurro el médico, mientras la arqueóloga de los piratas del plumaje Real viendo regresar a Luffy y a Nami felices y disfrutando la comida con sus nakamas, miro a su nakama médico revelando algo…

 **-Al parecer será difícil separar a los mugiwaras-**

" _La unión de Nami y Luffy ha demostrado que los mugiwaras son unidos y que cualquier enemigo que intente separarlos se topara con una pared difícil de penetrar, ahora se empezara a revelar la verdadera naturaleza de los piratas del Plumaje Real"_

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 6**

 **¿Por qué dijo eso Eah?...**

 **Como les dije, a partir de aqui empieza el rumbo de la historia, por lo que pido un poquito de paciencia mientras se cocina el proximo capitulo...**

 **Esperando no tardarme mucho, si han llegado hasta aqui, les mando un fortisimo abrazo de BEPO...**

 **SALUDOS... n_n**


	7. Adios, Nami

**NOTA: Casi muriendo en el intento por el cansancio, pero nuevo capitulo...**

 **Iniciamos la aventura ya que todo mi fic estara envuelto en muchos misterios que espero les gusten y los cuales se pulen mejor en cada mini resumen nuevo que hago en un cuaderno (el cual ya no llevo por si me vuelve a ocurrir algo a lo que conte en el primer capitulo)...**

 **Tambien les pido una disculpa si no pude responder sus reviews, pero a partir de este capitulo, seguire respondiendoles por Mp ya que es lo minimo que puedo hacer por ustedes al tomarse el tiempo para revisar mi fic...**

 **Sin más que escribir, los dejo leer..**

Capitulo 7: Adiós, Nami

Al terminar el desayuno en el campamento, ambas tripulaciones sabían que pronto debían zarpar para la búsqueda…

Sara notando que sus tripulantes recogerían sus cosas, alzo la mano mientras llamaba a su amigo para que pudieran entretenerse un rato…

 **-¡Luffy, vamos a entrenar un poco!-** grito Sara animada, por lo que Luffy volteo, pero en ese instante, Nami tomo del brazo a su capitán mientras prácticamente lo arrastraba a otra parte del campamento…

 **-Luffy, hay algo que quiero mostrarte-** finalizo Nami, mientras Luffy confundido, vio que la pelinaranja en verdad deseaba que la acompañara, así que sin pensarlo el chico de goma se dejo llevar por su navegante…

 **-Luffy-** susurro Sara al ver que su amigo se iba con la pelinaranja y ambos sonreía en el proceso…

 **-Hay que prepararnos capitana-** finalizo Frederick el cual se acercaba y notaba la escena entre los mugiwaras…

 **-¿Eh?, claro-** concluyo la chica de pelo color caoba, mientras con sus nakamas planeaba el siguiente punto para encontrar la fruta creada por Vegapunk…

… **..**

Finalmente navegando, en el cuarto de vigía del Thousand Sunny, una chica nativa de Ohara llegaba con un espadachín de pelo verde que entrenaba con pesas de toneladas…

Zoro, siguiendo con su entrenamiento, vio que Robin se sentaba en el sillón del cuarto y seguía con la lectura de uno de sus tantos libros, por lo que la morena dejando su libro dio a entender al espadachín que era hora de que hablaran de lo sucedido en el campamento de la alianza…

 **-¿Te enojo que esa chica me besara, Robin?-** hablo Zoro siguiendo su levantamiento de pesas mientras Robin viendo que el espadachín no veía la magnitud de su error, supo que tendría dejarlo claro…

 **-Se que somos adultos Zoro, pero a sabes que esa alianza no ha dado buena espina desde que conocimos a los nakamas de Sara-** concluyo Robin, pero Zoro harto de que Robin diera vueltas al tema, dejo su pesa en el suelo mientras buscaba una toalla para secarse el sudor…

 **-Siempre bromeas con eso de que no te importa que otra mujer me besara, pero debes aceptar que estas celosa como la bruja cuando vio a la amiga de Luffy-** culmino el espadachín, por lo que Robin viendo que Zoro lo sabía, suspiro al saber que para el cabezota de su nakama sería difícil comprender esos lares…

 **-Si así fuera, ¿que harías Zoro?-** pregunto la arqueóloga, por lo que Zoro viendo sus katanas empuñadas y apoyadas en el muro del cuarto, noto que sus ideales empezaban a peligrar…

 **-Sabia que esta relación afectaría nuestros objetivos-** finalizo Zoro, sorprendiendo a la arqueóloga, que no creía que su nakama tocara ese tema…

 **-Bien le dije a Luffy que no olvidara su objetivo, pero creo que este tipo de romance está afectando nuestro juicio y no solamente el mío, también el tuyo Robin-** finalizo Zoro, logrando que Robin no creyera lo que decía el espadachín…

 **-¿Estás diciendo que debemos terminar nuestra relación, Zoro?-** pregunto la arqueóloga, mientras el espadachín, viendo que era una decisión difícil, pero sabiendo que ahora estaban en el Nuevo Mundo y recordando la batalla contra Eigel, Zoro miro fijamente a la arqueóloga…

 **-Creo que es lo mejor para la tripulación-** concluyo el espadachín, mientras Robin, asimilando la noticia, supo que Zoro hablaba en serio, así que tomando con una mano temblorosa su libro, Robin se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto de vigía…

- **Solo te pido algo Zoro-** concluyo Robin mientras su mirada se perdía en una ligera sombra…

 **-¿Qué cosa Robin?-** finalizo Zoro, mientras apretaba su puño, debido a que, aunque lo negara, el espadachín quería evitar eso por los recuerdos vividos con la arqueóloga…

 **-No hagas que Luffy termine con Nami, nuestro capitán en verdad ama a nuestra navegante-** concluyo la arqueóloga, sorprendiendo al espadachín, mientras Robin salía finalmente del cuarto de vigía…

Al ver a su nakama salir, Zoro vio que en sus cosas había un pequeño muñequito de él, el cual había hecho Robin, esa ocasión que le había enseñado a Luffy como hacer un regalo para Nami…

 **-Esto será difícil-** concluyo el espadachín, mientras retomaba sus pesas y sacaba su frustración cargando las mismas…

… **.**

Los mugiwaras seguían en sus actividades, mientras Nami y Evans trazaban la ruta en el Esmeralda, por lo que saliendo del cuarto de cartografía, los navegantes llamaron a los principales involucrados para la búsqueda de la extraña akuma no mi…

Reunidos, Mugiwaras y piratas del Plumaje Real, ambos notaban la ruta trazada por Nami y Evans…

 **-Estamos cerca de la zona, gracias a Nami-san, me fue fácil hallar la región oculta-** hablo Evans, mientras los piratas reían, pero Luffy mirando a su navegante esbozo su característica sonrisa…

 **-¡Nami, eres la mejor, shishishi!-** concluyo Luffy, mientras la pelinaranja escuchando eso, se ruborizo totalmente alegrando a los demás mugiwaras…

 **-Sin embargo, esa isla es muy peligrosa-** hablo por fin Frederick, el cual alertaba a los mugiwaras asustadizos (Nami, Chopper y Usopp) debido a la palabra peligrosa…

 **-¿Pe-pe-pe-ligro-sa?-** pregunto Usopp temblando, mientras Frederick asentía demostrando la información de la Isla…

- **Esa isla tiene altos niveles de gases tóxicos, por lo que debemos encontrar una forma de evitar esos gases para ingresar a la isla** -concluyo Frederick viendo que sería divertido ver a la tripulación de los Mugiwaras en acción…

 **-Sera difícil, pero suena divertido, shishishi-** concluyo Luffy, mientras los demás suspiraban al saber que nada podría cambiar a su capitán…

Ambas tripulaciones continuaban en búsqueda de la Isla, hasta que Usopp pudo ver con su visor, que había una enorme neblina parecida a la ocurrida en el Florian Triangle…

 **-Al parecer será difícil ingresar a la Isla Thanatos-** hablo Evans, mientras los mugiwaras y los piratas del plumaje real notaban que en verdad el aspecto de esa neblina era tétrico…

 **-Tratemos de superar la neblina, ya que lo peligroso será la exploración de la isla debido a los gases tóxicos-** hablo Frederick, mientras Eah miraba de reojo al espadachín de los mugiwaras el cual evitaba la mirada de la chica…

Navegando, tanto Nami como Evans daban instrucciones de cómo superar la neblina hasta que en el Sunny una voz se escucho con mucho eco…

 **-NO ESTA PERMITIDO LA ENTRADA A USTEDES, PIRATAS-**

Dijo la voz, haciendo que Usopp y Chopper se exaltaran al escuchar esa voz amenazante…

-¿ **Ya escuchaste Luffy?, no nos quieren en esta isla-** hablo Usopp agarrando el cárdigan rojo del chico de goma, pero este esbozando su sonrisa, sabía que una nueva aventura se aproximaba hasta que la neblina empezó a aumentar su tamaño…

 **-¡Sanji, Zoro, estén alertas!-** grito Luffy al saber que sus nakamas poseían kenbushoku Haki para hallar alguna amenaza…

 **-¡Entendido!-** dijeron ambos nakamas mientras, Sanji encendía un cigarrillo en el proceso y Zoro empuñaba sus katanas, sonriendo como si de un desafío se tratara…

 **-¿NO ENTIENDEN VERDAD?-**

Finalizo la voz, mientras en la niebla aparecía un sujeto vestido completamente de blanco el cual su presencia, no pudieron detectar Luffy, Sanji y Zoro…

 **-¡Frederick!-** grito Sara desde el Esmeralda, alertando a su médico que usando su habilidad acelero a su embarcación…

 **-¡¿Quién demonios eres?!-** grito Zoro, mientras el sujeto de blanco con su rostro cubierto miraba a cada mugiwara…

 **-Se les advirtió que no podían entrar a esta isla y aun así desobedecen a los dioses, merecen la muerte-** concluyo el sujeto de blanco volviendo a desaparecer mientras el trío monstruoso intentaba hallarlo…

 **-¡Franky hay que salir de esta niebla!-** grito Nami, mientras Usopp y Chopper permanecían juntos, dispuestos a atacar la amenaza en el barco…

 **-No puedo ver nada con esta niebla, ya que no tengo ojos, yohohoho-** concluyo Brook, hasta que de la nada el sujeto de blanco aparecía a lado del músico de los mugiwaras…

 **-Mueran-** hablo el sujeto de blanco dispuesto atacar a Brook, pero una katana lo detuvo…

 **-¿Crees que somos débiles?-** hablo Zoro, pero al momento de tocar el brazo del sujeto vestido de blanco con su katana Shusui, el espadachín noto que no lo había cortado…

 **-¿Te atreves a molestar a un Slaven?-** finalizo el sujeto de blanco, revelando algo que sorprendió a Robin…

 **-¿Un Slaven?-** hablo la arqueóloga, mientras Sanji atacaba mientras el sujeto de blanco detenía sus ataques y de paso jugaba con Zoro y Sanji…

 **-Maldito-** hablo Zoro hasta que Luffy viendo la situación activo su segunda marcha, golpeando al sujeto con su brazo imbuido en Haki…

 **-¡GOMU GOMU NO HAWK RIFLE!-** grito Luffy, mientras el sujeto de blanco se quedaba inclinado debido a que el golpe de Luffy había impactado en su abdomen, pero no mostraba rastro de daño…

 **-DISFRUTA OLVIDAR LO QUE AMAS-**

Afirmo el sujeto de blanco mientras desaparecia, y los mugiwaras con Haki buscaban su presencia…

 **-¿Dónde está ese sujeto?-** hablo Zoro, hasta que apareciendo atrás de Luffy, el sujeto de blanco girando en el aire, deposito un impacto en la nuca del chico de goma…

 **-** **AIÓNIA ANTÍO-**

Culmino el sujeto, mientras Luffy caía en el instante que sintió un choque eléctrico en su cuerpo…

 **-¡Luffy!-** grito Usopp alertando a Nami la cual seguía dando instrucciones a Franky sobre cómo salir de esa neblina…

 **-¿Qué sucede con Luffy, Usopp?-** hablo Nami, la cual pudo ver de lejos como el chico de goma caía chocando contra el césped de la cubierta…

 **-¡FREDERICK!-** se escucho un grito, lo que alerto a los mugiwaras, que sabían que también los piratas del Plumaje Real sufrían daño…

Finalmente, desde el Esmeralda, un cuerpo era aventado con una inmensa velocidad, cosa que noto Robin, la cual activo su habilidad para detener la caída del que parecía un tripulante de Sara…

Al detener la caída, Robin se sorprendió al ver quien era la persona que había caído en sus brazos…

 **-¿Laferte?-** hablo Robin, mientras el espadachín sonriendo poseía muchas heridas en su cuerpo…

 **-Dile a tu amiga navegante que use su ciencia para despejar esta neblina, según Frederick, en esta zona no hay peligro al no haber gases tóxicos-** finalizo Laferte, mientras Robin viendo que perdía el conocimiento, dejo al espadachín en la cubierta, mientras se acercaba a Nami…

 **-Nami, usa tu clima Tact para despejar la neblina, no hay gases que nos afecten-** finalizo Robin, mientras Nami viendo que sus nakamas se hacían cargo de Luffy, preparo su Sorcery Clima Tact, creando una onda aire que libero todo el ambiente, revelando a los dos barcos…

 **-NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER PIRATAS-**

Concluyo el sujeto de blanco, mientras todos los piratas respiraban agitados después de ese primer ataque…

Pasado el ataque, los piratas del Plumaje Real se acercaron al Sunny, mientras Sara era detenida por Frederick, el cual notaba los estragos de la batalla…

 **-¡No te permitiré usar mas tus plumas para recuperarnos!-** grito Frederick, mientras Nami corría junto a Luffy, el cual permanecía inconsciente siendo auxiliado por Chopper…

 **-¡Estúpido Marimo, tu misión era ver al enemigo!-** finalizo Sanji, pero Frederick, viendo a los dos usuarios de Kenbushoku Haki, se acerco a ellos revelando algo…

 **-Ese sujeto no poseía presencia, ¿no es así Roronoa?-** concluyo el primer oficial de Sara, mientras Sanji y Zoro notaban que era verdad las palabras de Frederick…

 **-Esto será más difícil de lo que creíamos-** hablo Evans, mientras ambas tripulaciones seguían navegando cerca de la llamada Isla Thanatos…

Todos intentaban recuperarse, mientras gracias a Evans que tomaba el curso, Nami pudo quedarse junto a Luffy para ver su evolución después de quedar inconsciente el chico de goma…

En otra parte del Sunny, Zoro dormía pero pudo sentir a presencia de Robin la cual hablaba con Frederick sobre lo que parecía la evolución de Laferte…

 **-Estará bien, gracias por hacer caso a mi mensaje-** finalizo Frederick, mientras Robin se despedía y el médico de Sara recibía medicina por parte de Chopper…

Sin poder negarlo, Zoro hizo una mueca de desagrado, mientras regresaba a su siesta habitual…

Regresando al cuarto de enfermería, Luffy por fin reaccionaba y despertaba viendo a una chica de pelo naranja a su lado completamente dormida…

Nami sintiendo el movimiento, pudo ver que Luffy se levantaba y sin más abrazo fuertemente al chico de goma mientras se alegraba de verlo bien…

 **-Me tenias preocupada idiota-** finalizo Nami acurrucándose en el chico de goma, pero Luffy sumamente confundido, pregunto algo que cambiaria el curso de esa aventura…

 **-¿Quién eres?...-**

" _Al parecer, una nueva amenaza empieza a desestabilizar la unión de los mugiwaras, sin embargo el misterio más importante se empezara a revelar al instante que la alianza pirata empieza a hacer sus movimientos para llegar a Thanatos"_

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 7**

 **Por fin da inicio la trama de esta aventura, mientras veo las respuesta de los fans ZoRo, esperando no me linchen, jajajaja**

 **Esperando les guste la historia, recuerden tal vez tarde en actualizar, pero nunca dejo abandonado un fic, asi tenga que morir en el intento, jajajaja...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo en el proximo capitulo...**


	8. Recuerdos

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo...**

 **Mientras seguia con los mini resumenes de este fic, sin desearlo o tal vez asi lo quiso el destino, he imaginado una nueva historia y al parecer, estare un buen rato en Fanfiction, jajajaja...**

 **En serio, les agradezco sigan esta historia y viendo que la misma empieza a mostrar mas misterios, solo queda decir que todo a su debido tiempo se revelara...**

 **Sin más que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 8: Recuerdos

 **-¡Que has hecho Blaine!-** grito una chica de pelo caoba, mientras un sujeto de pelo color rubio, tenía sangre en una de sus manos…

 **-Allen no me quiso dar esa akuma no mi que había encontrado capitana-** hablo Blaine mientras Sara enfadaba al ver a su nakama bañado en sangre…

Una poderosa explosión ocurría en el Esmeralda mientras los piratas del plumaje Real notaban que Blaine sangraba debido al ataque con Haki por parte de Sara…

 **-¡La Tori Tori no mi: modelo Pavo Real, es muy poderosa, esa fruta la he buscado por años, Allen sabia eso y no me la quiso dar, por eso lo asesine!-** grito Blaine, mientras Sara enojada deposito un poderoso impacto que lanzo a Blaine en la cubierta del barco…

 **-¡Rompiste la regla más importante del mundo pirata, nunca debes asesinar a un nakama, por eso Blaine, eres desterrado de mi barco!-** finalizo Sara con lagrimas, por lo que Frederick que permanecía con la mirada al suelo cubierto por una ligera sombra, no pudo escuchar que Blaine lo llamaba…

 **-¡Frederick, ayúdame a conquistar este barco y sabrás del poder que te digo, Kar hahahaha!-** hablo Blaine, pero el médico activando su habilidad golpeo tremendamente al primer oficial de los piratas del Plumaje Real...

 **-Nunca vuelvas a este barco, Blaine-** culmino Frederick, al instante que Blaine caía al agua del vasto océano en el cual navegaba el Esmeralda…

 **-Un día encontrare nakamas y buscare esa fruta que está en tu barco, Sara, Kar hahahaha-** concluyo Blaine mientras en un camarote, Evans gritaba alto atrayendo la atención de la capitán de los piratas del Plumaje Real…

 **-¡SARAAAAAA!-**

…

- **Despierta Sara, despierta-** dijo Frederick, el cual agitaba a su capitana que al parecer tenía una pesadilla, por lo que la chica viendo que estaba en su camarote, se aferro a su primer oficial, mientras lágrimas corrían de sus ojos…

 **-Te dije que no usaras tus plumas para recuperar a Laferte, Allen te entrego ese poder por algo-** hablo Frederick, sin saber que había soñado Sara…

 **-¿Te encuentras bien, capitana?-** hablo el médico, mientras Sara ya recuperada, se limpio las lágrimas mientras esbozaba una sonrisa a Frederick…

 **-Estoy mejor Fred, ¿Cómo están los mugiwaras?-** hablo la chica de pelo color caoba, por lo que Frederick levantándose revelo algo que había ocurrido mientras el barco seguía navegando…

- **No hay buenas noticias-** hablo Frederick alertando a Sara la cual notaba la seriedad en las palabras de su primer oficial…

… **..**

 **-¡No estés bromeando Luffy, soy yo Nami!-** grito la chica al escuchar la cuestión de su capitán, pero el chico de goma sin perder su cara de confusión supo que estaba en el Sunny y que desconocía a la chica que lo había abrazado…

 **-¿Te conozco?** \- pregunto de nueva cuenta Luffy, por lo que Nami viendo que su capitán no mentía, no podía creer que el chico de goma hubiese perdido la memoria…

 **-¡Chopper!-** grito Nami, mientras sus nakamas se acercaban, en especial el médico reno el cual al verlo Luffy, supo rápidamente de quien se trataba…

 **-¿Cómo estas Luffy?-** hablo Chopper, por lo que Nami a punto de revelar la pérdida de memoria de Luffy, se detuvo al escuchar a su capitán reconocer al médico de los mugiwaras…

 **-Estoy bien Chopper, shishishi-** finalizo el chico de goma, por lo que Nami, viendo eso, pensó que su capitán había jugado con ella, así que enojada la chica camino para golpear a Luffy, pero el chico de goma pregunto al reno al ver aun a la chica en el cuarto…

 **-¿Quién es ella, Chopper?-** culmino Luffy, por lo que Nami deteniéndose, supo que no era una broma…

 **-Es Nami, Luffy-** dijo Chopper confundido hasta que entro Usopp, el cual venia con los demás mugiwaras a excepción de Zoro, para ver a su capitán…

 **-¡Usopp!-** grito Luffy feliz, mientras los demás se asomaban y el chico de goma los reconocía sin problemas, haciendo que los ojos de Nami empezaran a humedecerse…

Acercándose lentamente y temblando, la chica pelinaranja veía que era la única que Luffy no reconocía…

Luffy viendo eso, ladeo la cabeza de confusión total, preguntando a sus demás nakamas…

 **-¿Quién es ella?-** hablo el chico de goma, por lo que Sanji sumamente molesto llego hasta Luffy mientras lo zarandeaba agarrando al chico de goma de su cárdigan rojo…

 **-¿Acaso no puedes ver que es la dulce Nami-swan, idiota gomu?-** finalizo Sanji, mientras los demás notando eso, voltearon a ver que Nami había bajado su mirada al suelo, mientras temblaba apretando su puño de frustración…

 **-Nami-** hablo Usopp, pero la chica detuvo las palabras del tirador al instante que lagrimas caían en el suelo del cuarto…

 **-Estoy bien Usopp, se ve que algo malo paso con Luffy, por favor Chopper, cúralo-** hablo Nami, mientras se volteaba y caminaba rápidamente hacia la salida del cuarto aun con la mirada baja y ensombrecida…

 **-Nami-san-** susurro Sanji, sin poder detener a la navegante, por lo que Robin, sabiendo que algo había pasado pregunto al chico de goma que miraba confuso la escena de la pelinaranja…

 **-¿Luffy, si sabes que ella es tu navegante?-** pregunto Robin, por lo que Luffy haciendo memoria, cerró los ojos, pero en cada recuerdo, solo aparecía una silueta blanca donde se supone estaría Nami…

Abriendo los ojos, Luffy puso una cara seria ya que notaba que no sabía absolutamente nada de esa chica pelinaranja…

 **-No recuerdo quien es, ¿es alguien importante para mí, Robin?-** hablo Luffy, ya que aunque no supiera quién era Nami, sentía una opresión en su pecho y un extraño vacio que no podía llenar…

Un impacto resonó en la enfermería, mientras una pared se rompía mostrando a Luffy ser arrojado hacia la cubierta del Sunny…

 **-¡Idiota Gomu mierdoso, te dije que nunca te perdonaría si lastimabas el corazón de mi dulce Nami-swan!-** afirmo enojado Sanji, mientras Luffy se levantaba dolido por la patada de su cocinero…

 **-¡Sanji, Luffy no tiene la culpa, debemos saber porque perdió los recuerdos que tiene de Nami!-** hablo Chopper mientras el cocinero cegado por el enojo, recordaba la mirada de Nami al saber que Luffy la desconocía…

 **-¡Idiota!-** grito Sanji que preparaba su puño, pero de la nada, frente al cocinero apareció Nami, que protegiendo a Luffy, miraba fijamente a su nakama rubio el cual detuvo su andar…

 **-Sanji-kun, si vuelves a lastimar a Luffy, nunca te lo perdonare-** hablo la chica, la cual tenía en sus manos lo que parecía un álbum de fotos…

 **-Pero Nami-swan-** hablo Sanji, al instante que aparecía Zoro a lado de la navegante y se revolvía el pelo de la nuca indiferente a la actitud de Sanji…

- **Nami me conto lo que ocurrió, lo más probable es que el enemigo de blanco hizo esto al momento de golpear a Luffy-** termino Zoro, mientras Nami acudía con el chico de goma el cual notaba la calidez con la que la chica lo tomaba de la mano para levantarlo…

 **-Gracias, eh….-** hablo Luffy confundido, mientras Nami levantando a su capitán atolondrado, supo que aun así quería muchísimo al chico de goma…

 **-Soy Nami, mucho gusto Luffy-kun-** hablo la navegante con una sonrisa cálida, mientras los demás mugiwaras se sorprendían del sufijo que había agregado la pelinaranja al nombre de su capitán…

 **-¿Luffy-KUN?-** hablaron los mugiwaras a excepción de Robin, la cual volteaba a ver a Zoro, el cual veía como Luffy miraba a la navegante y sabia que su idea funcionaria…

 **-Creo que mientras la bruja le muestre recuerdos y este a su lado, Luffy recuperara poco a poco la memoria-** concluyo el espadachín, por lo que Usopp y Chopper confundidos miraban al espadachín hasta que Chopper hablo recordando algo que había hecho…

 **-¿Entonces la medicina para la inteligencia que me vendió ese anciano si funciona?-** hablo Chopper ya que en una visita a un pueblo, Chopper había comprado una medicina que según el anciano curaba la idiotez, y para probarla, Chopper la había echado en una bebida que Zoro había consumido en una de las tantas cenas mugiwara…

 **-¡Crees que soy idiota, Chopper!-** grito Zoro con dientes de tiburón, haciendo que Robin esbozara una sonrisa discreta al ver lo que había intentado el pequeño reno…

 **-Ven, Luffy-kun-** hablo Nami mientras se llevaba a Luffy, pero en el trayecto al cuarto de cartografía, Frederick llego junto a Sara aterrizando en el césped de la cubierta del Sunny…

- **Al parecer, Luffy-kun perdió la memoria sobre Nami-san, ¿No es así mugiwaras?-** pregunto Sara, mientras Frederick acercándose a Chopper, vio sus análisis médicos…

 **-No es el único que perdido la memoria-** hablo Frederick, por lo que Robin viendo la situación pregunto queriendo saber que buscaba el enemigo…

 **-¿Quién mas perdió la memoria, Frederick?-** pregunto la arqueóloga por lo que Frederick viendo a Sara desviar su mirada, contesto al instante que notaba que la Isla Thanatos sería el punto para muchas incógnitas…

 **-Eah** \- finalizo el médico preocupado, mientras Zoro volteaba sorprendido y los mugiwaras sabían que estaban en serios problemas…

… **..**

En una cueva, el sujeto de blanco que había atacado a los mugiwaras apareció mientras su máscara cambiaba haciendo una sonrisa extraña…

 **-¿Sara está en una alianza junto a los mugiwaras?-** hablo un sujeto de pelo color rubio mientras miraba el cartel se busca de Sara y el de Luffy…

- **Una vez obtenga la Kuro mera mera no mi, Teach me ayudara a obtener tu habilidad, chica estúpida-** hablo el sujeto, mientras varios habitantes lo veían levantarse y todos vestían de blanco…

 **-Mis queridos Slavens, los humanos han osado en entrar en su Isla a pesar de que les advertimos, como pueden ver, soy el único que ha cumplido su palabra-** finalizo el sujeto revelándose como Blaine…

Sonriendo, Blaine camino hacia un sala cubierta totalmente de blanco, mientras en el fondo un cuerpo permanecía flotando en una especie de capsula…

 **-¿Por qué será que te llaman…?-** hablo Blaine mientras el cuerpo mostraba una forma indefinida…

 **-"DIOS"-**

…

Regresando al Thousand Sunny, todos permanecían atentos a la respuesta de Frederick, ya que la que sabía toda la información sobre la akuma no mi de Vegapunk, Eah, permanecía inconsciente sin poder recuperar aun sus recuerdos…

 **-Creo que tendremos que hacer una escala, ya que todo indica que la Isla Thanatos es un conjunto de islas y la que buscamos está escondida-** finalizo Evans, mientras Robin viendo una incógnita sobre la perdida de la memoria de dos personas buscaba una respuesta…

 **-¿Por qué Eah perdió información de las akumas no mi y Luffy solo los recuerdos que tenia con Nami?-** hablo la arqueóloga, por lo que Frederick viendo que Nami platicaba con Luffy, supo que tendría que investigar más ahora sin la arqueóloga de los piratas del Plumaje Real…

- **Tal vez el enemigo busca desestabilizar algo en ambas tripulaciones, es importante llegar a Thanatos para encontrar respuestas y la forma de curar a nuestros nakamas-** culmino Frederick mientras los demás suspiraban y por fin anclaban en una pequeña isla para seguir investigando…

Los mugiwaras y los piratas del Plumaje Real tenían una pequeña cena en una especie de campamento, mientras en una parte, Luffy se confundía ya que esa chica pelinaranja le daba de comer en la boca…

 **-Di ahhh, Luffy-kun-** concluyo Nami con una sonrisa cálida, mientras Usopp, Sanji y Zoro veían la escena totalmente descolocados…

 **-¿Qué le sucede a la bruja?-** pregunto Zoro, ya que el recordaba que ella nunca se comportaba así y menos con Luffy…

- **Cuando el amor es puro, este provoca que la gente se esfuerce por lo que quiere-** hablo Robin, la cual aparecía a lado de sus nakamas desviando la mirada al chocar con la del espadachín…

 **-¡Maldito Gomu, no sabes cómo detesto que Nami-swan sea tan dulce contigo!-** culmino Sanji mientras zarandeaba a Usopp el cual trataba de zafarse de su nakama rubio…

Finalmente Sara viendo la escena entre la navegante y el capitán de los mugiwaras, pudo ver como Luffy empezaba a charlar con Nami y le contaba sus aventuras…

 **-Se que ella te ayudara mucho, mi amigo-** hablo Sara, mientras Frederick se acercaba y tocando el hombro de la chica, le indicaba que la cena estaba lista…

Regresando en la parte de Luffy y Nami, la pelinaranja reia con cada anécdota que siempre escuchaba cuando charlaba con el Luffy de siempre, por lo que viendo el álbum de fotos, el cual aún no estaba abierto, la navegante sonrió al saber que se esforzaría para que su capitán atolondrado la recordara…

 **-Conquistaré otra vez tu corazón, Luffy-**

" _A veces la vida es misteriosa y hace que muchas cosas sean olvidadas, pero mientras los mugiwaras descansan antes de una verdadera aventura, nuevos enemigos empiezan sus movimientos revelando que existen armas para destruir el mundo conocido"_

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 8**

 **Creo que esta vez no hay nada mas que escribir, esperemos que nuestro capitán recuerde a Nami y que la alianza pueda continuar su camino a la isla donde esta la fruta hecha por Vegapunk...**

 **Saludos, un fuerte abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo pronto...**


	9. Conquistarte

**NOTA: Perdón por la tardanza, creo que me he tardado mucho y en estas epocas navideñas, uno busca no enfermarse, pero lamentablemente me toco jajajaja...**

 **Estoy ya en recuperacion y gracias a eso, pude terminar de escribir este capitulo...**

 **Dentro de poco estare en fiestas navideñas (wiiiiii), pero aun asi seguire subiendo los capitulos, esperando les siga gustando este fic...**

 **Sin mas que escribir, les dejo leer el nuevo capitulo...**

Capitulo 9: Conquistarte

Mientras la cena transcurría, Luffy notaba que platicar con esa chica pelinaranja estaba haciendo que sintiera un aire de confort, como si en su corazón, algo le mostraba que Nami siempre estuvo en su mente…

 **-Di ahhh, Luffy-kun-** concluyo Nami, pero el chico de goma recibiendo la comida en su boca, decidió darle un poco mas de confianza a esa chica de pelo naranja…

- **No me digas Luffy-kun, soy Luffy-** culmino el capitán de los mugiwaras, mientras Nami sonreía ya que todo indicaba que su plan estaba marchando a la precisión

 _PASO 1: "A Luffy no le gustaba que ella le dijera Luffy-kun, ya que el chico de goma siempre le gustaba solo su nombre"_

 **-Está bien Luffy, solo no te enojes ¿Si?-** culmino la chica de pelo naranja, mientras el chico de goma, mirando a su alrededor mostrando su falta de atención, esbozo una sonrisa que hizo que Nami ruborizara al recordar esas sonrisas que siempre la enamoraban…

 **-Así me gusta, Nami, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy mientras la navegante, viendo el álbum de fotos, supo que su plan aun no podía involucrar esas fotos, pero podría intentarlo…

 **-¿Si sabes que ambos nos divertimos mucho en algún momento?-** hablo Nami, mientras Luffy terminando de masticar un trozo de carne, pudo dejar claro que aunque no recordara a su nakama, nunca haría algo que la lastimara…

 **-Robin me comento que tu eres mi nakama, me esforzare mucho para recordarte-** hablo Luffy, lo que hizo que Nami temblara por las palabras del chico de goma, y lagrimas salieran de sus ojos color chocolate sin que la chica pudiese evitarlo…

 **-¡No llores Nami, que me va a golpear Sanji y me dejara sin comida un año!-** hablo Luffy asustado, mientras Nami, sonriendo, se limpio sus lagrimas y sabia que ese carisma era el típico de su capitán idiota…

 **-Mira, aquí tuvimos una aventura en la isla del Cielo, Skypiea-** hablo Nami, mientras mostraba una foto a Luffy, la cual salían los mugiwaras presentes al despedirse de Skypiea para continuar sus aventuras…

Sin embargo, la atención de Luffy, dio en una foto, en la que salía Nami luciendo un vestido blanco y a su lado el chico de goma con un traje negro, y en una pequeña etiqueta decía:

" _Mi primera cita con Luffy"_

 **-¿Tu y yo éramos algo más que nakamas?-** hablo Luffy interrumpiendo las fotos que mostraba Nami y mirándola fijamente, lo que hizo que la chica de pelo naranja sintiera su corazón latir de prisa al sentir esa mirada tan penetrante…

 **-Aquí dice que fue nuestra primera cita, ¿Por qué Nami?-** concluyo Luffy, mientras mirando fijamente a la pelinaranja, el chico de goma empezaba a sentir también su corazón latir, sin saber el porqué…

 **-Yo también quisiera saber eso Luffy-** hablo Nami, mientras ambos jóvenes acercaban sus rostros, dispuestos a besarse…

A punto de tocar sus labios, una voz interrumpió el momento, regresando a Nami a la realidad de que Luffy aun no recordaba nada de su relación…

 **-¡Oye Luffy, encontramos un lago para pescar algo!-** grito Usopp, el cual vio como Nami y Luffy se separaban, por lo que el tirador notó que tal vez había metido la pata…

 **-Nos vemos después Luffy-** dijo Nami yéndose del campamento sumamente ruborizada y pasando a lado del tirador de los mugiwaras, el cual alzaba los brazos asustado, pensando que la navegante lo golpearía, pero la chica solo paso rápidamente a su lado…

Viendo la escena, Usopp solo se acerco a su nakama, el cual notaba que su corazón latía rápidamente, por lo que decidió preguntar para aclarar esa sensación…

 **-Usopp, ¿Por qué late mi corazón deprisa cuando estoy cerca de Nami?-** finalizo el chico de goma, por lo que Usopp, suspirando decidió ayudar un poco a su capitán…

… **.**

Llegando rápidamente con Robin, la cual leía la libreta dada por Laferte sobre los Poneglyphs, Nami respiraba agitadamente deteniendo la lectura de su nakama arqueóloga…

 **-¿Todo está bien, Nami?-** hablo Robin, mientras la navegante tomando su pecho para calmar su respiración, esbozo una sonrisa cálida hacia la arqueóloga…

- **Robin, Luffy y yo estuvimos a punto de besarnos-** hablo la navegante, mientras la chica recordaba esa sensación familiar cuando beso por primera vez al chico de goma…

 **-Luffy aún posee esos recuerdos, la idea de Zoro puede ser útil después de todo-** concluyo la arqueóloga, mientras notaba a lo lejos que Laferte salía de su campamento totalmente recuperado…

 **-¿Por qué si yo sé que lo quiero, aún sentí esa sensación como si hubiera sido la primera vez que lo besara?-** concluyo Nami, por lo que Robin esbozando una sonrisa cálida, vio que su amiga desconocía mucho del amor…

 **-Eso significa que en verdad lo amas, Nami-** finalizo la arqueóloga, la cual salía de la casa de campaña improvisada, dejando a Nami con sus pensamientos…

Al salir Robin, Nami se dejo caer en la pequeña colcha que había puesto para dormir y sin más esbozo una sonrisa al recordar ese "casi" beso que iba a ocurrir con Luffy…

 **-Eso me recuerda, que le cobrare 10,000 berries a Usopp ya que interrumpió mi momento con Luffy-** culmino la navegante enojada al recordar al tirador y su interrupción...

… **.**

Robin, caminando por el campamento, miro como Laferte comía sopa servida por Evans, que seguía hablando con sus demás nakamas…

Sentándose en el pequeño tronco donde estaba el espadachín, Robin curiosa pregunto algo que deseaba conocer desde que había a Laferte…

-¿ **Por qué me regalaste los datos sobre los Poneglyphs, Valiato?-** hablo Robin, mientras el espadachín terminando de comer su sopa, volteo su mirada hacia la arqueóloga…

 **-Primero, dime por mi nombre, Laferte-** dijo el espadachín sorprendiendo a la morena…

- **Segundo, te dije que Eah no está interesada en eso, ya que ella desconoce mucho del idioma aprendido por los genios de Ohara-** hablo Laferte, mientras Robin sabia a lo que iba respecto a porque le entrego la libreta…

- **Tercero, se que tú buscas esa verdad, no pienso desperdiciar información que yo junte durante mis años, para que no sirva de nada-** culmino Laferte, mientras Robin sabiendo las razones del espadachín de Sara, esbozo una sonrisa, agradeciendo a Laferte de nueva cuenta…

 **-Eah beso a Zoro, estaba demasiado ebria, no quiero que suene a disculpa, pero he visto que en nuestro viaje te has distanciado de Roronoa-** hablo Laferte, mientras Robin notando la disculpa de Valiato, revelo algo que cambiaria la percepción de Laferte…

 **-Eso no importa ya, al parecer debo enfocarme más en mi sueño, adiós Laferte-** finalizo la morena yéndose del campamento, mientras acudía con sus nakamas, por lo que Laferte esbozando sonrisa, supo que tenía una oportunidad con la arqueóloga de los mugiwaras…

…

A pesar de ser una cena, todos los piratas reunidos en la alianza, lograron que esa noche al menos pudiera ser alegre a pesar de haber sido atacados hace unas horas atrás, por lo que todos cantaban y bailaban en esa gran alianza…

En una parte del campamento, un gran tirador le enseñaba a Luffy sobre lo que el chico había olvidado…

 **-¿Entonces mi corazón late de prisa porque estoy enamorado de Nami?-** pregunto el chico de goma, mientras Usopp asentía y veía como Sanji llegaba dejando comida al capitán de los mugiwaras y al tirador…

 **-Ten Gomu, no me gusta aceptarlo, pero mi dulce Nami-swan y tu son pareja-** finalizo Sanji, mientras Luffy se acababa su comida, y notaba como sus nakamas lo ayudaban…

 **-¿Mi pareja?-** hablo Luffy, por lo que Usopp feliz de que su amigo entendiera más o menos a que se referían, esbozo una sonrisa, dispuesto a avisarle a la navegante…

Luffy intentaba recordar, pero en ese instante, el chico de goma sintió como la sensación del choque eléctrico en su cuerpo, se concentraba en su nuca, por lo que sin más cayó de nueva cuenta inconsciente alertando a Usopp y a Sanji….

 **-¡LUFFYYYYYY!-**

….

Mientras Nami seguía descansando, noto como se escuchaba mucho ruido, así que saliendo de la tienda de campaña, la pelinaranja vio a sus nakamas rodeando algo, por lo que pensando la navegante que se trataba de Luffy, acudió para lograr divisar que Sara tenia a Luffy apoyado entre sus piernas y este estaba siendo atendido por Chopper…

 **-¿Está bien, Chopper-kun?-** hablo Sara, mientras lagrimas caían en el rostro de Luffy y el médico de los mugiwaras seguía checando el pulso de Luffy…

- **Al parecer fue demasiado pronto para que lo ayudaran a recordar a su navegante-** hablo Frederick, por lo que llegando Nami al centro del circulo, no pudo notar la mirada de Sara hacia ella…

Dejando a Luffy para que Chopper lo siguiera revisando, Sara con lágrimas se acerco a Nami totalmente frustrada…

 **-¡Se que son pareja, pero no puedes forzar tan rápido a que mi amigo te recuerde, no creo que seas tan egoísta Nami-san!-** hablo Sara, mientras la navegante, escuchando esas palabras, sabía que Sara estaba celosa…

 **-¡¿Crees que no me importa Luffy?, Yo nunca lo forzaría a algo, esto iba de acuerdo a las recomendaciones de Chopper y Frederick!-** hablo Nami, mientras finalmente, Sara deposito una cachetada a la navegante de los mugiwaras…

 **-¡Por esa razón no debe haber romances en una embarcación, Luffy ha cambiado mucho desde que lo recuerdo y ha sido por haberte conocido!-** concluyo Sara, por lo que Sanji tomando el hombro de Sara quiso calmar la tensión del momento…

 **-Ya basta Sara-chan, esto no es culpa de nadie-** finalizo el cocinero, pero Nami preparando su clima Tact, parecía que en verdad asesinaría a la chica de pelo caoba…

 **-Quítate Sanji-kun-** hablo Nami mientras Sara dispuesta, también se alistaba para enfrentarse, pero de una parte, el médico de los Piratas del Plumaje Real, quiso acabar con eso…

 **-¡YA BASTA SARA!-**

Grito Frederick, mientras de toda la tierra surgían geiseres y Sara, por primera vez detenía su actuar…

 **-Eso no es Haoshoku Haki-** susurro Robin, mientras todos notaban los pequeños geiseres formados por el que parecía el poder del médico de Sara…

 **-¿Fred?-** hablo Sara mientras el médico dejando a Luffy al cuidado de Chopper, camino mientras hablaba revelando algo…

- **Acepte esta alianza porque tenias un objetivo en común, si piensas comportarte como una niñita estúpida que quiere jugar a los piratas, prefiero seguir navegando dejando la búsqueda de esa akuma no mi-** concluyo Frederick, mientras Sara bajaba la mirada, pero de la nada, una patada mando a volar a Frederick, mostrando a Sanji como responsable…

- **No voy a aceptar que le hables de esa manera a tu capitana-** hablo Sanji, mientras todos notaban la tensión del momento…

- **Sanji-kun, no es necesario hacer eso-** hablo Nami, pero sin que lo notaran Frederick estaba de pie y caminaba a lado de Sanji…

 **-No voy a perder el tiempo contigo, debo ayudar a Luffy-** hablo Frederick, mientras acercándose a Chopper, seguían ayudando a un Luffy inconsciente…

Sara viendo la madurez de su nakama y primer oficial, decidió calmar la tensión al notar que el enojo había empezado por el ataque en esa neblina…

 **-Discúlpame Nami-san-** hablo Sara mientras regresaba con Frederick y Evans, el cual había llegado al escuchar la discusión por parte de uno de sus nakamas…

 **-¡Ustedes que están viendo, regresen a sus tiendas de campaña, se acabo el espectáculo!-** grito Sara, mientras todos sus tripulantes regresaban terminando la cena…

- **Estará bien, así como lo estas llevando está bien, según el cocinero y tu tirador, Luffy quiso recordar algo importante y esa fue la detonante de su desmayo, no es nada grave-** finalizo Frederick, retirándose calmando la situación de esa noche…

Todos los mugiwaras decidieron descansar, pero en un instante Sanji escupió sangre alertando al cocinero que había notado que su kenbushoku Haki no había detectado la presencia de Frederick…

 **-¿Logro dañarme?-** hablo Sanji alertando a los mugiwaras, sabiendo que Frederick no había revelado su verdadero poder…

Era una noche tranquila, mientras Nami decidía descansar en la tienda de campaña de Luffy, la chica notaba que su capitán lucia tranquilo, pero la pelinaranja tenía esa incertidumbre de saber cuánto tiempo tomaría para que su capitán recobrara sus recuerdos, por lo que sin desearlo, una pequeña lagrima caía en el rostro de Luffy, el cual despertaba logrando distinguir a la pelinaranja...

- **Discúlpame por no recordarte, Nami-** hablo Luffy levantándose en la colcha, mientras Nami escuchando esas palabras, no hizo otra cosa que abrazar a su capitán al saber que Luffy hacia su mejor esfuerzo…

 **-Si pude soportar dos años para que te dieras cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti, esto no es nada-** susurro Nami, haciendo que Luffy volviera a hacer un gesto que desde que había perdido su memoria, no había cumplido…

" _Luffy coloco con suavidad en la cabeza de su navegante, su sombrero de paja"_

… **.**

En una tienda de campaña, un hombre apodado "Jet", recibía una llamada en un den den mushi el cual mostraba una barba negra….

 **-Ze hahaha, Frederick, ¿Por fin aceptaras mi propuesta y serás mi nakama?-**

" _Varias incógnitas siguen surgiendo, sin embargo el objetivo de la alianza es recuperar la memoria de sus nakamas, para iniciar la búsqueda en la Isla Thanatos y obtener el poder de producir fuego color negro"_

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 9**

 **(MUSICA DRAMATICA)... Empieza un mar de dudas sobre quien es el verdadero enemigo y pues mientras tanto nuestra navegante intenta ayudar a nuestro capitán a recuperar sus recuerdos...**

 **Esta pregunta va, porque me da curiosidad, hahahaha**

 **¿Que fue lo que les gusto de las parejas tanto LuNa como ZoRo, que las apoyan?**

 **En mi caso, contestare en el proximo capitulo, hahahaha...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y no estamos leyendo...**


	10. Recuperacion

**NOTA: Empieza el capitulo 10 de esta aventura...**

 **Mientras escribia el especial de Navidad, varios oneshots han pasado por mi cabeza y disfrutando de mis minivacaciones (4 dias que descanse) pude escribir varios de ellos y tambien mini-resumenes de los mismos... (de hecho viene otro lemmon, hahaha)...**

 **Aun es muy pronto para revelar incognitas, ya que espero este fic dure lo suficiente para que se acople a la historia actual de One Piece, de ahi que siguiera la linea desde las charlas... hasta el arco de Eigel...**

 **Les revelaria mas, pero mejor sigan este fic y espero en los proximos, seguir atrayendo su atencion para que lean a este humilde servidor...**

 **Sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 10: Recuperación

Al sentir en su cabeza la presión familiar provocada por el sombrero de paja, Nami simplemente recordó las primeras veces que ella y Luffy finalmente disfrutaban su relación, por lo que sin poder evitarlo la chica dejo que lagrimas surgieran de sus ojos color chocolate…

 **-¿Por qué lloras, no te gusto mi detalle?-** hablo Luffy, pero sin notarlo el chico tenia a una chica de pelo naranja abrazada fuertemente y que se acurrucaba en su pecho…

- **Nunca te das cuenta que siempre terminas haciendo algo que en verdad significa mucho para mí, idiota-** concluyo Nami mientras Luffy correspondiendo el abrazo, sintió un choque eléctrico, haciendo que la navegante se diera cuenta de eso…

 **-¿Estás bien Luffy?-** hablo Nami preocupada, pero el chico de goma tocando su cabeza, solo se limito a esbozar su característica sonrisa…

 **-Estoy bien, creo que empiezo a recordar algo, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy, mientras Nami notando que su capitán no mentía, sin más permitió que el chico de goma durmiera, siguiendo las recomendaciones de Frederick y Chopper…

 **-Bueno, me retiro Luffy, buenas noches-** concluyo Nami que se retiraba, pero el chico de goma viendo que le agradaba la presencia de su nakama, pensó que tal vez podría pedirle algo a la chica de pelo naranja…

 **-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche, Nami?-** finalizo Luffy por lo que la chica pelinaranja viendo que su capitán volteaba ruborizado, supuso que al chico le costaba trabajo pedir eso ya que no la recordaba, pero sin más la chica se sentó en la colcha en la que Luffy dormía…

 **-Está bien Luffy** \- concluyo la chica con una sonrisa cálida mientras se acomodaba para dormir junto a su capitán…

Luffy se acomodaba en el lugar donde dormía hasta que noto que Nami se quitaba los pantalones de mezclilla ajustados a su figura, quedando solo en ropa interior, ruborizando al chico de goma que recordaba sus días de enseñanza con Makino…

 **-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-** hablo Luffy mientras volteaba hacia otro lado y la navegante entraba en la colcha donde dormiría con Luffy…

 **-Pues me preparo para dormir Luffy-** finalizo Nami, mientras el chico de goma ruborizado, se volteaba rápidamente para evitar el tema…

 **-Buenas noches, Nami-** finalizo el chico de goma, por lo que la navegante notando que Luffy aun no recordaba cuando ambos dormían inclusive desnudos, suspiro al saber que su capitán aun era muy tímido en ese aspecto…

 **-Buenas noches Luffy-** suspiro la chica de pelo naranja, mientras se volteaba y abrazaba a Luffy el cual recordaba que esa chica era su nakama, pero no podía comprender porque sentía esa vergüenza de dormir a su lado…

La noche transcurría y Nami no podía creer que Luffy estuviera a su lado como siempre, pero no recordara nada, por lo que volteándose dándole la espalda a su capitán, la chica intento pensar en otra manera de recuperar la memoria del chico de goma…

Intentando conciliar el sueño, Nami seguía en sus pensamientos, hasta que volteándose Luffy, el chico de goma movió una de sus manos, para lo que parecía un abrazo, pero sin poder evitarlo, la mano del capitán de los mugiwaras toco uno de los pechos de la navegante sorprendiendo a la pelinaranja que alistaba su puño enojada, pero al voltear, recordó que era Luffy el que tenía a su lado…

- **Mmmm, un malvavisco-** susurro Luffy en sueños, mientras masajeaba el pecho de Nami, lo que hizo que la chica se ruborizara, pero a punto de mover a Luffy, este regreso a su pose original, empezando a respirar agitadamente…

 **-¡Ace, Ace, Ace, no me dejes solo, no quiero estar solo!-** grito Luffy lo cual alerto a la navegante, que tratando de acercarse, noto como Luffy empezaba a sollozar, tal vez cayendo en ese fatídico día en el cual había perdido a su hermano…

 **-Luffy-** susurro Nami preocupada, mientras el chico de goma, levantándose agitadamente notaba que estaba en la tienda de campaña y su mente visualizaba a Nami, haciendo caer en múltiples recuerdos que afectaron la mente del chico de goma…

" _Mi nombre es Nami"_ **(Recuerdo en el pueblo de Orange Town)**

" _Bien hecho"_ **(Recuerdo en la Villa Syrup)**

" _Luffy… Ayúdame…"_ **(Recuerdo en Cocoyashi)**

" _¡Luffy…. Ayúdame!"_ **(Recuerdo en el Archipiélago Sabaody)**

" _¿En verdad me amas Luffy?"_ **(Recuerdo en la primera noche en el Nuevo Mundo)**

" _No te perdonare si mueres"_ **(Recuerdo en la batalla con Eigel)**

" _Nunca me iré de tu lado, te amo Monkey D. Luffy"_ **(Recuerdo después de ver a Ace con vida por un día)**

Notando que su capitán respiraba agitadamente, Nami intentaba calmar a Luffy, hasta que este, terminando de visualizar a la pelinaranja, pudo finalmente recuperar sus recuerdos…

 **-¿Nami?-** finalizo Luffy tocando con su mano la mejilla de la navegante con suavidad, mientras la chica sabiendo que algo había pasado se dispuso a preguntar temerosa de la respuesta de su capitán…

 **-¿Me recuerdas Luffy?-**

…

En la tienda de campaña de Frederick, una chica de pelo color caoba entraba, interrumpiendo al médico, el cual escondía el den den mushi con esa extraña barba negra…

- **Fred, ¿sigues molesto por mi escena con Nami-san?-** hablo Sara, pero el médico suspirando, se acerco abrazando a la chica, que sintiendo el contacto se ruborizo totalmente…

 **¿Qué-é crees-ees que haces, Fred?-** hablo Sara, mientras el médico, susurrando revelo finalmente sus intenciones…

 **-No quiero que llores mas por Luffy, no si yo puedo protegerte-** finalizo Frederick, mientras miraba fijamente a la chica, la cual se ruborizaba totalmente al ver los ojos de su primer oficial…

 **-¿Fred?-** susurro la chica, mientras solo se pudo divisar desde lejos, como dos siluetas se veían, besándose…

 **-¿Por fin se declaro Frederick?-** hablo Eah, la cual recuperaba la consciencia y se acercaba a Evans, el cual veía la escena a lo lejos…

- **Era demasiado obvio, ¿Aun no recuerdas nada de la Kuro mera mera no mi?-** finalizo el navegante mientras la arqueóloga de Sara sabía que la alianza empezaba a comprender que no eran enemigos…

- **Bueno Evans, ingresemos a la tienda, necesito tu ayuda-** concluyo la chica de pelo negro mientras el chico rubio la seguía, viendo la noche en su máximo esplendor…

…

En una tienda de campaña, Chopper revisaba a Sanji, el cual notaba que su cuerpo estaba bien, que solo había sido un impacto menor el provocado por Frederick…

 **-¿Ese sujeto será en verdad poderoso?-** hablo Sanji, mientras Chopper lo vendaba y notaba que un pequeño moretón estaba en la parte baja del abdomen del cocinero…

 **-Al fin a cabo en un futuro serán nuestros enemigos, no creo que este mostrando la totalidad de su fuerza, hemorragias-** hablo Zoro, mientras Franky, Brook y Usopp jugaban con cartas sentados cerca de sus nakamas…

- **Yo solo espero que Luffy recupere sus recuerdos sobre Nami para irnos de este lugar-** hablo Usopp, mientras Franky aventando una carta al montón en el cual jugaban, noto que su nakama aun tenía miedo después del primer ataque al Sunny…

 **-Espero que Luffy recupere sus recuerdos sobre Nami-oneechan o no podremos seguir nuestra aventura-** hablo el Cyborg arrojando otra con unas de sus manos que salían de esos brazos enormes…

 **-¡Si ese idiota gomu vuelve a lastimar el corazón de mi dulce Nami-swan, esta vez lo mato!-** grito Sanji, sin saber que al parecer la amnesia de su capitán por fin había pasado…

Los mugiwaras siguieron jugando a las cartas esperando que el sueño llegara y que por fin su capitán se recuperara para seguir su aventura con los Piratas del Plumaje Real…

… **..**

- **Eres Nami, mi navegante y mi pareja, ¿Por qué no te recordaría?-** hablo Luffy confundido y ladeando su cabeza, pero sin poder evitarlo, el chico de goma fue abrazado fuertemente por Nami que lo arrojaba en la colcha donde ambos nakamas estaban durmiendo…

- **Idiota, Idiota, Idiota-** hablo Nami mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos color chocolate y apoyaba su rostro al pecho de su capitán sin importarle nada más que saber que el chico la recordaba…

 **-¿Estás bien Nami?-** hablo Luffy el cual seguía acostado, por lo que pudo notar como Nami se alzaba y sus manos quedaban a los lados del rostro de Luffy, su mirada fija en el chico de goma y la navegante respiraba agitadamente…

 **-Nunca me vuelvas a hacer algo como esto idiota-** hablo Nami confundiendo totalmente al chico de goma, el cual miraba como si buscara la razón de porque su navegante le decía eso…

 **-¿Hacer que Nami?-** hablo Luffy siendo interrumpido por Nami, la cual lo besaba profundamente y demostraba que en verdad agradecía que su capitán la recordara…

Terminado el beso por falta de aire, Nami seguía mirando fijamente a Luffy, el cual con un rubor en su rostro notaba los ojos llenos de amor que le daba su navegante y observaba que estaban solo en esa tienda de campaña…

Dejándose llevar por el momento, Nami se quito la parte superior de su bikini, dejando ver sus pechos desnudos, mientras se acomodaba en Luffy, agradeciendo que el chico solo trajera sus pantalones de mezclilla puestos…

Luffy trago saliva al recordar que cuando Nami hacia eso, una noche sin descanso daba inicio, por lo que sin que lo notara, Nami se agachaba y besaba de nueva cuenta al chico de goma…

Los chicos seguían besándose y la ropa empezaba a estorbar, por lo que cambiando posiciones, Luffy empezó un camino húmedo de besos y caricias en el cuerpo de Nami, la cual se dejaba llevar por la sensación de los besos que le daba Luffy y notaba como el chico de goma, se dirigía a sus pechos, específicamente a los pezones rosados de la navegante…

 **-¡Lufyyyyy!-** gimió Nami al sentir como el chico le lamia uno de sus pezones y con sus dedos jugaba con el otro, así que la chica respirando agitadamente, noto como el chico bajaba por el cuerpo de ella hasta llegar a su zona intima…

 **-Ahora empieza lo mejor Nami, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy, el cual ruborizaba totalmente a la pelinaranja, la cual recordaba que esa frase la decía ella cuando siempre hacían el amor esas noches grandiosas de tranquilidad…

 **-¡ahhhh, Luffy!-** siguió Nami, mientras Luffy lamia, jugaba y disfrutaba su labor en el sexo de su navegante, la cual solo navegaba en esas olas de placer, sin importarle ya, que tiempo atrás, su capitán no sabía quién era ella…

 **-¡Más, Luffy, más!-** seguía diciendo la pelinaranja respirando agitadamente mientras Luffy siguiendo su labor, noto que el momento clímax llegaba cuando sintió que a la chica le temblaban las piernas, por lo que esbozando una sonrisa, el chico intento un nuevo movimiento con su lengua en el clítoris de la chica, la cual al notar el mismo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse…

 **-¡Espera Luffy!-** trato de formular Nami al sentir el contacto, pero al experimentar tanto placer de una sola vez, hizo que la chica olvidara todo y solo se dejara llevar por esa sensación recibida…

 **-¡AHHHHHHH, LUFFYYYY!-** gimió Nami llegando al clímax, mientras Luffy esbozando una sonrisa, terminaba su labor y notaba que su descubrimiento había dado buenos resultados…

Acomodando a Nami en su pecho, el chico de goma se acostó, mientras recordaba que su mente estaba en blanco después del ataque de ese sujeto de blanco…

Regresando a la realidad, Nami recuperaba su respiración, mientras notaba que estaba apoyada en Luffy y este miraba el silencio provocado por la calma de la noche…

 **-¿Eso estuvo bien, no Nami?, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy esbozando su sonrisa característica, mientras Nami totalmente ruborizada se escondió en el pecho de su capitán, mientras fingía no haber escuchado aquello…

 **-Me dejaste totalmente agotada, no creo que pueda seguir, idiota-** hablo Nami, pero Luffy esbozando su sonrisa, este cambio a una mirada de seriedad, al recordar el primer ataque en el Sunny y en el Esmeralda…

 **-¿Paso algo después de que ese sujeto de blanco me golpeo?-** hablo Luffy, mientras la pelinaranja, mirando fijamente al capitán supo que no debía mentirle…

 **-Te olvidaste de mi, Luffy-** susurro la navegante, mientras Luffy escuchando eso, no pudo evitar enojarse al ver que ese enemigo en verdad se había metido con algo importante para el…

- **No perdonare a ese sujeto de blanco por hacerme esto-** finalizo Luffy, mientras en la tienda entraba una chica de pelo caoba…

 **-¡Luffy, Nami-san!-**

" _La recuperación de Luffy marca por fin que la aventura puede proseguir, sin embargo el enemigo buscaba algo al hacer que el capitán de los mugiwaras recordara a su navegante…_

 _Las respuesta de las incógnitas se darán conforme la alianza entre a la Isla Thanatos"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 10**

* * *

 **Luffy esta enojado de verdad, ¿Pero sera necesario ingresar a la Isla Thanatos?...**

 **Por cierto, ¿ya vieron el especial de One Piece: Aventura en Nebulandia?... Seguro muchos fans LuNa estaran contentos por este especial...**

 **A mi en lo particular me gusto, espero Toei Animation nos siga regalando esos momentos LuNa y que Oda-sama siga aprobando estos especiales...**

 **Solamente para finalizar este capitulo, LES DESEO UN ESPLENDIDO FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y QUE TENGAN MUCHO EXITO, NOS ESTAREMOS LEYENDO PRONTO EN EL AÑO 2016...**


	11. Zoro vs Sanji

**NOTA: Empieza un nuevo año por lo que es necesario comenzar con el pie derecho...**

 **Al parecer creo que simplemente las palabras sobran ya que ustedes me han demostrado que las historias no solo deben hacerse por escribir, por lo que por eso me esfuerzo y espero les siga encantando estas historias...**

 **Sin mas que decir, les dejo leer este capitulo... :3**

Capitulo 11: Zoro vs Sanji

 **-¡Luffy, Nami-san!-** grito Sara entrando a la tienda de campaña, pero al hacerlo, solo pudo ver como Nami permanecía encima de Luffy mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de su capitán…

La navegante volteo y Sara, al notar el momento que había interrumpido, solo pudo sostener la mirada por unos minutos, ruborizándose totalmente mientras Nami se acostaba a lado de Luffy…

 **-¡Lo siento, no era mi intención!-** grito Sara, saliendo de la tienda, mientras Frederick, los piratas del Plumaje Real y los mugiwaras que aun seguían despiertos, miraban extrañados a la chica de pelo color caoba sumamente avergonzada…

 **-Sarao salió asustada, ¿Por qué será Nami?-** finalizo Luffy levantándose totalmente desnudo, mientras Nami, sabiendo que su capitán había perdido su memoria, mas no su idiotez, se levanto mientras la chica se cubría con la manta, depositando un golpe en la nuca de su capitán…

 **-¡Si serás idiota, Sara nos vio mientras estábamos desnudos, por Oda, ponte algo de ropa, idiota!-** termino Nami con dientes de tiburón, mientras Luffy carcajeando sin sentir el golpe, se acercaba a Nami…

 **-Ya veo, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy, pero noto como Nami seguía abrazándolo debido a que la chica estaba feliz de que el chico de goma hubiese recuperado su memoria…

En las afueras del campamento, Frederick se acerco a su capitana, mientras la chica se calmaba y miraba fijamente a su médico…

 **-¿Qué viste que tan roja te puso, Sara?-** hablo el médico, mientras Sara queriendo evitar el tema, ladeo su cara aun roja de la vergüenza…

 **-Eso no importa, esperemos a Luffy y a Nami-san-** finalizo la chica, mientras de una tienda de campaña salían Luffy y Nami totalmente felices, con la noticia buena a sus nakamas…

 **-¡Chicos!-** grito Nami agitando la mano llamando a sus nakamas, los cuales volteaban y se acercaban a la navegante y el capitán…

 **-¡Luffy recupero sus recuerdos sobre mi!-** dijo Nami, mientras sus nakamas se alegraban, al igual que Sara, que olvidaba el incidente visto en la tienda de campaña…

 **-¡Me alegro mucho Nami-san!-** dijo Sara, mientras Luffy, siendo Luffy, esbozaba un comentario con su característica sonrisa…

 **-¿Es verdad que saliste corriendo de la tienda, porque nos viste desnudos a Nami y a mí, Sarao?-** finalizo el chico, mientras los demás veían como la pelinaranja preparaba su puño al ver que Luffy seguía siendo un idiota…

 **-¡Perdón por eso Nami!-** trato de hablar Sara, pero Nami suspirando supo que nunca podría, ni quería, cambiar la personalidad de su capitán…

 **-¿Qué noticias nos ibas a dar Sara?-** hablo Nami, mientras en una parte, Sanji pisaba a Luffy el cual estaba en el suelo golpeado y Usopp trataba de detener al cocinero de los mugiwaras…

- **Sara y yo somos pareja-** hablo Frederick interrumpiendo a la chica de pelo caoba, la cual inflaba sus cachetes como una niña chiquita y los mugiwaras quedaban anonadados por la revelación del médico…

 **-¡Tenía que decirlo yo, Fred!-** hablo Sara dando golpecitos en el pecho de su médico, mientras Eah y Evans salían de una tienda, cambiando totalmente el panorama…

 **-Ya sabemos que son pareja, ahora es momento de continuar para saber porque el enemigo provoco eso en mi y en Luffy-kun-** hablo Eah, mientras Evans alejado, cinco metros revelaba algo a los piratas presentes…

 **-¡Nami-san, ¿puedes darme el ultimo mapa que hicimos sobre la Isla Thanatos?!-** hablo el chico, el cual se ponía las gafas negras para no chocar mirada con la navegante de los mugiwaras…

 **-Necesito ir por él, permíteme un momento Evans-** culmino Nami, yendo a su tienda de campaña, mientras los Piratas del Plumaje Real y los mugiwaras felicitaban a la recién pareja formada…

 **-¿Y ya tuvieron sexo, Sarao?-** pregunto Luffy siguiendo su lógica de la primera noche cuando se había declarado a Nami, por lo que la chica de pelo caoba se ruborizaba totalmente al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo…

 **-Aun es muy temprano, apenas se declaro Fred, ¿Cómo crees eso, Luffy-kun?-** grito la chica mientras agitaba su cabeza muy ruborizada y su médico esperaba el mapa de Nami…

Regresando Nami, pudo notar como Luffy permanecía junto a Sanji totalmente golpeado y apenas podía murmurar algo…

- **Fo fiento fucho (lo siento mucho)-** dijo Luffy, mientras Nami lo observaba confundida y entregaba el mapa a Evans…

 **-Bueno, al recuperar mis recuerdos, por fin se donde está la Isla Thanatos, pero debemos mandar un grupo para que investigue, ya que los trajes son limitados-** finalizo la arqueóloga, la cual viendo a Robin, agito su mano para llamarla…

- **Robin-san, necesito tu ayuda-** hablo Eah, mientras Robin que platicaba con Laferte, llegaba con la arqueóloga de los Piratas del Plumaje Real pasando a un lado de Zoro, el cual esbozaba una mueca de desagrado al ver que la morena estaba pasando más tiempo junto a Laferte…

 **-¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Eah?-** finalizo Robin, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cálida, algo que sorprendió a sus nakamas mugiwaras, que sabían que esa sonrisas, solo iban al espadachín de los mugiwaras…

 **-Hay un poneglyph en Thanatos sobre Joy Boy-** dijo con seriedad Eah, mientras Robin no podía creer que después de la Isla Gyojin, en otro Poneglyph se nombrara a ese ser que había vivido en el "Siglo Vacio"….

 **-Sera algo interesante, gracias por el dato, Eah-** finalizo Robin, mientras a lo lejos a espaldas de Eah, Laferte mostraba un dibujo (mal hecho por cierto) de su nakama arqueóloga…

Por primera vez, Robin esbozo una risa mientras Eah la miraba extrañada y Laferte seguía burlándose de la arqueóloga de los Piratas del Plumaje Real…

 **-Perdón Eah, puedes proseguir, fufufufu-** concluyo Robin, dejando descolocados a sus nakamas, que en verdad no podían creer la actitud de su arqueóloga…

Sin embargo, Zoro, viendo que Laferte había hecho reír a Robin, sin más se retiro un poco molesto…

 **-Tengo sueño, solo avísenme cuando haya enemigos en la Isla-** concluyo el espadachín, mientras los demás seguían en su plan, dejando ir a Zoro…

 **-Si partimos en la mañana, podremos llegar a la zona tóxica en aproximadamente tres horas-** dijo Evans con gafas oscuras, mientras entregaba una bitácora a la navegante de los mugiwaras…

 **-Nami-san, estas son coordenadas para hallar el lugar, solo necesito que cheques la ruta para el Thousand Sunny-** finalizo el chico de pelo rubio, mientras Nami tomando la libreta asentía y sin más, los mugiwaras se preparaban para seguir su aventura…

Mientras varios piratas hacían guardia, Robin leía sobre los Poneglyphs, hasta que en su tienda de campaña entro Laferte…

 **-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Laferte?-** hablo Robin ya que gracias a su habilidad se mantenía vigilada…

 **-Prometiste mostrarme tus dibujos y aun sigo esperando eso, Robin-** finalizo el espadachín de los Piratas del Plumaje Real mientras Robin recordaba como Laferte había dibujado a Eah…

 **-Perdón Laferte, pero cuando Eah me comento sobre el poneglyph, decidí investigar más sobre eso-** concluyo la arqueóloga de los mugiwaras…

Dejando de lado su libro, Robin busco en una pequeña caja todos sus dibujos que había hecho en Tequila Wolf y sin más se lo enseño a Laferte…

 **-Wow, son sorprendentes-** finalizo el espadachín sin notar que la forma de dibujar de Robin era igual de mala que la de el…

Mientras Laferte le devolvía sus dibujos, en uno de ellos cayo una foto en la que aparecía la arqueóloga, Nami, Luffy y Zoro, en la cual se podía leer la leyenda: " _Día en la feria del pueblo Rendink"_ , pero lo especial de esa foto, era que Nami permanecía agarrada del brazo de Luffy, mientras este esbozaba su sonrisa característica y Robin igual agarraba el brazo del espadachín el cual hacia su mueca de indiferencia, pero todos se notaban felices…

Sin poder notarlo, una lágrima cayó en esa foto, cosa que noto Laferte y sin más miraba fijamente a la arqueóloga…

 **-¿Todo bien Robin?-** hablo Laferte mientras Robin, limpiándose la lagrima, sabía que la decisión de Zoro en verdad le había afectado…

 **-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Laferte?-**

….

En otra parte del campamento, Sanji terminaba un pequeño aperitivo para sus nakamas que seguían sin sueño y sin más noto que Zoro no estaba con Robin, ya que el cocinero sabía que normalmente, tanto Luffy como el Marimo siempre pasaban la noche con Nami y Robin…

Acercándose al espadachín de pelo verde, Sanji soltó una pequeña patada en el pie de Zoro para despertarlo, fastidiando al espadachín que abría su único ojo…

 **-¿Por qué no has ido con Robin-chan, Marimo?-** hablo el cocinero, mientras este esbozando un mueca de desagrado, se acomodaba de nueva cuenta para seguir durmiendo…

 **-Eso no te importa hemorragias-** concluyo Zoro, mientras Sanji notando que algo pasaba, (gracias a su desarrollado sentido para saber que era algo relacionado al amor) sin más supo que el espadachín había decidido algo sobre su relación con Robin…

 **-¡TERMINASTE CON ROBIN-CHAN ESTUPIDO MARIMO! ¿VERDAD?-** grito Sanji con dientes de tiburón atrayendo la atención de sus nakamas, los cuales volteaban al escuchar el escándalo hecho por el cocinero y se sorprendían de ver a Zoro de pie con gesto de reto hacia Sanji…

 **-Lo que yo haga con mi relación, no debe importarte Ero-cook-** finalizo Zoro, mientras Sanji, sumamente enfadado de lidiar con dos idiotas, sin más soltó una patada que Zoro detuvo sin ningún problema…

 **-Cuidado con lo que haces, hemorragias-** hablo el espadachín, pero el cocinero sin importarle eso, bajo su pie y de nueva cuenta soltó otra patada, el cual ahora si mando lejos al espadachín de los mugiwaras…

 **-¡Sanji y Zoro están peleando!-** grito Usopp con las manos levantadas, mientras Franky que platicaba con Brook, notaba eso y se acercaba al lugar donde estaban sus nakamas…

 **-¡¿Qué les sucede?!-** grito Chopper, mientras Sanji y Zoro peleaban, pero esta vez, el cocinero si estaba atacando en serio…

 **-Te dije que aunque fuéramos nakamas, si lastimabas el dulce corazón de Robin-chan, no te lo perdonaría, Marimo-** hablo Sanji, mientras Zoro con su único ojo brillando de color rojo tomaba sus katanas dispuesto a contraatacar…

 **-No creí que llegaría a este punto, aunque eres una molestia, eres mi nakama, pero si así lo deseas, tendremos un duelo-** finalizo el espadachín, mientras Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo y expulsando el humo después de una bocanada, miro fijamente a su nakama de pelo verde…

 **-Oigan, no es necesario llegar a tanto-** hablo Usopp intentando calmar el problema, mientras Sanji sin dejar de mirar a Zoro, recordaba su batalla con Leither…

 **-Esto no es asunto tuyo, narizón-** hablo Sanji, mientras la tensión, hacia recordar la batalla exigida de Usopp a su capitán por el Merry Go…

 **-Chopper, llama a Luffy, rápido-** hablo Franky, mientras no podía creer que las palabras de Sanji fueran reales hacia la relación de Robin y Zoro…

 **-¿Tus ideales no pueden mezclarse con el amor que sientes por Robin, Marimo?-** pregunto Sanji, ya que aunque lo negara el espadachín, el cocinero podía notar que aun sentía algo por la arqueóloga…

 **-Ese fue el primer error, dejar subir a mujeres a nuestra embarcación-** hablo serio Zoro, mientras Sanji, sabiendo que no podría cambiar nada de su nakama, decidió hacer su última pregunta…

 **-¿Esa es tu decisión final, Marimo?-** concluyo Sanji, mientras encendía uno de su pies para iniciar su ataque…

 **-Recuerda que no estamos jugando a ser piratas, si mi relación o la de Luffy se sale de control, podemos poner en peligro a las chicas, además de dejarnos llevar más por las emociones que por el sentido común-** hablo Zoro mientras suspiraba y seguía mirando fijamente al cocinero…

 **-El más claro ejemplo es esto, ¿en verdad te hace feliz pelear por eso, Sanji?-** concluyo el espadachín, mientras sus nakamas lo miraban sorprendidos, ya que nunca habían escuchado que Zoro hablara a Sanji por su nombre…

- **Por mis doncellas, haría lo imposible, lo único que no puedo creer que un simple error que pudo corregirse con un perdón, haga que lastimes a Robin-chan-** concluyo Sanji, que preparando su pie creo su técnica dispuesto a terminar la confrontación…

 **-Espero no te arrepientas al perder tu pierna, ero-cook-** concluyo Zoro desenvainando Shusui y corriendo para responder al ataque de Sanji…

Mientras los nakamas restantes miraban expectantes el encuentro, una sombra apareció poniéndose en medio de ambos mugiwaras al momento que ambos terminaban sus ataques…

 **-Buso, Koka-** concluyo la persona mientras con ambos brazos imbuidos en Haki, detenía el impacto de Sanji y el corte de Zoro creando una poderosa onda de choque, el cual sintieron todos los piratas presentes de la alianza…

 **-¿Se puede saber porque están peleando?-**

" _Mientras otras partes han concluido bien, otras empiezan a crear conflictos, sin embargo todos estos eventos llevaran a una serie de respuestas, una vez que la alianza llegue a Thanatos"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 11**

* * *

 **¿Otro duelo en la tripulacion de los mugiwaras?, al parecer una cosa se arregla y otra ocurre en la alianza, hahahaha...**

 **Esta vez no hay que nada que preguntar, salvo...**

 **¿Que esperan de este año que recien comienza?...**

 **-Mi Respuesta: Espero consolidar mis estudios, empezando a recobrar mi gusto por escribir y poco a poco comenzar a buscar un empleo en referencia a eso...**

 **Esperando su respuesta, les mando un fuerte abrazo y lo mejor para este 2016...**


	12. Thanatos

**NOTA: Inicia el capitulo 12 de esta aventura...**

 **Primero que nada, una disculpa de antemano ya que desde hace tres capitulos no he podido responder sus reviews que me han dejado y la verdad esto ha sido por la carga de trabajo que he tenido en estos dias...**

 **Prometo que les respondere a partir de ahora, ya que sin sus reviews, sus favoritos y sus follows yo no seguiria escribiendo en este fandom...**

 **Sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 12: Thanatos

Al momento de detener el ataque, una inmensa ola de voluntad surgió, alertando a los piratas del Plumaje Real, en especial a Frederick que volteaba al sentir esa presencia tan potente…

 **-¿Luffy?-** hablaron espadachín y cocinero, mientras el chico de goma mostraba detener con su Busoshoku Haki, la katana de Zoro y el Diable jambe de Sanji…

 **-Si son nakamas, ¿Por qué están peleando?-** hablo Luffy con seriedad, mientras junto a los mugiwaras restantes, llegaba Nami, la cual tenía en su posesión el sombrero de paja de Luffy…

 **-Esto no te incumbe gomu…-** iba a decir Sanji mientras Luffy sin perder su mueca de seriedad, por primera vez se comportaba como un autentico líder…

- **Soy el capitán, Sanji, estuvimos separados dos años, ¿crees que voy a permitir otra separación en mi barco?-** finalizo Luffy mientras todos notaban que el chico nunca había hablado así, mostrando un lado más maduro respecto a su aventura…

 **-Lo siento capitán, esto es un problema que debo resolver con Robin-** finalizo Zoro envainando Shusui en su empuñadura y retirándose del lugar…

Sanji, en cambio seguía con la mirada sobre Zoro, pero al ver a su capitán, supo que esta vez no podría hacer algo, ya que mínimo, el Marimo iría con Robin para hablar…

 **-Iré a hacer algo de café y unos bocadillos, espero se solucione esto y perdón por pelear capitán-** concluyo Sanji yéndose a una pequeña cocina improvisada en otro campamento…

Todos los mugiwaras se acercaron a Luffy, mientras Usopp le daba una palmada en la espalda al ver el comportamiento tan maduro de su capitán…

En otra parte del campamento, Frederick notaba la inmensa ola de voluntad creada por Luffy y sin más supo que debería tener cuidado con el chico de goma…

 **-Su Haoshoku Haki supera en creces a Sara, Monkey D. Luffy es un rival de cuidado-** culmino el médico mientras decidía acudir para trazar el plan al arribar a Thanatos…

 **…**

 **-"¿Te gustan mucho las katanas verdad?-** hablo una chica de pelo color verde aqua mientras un joven de pelo negro seguía viendo las katanas en el aparador de una tienda…

 **-Mi katana no es muy fuerte, pero es una de las llamadas sagradas: Grazzia Di Santis-** culmino la chica mientras Laferte notaba que la mirada color rojiza de la chica hacia que palpitara demasiado su corazón…"

 **-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Laferte?-** pregunto la arqueóloga de los mugiwaras, regresando a la realidad al espadachín de Sara, notando este que había intentado romper un lazo profundo entre Robin y Zoro…

 **-No te voy a mentir Robin, tú me gustas, pero sé que Roronoa guarda un fuerte lazo contigo y al hacerme esa pregunta, me hiciste recordar que yo compartí algo igual-** culmino Laferte haciendo que Robin notara como los ojos de Laferte cambiaban, dando una especie de calidez nunca vista por el espadachín…

 **-Se que Roronoa hará lo correcto, no permitas que su lazo se dañe por cosas tan triviales-** finalizo Laferte, mientras Robin esbozando una sonrisa cálida, se levanto de su asiento y deposito un beso en la mejilla del espadachín de los Piratas Del Plumaje Real…

 **-Gracias, Laferte-kun-** finalizo la arqueóloga, mientras del otro lado de la tienda, estaba Zoro, el cual miraba fijamente a los dos piratas…

 **-Con su permiso-** dijo Laferte, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida, pasando a lado del espadachín de los mugiwaras…

 **-Soluciónalo, idiota-** finalizo Laferte saliendo por fin de la tienda de campaña y dejando solos a Robin y a Zoro…

 **-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Zoro?-** hablo Robin mientras el espadachín permanecía de pie frente a la entrada y suspiraba al recordar las palabras del cocinero…

 **-¿Puedo pasar o prefieres que hablemos desde esta distancia?-** finalizo Zoro, por lo que Robin, haciendo un gesto con su mano, permitió que el espadachín se acercara al lugar donde ella se encontraba…

Sentándose en una pequeña silla, Zoro miro fijamente a la arqueóloga mientras pensaba en las palabras hacia la chica…

 **-Se que terminar nuestra relación te afecto mucho, pero nunca he sido bueno en esto, no sé qué decir-** hablo Zoro mientras se revolvía su pelo verde por la nuca…

 **-Esa ocasión, después de la pelea con Eigel, ¿tu promesa fue sincera, Zoro?-** hablo Robin, haciendo recordar al espadachín esas palabras dichas en el cuarto de vigía…

 **-Nunca he mentido en mis promesas, solo trato de que esto no afecte mi espíritu de lucha, Robin-** culmino el espadachín, por lo que la arqueóloga esbozando una sonrisa, acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Zoro, mientras este la miraba raro y confundido por la acción de Robin…

 **-Nuestra relación es tan fuerte como la de nuestro capitán y nuestra navegante, ¿Por qué no tomar el riesgo?-** concluyo Robin, mientras se acercaba y depositaba un beso en la comisura de los labios del espadachín de los mugiwaras…

Zoro notando que en verdad se había equivocado, sin más suspiro mientras pensaba en sus próximas palabras…

- **Podemos intentarlo-** culmino el espadachín, mientras Robin, feliz, ahora si depositaba un beso en los labios del espadachín de los mugiwaras…

 **…..**

 **-He investigado un poco más sobre la isla, al parecer hay algo interesante en la misma, Fred-** hablo Eah, mientras los piratas del Plumaje Real, se encontraban reunidos en una tienda de campaña y esbozaban el plan para explorar la isla Thanatos…

 **-¿Qué cosa descubriste, Eah?-** hablo el médico, mientras la chica revelaba algo que mostraba parte de la identidad del sujeto de blanco que había atacado a las tripulaciones…

 **-Al parecer, en esta isla existe una raza que se ha encargado de proteger a las akumas no mi desde tiempos del "siglo vacio"-** hablo con seriedad la arqueóloga de los piratas de Sara, mientras la chica notando eso, sabía que tendría que informar a su aliado con sombrero de paja…

 **-¿Y cómo se llama esa raza?-** pregunto Sara sumamente confundida, pero queriendo saber el detalle…

Eah, mirando sus apuntes y sabiendo el peligro que se aproximaba, sin más revelo aquello que había descubierto…

 **-Esa raza, son los "Slavens"-**

… **..**

Al parecer el sueño no llegaba esa noche al campamento, ya que después de la pelea de Sanji y Zoro, el cocinero decidió hacer una pequeña cena con sus nakamas, luego de que Nami lo calmara con respecto a la plática entre Robin y Zoro…

 **-Espero que ese idiota solucione las cosas con mi dulce Robin-chwan-** finalizo Sanji, mientras volteaba solo para ver como Nami jalaba con ternura la mejilla de Luffy y el chico de goma hacia un puchero haciendo reír a la navegante…

 **-Maldito gomu no sabes cómo odio tu suerte** \- concluyo Sanji, empezando a servir la cena para sus nakamas…

Finalmente a punto de iniciar, Zoro y Robin llegaron, alegrando por completo a sus nakamas que seguían cenando juntos…

 **-¿Esta lista la cena, cejas rizadas?-** hablo Zoro mientras se sentaba junto a Robin, por lo que Sanji sumamente molesto deposito un plato en frente del espadachín y también con delicadeza un plato en frente de la arqueóloga de los mugiwaras…

 **-¿Todo bien mi dulce Robin-chwan?-** hablo Sanji, mientras Robin esbozando una sonrisa cálida, despejo la incógnita de su nakama…

 **-Gracias por preocuparte Sanji, todo estará bien en adelante** \- finalizo la arqueóloga, mientras Sanji mirando a Zoro ser molestado por Luffy que parecía lo regañaba, no pudo más que esperar fuera verdad lo dicho por Robin, pero al ver los ojos llenos de felicidad de la arqueóloga, el cocinero supo que era verdad…

 **-Bueno, cenemos-** hablo Nami, mientras en otra tienda a lo lejos Laferte sonreía, pero a lado del espadachín apareció Frederick el cual notaba que los mugiwaras seguían unidos…

 **-Espero esto no afecte tu juicio Laferte-** concluyo el médico mientras se retiraba a la tienda de Sara, dejando a Laferte un poco molesto…

Finalmente una situación que había iniciado, llego a su fin logrando que la alianza disfrutara de un breve pero cómodo descanso…

… **..**

Al día siguiente, los mugiwaras y los piratas del plumaje real navegaban, mientras Eah por fin, junto a Evans, revelaban a lo lejos la llamada Isla Thanatos…

 **-A partir de este punto, les pido que se pongan esta mascarilla-** hablo Sara mientras repartía las mismas entre los mugiwaras…

 **-Eah dijo que los niveles de toxicidad afectaran inclusive a los que no entren a explorar la isla-** hablo Sara, lo que alerto al tirador de los mugiwaras el cual acercándose a Luffy lo agarraba de su cárdigan…

 **-¿Oíste eso Luffy?, esta isla es muy peligrosa-** hablo Usopp con mucho miedo, mientras Luffy sin perder su sonrisa sin preocupación, miraba a lo lejos la isla…

- **No importa Usopp, según Chopper soy inmune a muchos venenos, shishishi-** revelo Luffy, alertando a Frederick, que recordaba la hazaña de Luffy en Impel Down y lo que se contaba de su pelea con Magellan, usuario de la doku doku no mi…

 **-¡Ese no es el punto Luffy!-** grito Usopp con dientes de tiburón, terminando con lagrimas y mocos y totalmente deprimido en la cubierta del Sunny…

Retomando, Frederick notaba la forma de la isla, por lo que acercándose a Evans y Nami, el médico finalmente revelo la estrategia para encontrar la Kuro mera mera no mi…

 **-Solo poseo ocho trajes para explorar, decidan cuatro de ustedes para que vayan con nosotros-** hablo Frederick, mientras un tripulante de Sara empezaba a toser al olvidar usar su mascarilla…

 **-¡Geo no mueras!-** hablo otro subordinado, mientras los mugiwaras volteaban y observaban como Geo moría rápidamente debido la toxicidad en el aire…

 **-¡Usen sus mascarillas rápido!-** grito Frederick, haciendo que los piratas de la alianza se colocaran rápidamente su protección, pero una voz se escucho alertando de manera a los piratas…

 **-¿No se les advirtió que se fueran de esta isla?-** hablo un sujeto de piel blanca pero sin llegar a ser albino y vestido con una túnica blanca…

 **-¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?!-** grito Luffy, mientras notaba que varios subordinados de Sara empezaban a caer debido a que la niebla de veneno empezaba a aumentar…

 **-¡Hay que irnos Luffy!-** hablo Nami mientras el sujeto de blanco viendo a los piratas morir por el veneno, esbozo una sonrisa, dejando claro que nadie escaparía…

 **-¿Necesitan una razón para quedarse?, se las daré-** finalizo el sujeto creando con su dedo una especie de luz...

 **-Kamigami no seigen-**

 _ **(Restricción de los Dioses)**_

Finalizo el sujeto mientras disparaba dos rayos de luz blanca hacia distintas direcciones…

Debido a la niebla, uno de los rayos impacto de lleno en el corazón de Sara, alertando a Frederick y a Luffy que veían como la chica de pelo caoba caía debido a la técnica….

 **-¡SARAAAAAAAA!-** grito Frederick alertando a sus nakamas y a los mugiwaras que volteaban, sin poder ver nada debido a la niebla…

En otra parte de la cubierta, se notaba que el segundo rayo iba hacia la navegante de los mugiwaras, cosa que noto Robin, que dejando de lado la ayuda a los tripulantes de Sara, se acerco corriendo hacia su amiga….

 **-¡Nami, cuidado!-** grito Robin empujando a la navegante y por ende recibiendo la arqueóloga, el impacto en su corazón…

 **-¡ROBIIIIIN!-** grito Nami alertando a sus nakamas, mientras veían que la niebla toxica desaparecia…

 **-Han olvidado completamente sus recuerdos-** hablo el sujeto de blanco, mientras Luffy y Frederick sumamente enojados con el sujeto, miraban a sus nakamas inconscientes…

- **Yo, Jonathan Agniss soy su juzgador, escoria pirata-** culmino el sujeto con una sonrisa, pero de la nada, un tremendo impacto lo mando a lo que parecía tierra firme…

 **-¡GOMU GOMU NO JET PISTOL!-** finalizo Luffy con su segunda marcha activada, mientras Frederick notando donde había caído el sujeto, sabía que había tierra firme…

 **-¡Nami, Evans, den ordenes para anclar, rápido!-** grito Frederick, mientras Nami, dejando a Robin a cuidado de Laferte, miro a Evans, el cual estaba aterrado al ver a su capitana y amiga inconsciente…

 **-¡Rápido Evans!-** hablo Nami, sacando de su trance a Evans, que sabía que los piratas muertos por el veneno, eran grandes amigos de él y Sara…

 **-¡No quiero morir!-** grito Evans, haciendo que Frederick se molestara y sin más golpeara al chico rubio…

 **-¡Frederick, no era necesario hacer eso!-** hablo Nami, mientras el médico viendo que Luffy pelearía, sin más decidió tomar su papel de primer oficial…

 **-No quiero cobardes en el barco, te dije que no estamos jugando a ser piratas-** hablo Frederick, mientras acercándose, Usopp, Chopper y Eah calmaban a Evans, Y Nami daba órdenes para anclar…

 **-¡Calma Marimo, nuestro capitán peleara!-** hablo Sanji deteniendo a Zoro, el cual deseaba acabar con el que había dañado a Robin…

Finalmente en el borde de la Isla, Jonathan se levantaba y sonreía al ver que había sangrado por el golpe de Luffy…

 **-¿Te atreves a retar a un Slaven?-** hablo el sujeto mientras se quitaba su túnica revelando algo que sorprendió a la alianza pirata…

" _Una pelea ha dado inicio, mientras se revelan más datos de la extraña isla donde han anclado la alianza pirata, sin embargo, la detonante de la pelea será el poder de lo que es llamado, "la encarnación de un demonio"…"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 12**

* * *

 **¿Que misterios guarda esta Isla?...**

 **Por fin nuestros nakamas mugiwaras han ingresado a la isla, pero mientras algo se soluciona (Zoro y Robin n_n), mas cosas se van revelando...**

 **Sin mas que decir, nos estamos leyendo pronto...**

 **Por cierto...**

 **¿LISTOS PARA VER EL GEAR FOURTH EN ACCION EN EL CAPITULO 726 DE ONE PIECE?**

 **Yo muero de ansias por verlo animado... Un abrazo de Bepo y en verdad los estimo mucho mis lectores...**


	13. El Primer Fragmento

**NOTA: Capitulo 13 de este fic...**

 **Después de adquirir mi herramienta de trabajo, escribir los nuevos capitulos se me ha hecho sencillo, y por ende me he dado a la tarea de escribir nuevos oneshots que proximamente subire, ya que mi regla de oro es que antes de escribir un fic largo, debo terminar el que poseeo actualmente...**

 **Los oneshots estan cocinandose lentamente mientras sigo con este fic, que revelara varias cosas sobre mis proximos trabajos, ya que todo seguira el curso posterior al manga...**

 **Vamos a la mitad (creo) del fic porque aun falta mucho para terminar la aventura de nuestros nakamas mugiwaras...**

 **Sin mas que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capitulo 13: El Primer Fragmento

Finalmente al quitarse su túnica, el Slaven mostro su cuerpo con una serie de tatuajes lo que sorprendió a Luffy, pero el chico de goma, sin inmutarse, se preparaba para pelear…

 **-¿Esclaven?-** pregunto el chico de goma mientras Jonathan sumamente furioso, desaparecia y asestaba un golpe que azotaba a Luffy contra el terreno donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea…

 **-¡Luffy!-** hablo Nami, mientras el Sunny y el Esmeralda por fin anclaban y la chica miraba la pelea desde la cubierta del Thousand Sunny…

- **Mereces un castigo, estúpido pirata-** finalizo Jonathan, mientras el chico de goma levantándose, se alejo del Slaven preparando su pose para seguir peleando…

 **-¿No hay veneno?-** hablo Frederick al ver que el aire de alrededor era apto para respirar…

 **-Estúpidos, en esta isla cada tres horas ocurre la "explosión toxica", es por eso que la Isla es difícil de explorar, ya que muchos no conocen el evento que ocurre en la misma-** hablo Jonathan, mientras los mugiwaras y Frederick notaban que el sujeto era algo tonto…

 **-Nos acabas de revelar información importante, tonto-** hablaron los piratas con una mirada de indiferencia y con gotitas en sus nucas, mientras el Slaven notaba su error y regresaba en la pelea de Luffy para cubrir su falla…

 **-No importa, al fin a cabo morirán-** culmino el Slaven preparando su ataque contra Luffy y los mugiwaras miraban al ser con una gotita recorriendo sus nucas…

 **-** **Furasshu** _ **(destello**_ **)-** hablo Jonathan creando un rayo de luz, el cual Luffy pudo evitar sin problemas, alertando al Slaven…

 **-No es un humano normal, al parecer estos piratas son peligrosos-** susurro Jonathan, mientras Luffy, activando su segunda marcha se acercaba al Slaven…

 **-No tengo tiempo que perder, ¡GOMU GOMU NO HAWK RIFLE!-** grito Luffy, mientras Jonathan notando el impacto, no pudo ver como el mismo daba en su abdomen, dañándolo de gravedad, terminando la batalla…

 **-Perdóneme, Blaine-sama-** susurro el Slaven escupiendo muchísima sangre, siendo arrojado con fuerza contra un muro de lo que parecía un peñasco…

Luffy, expulsando aire de su nariz regreso al Sunny mientras notaba que Laferte sostenía a Robin y Chopper checaba el pulso de Sara…

- **No son tan fuertes-** hablo Luffy, mientras Nami, acercándose anotaba el dato revelado por el Slaven…

- **Dejemos a Sara y a Robin en el barco, debemos encontrar al líder de esos seres y encontrar la forma de recuperar lo que hayan perdido con su técnica-** hablo Frederick, mientras Luffy mirando a sus nakamas, sabía que debían salvar a su amiga Robin…

 **-Espera Fred** \- hablo Eah, mientras el médico volteaba al ver a su nakama la cual permanecía calmada respecto a la situación…

Mientras Frederick esperaba la respuesta de su nakama, la arqueóloga de los piratas del plumaje real, deposito una cachetada al médico…

 **-Primero, esto fue por golpear a Evans-** hablo Eah, mientras se acercaba a los mugiwaras y le entregaba un papel a Nami…

 **-Debemos saber que recuerdos perdieron Sara y Robin-san ya que puede ser una trampa de los enemigos-** concluyo Eah, mientras Nami confundida miraba el pequeño papel que le daba Eah…

 **-Eso que te entregue Nami-chan es la poca información sobre los Slavens, ya que Robin-san esta indispuesta, es mejor que tu poseas esos datos-** finalizo Eah, mientras Nami mirando a Robin inconsciente supo que un nuevo peligro se acercaba con esos seres…

 **-Está bien Eah, debemos encontrar una forma de proteger a nuestros nakamas y a los mugiwaras de esa "explosión toxica" de cada tres horas-** concluyo Frederick, mientras miraba como Sara seguía inconsciente…

… **..**

En una especie de castillo, a través de una pantalla, un sujeto de pelo rubio miraba a la alianza pirata mientras notaba el tremendo daño en el Slaven Jonathan…

 **-No puedo creer que Jonathan haya sido derrotado-** hablo Blaine, mientras un sujeto en una túnica blanca notaba que su líder estaba enojado…

 **-Al parecer, lo único que recordaran las chicas que fueron atacadas, será la primera persona que vean al despertar-** hablo el sujeto mientras Blaine, sonriendo, sabía que su plan había dado inicio…

 **-Alanis, llama a tu colega, es hora de juntar a los "Tres Apóstoles"-** finalizo Blaine, mientras en la imagen se veía como Frederick y Zoro levantaban a Sara y a Robin respectivamente para llevarlas al camarotes de las chicas del Sunny…

… **.**

Regresando al Sunny, Eah y Evans seguían en el Esmeralda creando algo que diera protección a sus nakamas y a los mugiwaras del veneno del aire, mientras Nami leía sobre los Slavens en el cuarto de cartografia…

En el camarote de Nami, Frederick salía mientras veía que Luffy seguía en la cabeza del Sunny sin moverse, por lo que el médico, sabiendo la amistad que poseía el chico de goma con su capitana, supo que el chico podría ocupar su lugar en cuidar a Sara, mientras el médico investigaba con Chopper del veneno de la isla…

 **-Luffy, ¿podrías cuidar un momento a Sara?-** hablo Frederick, por lo que volteando Luffy, esbozo su sonrisa viendo al que tenia la posición del primer oficial de los piratas del plumaje real…

 **-Está bien Fredo, shishishi-** concluyo Luffy, mientras Frederick alejándose iba a decirle algo a Luffy sobre su nombre, pero por el cansancio, el médico evito el tema…

Finalmente Luffy ingreso al camarote de Nami y Robin, mientras notaba que Sara seguía durmiendo profundamente, por lo que el chico de goma, tomando una silla, se mecía de un lado a otro esperando que su amiga despertara pronto…

El momento llego y una chica de pelo color caoba empezaba a abrir los ojos, mientras divisaba la silueta de Luffy, el cual esbozaba una sonrisa cálida al ver que la chica se despertaba…

- **Nos tenías preocupados Sarao, shishishi-** concluyo Luffy, pero la chica notando que desconocía el lugar donde estaba, sin más, se abrazo fuertemente al chico de goma haciendo que este la mirara raro…

 **-¿Dónde estamos Luffy?-** hablo Sara, alertando al chico de goma que recordaba sus primeros días en el Reino de Goa con Sara…

En otra parte del Sunny, Zoro estaba entrenando en el cuarto de vigía, mientras Laferte permanecía en el cuarto de enfermería cuidando a Robin debido a la petición del espadachín de los mugiwaras…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **-¿Podrías cuidar a Robin?, necesito entrenar para evitar que algo mas pase-** concluyo Zoro, mientras Laferte notando la petición del espadachín, asentía al ver que Zoro en verdad estaba molesto…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-Me estoy aburriendo-** hablo Laferte bostezando hasta que noto que Robin se levantaba sumamente confundida…

 **-¿Laferte?-** hablo Robin, mientras el espadachín de Sara miraba sorprendido a la arqueóloga de los mugiwaras…

 **-¡Chicos, Sara ha despertado!-** grito Luffy contento, mientras salía con Sara, la cual permanecía en la espalda del chico de goma, alegrando a sus nakamas y de paso atrayendo a Frederick y los demás piratas del plumaje real…

 **-Sara, ¿estás bien?-** hablo el médico, pero la chica al notar que desconocía a esas personas, sin más se abrazo con fuerza a Luffy, el cual se confundía al escuchar los sollozos de la chica…

 **-Tengo miedo Luffy, no conozco a esas personas-** hablo Sara, mientras Nami viendo esa escena, noto como Frederick reaccionaba igual que ella, al momento de que Luffy se olvidase de la pelinaranja…

 **-¿No recuerdas nada, Sara?-** hablo Nami, mientras Sara aferrándose a Luffy recordaba el incendio de la Gray Terminal y como el chico de goma la había salvado…

 **-¡Mi único amigo es Luffy!-** grito Sara, alejándose de Luffy y corriendo para protegerse detrás de un barril en la cubierta…

Luffy, notando el temor que poseía Sara, sin más apretó su puño de verdadera ira y miro al cielo al saber el daño que había provocado ese sujeto de blanco…

A punto de hablar Luffy, Laferte apareció mientras Robin se apoyaba en el espadachín, alegrando a sus nakamas mugiwaras…

 **-¡Robin!-** gritaron Nami y Chopper acercándose a la arqueóloga, pero Robin sumamente confundida, hizo un agarre más fuerte en Laferte, el cual notando eso, supo que algo malo pasaba…

 **-¿Robin?-** hablo Nami deteniendo su caminar, por lo que arqueóloga, recordando sus días en tripulaciones piratas, supo que no debía confiar en nadie…

 **-Disculpa señorita, pero desconozco quien eres-** hablo Robin, mientras Luffy escuchando eso, solo sintió como su sangre ardía al ver que ese sujeto le había arrebatado a uno de sus nakamas y a su amiga…

 **-¡Malditooooooooos!-** grito Luffy, mientras sus nakamas y los piratas del plumaje real en verdad sabían que esa isla les causaría muchos problemas…

La alianza pirata notando eso, supo que un verdadero peligro se acercaba en esa isla misteriosa…

 **-Luffy, deberías permanecer junto a Sara, ya que eres el único que recuerda-** hablo Frederick, mientras Nami, notando eso, no tuvo otra opción al ver que Sara permanecía temblando detrás del barril donde se había escondido…

Luffy volteando hacia Nami, permaneció en silencio, hasta que la navegante asintiendo con una sonrisa, supo que lo mejor era calmar a la chica de pelo caoba para proseguir con la exploración de la isla…

Zoro mirando de reojo, supo que Robin solo reconocía a Laferte y sin más esperaba que esa pesadilla diera inicio para terminarla de una vez…

Pasando la tarde, una nueva explosión toxica dio inicio, pero ahora, los piratas estaban más protegidos gracias a la idea de Eah y Evans con la colaboración de Franky para construir la barrera de protección…

 **-Esto ayudara a los que están en el barco, mientras los demás investigan en la isla-** hablo Frederick mientras notaba que Sara seguía agarrada del brazo de Luffy y evitaba todo contacto con los demás piratas…

 **-Robin sería de gran ayuda, pero recordando solo a Laferte, no será tan sencillo que confie en nosotros-** hablo Eah, por lo que mirando el cambio en su plan, sin más que explicar, la arqueóloga de Sara revelo algo importante…

 **-Al parecer de los piratas del plumaje real, iremos Fred, Evans y yo, ya que Laferte debe cuidar a Robin-** hablo Eah, mientras los mugiwaras decidían quien exploraría esa isla peligrosa…

 **-¡Yo iré para patearles el trasero a eso Esclaven por quitarles los recuerdos a Robin y a Sarao!-** hablo Luffy, pero Nami notando que Sara seguía junto a Luffy, decidió cambiar un poco el plan…

 **-Luffy si tu vas, Sara se asustara al no verte, no es muy apropiado-** hablo Nami, pero Luffy volteando hacia Sara, sin más esbozo su sonrisa mientras revelaba algo a la chica de pelo caoba…

 **-Sanji, cuida a Sara, por favor-** hablo Luffy, mientras el cocinero que atendía a las mujeres de la tripulación de Sara, rápidamente giro chocando la palma del chico de goma…

 **-Gracias por la confianza, capitán-** finalizo Sanji, mientras Sara, aun agarrada del brazo de Luffy, noto como el chico volteaba y sin más esbozaba su característica sonrisa…

 **-Confía en mis nakamas, te prometo que recuperaremos tu memoria para que puedas seguir con tus aventuras, shishishi-** concluyo Luffy, mientras Nami notaba que en verdad el chico de goma hacia lo imposible por los que consideraba sus amigos…

 **-Si tú lo dices, te creo Luffy-** hablo Sara confiando mientras acudía junto a Sanji y este junto a Chopper ayudaban a la chica de pelo caoba…

 **-En ese caso, iremos Luffy, Zoro y yo para ayudarlos-** hablo Nami, pero Frederick notando que estaban cubriendo posiciones importantes, el médico supo que necesitaban algo mas…

 **-¿Puede ir Usopp con nosotros, Luffy?-** hablo Frederick, mientras el tirador de los mugiwaras sumamente sorprendido negaba con las manos al ver el peligro que se acercaba…

 **-No creo que necesiten que me necesiten, ¿Verdad Luffy?-** hablo Usopp temblando, pero Frederick alistando los trajes de la exploración revelo porque necesitaba la ayuda del tirador…

 **-He escuchado que tu puntería es muy precisa, eso demuestra una gran visión y necesitamos esa gran habilidad para explorar la isla y evitar enemigos-** finalizo Frederick, mientras Usopp pensando que era muy necesario y viendo que alababan sus habilidades, bajo sus gafas de alcance y sin más alzo su Kabuto negro…

 **-¡Yo, el gran tirador de los mugiwaras encontrare hasta el enemigo más peligroso y mejor escondido!-** concluyo Usopp mientras Nami lo miraba con una gota recorriendo su nuca, Luffy esbozaba una sonrisa y Zoro lo miraba con ojos de diferencia…

Poniéndose por fin los trajes, los piratas que explorarían miraron fijamente a los que estaban en las embarcaciones sabiendo que encontrarían la forma de recuperar los recuerdos de Sara y Robin…

" _Empieza la exploración de la Isla Thanatos mientras los mugiwaras y los piratas del plumaje real olvidan momentáneamente la búsqueda de la fruta creada por Vegapunk, ya que su prioridad es recuperar a sus nakamas_ "

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 13**

* * *

 **¿Que secretos guardan los slavens?, ¿Habra algo que muestre su relacion con las akumas no mi?...**

 **Con estas incognitas, esta vez no hay pregunta, solo deseo agradecer a mis lectores que agregan esta historia en sus favoritos,pero en especial a Jose3dt, nico robin piscis 16, Luffy Ketchum y en especial a mi dulce nakama Hiyori Ishida...**

 **Nos estamos leyendo... Un abrazo de Bepo para todos y que tengan exito en sus proyectos fuera de este fandom...**


	14. Apostoles

**NOTA: Capitulo 14 de esta aventura wiiiiii...**

 **Quiero aprovechar este espacio para contestar una pregunta que un lector dejo al aire...**

 **La pronunciacion de la raza de los habitantes de la Isla Thanatos, los slavens es ES-LEI-VEN (Esleivens)**

 **Espero haya resuelto tu duda y sin mas, a partir de este capitulo empieza el drama... (Musica de suspenso)...**

 **Agradeciendo sus reviews, gracias por darme los animos para seguir escribiendo, ya que esto hace que nuevas ideas surjan mientras voy al trabajo, demostrandome que puedo combinar mis gustos (la música y escribir) y mi trabajo, sin que llegue a cansarme (aunque a veces el trabajo me agobia, jajajaja)...**

 **Sin más que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 14: Apóstoles

Al entrar a la isla, Frederick y los demás piratas notaron que en la entrada, que parecía un enorme arco, estaban escritas unas palabras esculpidas en la piedra:

" _El día prometido aún no llega, pero cuando lo haga, el mundo sabrá la verdad absoluta… Aquellos que se revelaron sufrirán las consecuencias de retar a los creadores de la historia, ya que nosotros somos el verdadero origen…" ….D…._

 **-¿Qué es eso?-** pregunto Nami, mientras Eah revisando lo poco que sabía de eso, contesto la incógnita de la navegante…

 **-Los Slavens, tengo entendido, son los guardias personales de la gente que poseía una D en su nombre, Nami-chan-** concluyo Eah haciendo que Nami volteara y mirara a Luffy, ya que la pelinaranja sabia de esa extraña letra en el nombre de su capitán…

 **-Al parecer, esta isla guarda muchos misterios, no es raro que el destino te haya traído aquí Monkey D. Luffy-** hablo Frederick, mientras de las casas destruidas visibles en esa entrada, un anciano salió mirando a los chicos en sus trajes de protección…

 **-¿Posees una "D" en tu nombre, chico?-** pregunto el anciano, mientras Usopp temeroso, supo rápidamente que era un Slaven…

- **Soy Monkey D. Luffy, el hombre que se convertirá en el próximo Rey de los Piratas-** hablo Luffy orgulloso, haciendo que Nami suspirara, Zoro carcajeara y los piratas del plumaje real notaran que en verdad el chico era un idiota…

 **-Así que posees una "D" en tu nombre-** hablo un sujeto en una túnica blanca, haciendo que el anciano temblara al ver de quien se trataba…

 **-¡Es uno de los Tres Apóstoles!-** hablo el anciano, mientras la alianza pirata notaba la fuerza que emanaba el sujeto en cuestión…

 **-¿Apóstoles?-** hablo Usopp, mientras el sujeto notando que sus compañeros se movilizaban sin más decidió presentarse…

 **-Mi nombre es Memphis Sartre, soy el tercer apóstol-** finalizo el sujeto, mientras recordaba la fuerza de Luffy…

 **-Se que no eres un humano normal al derrotar a Jonathan, pero no creo que posees la voluntad de un D** \- concluyo el apóstol, por lo que Luffy activando su segunda marcha, sin más desapareció intentando golpear a Memphis…

 **-¡Regrésale los recuerdos a Robin y a Sarao!-** finalizo Luffy mientras daba el impacto en el sujeto, pero el Slaven sin inmutarse, revelo algo que sorprendió a los mugiwaras…

El Slaven deposito un impacto de igual manera que Luffy, estirando su brazo con un poderoso jet pistol…

 **-¿Uso la misma técnica que Luffy?-** hablo Nami, mientras el chico de goma caía y miraba con odio al Slaven…

 **-Maldito, ¿Qué hiciste?-** hablo Luffy, mientras Nami y Usopp se acercaban con su capitán, pero el Slaven al voltear, pudo percatarse que era atacado por Zoro…

 **-** **Kami mirā (** _ **espejo de dios)-**_ hablo Memphis mientras de su mano izquierda creaba una especie de espejo, recreando la katana Shusui de Zoro logrando un choque entre ambas katanas…

 **-¡¿Quién demonios es este tipo?!-** hablo Zoro regresando con sus nakamas, mientras el Slaven, sin más revelo su naturaleza…

 **-Soy un hombre espejo, kamisama me entrego una de sus habilidades más poderosas, soy usuario de la mirā mirā no mi-** concluyo Memphis haciendo que los piratas notaran que en verdad había tipos peligrosos en el Nuevo Mundo…

… **.**

En el Sunny, gracias a Laferte, Robin había accedido a ver un álbum de fotos por parte de Chopper, el cual esperaba ayudara a su nakama…

 **-Ya veo, entonces son mis nakamas-** hablo Robin, pero con un poco de desconfianza, por lo que Franky llegando junto a Chopper le decía al reno que aun la arqueóloga no recordaba nada…

 **-No se preocupen, no huiré de este barco, si es verdad que traerán a alguien que me haga recordar, esperare pacientemente-** finalizo Robin, mientras Sanji, terminando un aperitivo para los piratas, notaba como Laferte hablaba con Sara sobre los piratas del Plumaje Real…

 **-¿Así que ustedes son los Mugiwaras y los piratas del Plumaje Real?-** hablo otro Slaven mientras tomaba una taza de té de las que había servido Sanji…

 **-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-** gritaron varios miembros de la tripulación de Sara, mientras Sanji notando con su kenbushoku Haki, el nivel del enemigo, supo que era peligroso…

 **-¡Aléjense de él, rápido!-** grito Sanji, pero sin poder evitarlo, piratas caían desangrándose mientras el Slaven caminaba acercándose al centro de la cubierta del Sunny…

 **-Mi nombre es Alanis Iterit, soy uno de los tres apóstoles-** culmino el Slaven, mientras Sanji depositaba una patada que el sujeto detenía sin problemas…

- **Eres duro-** finalizo Sanji, mientras el sujeto notando que Franky, Brook y Laferte lo rodeaban, sin más esbozo una sonrisa mirando al cielo…

 **-Gracias Kamisama por darme una de tus habilidades-** concluyo el sujeto, mientras en el cielo se pintaba de color rojo…

 **-¡Eso destruirá la protección del Sunny y el Esmeralda y la explosión toxica llegara dentro de poco, Sanji!-** grito Franky al ver que la causa de que el cielo se pusiera de ese color, era por miles de estacas de color rojizo…

 **-Akai Ame (** _ **Lluvia Roja**_ **)-** culmino Alanis, mientras Sanji encendía su pie rojo dispuesto a acabar con el sujeto…

 **-Remolino que sana un corazón herido-** culmino Laferte desenvainando su katana, mientras las estacas volaban lejos de las embarcaciones, y Sanji, junto a Franky y Brook atacaban al Slaven…

 **-¿Finito?-** hablo Alanis, mientras los piratas notaban que el sujeto estaba cubierto por piedras preciosas de color rojizo…

 **-Soy un usuario de la Akai Akai no mi, soy un hombre amatista-** culmino el Slaven, mientras los piratas de la alianza, sabían que tenían un enemigo duro de derrotar…

… **.**

Regresando con los piratas que exploraban la Isla, estos yacían tirados en el suelo totalmente derrotados, mientras Memphis seguía peleando con Zoro…

 **-Tu capitán morirá si sigue batallando con mi Keimusho mirā (** _ **Prisión de Espejos**_ **)-** hablo el Slaven, mientras a lo lejos Luffy permanecía encerrado entre grandes trozos de espejos, lo que hacía que el chico se empezara a desangrar…

 **-Luffy-** susurro Nami, mientras lastimada intentaba alcanzar con su mano a su capitán y Usopp se levantaba disparando con su Kabuto negro, sin éxito debido a los espejos que reflejaban su ataque…

 **-Luffy no perderá con algo tan estúpido-** finalizo el espadachín de los mugiwaras haciendo que tanto Eah, Evans y Frederick notaran la confianza que tenían los nakamas de Luffy hacia su persona…

 **-No tengo tiempo que perder, mi prioridad es esa chica, Eah-** hablo Memphis, mientras acudía hacia la chica, haciendo que esta se asustara al ver al Slaven…

 **-¡Zoro-kun!-** grito Eah asustada, y de la nada por fin una katana cortaba a Memphis, revelándose como el espadachín de los mugiwaras, el cual veía como Frederick ayudaba a Usopp para liberar a Luffy…

 **-¿Lastimas a un apóstol?, eres valiente-** finalizo el Slaven mientras azotaba a Zoro y sin más frente a Eah, le clavaba una espada hecha de espejos al espadachín de los mugiwaras…

 **-Spada Refletzio-** culmino el Slaven, haciendo que Zoro escupiera muchísima sangre, lo que noto Usopp y sin más se enojo al ver a su nakama herido…

 **-¡Zoroooooo!-** grito Usopp mientras preparando su Kabuto negro, corría para salvar a su nakama de pelo verde…

 **-¡** **Hissatsu Midoriboshi, Impact Wolf!-** hablo Usopp, pero fue detenido por un impacto igual a su técnica…

 **-Se nota que aún no comprendes mi habilidad** \- concluyo el Slaven mientras preparaba una técnica para atacar al tirador de los mugiwaras…

 **-** **Mirā ibutsu** _ **(Espejo de Reliquias**_ **)-** finalizo Memphis, mientras detrás de el aparecía un espejo donde el Slaven saco una espada con la cual se preparaba para atacar a Usopp…

Sin que lo notara, Usopp tenia de frente al Slaven el cual preparaba el ataque, dispuesto a asesinar al tirador de los mugiwaras…

 **-¡Usopp!-** grito Nami, mientras de la nada, Frederick protegió al tirador con ambos brazos cruzados, imbuidos en Busoshoku Haki…

-¡ **Protegeré con mi vida a los nakamas de Luffy!-** concluyo Frederick, mientras el impacto seguía dando de lleno en sus brazos…

Terminando el impacto, Frederick, sin pensarlo dos veces, apoyo sus puños en el suelo mientras activaba su habilidad y se disponía a atacar al Slaven…

 **-¡GIGA IMPACT BAZOOKA PUNCH!-** grito el médico, mientras Memphis detenía el impacto y se sorprendía del poder de Frederick…

 **-Interesante, pero no estoy dispuesto a perder más tiempo, si regresan serán juzgados, no lo duden-** culmino el apóstol mientras contra atacaba a Frederick, el cual defendiéndose, regreso con Eah, la cual, intentaba detener el sangrado en el abdomen de Zoro…

 **-Hansha mirā sen-**

 _ **(Reflejo de Mil Espejos)**_

Concluyo Memphis, mientras en el cielo, un inmenso espejo se formaba, sorprendiendo a la alianza pirata…

Dentro del espejo, Luffy, Zoro y Frederick, con su kenbushoku Haki, notaron como el reflejo se empezaba a resquebrajar, alertando a los piratas…

 **-¡Woahhhhhh!-** grito Luffy zafándose de la cárcel de espejos y sin más se preparo para atacar, pero el ataque cumplió su cometido: Una ola de miles de espejos destruyo todo el lugar donde estaban los piratas…

Simplemente se pudo notar como varios piratas permanecían inconscientes y sin más el Slaven tomo a Eah, mientras activaba un pequeño den den mushi…

 **-Misión completada, si no mueren por esto, la explosión toxica lo hará-** finalizo Memphis, mientras el caracol reia demostrando que era Blaine quien hablaba del otro lado…

 **-Déjalos, trae a la arqueóloga, bien hecho mi apóstol-** concluyo la voz, mientras el den den mushi se colgaba, y Memphis sabia que la explosión toxica se acercaba…

Al irse Memphis, la escena que se mostraba, eran grandes pedazos de espejos clavados en la tierra, mientras Frederick permanecía en una parte con Evans, Zoro y Usopp…

 **-¿Y Luffy y Nami?-** pregunto Usopp, mientras el médico de Sara, señalaba la parte donde se hallaban ambos nakamas del tirador…

Corriendo hacia donde señalaba Frederick, Usopp solo pudo sorprenderse por la imagen que mostraba Luffy, el cual protegía a Nami…

Abriendo los ojos, Nami pudo divisar que protegiéndola estaba Luffy, el cual permanecía con una sombra en sus ojos y respiraba agitadamente…

 **-¿Luffy?-** pregunto la pelinaranja, hasta que sintió como una pequeña gota de sangre caía en su rostro…

 **-¡Lufyyyyy!-** grito Usopp, revelando por fin la escena:

 _Luffy había protegido con su cuerpo a su navegante y pedazos de espejos estaban clavados en la espalda del chico de goma dejándolo muy dañado…_

 **-Mi sombrero, Nami** \- susurro Luffy, mientras levantándose la navegante, pudo notar como pedazos de ese espejo habían dañado el sombrero de paja de su capitán…

 **-¿Por qué lo hiciste Luffy?-** hablo Nami, mientras Frederick y Usopp retiraban los pedazos incrustados en la espalda del chico de goma…

 **-Mientras mis nakamas estén bien, no me importa sufrir, pero si algo te pasaba, siento que nunca me lo perdonaría-** finalizo Luffy, por lo que Nami, con sus ojos humedecidos, acostaba al chico en su regazo…

 **-No llores Nami-** finalizo el chico de goma sintiendo como una lágrima caía en su rostro y terminaba cayendo por fin en la inconsciencia, mientras Frederick suspirando, le indicaba a Usopp que lo ayudara para llevar a Luffy a la cueva donde estaba Zoro y Evans…

 **-Tranquila Nami-san, soy médico y nunca permitiré que nadie muera-** concluyo el médico, el cual intentaba tranquilizar el ambiente, hasta que el Slaven anciano que los había visto, se acerco al ver que la explosión toxica se acercaba…

 **-Si me lo permiten, pueden estar en mi casa, ya que esta tiene la protección contra la explosión toxica-** finalizo el anciano, mientras Frederick, notando que los trajes estaban dañados, sin más vio que era la mejor alternativa…

- **Hay que ir con él, Nami-san, Usopp-** hablo el médico, mientras ambos mugiwaras suspirando, asentían e iban con el anciano, Frederick cargando a Zoro, Evans caminando junto a Nami y Usopp ayudando a su capitán…

 **-Nami, cuida el sombrero de Luffy-** hablo Usopp, mientras Nami viendo el sombrero, notaba que éste tenía sangre producto del daño a su capitán y estaba dañado al ser atravesado por un pedazo de espejo…

En la casa, el Slaven traía todo lo necesario para curar a Luffy y a Zoro, mientras Frederick curaba las heridas menores de Usopp, Evans y Nami…

 **-¿Cuál es su nombre anciano?-** pregunto Usopp, mientras el Slaven, sirviendo un poco de té a los piratas, recordaba algo en referencia a Thanatos…

 **-Mi nombre es Galilei Atmos** \- culmino el anciano, mientras miraba fijamente a Luffy que descansaba…

 **-Si no fuera por Blaine, los Slaven seguirían siendo los moradores de los D-** culmino el anciano, mientras Frederick volteando, mostraba una mirada de enojo…

 **-¡¿Blaine esta en esta Isla?!-** culmino el médico, mientras Evans se sorprendía de escuchar ese nombre…

… **..**

Finalmente en el castillo de aquella isla, una chica despertaba mirando en una especie de trono a un viejo conocido…

 **-Por fin despiertas Eah-** culmino Blaine, mientras Eah, temblaba al recordar el crimen de ese sujeto…

" _Finalmente se revela la raza que custodia la isla Thanatos, pero la incógnita más grande es saber porque un pirata se ha convertido en su gobernante…"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 14**

* * *

 **¿Les gusto el capitulo?...**

 **Este capitulo muestra por fin las primeras pistas, pero como dije al principio, ya conozco el final del mismo y por ende aún no sé cuantos capitulos me tome terminar esta historia, por lo que hagan changuitos para que esta historia dure algunos meses, jajajaja...**

 **En serio, se agradece su tiempo para leer...**

 **Deseandoles lo mejor, les doy un fuerte abrazo de Bepo...**

 **Nos leemos...**


	15. El Segundo Fragmento

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo de esta aventura...**

 **Es extraña esa sensacion de ver el progreso de este fic y ver que todo lo que estaba planeando aun toma mas tiempo de lo que esperaba...**

 **Esto lo digo por que dentro de la historia, estos indicios que estoy dejando, mas la suma de la forma en que Oda-sama esta llevando el manga, me despierta aun las ganas de crear nuevas historias, claro, sin descuidar a las parejas LuNa y ZoRo que tanto se les quiere...**

 **Saludos para Ferjahir, Nico Robin piscis16, Luffy Ketchum, Jose3dt, Maon, Hiyori Ishida, y demas lectores que me agregan a sus favoritos..**

 **Sin mas que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capitulo 15: El Segundo Fragmento

En el Thousand Sunny, la pelea se prolongaba, hasta que un sujeto sentado en la escalera del Sunny, tomaba un pequeño den den mushi viendo que sus contrincantes estaban cansados…

 **-Retírate Alanis, es momento de continuar con el plan-** hablo una voz, mientras el apóstol viendo que se acercaba la explosión toxica, sin más esbozo una sonrisa, alejándose del Sunny…

 **-Al parecer sus colegas han sido derrotados, dentro de poco ustedes serán también juzgados-** finalizo Alanis haciendo que los piratas de la alianza se sorprendieran viendo como el Slaven desaparecia…

- **Ese sujeto es fuerte, Kuroashi** \- hablo Laferte el cual se acercaba al cocinero de los mugiwaras, el cual mantenía su mirada hacia el suelo y una sombra cubriendo esa mirada…

 **-¿Sanji?-** hablo el espadachín de Sara, pero de la nada fuego rodeo al cocinero, el cual parecía evolucionar debido al enojo en su cuerpo…

-¡ **Si lastimaron a Nami-swan, no se los voy a perdonar!-** grito Sanji mientras Chopper suspiraba y tanto Franky como Brook esbozaban una carcajada…

 **-¡Voy a ir a tu rescate, mi dulce pelinaranja!-** grito Sanji mientras una katana afilada amenazaba al cocinero de los mugiwaras….

 **-Tu capitán te confió el cuidado de mi capitana, espero no rompas esa promesa, Kuroashi-** finalizo Laferte, mientras el cocinero volteando a ver al espadachín, supo que Nami estaba con Luffy y sin más noto como la explosión toxica daba inicio…

 **-No romperé mi promesa, Laferte** \- finalizo el cocinero, mientras Chopper empezaba a sanar las heridas de sus nakamas y los demás heridos…

… **.**

Regresando a la casa de Galilei, el anciano Slaven se confundía al escuchar que Frederick sabia de esa persona que respondía al nombre de Blaine…

A punto de hablar Frederick, Luffy se despertó alegrando a Nami, a Usopp y en parte a Zoro, que hacia horas que se habían levantado…

 **-¡Luffy!-** hablo Nami, mientras el chico de goma sentía como la chica lo abrazaba y Usopp hacia un baile absurdo, feliz de ver a su nakama consciente…

 **-Te preocupas mucho por él, deberías saber que por algo entrenamos dos años, bruja-** hablo Zoro mientras notaba que su abdomen estaba vendado y miraba a Evans que limpiaba las vendas usadas…

 **-¡No me digas así, idiota!, ¡además que te importa si me preocupo por Luffy!-** hablo Nami con dientes de tiburón, mientras depositaba un golpe en la cabeza del espadachín de los mugiwaras, haciéndole un chichón en el proceso y Luffy soltaba una carcajada…

 **-¿Usaron Busoshoku Haki para protegerse, verdad?-** hablo Frederick, mientras Luffy mirando con seriedad a su primer nakama, volteaba y asentía al médico de Sara…

 **-Al principio lo utilice, pero después de un tiempo, debido al uso, tuve que proteger a Nami solo con mi espalda-** hablo Luffy, mientras Nami lo miraba y Zoro hablaba con Galilei para obtener una botella de sake…

- **Si me lo permiten, debo activar la protección para la explosión toxica-** hablo Galilei mientras Zoro buscaba en la alacena y Usopp hablaba con Luffy sobre la pelea…

 **-Aquí tienes-** hablo Nami mientras colocaba el sombrero de paja en la cabeza de su capitán y volteando Luffy, la chica depositaba un beso fugaz en los labios del chico de goma…

- **Gracias Nami, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy notando que la pelinaranja había reparado su sombrero, mientras Frederick, buscaba saber porque Blaine estaba en esa Isla…

- **Anciano, ¿Desde cuándo Blaine ha estado en la Isla Thanatos?-** hablo el médico, mientras los piratas acercándose en la mesa, escuchaban la historia del Slaven….

- **Blaine llego a esta isla hace 15 días-** hablo el anciano mientras recordaba un fatídico encuentro…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **-¿Dónde está su líder ahora?, wi hahahaha-** hablo un hombre musculoso, mientras en su cinturón aparecía la palabra "champion"

 **-Si consigues la Kuro mera mera no mi, el almirante Teach te hará uno de sus comandantes, ¿entendido novato?-** hablo el pirata, mientras el sujeto asentía y varios Slavens permanecían asesinados en los bordes de la tierra…

 **-¿Seguro obtendré el poder de la tori tori no mi: modelo Pavo Real?-** hablo el individuo, mientras el luchador asentía y Galilei notaba como algo malo se aproximaba….

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-Anciano, anciano-** hablaba Luffy, mientras Galilei regresaba a la realidad y Frederick sabía que era hora de revelar quién era Blaine…

 **-Luffy, Nami-san, Zoro y Usopp, es momento de que sepan quién gobierna la Isla Thanatos-** hablo Frederick, mientras los mugiwaras escuchaban atentos…

 **-Blaine estuvo en la embarcación de Sara-** finalizo el médico haciendo que los piratas se sorprendieran que un nakama de Sara tenía que ver con esa extraña Isla…

… **..**

En la cueva, Eah trataba de zafarse de las cadenas que la tenían aprisionada, mientras Blaine hablaba con los dos apóstoles Slaven…

 **-¡¿Qué demonios haces en esta isla?!-** hablo Eah, por lo que Blaine sin inmutarse, se acerco a la arqueóloga de los piratas del plumaje real…

 **-Les dije que encontraría una forma de ser más poderoso y que obtendría el poder de Sara, Kar hahaha-** hablo Blaine mientras revelaba sus intenciones a la arqueóloga…

 **-¡Asesinaste a Allen!, ¿Crees que tu estúpida obsesión lograra algo?-** hablo enojada Eah, por lo que Blaine riendo revelo algo que sorprendió a la chica…

 **-Ustedes aun no conocen el poder máximo de la akuma no mi de Sara, si combino ese poder con mi astucia, seré invencible-** finalizo Blaine, mientras Eah, notando el lugar donde estaba, finalmente fijo su mirada en los Slavens que vigilaban el lugar…

 **-¿Cuál es la verdadera habilidad?-** concluyo la chica, por lo que Blaine acercándose y tomando el mentón de Eah sin más revelo algo que cambiaria el rumbo de la aventura…

 **-Si me ayudas a encontrar la Kuro mera mera no mi, te enseñare la verdad sobre este mundo, en especial, te revelare la identidad de un ser primordial para conocer la verdadera naturaleza de las akumas no mi** \- finalizo Blaine haciendo que Eah notara que aun faltaba mucho por descubrir del mundo…

… **..**

 **-¡¿Qué Blaine hizo qué?!-** hablo Luffy enojado al escuchar lo revelado por Frederick…

- **Blaine asesino a un nakama nuestro debido a que deseaba una akuma no mi especial-** hablo Frederick mientras Nami calmaba a Luffy, el cual seguía enojado por saber lo hecho por Blaine…

 **-¿Qué akuma no mi buscaba, Frederick?-** hablo Nami, mientras el médico suspirando revelaba parte del pasado de los piratas del plumaje real…

- **Blaine desea la Tori Tori no mi, modelo Pavo Real-** finalizo Frederick haciendo que los mugiwaras se sorprendieran de lo dicho por el médico…

 **-¿Quieres decir que quiere el poder de Sara?-** pregunto Usopp, por lo que Frederick viendo que la explosión toxica terminaba, sabía que era momento de revelar sobre su nakama muerto…

 **-Nuestro nakama Allen, fue el que encontró la akuma no mí, pero en su lecho de muerte, decidió que el poder debía ser para Sara-** finalizo Frederick mientras los mugiwaras escuchaban atentos ese recuerdo…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **-¡Saraaaaaaa!-** grito Evans, mientras los piratas del plumaje real, terminando el destierro de Blaine, acudían al camarote donde había ocurrido el ataque…

 **-¿Qué ocurre Evans?-** hablo Sara, mientras el navegante mostraba a Allen, el cual estaba agonizando, pero respiraba aún…

 **-¿Sigue vivo?-** hablo Sara, por lo que notando eso, la capitana rápidamente dio órdenes a Frederick…

 **-¡Fred, hay que curar a Allen, rápido!-** hablo Sara, pero escupiendo sangre, un Allen agonizante interrumpió a la chica…

 **-Espera Sara-chan-** hablo Allen, haciendo que Sara apoyara a su nakama en regazo y notara que la mirada del mismo estaba perdiéndose…

 **-No hables, dentro de poco te curara Fred-** hablo la capitana, pero el chico tomando la mano de Sara, sin más revelo algo, ya que todo indicaba que estaba a punto de morir…

 **-¿Sabes porque no le di la fruta a Blaine?-** hablo Allen, mientras Sara lo miraba confundida y notaba que su nakama apretaba su mano…

 **-Porque ese poder te buscaba Sara-** concluyo Allen, mientras mostraba finalmente donde estaba la akuma no mi…

- **Concédeme el último deseo de tener esa habilidad, nunca permitas que alguien te arrebate tu sueño-** hablo Allen, mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían en su rostro, mismas que salían de los ojos de Sara…

 **-Gracias por quererme chicos-** finalizo Allen, mientras su mirada se apagaba y todo indicaba que había dejado de existir en el mundo terrenal…

Mientras Sara abrazaba con fuerza a su nakama muerto, Frederick abrió el pequeño baúl viendo cómo era la Tori Tori no mi: modelo pavo real….

La fruta era una pequeña cereza color verde con los patrones de remolinos y un tallo en forma de T, lo que indicaba que en verdad, esa fruta era fácil de esconder…

Notando que la tarde llegaba a su fin, Frederick se acerco a sus nakamas mientras lloraban por la pérdida de Allen….

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

Los mugiwaras quedaban sorprendidos al escuchar la historia mientras el médico y el navegante de Sara bajaban su mirada al recordar ese fatídico día…

- **Bueno, lo importante ahora es saber porque Blaine secuestro a Eah-** hablo Frederick, por lo que el anciano Slaven acercándose, finalmente revelo algo importante…

 **-Blaine está buscando el poder del primer apóstol de los Slavens-** finalizo el anciano, mientras Nami confundida, pero haciendo hipótesis en su mente, pregunto para resolver el plan de Blaine…

 **-¿Cuál es ese poder, anciano?-** hablo Nami, por lo que Galilei tomando un poco de su té, supo que tendría que revelar parte de la historia de la Isla Thanatos…

 **-El poder de producir fuego negro-** concluyo el anciano, haciendo que todo empezara a encajar…

 **-Hace 15 días, hubo un enemigo que los Slavens no pudimos detener, ese enemigo asesino al primer apóstol, que hizo lo imposible para que no sufriéramos más bajas-** hablo el anciano haciendo que la alianza pirata mirara que en verdad la isla estaba destruida…

 **-¿Quién fue? ¿Blaine?-** hablo Evans, pero Galilei, mirando caer la noche, sin más negó con la cabeza revelando al enemigo…

- **El causante del ataque fue el primer comandante de flota de los piratas del Yonkou Kurohige, Jesús Burgess-** finalizo el anciano mientras recordaba ese ataque…

 **-¿Kurohige?-** hablo Luffy, mientras el anciano recordaba como su isla natal era atacada por ese pirata…

… **.**

En el Thousand Sunny y el Esmeralda, los piratas cenaban gracias a Sanji, el cual usando una de sus técnicas secretas, hizo comida que ayudaba a recuperar la energía de los heridos por el Slaven…

 **-Gracias Sanji-kun-** finalizo Sara, que ya empezaba a tomar un poco de confianza con los piratas de su embarcación y con los mugiwaras…

 **-¡Es un placer servirte, my lady!-** hablo Sanji, revelando un postre de frutas, lo que sorprendió a Sara, la cual al probar el postre, esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción…

-¡ **Esta muy delicioso!-** hablo la capitana, mientras Sanji feliz de ver a la chica disfrutar su postre, se alejaba, siendo detenido por Sara…

 **-Gracias-** finalizo la chica mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla del cocinero, lo cual hizo que Sanji expulsara sangre debido a sus típicas fantasías…

 **-¡SANJIIII!-** gritaron Chopper y Brook auxiliando a su nakama y Sara notaba que en verdad la tripulación de los mugiwaras, eran extraños…

- **Se nota que tus nakamas están muy animados a pesar del ataque que sufrimos hace unas horas-** hablo Laferte, mientras Robin esbozándole una sonrisa al espadachín, sabía que por alguna razón sentía una calidez familiar al ver a ese reno, al cocinero rubio, al esqueleto y a ese extraño Cyborg…

 **-Lo sé, espero recuperar mis recuerdos pronto Laferte-** finalizo Robin, pero de la nada, una voz hablo en el Thousand Sunny…

 **-Recuperaras tus recuerdos Nico Robin, ya que eres parte importante de mi plan-** hablo finalmente Blaine, revelándose ante la alianza pirata…

 **-¿Blaine?-** hablo sorprendido Laferte, mientras los demás piratas del plumaje real, recordaban el crimen de Blaine…

- **Eah está conmigo, ahora necesito a la otra arqueóloga-** hablo Blaine, el cual notaba como Laferte se acercaba con su katana, dispuesto a asesinarlo…

 **-Buso-** hablo Blaine imbuyendo su brazo en Haki deteniendo el ataque de Laferte…

 **-¿Deseas morir igual que Allen, Laferte?-** concluyo Blaine, mientras Sara escuchando ese nombre y viendo al pirata, sin más se agacho tomando su cabeza alertando a los piratas…

 **-¿Estás bien Sara?-** hablo Chopper corriendo para ayudarla, pero Blaine sin más empezó a carcajear, al ver que la chica recordaba algo…

 **-¡Sufre estúpida niñita, dentro de poco, tu poder será mío Kar hahaha!-** concluyo Blaine, pero sin que lo notara el pirata sufría un impacto en su abdomen por parte de Sanji…

 **-¡** **Diable Jambe, Flange Strike!-**

" _Por fin se sabrá que ocurrió en la Isla Thanatos, ya que el enemigo desea combinar los conocimientos de ambas arqueólogas para obtener un gran poder"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 15**

* * *

 **¿Un Yonkou involucrado en este dilema?...**

 **Al parecer el enemigo ha empezado a hacer sus movimientos, provocando daño a los mugiwaras y los piratas del plumaje real...**

 **Pregunta, pregunta del dia...**

 **¿Hay algun artista musical que les guste escuchar mucho?**

 **Mi respuesta: Siempre he considerado una de mis influencias al compositor uruguayo JORGE DREXLER, si no lo han escuchado, les recomiendo la cancion de "Salvapantallas"...**

 **Esperando sus respuestas, les mando un fuerte abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo...**


	16. Hace 15 Dias

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo...**

 **Gracias por sus respuesta a mi pregunta sobre su artista favorito en verdad me sorprendio los gustos de mis lectores y estare escuchando sus recomendaciones...**

 **A partir de este capitulo subire fichas de dos personajes OC involucrados en mi fic para que los conozcan un poco mas y de paso no se confundan...**

 **Hoy en este capitulo toca a:**

 **-SARA STARDEFT**

 **Capitana de los Piratas del Plumaje Real, su wanted es por la recompensa de 246 millones de berries (viva o muerta)...**

 **Esta chica posee el pelo color caoba rozando al rojizo, una "personalidad" que segun fuentes confiables (Sanji) supera a la de Nami y normalmente le gusta estar con sus nakamas aunque a veces es un poco mandona...**

 **Posee Haoshoku y Busoshoku haki solamente y es usuaria de la Tori Tori no Mi, Modelo: Pavo Real, que la convierte un pavoreal de plumas verde...**

 **-EVANS**

 **Navegante de los Piratas del Plumaje Real, no posee un wanted...**

 **Este chico posee el pelo color rubio y unas gafas redondas que segun su tripulacion lo hace ver como los ojos de un den den mushi...**

 **Es muy timido frente a las mujeres (esto no aplica con Eah al ser su nakama y con Sara, segun Evans no es muy femenina), pero es muy inteligente, ya que el chico tiene como su modelo a seguir al que fue el navegante del Rey de los Piratas...**

 **No posee ningun tipo de haki y es el primer tripulante que se unio a Sara...**

 **Sin mas que decir, nos vemos en los proximos dos personajes y los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 16: Hace 15 días

Al momento de golpear a Blaine, Sanji pudo mandarlo a volar, mientras el cocinero aterrizaba en el césped de la cubierta del Sunny y seguía fumando viendo que Sara seguía con un dolor de cabeza…

 **-Esto será divertido-** hablo Blaine quitándose la túnica y mostrando finalmente su apariencia: Blaine era un hombre de gran corpulencia, vistiendo un pantalón negro con una faja color blanca, su torso desnudo con una chaleco negro igual que su pantalón y finalmente, su pelo rubio enredado en una coleta dejando varios mechones al frente del pirata…

…

En la entrada de la isla Thanatos, en una pequeña casa, por fin un anciano revelaba que había pasado en su isla natal…

 **-¿No se supone que la Kuro mera mera no mi es una fruta creada por Vegapunk?-** hablo Frederick, mientras el anciano asintiendo con su cabeza, contesto a la incógnita del médico…

 **-Estas en lo correcto, Vegapunk tiene mucha influencia con los Slavens, esa akuma no mi es nuestro tesoro-** finalizo Galilei mientras los mugiwaras y Evans escuchaban atentamente al anciano…

 **-Bueno, lo importante es saber que fue lo que paso hace 15 días, Ossan-** hablo Usopp, por lo que Galilei viendo su taza de té, empezó el relato de ese fatídico día…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **-Hoy es un día tranquilo, ¿no Clarence-sama?-** hablo Galilei, mientras el primer apóstol, que era un Slaven con pelo azul cielo y ojos completamente en blanco seguía saludando a los demás Slavens…

- **Esperemos que siga así-** hablo Clarence, el cual esbozaba una sonrisa cálida mirando como el día comenzaba normalmente…

Sin embargo, en la entrada de la Isla Thanatos, varios piratas ingresaban mostrando a uno que tenía una gran complexión y su cinturón que decía la palabra "Champion"…

 **-Comandante Burgess, aquí es donde se ubica la Kuro mera mera no mi-** hablo un pirata, mientras el luchador esbozaba una sonrisa y notaba que una nube de gas se veía en el cielo…

 **-El capitán Teach se alegrara de tener el poder de Ace en una versión más poderosa, wi hahahaha-** concluyo Jesús Burgess mientras uno de sus subordinados revelaba algo de suma importancia…

 **-Hay que usar los trajes especiales, ya que esta isla sufre algo llamado explosión toxica, que al parecer es un veneno muy letal y es Almirante Teach, recuérdelo Burgess-sama-** finalizo el subordinado mientras en una esquina de la tierra, permanecía un Slaven agonizando…

 **-¿Qué desean piratas?-** hablo el Slaven mientras el comandante de Kurohige, se acercaba y revelaba su plan…

 **-Obtendré el poder producir fuego negro-** hablo Jesús Burgess mientras varios soldados Slaven finalmente llegaban a la entrada de la Isla Thanatos…

- **La entrada está prohibida a los piratas-** hablaron los Slavens, pero finalmente, el comandante de Kurohige, sonreía al igual que sus subordinados…

 **-¡Empecemos el espectáculo cabrones, wi hahahaha!-** hablo finalmente Burgess mientras iniciaba una pelea con los Slavens…

La destrucción de la ciudad iniciaba, ya que a pesar de que los Slavens podían proteger su ciudad, cada tres horas tenían que evitar la explosión toxica, a diferencia que la flota de Burgess poseían trajes especiales, haciendo la pelea muy difícil para los Slavens…

 **-¡Retírense yo pelearé con él!-** grito Clarence mientras Memphis y Alanis sufrían mucho daño ya que junto a Burgess había aparecido un pirata que había utilizado varias técnicas que los Slavens desconocían…

 **-Novato, eres bueno, wi hahaha-** culmino Burgess, mientras finalmente imbuía su brazo en Busoshoku Haki, preparando su técnica contra Clarence…

 **-¡HADO ELBOW!-** grito el comandante de Kurohige, mientras el primer apóstol recibía el impacto de Burgess en su abdomen, protegiendo a los Slavens…

- **Usa "Shield" en un alto grado, maldita sea-** concluyo Clarence mientras tomaba el brazo del pirata y mostraba una de sus técnicas….

 **-** **Kuroi honō** _ **(Llamarada Negra)-**_ finalizo el apóstol, logrando que el impacto quemara al comandante de Kurohige…

 **-Wi hahaha, esto es divertido-** concluyo Jesús Burgess, mientras el apóstol sabia que sería difícil derrotar a esos piratas…

Dos días habían pasado y Clarence seguía peleando con el comandante de Kurohige, el cual notaba que el apóstol llegaba a su límite…

 **-Dentro de poco robare tu habilidad, wi hahaha-** concluyo Burgess, mientras el apóstol sabiendo que debía acabar sin más decidió crear su técnica más poderosa…

 **-NISSHOKU** -

 _ **(Eclipse)**_

Finalizo el apóstol, mientras giraba sus dedos creando un círculo y empezaba a crear fuego negro del mismo…

Todos los Slavens heridos notaban el inmenso pilar de fuego negro y como la tarde llegando a su fin, indicaba el comienzo de la noche…

 **-¡Este sujeto quemara todo!-** hablo Burgess enojado, pero finalmente el pirata que buscaba un lugar en la tripulación del Yonkou Kurohige, apareció frente al apóstol, dispuesto a atacarlo…

Sin que lo pudiera evitar, Clarence vio el brazo del enemigo imbuido en Haki y como el mismo se impactaba en su abdomen, haciéndole escupir muchísima sangre en el proceso…

 **-Aquí termina todo-** finalizo el pirata mientras el impacto en Clarence, se reproducía en varias ondas que salían expulsadas, recreando la fuerza que poseía el Rokuogan de Lucci contra Luffy…

Siendo arrojado con fuerza, la batalla por fin llego a su fin y Burgess sumamente enojado, se acercaba al pirata…

 **-¡No podre robar su habilidad si no está cerca, si muere hacia donde lo mandaste, la fruta renacerá y será más difícil buscarla!-** finalizo Burgess, mientras el novato mirándolo fijamente, sin más revelo lo siguiente de su plan…

 **-Si consigo esa akuma no mi, deberás ayudarme a conseguir el poder de la Tori Tori no mi: modelo pavo real, ¿de acuerdo?-** hablo finalmente el pirata, por lo que Burgess sabiendo que el novato no mentía, sin más se acercaba a las victimas Slavens…

- **Está bien, regresare en un lapso de 18 días, espero tengas esa fruta y al usuario de esa akuma no mi que buscas, ¿entendido, novato?-** finalizo Burgess, alejándose y preparando un den den mushi para comunicarse con su capitán…

 **-Además, si logras eso, serás uno de los comandantes de flota de nuestro capitán, wi hahahaha-** culmino el comandante de primera flota, mientras el pirata viendo el desastre sin más esbozo una sonrisa…

 **-El plan ha dado inicio-**

Finalmente, dentro del palacio de la Isla Thanatos, que era el lugar donde había aterrizado Clarence, Galilei se acerco para ver al apóstol casi muerto por el impacto del pirata…

 **-Galilei, cuida a nuestros hermanos Slaven-** hablo Clarence muriendo por fin, lo que entristeció al anciano Slaven…

 **-¿Cómo pudo ser derrotado Clarence-sama?-** hablo Alanis, mientras el pirata que lo había atacado llegaba esbozando una sonrisa…

 **-Mi nombre es Blaine, al parecer su akuma no mi ha renacido, si no desean más muertes, deben hacer lo que les diga y ayudarme a recuperar la Kuro mera mera no mi-** culmino el pirata, mientras los dos apóstoles, sabiendo del sacrificio de su colega, sin más aceptaron terminando la conquista de la Isla Thanatos…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-Eso es terrible-** hablo Usopp, mientras Nami notando que varias piezas encajaban, quiso despejar una duda sobre el enemigo…

 **-¿Y cómo Eah se entero de la existencia de la Kuro mera mera no mi?-** hablo la navegante, pero de la nada, una explosión ocurría en la casa de Galilei, revelando que el causante era Blaine…

 **-¿Robin?-** hablo Nami al ver que la arqueóloga era sostenida por uno de los brazos del pirata rubio…

 **-Al parecer sus nakamas son débiles, esperaba más de ellos-** hablo Blaine, el cual traía una especie de mascarilla que tapaba su rostro…

 **-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mis nakamas, maldito?!-** hablo furioso Luffy, mientras Blaine sabiendo la poca paciencia de mugiwara no Luffy, sin más esbozo una sonrisa de burla al chico de goma…

 **-Morirán dentro de poco por la explosión toxica-** finalizo Blaine, pero sin que lo notara un poderoso impacto se acercaba a él, obra de Zoro…

 **-Corte en una triste lluvia de verano-** finalizo Laferte, el cual detenía el impacto del espadachín de los mugiwaras, sorprendiendo a los presentes…

 **-¿Laferte?-** pregunto Evans, mientras Luffy a punto de ayudar a Zoro, notaba como un poderoso impacto imbuido en Busoshoku Haki, lo dañaba de gravedad…

 **-¡GIGA IMPACT PUNCH!-** hablo Frederick el cual mandaba a volar a Luffy golpeándolo en el abdomen, estrellándolo contra la mesa, alertando a Nami y a Usopp…

 **-¡Luffy!-** gritaron ambos mugiwaras, pero frente a Usopp aparecía Frederick, el cual estirando sus brazos a lado del tirador, mostraba otra técnica…

 _ **-"Despertar"**_ **Gaizā Keimusho** _ **(Prisión geiser**_ **)-** finalizo el médico, mientras un inmenso geiser golpeaba a Usopp, dañándolo de seriedad…

 **-¡Usopp!-** hablo Zoro, pero sintiendo su cuerpo debilitado, notaba como Luffy se apoyaba en Nami, sintiendo el mismo efecto…

 **-¿Qué demonios pasa?-** hablo Luffy, por lo que acercándose Frederick, revelaba por fin el peligro que se acercaba…

 **-Eres tan estúpido mugiwara, use un sedante muy fuerte, el cual los debilitara por varias horas-** hablo Frederick, mientras Zoro notaba que el efecto también lo debilitaba…

 **-¿Por qué haces esto Frederick?-** pregunto Nami, pero igual que sus nakamas, se debilitaba debido al gas que Blaine soltaba en una especie de capsula…

 **-Malditos-** hablo finalmente Luffy, cayendo a un lado de Nami y por última vez veía que Usopp sangraba mucho, Zoro hacía rato inconsciente y Galilei caía por el efecto del gas liberado por Blaine…

 **-Tardaron mucho Fred y Laferte, Eah nos espera desde hace rato-** hablo Blaine, mientras Evans, aún con una mascarilla para protegerse de la explosión toxica, se acercaba y tomaba a Frederick de su chaleco negro…

 **-¡Ese sujeto asesino a uno de nuestros nakamas!, ¿Por qué estas de su lado, Fred?-** finalizo el chico, pero sin inmutarse, el médico de Sara golpeo al chico, activando su habilidad…

Escupiendo mucha sangre, Evans cayó en la tierra, mientras Blaine susurrando algo al médico, se alejaba llevándose a Robin, aun inconsciente…

- **Demos una razón para que Sara sufra mas-** finalizo Frederick, mientras activaba su habilidad y Evans temblaba ya que desconocía al pirata que antes era su nakama…

 **-¡GIGA IMPACT… GATLING PUNCH!-** finalizo Frederick, mientras Evans cubriéndose con sus manos, no pudo evitar la ametralladora de impactos por parte del médico de Sara….

Ese día, una mano caía desangrándose, mientras Frederick, acercándose a Laferte, notaba que la explosión toxica se acercaba de nueva cuenta…

 **-¿No crees que te pasaste Fred?-** hablo Laferte, pero el médico sin inmutarse por las palabras del espadachín, sin más mostraba su verdadera naturaleza…

 **-Nuestro objetivo está más cerca, no me importa si mato a ese chico-** finalizo el médico mientras ambos piratas se alejaban y dejaban a los mugiwaras inconscientes…

… **..**

Finalmente en el Sunny, Sanji se levantaba inconsciente, pero furioso al ver como sus nakamas y los piratas del plumaje real estaban inconscientes…

 **-Maldito, si no hubiera sido por ese gas, lo hubiera derrotado-** concluyo Sanji, mientras Sara por fin en pie, miraba con seriedad como la explosión toxica se acercaba…

- **Tengo un mal presentimiento, Sanji-kun-** hablo Sara, por lo que el cocinero intentando levantar a Franky, asentía, ya que el notaba lo mismo…

 **-¿Son los mugiwaras y los piratas del plumaje real?-** hablo un Slaven, atrayendo la atención de Sanji, el cual se preparaba para atacar…

El Slaven notando hostilidad, sin más agito sus manos, revelando la petición de uno de sus superiores…

 **-Tranquilo, el anciano Galilei me ha enviado, sus nakamas están bien, solo que ustedes ya no poseen la protección de la explosión toxica, por lo que hay que ir rápidamente con ellos-** concluyo el soldado Slaven, por lo que Sanji viendo que la explosión estaba cerca, sin más primero pregunto sobre el estado de sus nakamas…

 **-¿Quiénes están con ustedes?-** pregunto el cocinero, mientras Franky, Brook y Chopper se levantaban un poco mareados…

 **-Están Monkey D. Luffy, Nami, Roronoa Zoro, Usopp y un chico que está muy herido, Evans-** finalizo el Slaven, alertando a Sara que notaba que sus nakamas habían sufrido bajas…

 **-¿Frederick y Eah dónde están?-** hablo Sara, pero el Slaven mirando como sus compañeros ayudaban a los heridos, sin más respondió la pregunta de la chica de pelo color caoba…

 **-Desconocemos su paradero-** finalizo, por lo que Sanji viendo que la chica nombraba a sus nakamas, supo que por fin había recuperado su memoria…

- **En la guarida les explicaran todo, hay que irnos o la explosión nos afectara-** concluyo el Slaven, pero Franky alertado, sabía que el Sunny quedaría desprotegido…

 **-¿Y qué hay con el Sunny y el Esmeralda?-** hablo el carpintero de los mugiwaras, por lo que otro soldado Slaven, respondió tranquilo a la incógnita del Cyborg….

 **-Un equipo se quedara para llevarlo a una cueva, los barcos no sufren estragos por la explosión-** finalizo y sin más el equipo del Sunny y el esmeralda, decidieron reunirse con sus nakamas…

" _La historia marca una pauta al saberse por fin quien fue el responsable del daño en la Isla Thanatos, sin embargo falta saber desde cuando, la tripulación de Sara había planeado eso con Blaine"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 16**

* * *

 **Creo que esto inicia a tomar un rumbo, ¿esperaban la traicion de los piratas del plumaje real?...**

 **Esta vez no hay pregunta, solo les agradezco su tiempo para leer y espero con las pequeñas fichas de los personajes se puedan apoyar para conocer este universo que estoy planteando...**

 **Saludos, un abrazo de Bepo y nos estaremos leyendo pronto...**


	17. Traicion

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo despues de haber escrito el oneshot de Luffy-perrito :3**

 **Seguimos con las fichas de los personajes y esta vez seran de tres o me atrasare con el desenvolvimiento de la historia...**

 **Aun seguimos con la Tripulacion del Plumaje Real, dentro de otros capitulos seguiran los Slavens...**

 **-VALIATO "RAGNAROK" LAFERTE**

 **Espadachin de la tripulacion de Sara, este pirata estudio en el dojo donde estaba Zoro, pero años antes de que apareciera el espadachin de los mugiwaras, Laferte se fue en búsqueda de Dracule Milhawk...**

 **Es de la estatura de Zoro y posee el pelo negro alborotado como Luffy, siempre viste con pantalones blancos y una camisa color café, ademas de colgar su katana, "Grazzia Di Santis" en su hombro...**

 **Posee una recompensa de 154 millones de berries y es apodado "Ragnarok"...**

 **Laferte es muy amable, pero al pelear olvida esto por el hecho de que debe ser el mejor espadachin, de ahi su obsesion por derrotar a Zoro...**

 **Posee Kenbushoku y Bushoku Haki, además de manejar técnicas del rokushiki (Soru y Kami-e)...**

 **-EAH "..." ...**

 **Arqueologa de los piratas del Plumaje Real, esta chica esta interesada en conocer todo sobre las akumas no mi y las armas creadas por la civilizacion del llamado "Siglo Vacio"...**

 **Posee la piel clara y es un poco mas pequeña de estatura que Nami, ademas de siempre poseer vestidos ajustados a su figura y tener el pelo negro con su ojos color ceniza, su "personalidad", segun un informante confiable (Si, Sanji) es digna de competir con Robin y Nami...**

 **Eah es muy intuitiva, sin embargo tambien es capaz de usar las situaciones a su favor...**

 **No posee ningun haki y aún no revelaré si posee recompensa...**

 **-FREDERICK "JET" HALLEN**

 **Médico y Primer Oficial de la tripulacion de Sara, Frederick fue el segundo en unirse a la tripulacion, siendo el mas sensato en la hora de pelear...**

 **Frederick es de piel morena con una complexion igual a la de Zoro, viste de pantalones color gris, usando un chaleco negro que deja a la vista su abdomen, el cual muestra una cicatriz vertical del lado derecho... Su pelo es color blanco, largo, amarrado en una coleta y sus ojos son color verde...**

 **Frederick consumio la JETTO JETTO NO MI, lo cual lo hace un hombre-Geiser, creando tecnicas parecidas al Gear Second de Luffy ya que al golpear expulsa humo y por lo que se sabe, Frederick ha logrado el " _DESPERTAR_ " de su fruta...**

 **Posee una recompensa de 192 millones de berries y es apodado "Jet", ademas de poseer kenbushoku y busoshoku haki, siendo uno de los piratas mas importantes de Sara...**

 **Sin más que escribir, los dejo leer el capitulo 17 de esta historia...**

Capitulo 17: Traición

Mientras la alianza pirata llegaba a una guarida provisional, Sanji y los demás mugiwaras notaban que varios Slavens estaban heridos y lo que parecía un medico vendaba a una persona, lo que alertó al cocinero de los mugiwaras…

 **-¡Mi amada Nami-swan!-** grito Sanji mientras tomaba el cuerpo y lo agitaba haciendo que éste despertara…

 **-¿Sanji-kun?-** hablo desde otra esquina Nami, la cual daba de comer a Luffy, mientras el chico se quejaba de que él podía comer solo ya que no estaba herido…

 **-Sanji, soy Usopp-** hablo finalmente el tirador, por lo que el cocinero, volteando, soltó de golpe a Usopp girando con corazoncitos hacia la navegante de los mugiwaras…

 **-¡Usopp!-** grito Chopper, mientras corría y auxiliaba a su nakama y Franky notaba que Zoro suspiraba y se levantaba para detener a Sanji…

 **-¿No puedes cumplir una sola petición, hemorragias?-** hablo el espadachín, por lo que Sanji un poco enojado, supo que no podía decir nada al ver que el enemigo los había tomado desprevenidos y Zoro se refería al secuestro de Robin…

 **-Nami-san, ¿Y mis nakamas?, solo pude ver que Laferte seguía a Blaine-** pregunto Sara, por lo que la pelinaranja volteando agacho la mirada al recordar que Frederick y Laferte habían atacado a Luffy, a Zoro y a Usopp…

 **-Tus nakamas nos traicionaron, están junto a un pirata que pertenecía a tu tripulación, Blaine-** hablo Nami mientras Sanji, Franky, Brook y Chopper no podían creer lo dicho por la pelinaranja…

Por un rato, Sara recordaba lo hecho por Blaine y recordando todo lo vivido por sus nakamas, por primera vez la chica se enfadaba por lo dicho por Nami…

 **-¡MENTIRAAAAA!-** grito Sara, mientras expulsaba Haoshoku Haki y todos los mugiwaras como los piratas del plumaje real notaban que la chica perdía control de su voluntad…

 **-¡Mentira, mentira, eres una mentirosa Nami-chan!-** grito Sara llorando, pero antes de que la chica se agotara por el uso de su Haki, Luffy se acerco y sin más tomo de los hombros a la chica mirándola fijamente mientras la chica estaba bañada en lagrimas…

 **-Es verdad, Sara-** hablo finalmente Luffy, mientras Zoro acercándose a su capitán, le indicaba que le mostrara a Sara algo que demostraría sus palabras…

 **-Acompáñeme señorita Sara-** hablo Galilei, mientras Sara mirando a Luffy, sabía que era algo grave…

Limpiándose las lagrimas, Sara camino junto al anciano Slaven llegando a una especie de camilla, notando la chica que en esta había una persona vendada y el médico revisaba el diagnostico…

 **-No ha despertado, lo siento-** finalizo el médico saliendo, mientras Sara mirando al herido, acercándose pudo notar que era… Evans…

 **-¿Evans?-** susurro Sara, por lo que el cuerpo escuchando eso, sabía que era momento de revelar quien lo había atacado…

 **-¡Sara, aléjate de Frederick y nuestros nakamas!-** hablo Evans sorprendiendo a Sara y a Galilei, que llamaba al doctor…

 **-¿Por qué dices eso?-** hablo Sara, pero sintiendo como Evans apretaba su mano fuertemente, sin más noto como su amigo empezaba a llorar…

-¡ **No dejes que el sacrificio de Allen sea en vano!-** concluyo el chico mientras caía inconsciente y empezaba a convulsionar…

 **-¡Evans!-** grito Sara, mientras el médico llegando alertaba a los demás Slaven para que retiraran a la chica de pelo color caoba…

 **-¡Hay que estabilizarlo o puede morir!-** grito el médico Slaven, por lo que Sara, escuchando lo último, no podía creer que en verdad sus nakamas hubieran traicionado la alianza con Luffy…

 **-Galilei, deberías poner al tanto a nuestros nakamas para planear algo-** hablo Zoro, por lo que Sara, apretando su puño, se sentó junto a Luffy, el cual notaba que su amiga en verdad estaba enfadada…

 **-Está bien, solo espero que esto no los involucre mas-** concluyo el anciano Slaven, dando inicio a su relato…

…

En un castillo dentro de la Isla Thanatos, varios piratas hablaban sobre la localización de una akuma no mi especial…

 **-¿Así que ella es sobreviviente de ese clan maldito de Ohara?-** hablo Blaine, mientras Frederick asintiendo, notaba que los apóstoles miraban con indiferencia al pirata de pelo rubio…

 **-Nico Robin, "niña demonio" recompensa de 80 millones de berries-** hablo Eah, mientras Blaine llamaba a Memphis para empezar lo siguiente de su plan…

 **-Regrésale sus recuerdos Memphis-** concluyo Blaine, por lo que el apóstol acercándose, noto la naturaleza del corazón de Robin…

 **-A diferencia de ustedes, ella si merece recuperar su memoria-** hablo Memphis y sin más empezó a crear su técnica hacia la arqueóloga de los mugiwaras…

 **-** **Genjitsu ni modo~tsu** _ **(Regreso a la realidad)-**_ finalizo el apóstol, por lo que recobrando la conciencia, Robin pudo divisar a los piratas de Sara y a Blaine…

 **-¿Laferte?-** pregunto Robin, pero alejándose el espadachín, Blaine se acercaba para hablar con la arqueóloga de los mugiwaras…

 **-Bienvenida Nico Robin, creo que es momento de ponerte al corriente, Kar hahaha-** finalizo Blaine mientras Robin, viendo a Frederick y a Eah, supo que estaba en peligro…

… **..**

- **No puedo creer que mis nakamas estén involucrados con Blaine-** finalizo Sara, por lo que Galilei notando esto, sin más expreso lo ultimo dicho por su líder, Clarence…

 **-Nuestro líder Clarence-sama hablaba de una profecía que ocurriría, era sobre la llegada de una persona con la letra D y una gran pelea que se llevaría a cabo en esta Isla-** concluyo Galilei por lo que Nami un poco escéptica, notaba como Luffy daba palmaditas a un Usopp herido, el cual brincaba de dolor y Chopper regañaba al chico de goma…

 **-¿Crees que Luffy es esa persona?** -hablo la navegante, por lo que Galilei suspirando revelaba algo que termino por sorprender a los presentes…

 **-No ha aparecido ni un D en más de 24 años en esta isla a excepción de Gol D. Roger-** concluyo el anciano mientras los mugiwaras y Sara miraban impactados que el Slaven no mentía…

 **-No importa eso, debemos rescatar a Robin-** hablo Luffy mientras sus nakamas notaban que a su capitán no le importaba que cada lugar donde siempre navegaban decían que le destino había traído a Luffy hasta ese lugar…

 **-La noche ha caído, creo que lo conveniente es que recuperen sus heridas, ya que aun tenemos certeza de que Blaine no iniciara su plan-** hablo Galilei, por lo que Sanji expulsando una bocanada de humo de su boca, supo que había una razón de porque Slavens estuvieran en esa guarida…

-¿ **Ustedes son acaso un rebelión contra ese Blaine?-** afirmo el cocinero por lo que el anciano Slaven, viendo a sus colegas hablando entre sí, decidió que esos chicos ayudarían tal vez en su plan…

 **-Somos aquellos que desechamos la idea de que Blaine sea nuestro líder, pero lo extraño es que muy pocos recuerdan cuando asumió el liderato de la Isla Thanatos-** finalizo Galilei, por lo que Nami, viendo su hipótesis, aun sabía que era muy pronto para hablar sobre ello…

 **-Hay que descansar, creando una estrategia podremos lidiar con ese Blaine y rescatar a Robin-** concluyo Nami mirando a Luffy, por lo que devolviéndole la mirada, el capitán de los mugiwaras supo que era hora del contra ataque…

 **-Le pateare su trasero a ese tipo rubio-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras Sanji acudía a una pequeña cocina para hacer comida a sus nakamas y demás personas de esa guarida…

 **-Oigan logramos estabilizar al chico rubio, pero antes de caer inconsciente dejo esto-** hablo el médico Slaven, por lo que Sara tomando el papel, pudo leer algo que dejaba mas incógnitas en la chica…

" _ **Fred es…."**_

 **-¿Qué significa esto?-** hablo Sara por lo que entregando el papel a Nami, la navegante de los mugiwaras, notaba que era una advertencia…

- **Al parecer, Evans nos dejo una nota de que Frederick es peligroso-** hablo Nami, por lo que Luffy, recordando el golpe que había recibido y Sanji recordando también la velocidad del médico, chocaron sus puños al saber que habían nuevos rivales que derrotar…

- **Ese sujeto es mío, capitán-** hablo Sanji, por lo que Luffy sabiendo que su pelea seria contra Blaine, asentía y tomaba el pedazo de carne que le entregaba Sanji…

 **-Está bien Sanji-** concluyo Luffy mientras mordía su pedazo de carne y el cocinero esbozaba una sonrisa al saber que ya poseía a quien derrotar…

Sin embargo, en una parte de la guarida, Sara miraba una foto en la que ella salía con sus nakamas felices y sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima caía en la foto, en donde se reflejaba a Frederick, el cual se había vuelto la pareja de la chica…

 **-Espero que solo sea una mentira tuya, tonto-** finalizo Sara mientras miraba a Frederick en esa foto sonriendo junto a ella…

…

Regresando al castillo, Blaine hablaba con Eah por lo que el pirata sabiendo lo que faltaba para su plan, finalmente se acerco a Robin, que seguía con sus manos envueltas en kairoseki…

 **-Se que puedes leer Poneglyphs, tu tarea es simple, solo revela este y cuando lleguen tus nakamas, te dejare ir-** hablo Blaine, mientras Robin sabiendo mentira eso, recordaba cuando trabajaba con Crocodile…

Sin embargo al momento de revelarse el poneglyph, Robin, leyendo el mismo, pudo notar que había información importante:

" _ **Se revelaba la naturaleza de una akuma no mi y como saber su localización después de que el usuario muriese"**_

 **-Además hay otro sobre ese tal "Joy Boy", pero el que importa es éste-** hablo Eah, por lo que Robin mirando a su contraparte, sin más supo que si buscaban saber esa información, es porque querían hallar la Kuro Mera Mera no mi…

- **No ayudare a alguien que busca su propio beneficio en pos del conocimiento-** concluyo Robin, por lo que Blaine, sumamente molesto, tomo el mentón de la arqueóloga mirándola fijamente…

 **-Yo no soy una persona paciente, así que habla, Nico Robin-** finalizo el pirata, por lo que la arqueóloga de los mugiwaras, sin perder su mirada enigmática, sabía que ese sujeto era igual que su ex-jefe Crocodile…

 **-Sé que mis nakamas llegaran-** finalizo Robin, por lo que Blaine esbozando una mirada de psicópata, sin más dio una orden a los piratas de Sara…

 **-Salgan de esta habitación-** finalizo Blaine, por lo que Laferte notando que algo malo pasaría, apretó su puño mientras se retiraba del cuarto donde permanecía Robin…

Finalmente solos, Blaine miraba fijamente a Robin, la cual permanecía tranquila, pero con cierta incertidumbre sobre lo que haría el pirata de pelo rubio…

 **-Se nota que eres estúpida-** finalizo Blaine, mientras el pirata imbuía su brazo en Busoshoku Haki y se acercaba a la chica de pelo negro…

Sin poder evitarlo, Robin sintió como el pirata depositaba un golpe en su rostro, haciéndolo a un lado y dejando escapar un hilillo de sangre por la boca de la arqueóloga…

 **-¿Crees que seré amable?, sé que por tu pasado, las palizas tal vez eran diarias, Kar hahahaha-** finalizo Blaine mientras Robin mirando al pirata, por fin mostraba unos ojos llenos de ira, porque Blaine le recordaba un pasado que la chica había olvidado gracias a sus nakamas…

 **-¿Me odias?, ¿No sería mejor maldecir tu línea de sangre, Nico Robin?-** finalizo Blaine mientras depositaba otro golpe en el abdomen de la arqueóloga y ella escupía sangre debido al impacto…

 **-Todas esas personas involucradas con los D me enferman, ¿En verdad creen que esa profecía de que un D desatara una gran pelea aquí es cierta?-** finalizo Blaine, mientras Robin recordaba a Jaguar D. Saúl, sus palabras y finalmente la voluntad de Luffy en la pelea en Ennies Lobby….

 **-Monkey D. Luffy es mi capitán y será el hombre que se convierta en el Rey de los Piratas-** finalizo Robin sonriendo, diciendo la frase que siempre repetía Zoro cuando peleaba con un enemigo que dudaba de Luffy…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **-Zoro-** hablo Robin, mientras el espadachín, bajando sus pesas de toneladas, se secaba el sudor con una toalla y miraba a la arqueóloga que seguía leyendo un libro…

 **-¿Qué ocurre Robin?-** finalizo el espadachín tomando una botella de agua y Robin dejaba de lado su lectura…

 **-¿Por qué tienes tanta lealtad a nuestro capitán?-** concluyo la arqueóloga al recordar el sacrificio de Zoro en Thriller Bark…

- **Al principio todos los que estamos en su tripulación, solo seguíamos nuestros sueños, pero creo que ahora nuestra meta es llegar todos juntos y todo se debe a ese chico idiota con voluntad de acero** -concluyo Zoro, por lo que esbozando una sonrisa, Robin hizo que el espadachín se ruborizara…

 **-¡Por eso no me gusta decir ese tipo de cosas, mujer!-** finalizo Zoro con dientes de tiburón, pero Robin recordando cómo sus nakamas la habían salvado, sin más supo que esa tripulación era en verdad la familia que buscaba…

 **-Luffy será el hombre que se convierta en el pirata más libre de estos mares, Zoro-** culmino la arqueóloga, mientras Zoro asintiendo, supo que el chico de goma en verdad lograba que la gente confiara ciegamente en el…

- **Así es Robin-** finalizo el espadachín mirando cómo la tarde llegaba a su fin…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

Saliendo de la habitación, Blaine dio órdenes de cuidar el lugar, mientras acudía a su cuarto, pero era detenido por Frederick…

 **-Recuerda que si te damos la Kuro mera mera no mi, dejaras en paz a Sara-** finalizo el médico, por lo que Blaine, esbozando una sonrisa, se soltó del agarre del médico yendo hacia su cuarto…

 **-Tranquilo, cuando obtenga la Kuro mera mera no mi, esa chica será libre-** concluyo Blaine yéndose, por lo que Frederick, notando como Laferte intentaba entrar con Robin, suspiro notando que una batalla se acercaba…

Entrando por fin al cuarto donde estaba Robin, Laferte pudo ver como la arqueóloga tenía varios golpes en el rostro y sus labios dejaban escapar hilillos de sangre…

 **-Deberías cooperar Robin-** finalizo Laferte, pero la arqueóloga, sonriendo enigmáticamente, miro que el espadachín de Sara era distinto a la primera vez que lo había conocido…

 **-¿Me dirás quien fue esa persona de la que te enamoraste, Laferte-kun?-**

" _Mientras se muestra la naturaleza del enemigo, se va revelando que hay un hueco en el cual, los Slavens fueron derrotados, pero nunca iban a seguir a Blaine, entonces…_

" _¿Quién controla a los Slavens?"_

 **FIN DE CAPITULO 17**

* * *

 **Alguien se va a enojar cuando sepa que Robin fue golpeada, no sabe la que le espera a Blaine...**

 **Misterios oh misterios, como los adoro, hahahahaha :3**

 **Al parecer, puede que ocurra una sorpresa ya que apenas veo la punta del iceberg y no saben las ganas que tengo para tomar mis mini resumenes y decir: "¡¿Por que no he llegado aún a esta parte?!, seguro a mis lectores les gustara", pero se que esto sera poco a poco y en verdad espero les guste el rumbo que tomara la historia, ya que podre ser tierno en cuanto a las escenas de amor, pero tambien cruel para las escenas tristes...**

 **Creo que me emocione, hahahaha, no importa, nos estaremos leyendo y asi disfruto sus teorias sobre esta historia...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo de su amigo Eduardo "FalknerZero"...**


	18. Espejo Del Alma

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo..**.

 **Seguimos con las fichas y con estas damos terminado a la tripulacion de los piratas del Pluamje Real:**

 **-ALLEN "..."-**

 **Uno de los nakamas de Sara, este pirata murio protegiendo la akuma no mi que ahora tiene Sara, ya que segun este chico, el poder "buscaba" a Sara...**

 **Allen fue asesinado por otro integrante de la tripulacion que posteriormente fue desterrado del Esmeralda...**

 **-BLAINE-**

 **Pirata desterrado de la tripulacion de Sara...**

 **Este sujeto asesino a Allen en busqueda de la Tori Tori no mi, modelo: Pavo Real, ya que segun Blaine, esta akuma no mi posee un gran poder entre las tipo Zoan...**

 **Es de complexion robusta, viste de pantalones negros, con un chaleco del mismo color, posee el pelo rubio largo amarrado en coleta...**

 **No revelare si posee recompensa...**

 **-RESTO DE LA TRIPULACION-**

 **Integrantes de los piratas del Plumaje Real, en total Sara posee 60 nakamas, 20 son mujeres y el resto hombres, incluidos, Laferte, Eah, Frederick y Evans...**

 **Escrito esto, nos vemos en otro capitulo con las fichas de los Slavens, espero les sea de ayuda esto...**

 **Sin mas que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capitulo 18: Espejo del Alma

" **-Laferte-kun, ¿te gusta mucho estar conmigo?-** hablo una chica de pelo color verde aqua, mientras el espadachín miraba que la chica le esbozaba una sonrisa tan cálida que hacía que el corazón de Laferte latiera deprisa…

 **-No lo se, pero creo que tu compañía me agrada mucho…"**

 **-Laferte-sama, el líder Blaine desea verlo en la sala principal-** hablo un soldado Slaven, por lo que el espadachín regresando a la realidad, notaba como Robin quedaba inconsciente debido a los golpes propinados por Blaine…

 **-No quiero que sufras más daño, por favor coopera Robin-** finalizo Laferte, yéndose de la habitación junto con el soldado Slaven…

Llegando a la sala principal, Laferte notaba como Eah seguía leyendo hojas esparcidas en la enorme mesa y Frederick permanecía mirando fijamente a los dos apóstoles Slaven…

 **-Bienvenidos mis aliados en esta cruzada para hallar el tesoro de la isla Thanatos-** hablo Blaine, mientras varios ancianos, arriba del lugar donde permanecía Blaine, por fin revelaban parte de la profecía de su primer líder Clarence…

 **-Tu serás el indicado para obtener ese poder, Blaine, pero el consejo de sabios aun dictamina que es pronto para que te auto nombres el líder de los Slavens-** hablo un anciano, por lo que el pirata riendo, supo de que hablaban…

- **Debo pelear contra los otros dos apóstoles, ¿verdad?-** culmino Blaine, mientras el consejo asentía y sin más Blaine se acercaba a la mesa con los tripulantes de Sara y con los dos apóstoles…

 **-Dentro de poco demostrare porque debo ser el líder de estos guardianes, Kar hahahaha-** culmino Blaine, mientras Memphis y Alanis miraban fijamente al pirata de pelo rubio….

…

En la guarida pasada la explosión toxica, Nami se revolvía en la pequeña cama en la que dormía, por lo que notando que no podía dormir, la chica de pelo naranja se levantaba para ir junto a Luffy, pero en el trayecto pudo notar que el chico de goma no se hallaba en esa guarida…

 **-¿Luffy?-** hablo Nami, pero Galilei mirando la llama arder de una pequeña lámpara, pudo notar en su rango de visión a la navegante de los mugiwaras…

 **-Luffy-san está afuera, dijo que quería estar solo, señorita-** hablo el anciano Slaven, por lo que Nami se alistaba para salir poniéndose un abrigo negro y sin más, esbozo una sonrisa al anciano que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos…

 **-Gracias, Ossan-** finalizo la navegante, mientras salía de la habitación y Galilei apretaba su puño como si esperara algo…

- **Espero que tú seas el D de la profecía, Luffy-san-**

Saliendo de la guarida, Nami pudo notar que Luffy estaba sentado en una pequeña roca, por lo que agitando su mano, la chica decidió llamar a su capitán…

 **-¡Luffy!-** hablo la pelinaranja, haciendo que el chico de goma volteara, pero notando que era su navegante, el capitán solo indico con su mano, que la chica se acercara, causando confusión en la chica…

Llegando junto al chico de goma, Nami solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa, la cual no fue vista por Luffy, lo que le preocupo a la navegante…

 **-¿Estás bien Luffy?-** hablo Nami preocupada, por lo que el chico de goma, volteando a ver a la pelinaranja, esbozo su característica sonrisa y regresaba su mirada hacia la luna de esa noche…

 **-Solo recuerdo que hace dos años, había perdido mi voluntad para seguir hacia adelante, pero ahora estando aquí, siento que era necesario pisar esta isla y disfrutar esta aventura, shishishi-** hablo Luffy, mientras Nami boquiabierta, no creía que el chico fuera tan maduro en ese aspecto…

 **-¿No tienes fiebre Luffy?-** hablo Nami mientras acercaba su frente a la del chico de goma, por lo que Luffy haciendo un puchero, notaba que sus nakamas aun no creían que el había cambiado un poco…

Sin pensarlo, Luffy enrollo uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su navegante y la abrazo, ruborizando totalmente a la chica que sabía que esa actitud era algo poco común en su capitán…

 **-Rescataremos a Robin, te lo prometo Nami** \- finalizo Luffy, mientras desenrollaba el abrazo en la pelinaranja y la alzaba con sus dos brazos, esbozando su característica sonrisa…

 **-Idiota, bájame-** hablo Nami totalmente ruborizada y volteando su rostro para que Luffy no notara su rubor, pero el chico de goma, bajando a su navegante, sin más enfoco su mirada a los ojos color chocolate de la chica, lo que provoco que Nami jalara del cárdigan rojo al chico de goma y le depositara un beso fugaz en sus labios…

- **Te quiero tonto-** susurro la chica, mientras en otra parte de la guarida, un espadachín de pelo verde hacia guardia y veía de lejos la escena de su capitán y la navegante…

 **-Creo que esta noche, Luffy me ha enseñado más de lo que creía saber-** finalizo Zoro, mientras sabia que la relación que tenía su capitán con la navegante, no hacía más que fortalecer su voluntad para derrotar a enemigos poderosos…

…

En la mañana siguiente, tanto mugiwaras, como Sara y los Slavens rebeldes, se alistaban dispuestos a terminar con el reinado de Blaine…

 **-Lo más probable es que busquen separarnos, por eso deben tener cuidado con sus trajes contra la explosión toxica-** hablo Nami la cual vestía un pantalón bermuda ajustado color azul marino y una blusa escotada color blanca y un pequeño collar con el jolly Roger de los mugiwaras…

 **-¡Lo que tu digas mi dulce Nami-swaaaaaan!-** hablo Sanji girando mientras el cocinero vestía de un traje color morado sumado a una camisa amarilla con puntos rojizos en ella…

- **Siempre de perro faldero, ero-cook** -hablo Zoro, el cual vestía solo con un pantalón oscuro, su haramaki verde y una playera blanca, similar a su look hace dos años atrás antes de la separación…

 **-Yo y Brook cuidaremos a Usopp, a Evans y a los heridos-** hablo Chopper, mientras Nami asentía y detrás de ella, Zoro y Sanji empezaban una disputa….

 **-Es hora de divertirnos, ¡Súper!-** grito Franky, mientras hacia su pose característica, vistiendo el Cyborg una chaqueta negra y seguía con su tanga color rojo…

- **Terminemos con esto y traigamos a Robin-** hablo Luffy, el cual salía con una camisa negra con pequeños remolinos que parecían llamas en color rojo, sus pantalones de mezclilla azul y su sombrero colgando en su espalda…

 **-¡SI!-** gritaron sus nakamas, hasta que de un cuarto salía Sara, la cual vestía con una blusa color verde y unos pantalones color marrón…

 **-¡Yo también iré!-** finalizo la chica de pelo color caoba, por lo que Chopper alertado, trataba de detener a la chica…

 **-¡Pero tus heridas aun no sanan!-** hablo el médico de los mugiwaras, pero Luffy notando la mirada de determinación que le daba su amiga, el chico de goma esbozo su sonrisa al saber que Sara, ya no era la chica cobarde que había conocido en el pasado…

 **-Está bien Sarao, se nota que ya no eres una llorona-** finalizo el chico de goma, haciendo que Sara sonriera y se uniera al equipo…

 **-Ya te dije que soy Sara, tonto** \- finalizo la chica, mientras Galilei, guiando a los Slavens, indicaba a todos que era hora de partir…

 **-Te derrotare, tipo rubio-** finalizo Luffy mientras golpeaba con su puño la palma de su mano…

… **.**

 **-Al parecer, se acercan los piratas de esa alianza-** afirmo Memphis levantándose de la mesa donde estaba Blaine, por lo que el líder temporal de los Slavens, esbozaba una sonrisa al ver que Eah salía del cuarto donde estaba Robin…

- **Por fin se la localización de la Kuro mera mera no mi-** finalizo la arqueóloga sorprendiendo a Laferte, el cual no podía creer lo dicho por su nakama…

 **-¡Perfecto, es hora de iniciar la búsqueda de mi ascenso, Kar hahahaha!-** finalizo Blaine mientras alistaba a varios soldados Slavens, dispuesto a iniciar la pelea contra la alianza pirata…

- **Yo quedare a cuidado de Robin-** hablo Laferte, mientras Blaine notando que el espadachín estaba preocupado, sin más se alejo poniéndose un chaleco largo color negro…

 **-Haz lo que quieras, esto no te devolverá a Mika-** finalizo Blaine, por lo que sin que lo notaran el pirata de pelo rubio tenía una katana de filo blanco cerca de su cuello, amenazándolo…

- **Nunca la vuelvas a mencionar Blaine-** finalizo Laferte, mientras Blaine, esbozando una sonrisa, se retiraba, dejando al espadachín solo con sus recuerdos…

" **-¿Cómo que no lo sabes, Laferte-kun?-** dijo una chica de pelo color verde aqua y ojos color rojizo, mientras hacia un puchero y jalaba de la mejilla sin delicadeza al espadachín…

 **-Mika, solo sé que tampoco me desagrada-** finalizo Laferte, mientras la chica, notando que empezaba a nevar, sin más se alejo jugando con el espadachín…

 **-¿Tu siempre me protegerás, verdad Laferte-kun?-** concluyo Mika mientras el espadachín notando la sonrisa cálida de la chica, pudo notar que una explosión ocurría en la ciudad en la que estaban..."

 **-Ya no pienses en eso Laferte-** hablo Frederick sacando de sus pensamientos al espadachín, el cual notaba que Frederick seguía atento a los dos apóstoles Slaven…

…

De regreso al centro de la Isla Thanatos, Galilei y varios Slavens platicaban con uno de sus colegas sobre el plan de Blaine, por lo que Galilei asintiendo, se acercaba a Luffy sus nakamas…

- **Blaine ya conoce la ubicación de la Kuro mera mera no mi-** finalizo el anciano Slaven, lo que hizo que Nami quedara sorprendida de eso, por lo que sin pensarlo, la chica tomo de la camisa negra a su capitán, sabiendo que algo malo pasaba…

 **-Debemos rescatar primero a Robin, Luffy-** hablo la navegante, pero al estar dentro de un bosque antes de entrar a la ciudad, una voz detuvo a los mugiwaras y a Sara…

 **-¿Ustedes derrotaron a Jonathan?, hahahaha no me hagan reír-** hablo un Slaven, el cual era tres veces más grande que Franky…

 **-El gran Schmelerith les enseñara a respetar a los Slavens** \- culmino el sujeto, mientras desaparecia y se preparaba para pelear…

Sin embargo, una patada se deposito en el abdomen del Slaven sacándole los ojos de forma cómica y mandándolo a volar destrozando varios árboles a su paso…

 **-Pensé que mandarían rivales más fuertes-** finalizo Sanji mientras expulsaba humo de una bocanada de su cigarrillo…

 **-Si fuera así, ustedes estarían muriendo como aquella vez-** finalizo un sujeto con una especie de túnica, en la cual en su espalda estaba la palabra " **Kono shinjitsu de D"** _**(En los D esta la verdad)…**_

 **-Memphis-sama-** hablo Galilei, mientras Luffy y Zoro, recordaban la pelea contra ese apóstol y se alistaban para lo que hiciera el Slaven…

 **-Galilei-** susurro Memphis, pero viendo el alcance de la técnica de Sanji, el apóstol supo que era hora de iniciar el plan de Blaine…

 **-Espero que esta vez obtengan las respuestas que deseen-** finalizo Memphis, el cual notaba como Luffy saltaba y preparaba su puño imbuido en Haki y activando su segunda marcha…

 **-¡GOMU GOMU NO HAWK RIFLE!-** grito Luffy, pero Memphis, suspirando creó un espejo en su mano, mostrando como la técnica de Luffy se creaba…

Un inmenso choque ocurría, mientras Nami recordando las habilidades de ese Slaven, sin más advirtió al ver que estaban los miembros restantes del apodado trío monstruoso…

 **-Ese sujeto es como un espejo, tengan cuidado-** hablo Nami, mientras Memphis notando como los mugiwaras se preparaban para pelear, no pudo notar como una pluma color esmeralda, en forma de espada, le hacia un inmenso corte, ocasionándole daño debido al uso de Busoshoku Haki…

 **-Escallafell-** hablo Sara, por lo que Memphis volteando no creía porque no pudo detectar la presencia de la chica…

Al voltear el apóstol, descuido su protección, haciendo que Luffy por fin asestara un poderoso impacto en el abdomen del apóstol…

 **-¡GOMU GOMU NO EAGLE BAZOOKA!-** culmino Luffy, mientras Memphis sangraba y finalmente era azotado contra el suelo…

 **-¡Ese es nuestro súper capitán!-** hablo Franky, mientras los demás asentían y Luffy volteaba a ver a su amiga Sara, demostrándole con un gesto, que lo había hecho bien…

 **-¡Esa es nuestra dulce Sara-chan!-** finalizo Sanji, pero levantándose Memphis, hizo que el cielo se despejara debido a la inmensa aura que mandaba el Slaven…

- **No puede ser-** hablo Galilei al ver que detrás de Memphis había un gran espejo, el cual parecía agua debido a la habilidad del apóstol…

 **-** **Mirā ibutsu** _ **(Espejo de Reliquias**_ **)-** hablo Memphis, mientras sacaba una esfera la cual sorprendió a los mugiwaras y a Sara…

Mientras los piratas veían la escena, Memphis susurro unas palabras, las cuales pudo interpretar Nami, lo que ocasiono que la chica lo mirara confundida…

 **-"No ataquen, el único enemigo es Blaine"-** susurro Memphis, por lo que Luffy a punto de atacar fue detenido por Nami…

 **-Espera Luffy-** hablo la navegante, pero finalmente un espejo se interpuso entre los dos mugiwaras, empezando la separación…

 **-Tamashī no kagami-**

 _ **(Espejo del Alma)**_

Culmino, mientras cientos de espejos separaban a los mugiwaras, Slavens y a Sara, haciendo que estos desaparecieran dentro del reflejo de los mismo espejos…

Nami, notando que se separaba de Luffy, trato de alcanzar su mano, mientras el chico de goma igual luchaba por alcanzar a su navegante…

 **-¡NAMI!-**

 **-¡LUFFY!-**

" _Inicia la pelea, mientras se revela que el enemigo ha logrado obtener la ubicación de la Kuro mera mera no mi… Luffy y los demás ahora tendrán que enfrentarse a la separación, pero al unirse de nueva cuenta, sabrán la respuesta a la incógnita de Memphis_ "

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 18**

* * *

 **¿Por qué siempre separan a los mugiwaras?, hahahaha...**

 **Pregunta, Pregunta, shishishi...**

 **¿Cual ha sido su arco favorito de One Piece?**

 **MI RESPUESTA: Sin dudar y notando que a partir de ahi surgio algo del cual me gusta escribir, mi arco favorito es la Saga del East Blue, en especifico, el arco de Arlong... (LuNa, :3)**

 **Esperando sus respuestas, seguimos leyendonos mis lectores...**


	19. Requiem

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo...**

 **Espero que las fichas de los personajes OC de mi historia les ayude, ya que con estas doy por terminado la informacion de los Slavens, ya que si prosigo, revelaria varios datos que se veran en los proximos capitulos...**

 **-CLARENCE MAJESTIC (Primer Ápostol)**

 **Lider de los Slavens**

 **Clarence es de piel blanca caracteristica de los slavens, poseia el pelo color azul cielo y era muy amable, lamentablemente fue asesinado por Jesus Burgess..**

 **Poseia el poder de la Kuro mera mera no mi...**

 **-MEMPHIS SARTRE (Segundo Ápostol)**

 **Memphis es de piel blanca, posee el pelo color grisaceo y a veces usa gafas cuando lee algo referente a su gente...**

 **Memphis es usuario de la mira mira no mi, lo que lo convierte en un hombre espejo, capaz de reflejar las tecnicas de otros usuarios...**

 **-ALANIS ITERIT (Tercer Ápostol)**

 **Alanis es de piel blanca, posee el pelo color rojizo y es muy impulsivo a diferencia de Memphis y siempre esta presente en los entrenamientos de los soldados slaven...**

 **Alanis es usuario de la Aka aka no mi, lo que lo convierte en un hombre-amatista, capaz de producir esa piedra rojiza...**

 **Sin más que decir les dejo leer... :3**

Capitulo 19: Réquiem

 **-¡LUFFYYYY!-** grito Nami, pero el espejo finalmente cumplió su cometido, separando a la alianza, Mugiwara-Slaven…

Pasado ese evento, una chica de pelo color caoba, abría los ojos mientras notaba que no había sufrido daño…

 **-No puedo respirar Sarao-** hablo Luffy, alertando a Sara que notaba que estaba de frente encima del chico de goma y los pechos de la chica aplastaban el rostro de Luffy…

 **-¡Lo siento Luffy-kun!-** exclamo Sara mientras se levantaba apenada y Luffy se sacudía viendo a los alrededores…

 **-Tus pechos son mas grandes que los de Nami, hubiese muerto, Sarao-** hablo Luffy con su lógica mientras sentía como un puño se enterraba en su rostro mandándolo estrellar contra un árbol…

 **-¡No es de buena educación decir eso, Luffy-kun!-** hablo Sara con dientes de tiburón y muy ruborizada al ser comparada, mientras notaba que estaban en una ruinas misteriosas…

 **-¿Dónde estamos, Sarao?-** hablo Luffy mientras se levantaba y olvidaba fácilmente lo que había dicho, demostrando su falta de atención a los detalles…

 **-Al parecer, estamos cerca de las ruinas de esta Isla, tenemos que encontrar a los demás Luffy-kun-** finalizo Sara, mientras Luffy, acomodándose el sombrero de paja asentía y miraba que parecía dar inicio a la explosión toxica…

…

En otra parte, una chica de pelo naranja se levantaba mientras veía que permanecía sentada en unas pequeñas hojas, mientras en otro lado, Sanji se levantaba y sacudía su traje, notando de lejos a la navegante…

 **-¡Nami-swaaaaaan!-** hablo Sanji mientras giraba alrededor de la pelinaranja y esta notaba que permanecían fuera de un palacio…

 **-Debemos encontrar a los demás, Sanji-kun, ya que todo indica que esos apóstoles no desean atacarnos-** hablo Nami, mientras Sanji confundido miraba la cara de análisis que hacia la chica de pelo color naranja…

 **-¿Quieres decir que los piratas de Sara-chan tampoco son nuestros enemigos?-** pregunto el cocinero, mientras Nami, mirando fijamente el castillo suspiro al saber que lo primero era hallar a los demás…

 **-No estoy segura, Sanji-kun, pero al parecer las partes esenciales para saber esto, es la Kuro mera mera no mi y la akuma no mi de Sara-** finalizo la navegante mientras empezaba a caminar y Sanji giraba alrededor de la chica…

… **..**

En la última parte de la Isla, un espadachín de pelo color verde y un Cyborg, notaban que estaban en una gran ciudad, la cual permanecía devastada…

 **-¡Hay que encontrar a los demás, Zoro!-** finalizo Franky, mientras el espadachín viendo que la señales de destrucción eran recientes, supuso que un enemigo estaba cerca…

 **-Supongo que ustedes deben ser "Cyborg" Franky y "Cazador de Piratas" Roronoa Zoro** -hablo un Slaven, el cual parecía tener la estatura de Luffy, pero el mismo ocultaba su rostro con su túnica blanca…

Zoro tomando la empuñadura de su katana Shusui y Franky alistando sus puños para disparar, sabían que era hora de atacar…

 **-Mi nombre es Neo Graccetis, espero superen este juicio-** culmino el Slaven, mientras empezaba su ataque, siendo detenido por un poderoso impacto, obra de Franky…

 **-¡Strong Right!-** finalizo Franky, mientras Zoro sonreía al ver que su nakama no lo hacía tan mal, al arrojar con fuerza al Slaven…

 **-Hay que proseguir, Franky-** culmino el espadachín de los mugiwaras, pero a punto de moverse, Zoro noto como Franky era empujado con fuerza por el Slaven…

 **-No subestimen a un "Réquiem"-** hablo el Slaven, mientras Franky, furioso, salía de los escombros y notaba que el Slaven sonreía al ver el reto que tenía enfrente de él…

 **-¿Réquiem?-** hablo Zoro, mientras el Slaven, sonriendo alzaba sus brazos y notaba que la explosión toxica se acercaba…

 **-Los Réquiem somos los soldados de elite de los Slavens, cada uno posee una akuma no mi poderosa en su rango** \- hablo Neo, mientras Zoro y Franky sonreían al ver que habría pelea contra estos seres…

 **-Poseo la kaso kaso no mi, soy un hombre aceleración-** finalizo Neo, mientras desaparecia y asestaba un impacto que Zoro con Shusui apenas podía detener…

 **-¿Posees mantra?-** hablo el Slaven, el cual se refería al Kenbushoku Haki de Zoro…

 **-Supongo que también debes manejar "Shield"-** finalizo Neo, mientras Zoro, sintiendo la vibracion en su katana, supo que ese rival seria de cuidado…

 **-Tengamos cuidado, estos tipos saben usar Kenbushoku y Busoshoku Haki,** **Franky** \- culmino el espadachín, mientras Franky haciendo su pose se alistaba junto a su nakama…

 **-Son el mantra y el Shield, ¿verdad, Zoro?-** concluyo el Cyborg mientras el espadachín asentía y Neo, se quitaba el gorro de su túnica mostrando un rostro blanco y una mirada color verde…

… **.**

En el campamento de la rebelión Slaven, Usopp por fin se ponía de pie, mientras Chopper solo ponía vendajes menores para su nakama…

 **-Gracias Chopper-** hablo Usopp, mientras Brook seguía cantando con los tripulantes de Sara, olvidando el hecho de que estaban en una zona hostil…

Sin que lo notasen, un pie piso la tierra donde estaba el campamento, mostrando una joven de piel blanca y ojos color negro…

 **-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo onee-chan?-** hablo un subordinado de Sara al ver que la joven era muy hermosa, pero otro tripulante se alerto al ver que se trataba de un Slaven….

 **-¡Aléjate de ella, es un Slaven!-** grito el otro tripulante, pero su nakama volteando solo pudo sentir como una mano lo atravesaba…

 **-¡Deris!-** grito el tripulante alertando a los demás piratas que acudían hacia afuera de la guarida, notando como la chica terminaba por asesinar al tripulante de Sara…

 **-¡Un Slaven!-** gritaron todos, pero los tripulantes hombres notaron la belleza de la chica y sin más quedaron embelesados por eso…

 **-¡Asesino a uno de nuestros nakamas!-** gritaron enojados los tripulantes, **-¡Pero es tan linda!-** hablaron cambiando su semblante a uno enamoradizo…

 **-¡¿Solo eso les importa?!-** grito Usopp con dientes de tiburón, mientras la Slaven notando que se acercaba la explosión toxica, desapareció y frente al tirador de los mugiwaras se preparaba para asestar un golpe…

 **-Empieza su juicio-** culmino la Slaven, pero sin que lo notara, la chica no podía moverse debido a que sus pies estaban congelados obra de Brook….

 **-"Soul King" Brook-** hablo la chica desapareciendo y quebrando el hielo en sus pies, mientras Usopp suspiraba, pero sin que lo notara veía como arboles surgían de la tierra mostrando la habilidad de la Slaven…

 **-Soy un réquiem, mi nombre es Alezza Nantes-** concluyo la chica mientras los mugiwaras y aliados se alistaban para pelear…

 **-Tengo una habilidad poderosa, soy usuaria de la** **Neichā Neichā no mi, soy una mujer naturaleza-** concluyo la Slaven, por lo que Usopp, esbozando una sonrisa, bajo sus gafas de alcance mientras estiraba su Kabuto negro…

 **-Chicos, déjenme a este enemigo, si se trata de la naturaleza, no hay nada que mis Pop Green no puedan derrotar-** finalizo el tirador, mostrando por primera vez que estaba seguro de su victoria…

 **-¿Pop Green?, ¿Acaso eres alumno de Heracles, del archipiélago Boin?-** concluyo la chica, confundiendo a Usopp, que se alzaba las gafas mirando fijamente a la Slaven…

… **.**

En la parte de Nami y Sanji, ambos mugiwaras ingresaban a la especie de castillo, mientras el cocinero derrotaba a los soldados Slaven a su paso…

 **-¿Dónde se encuentra Robin-chwan?-** hablo Sanji mientras tomaba a un soldado, el cual caía inconsciente debido al daño provocado por el cocinero anteriormente…

 **-"Pierna Negra" Sanji y "Gata Ladrona" Nami-** hablo un Slaven, logrando que Nami volteara al ver al sujeto…

 **-¿Quién eres tú?-** hablo el cocinero, mientras el Slaven se acercaba y caminaba lentamente hacia los dos mugiwaras…

- **Soy un réquiem a cuidado de la prisionera Nico Robin, mi nombre es Fernes Leopi-** hablo el sujeto que desaparecia y se mostraba frente a Nami tomando su mentón en el acto…

 **-Eres la pareja del chico con la inicial "D", ¿verdad?-** hablo Fernes, lo que sorprendió a Nami, pero una patada mando a volar al Slaven, revelando a Sanji que estaba furioso al recordar a quien había escogido la pelinaranja…

Sin embargo el cocinero noto como su cuerpo se tambaleaba debido a un mareo provocado al tocar al Slaven….

 **-¿Qué demonios eres tú?-** hablo Sanji, mientras Nami miraba a su nakama moverse un poco mareado…

 **-Soy un réquiem, la guardia elite de los Slavens, somos cinco y cada uno posee una akuma no mi poderosa, regalo de nuestro líder-** hablo Fernes, mientras Sanji, notaba que el sujeto se había protegido con Busoshoku Haki…

 **-¿Cuál es tu habilidad cretino?-** hablo el cocinero, mientras Fernes notando que el sujeto que tenía enfrente sería un buen rival, sin más se quito el gorro de su túnica…

 **-Soy un hombre onda, poseo la Shōge** **Shōge** **no mi-** hablo Fernes mientras miraba como Sanji empezaba a fumar un nuevo cigarrillo encendiéndolo con su mechero…

 **-Nami-san, ve a buscar a Robin, este sujeto será peligroso-** finalizo Sanji, mientras Fernes esbozando una sonrisa, se alistaba para atacar…

 **-Se nota que posees un alto grado de Mantra y Shield-** finalizo el Slaven, por lo que Sanji supuso que se refería al kenbushoku y al Busoshoku Haki…

 **-Ten cuidado Sanji-kun-** hablo Nami yéndose del lugar mientras los dos combatientes se alistaban para su pelea…

 **-¿Quién dijo que era el único que estaba en este castillo?-** hablo Fernes, mientras Sanji se alertaba al saber que Nami corría peligro…

… **.**

Finalmente en la parte de las ruinas, Luffy y Sara caminaban, hasta que frente a ellos apareció un Slaven, el cual se mostraba sereno a la llegada de los intrusos…

 **-"Mugiwara" Monkey D. Luffy y "Pavorreal" Sara Stardeft-** hablo el Slaven, mientras Luffy anteponiéndose a su amiga, pudo identificar que su enemigo era peligroso…

 **-Mi nombre es Takumi Eos, soy el líder los Réquiem Slaven-** finalizo el sujeto, mientras un inmenso nivel de ímpetu se sentía en el aire…

 **-Si me demuestras que eres una persona digna de portar la "D" en tu nombre, te dejare ir para que halles a tus nakamas-** hablo Takumi, mientras Luffy se preparaba, pero el Slaven mostrando con un dedo como desintegraba una piedra, hizo que Sara abrazara por la espalda deteniendo a su amigo…

 **-¡Espera Luffy-kun!-** hablo Sara mientras el chico de goma extrañado, volteaba al ver a su nakama asustada…

 **-¿Qué tienes Sarao?-** hablo Luffy, por lo que la chica sin deshacer el abrazo, vio como la zona donde había tocado el Slaven, empezaba a desintegrarse totalmente…

 **-¡Si ese Slaven te toca, te matara al instante!-** hablo Sara con los ojos humedecidos, mientras Takumi asintiendo, finalmente revelo la habilidad que poseía…

 **-Tengo una de las habilidades más poderosas entre las akumas no mi de explosión-** finalizo el Slaven, mientras Luffy se acordaba del hombre que podía hacer explotar sus mocos como bombas…

 **-¿Cuál es tu habilidad Ossan?-** hablo Luffy serio, mientras el Slaven esbozando una sonrisa de serenidad, veía como Sara en verdad temía a su poder…

 **-Soy un hombre desintegración, poseo la Hōkai Hōkai no mi, puedo desintegrar todo a moléculas-** finalizo Takumi, mientras sin notarlo, Luffy depositaba un poderoso impacto en el rostro del Slaven usando Busoshoku Haki…

 **-¿Luffy?-** hablo Sara, mientras el chico de goma viendo a su rival, se alistaba para atacar de nueva cuenta…

 **-Todas las habilidades de akuma no mi pueden ser derrotadas por mi Busoshoku Haki-** hablo el chico de goma, mientras Takumi, alegrándose de ver sangre correr por su labio, supo que el chico sería un gran rival…

 **-¿Manejas Shield?, esto será interesante-** concluyo el Slaven mientras notaba que la explosión toxica se acercaba y Takumi miraba a Luffy y a Sara discutir por la imprudencia del chico de goma…

 **-Demuéstrame que eres un digno portador de esa inicial, Monkey D. Luffy-**

… **..**

En una parte, en una cueva cubierta en su totalidad de una piedra color blanca, Blaine, Eah y Frederick entraban notando la chica que el lugar era hermoso por el color de las piedras…

 **-Pensar que la fruta renacería en este sitio, que irónico-** hablo Blaine mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y tanto Eah como Frederick se sorprendían por las palabras de Blaine…

 **-¿Irónico por qué?-** hablo el médico de Sara, mientras Blaine les mostraba lo que estaba en el fondo de esa cueva…

Al mirar detalladamente, ambos piratas no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al observar aquella imagen…

 **-¿Quién esa persona?-** hablo Eah, mientras seguía viendo a esa forma humanoide en una capsula con agua cristalina color verde y el cuerpo no tenia forma definida…

Blaine, sabiendo que estaba cerca de completar su plan, sin más sonrió, de una forma que tanto Eah como Frederick sabían que era algo muy delicado e importante…

 **-El es…..-**

" _Mientras se revela la estructura del ejercito Slaven, por fin el enemigo está cerca de obtener un poder que era comparado con ser el mismo sol, sin embargo un gran misterio ha dado comienzo y al parecer, los D, tendrán la respuesta_ "

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 19**

* * *

 **¿Creian que iba a revelar esto?...**

 **Poco a poco revelaré a los nuevos personajes, por lo que espero este fic culmine con la idea que busco para que posterior a esto, siga Punk Hazard y Dressrosa...**

 **Sin más que decir, les mando un abrazo de Bepo y nos estaremos leyendo pronto...**


	20. Slavens

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo... :3**

 **Muchas gracias por aguantarme ya que normalmente me gusta subir los capitulos cuando los tengo ya escritos, pero hay veces que me tomo un rato para leerlos y ver si esta bien expresada la idea que tenia en mi mini resumen (ya saben, cosas de escritores n_n)...**

 **Dentro de poco tal vez suba algun otro oneshot y ya estoy pensando en el nuevo fic, una serie de drables y muchas mas sorpresas para ustedes (una colaboracion que queda pendiente), todo por el apoyo que me han mostrado y mas por este cerebro troll que le gusta que siga escribiendo...**

 **Muchos quedaron intrigados con el final del anterior capitulo, pero lamentablemente como Oda-Troll-sama aun no revelare nada, muajajajaja...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capitulo 20: Slavens

Mientras Eah y Frederick se sorprendían de la revelación de Blaine, Memphis y Alanis llegaban para observar el hallazgo de Blaine…

 **-¡Finalmente la tengo, Kar hahahaha!-** finalizo Blaine sosteniendo la Kuro mera mera no mi, la cual era una fruta redonda con gajos en forma de flamas y con los característicos remolinos, pero el color de la fruta era totalmente negra…

Mientras Blaine sostenía la fruta, a su lado aparecía Memphis, el cual sostenía una espada hecha de un espejo amenazando el cuello del pirata…

 **-Por tu bien, regrésame esa akuma no mi, Blaine-** concluyo Memphis, alertando a los presentes, pero Blaine, esbozando una sonrisa, supo que su plan estaba dando resultados…

 **-No deberías retar a tu próximo líder-** finalizo el pirata rubio, mientras una explosión ocurría en la cueva donde estaban los piratas y los apóstoles…

… **.**

Nami corría dentro del castillo mientras abría puertas, pero al recorrer los pasillos del edificio, la pelinaranja notaba que estaba vacío, algo raro si suponía que había guardias Slavens…

- **Supongo que buscas a Robin, ¿No es así?-** hablo una voz conocida para Nami, la cual volteaba a ver a Laferte apoyado en un muro con una mirada seria…

 **-Laferte-** susurro Nami, por lo que el espadachín buscando en su gabardina blanca que traía puesta, aventó una pequeña llave cerca de los pies de la navegante…

 **-El calabozo esta en el segundo piso hacia abajo, ahí encontraras a Robin-** finalizo Laferte, mientras se retiraba, alegrando a Nami que sabía que su hipótesis no estaba tan mal encaminada…

 **-Sé que esto lo hacen para proteger a Sara, gracias Laferte-** hablo Nami, mientras levantaba la llave y corría hacia las escaleras…

Laferte, sin hablar empezaba su caminata, pero una voz detuvo a ambos piratas….

- **No puedo creer que no cumplas una simple misión-** hablo un apóstol cubierto por una túnica blanca, el cual miraba de lejos a Nami…

 **-¿Icardi?-** hablo Laferte, mientras notaba que un impacto iba dirigido a la pelinaranja, la cual miraba estupefacta al enemigo Slaven…

 **-¡Cuidado!-** grito Laferte, usando Soru y empujando a Nami, la cual miraba como el impacto del Slaven destruía parte del suelo donde chocaba…

- **Mi nombre es Icardi Escalante, yo seré su juez-** hablo el Slaven, mientras levantándose, Nami y Laferte, miraban que el impacto del sujeto parecía una bala….

- **Ese sujeto es peligroso, posee el tercer puesto dentro de los réquiem Slaven-** hablo Laferte, mientras notaba como Icardi preparaba su mano, creando cinco orificios parecidos a la boquilla de una pistola…

- **5-DAN (** _ **Cinco Balas)-**_ hablo el Slaven, creando cinco impactos, que gracias a la katana de Laferte, eran mandadas a distintas direcciones…

 **-¿Réquiem Slaven?-** pregunto Nami, mientras Laferte notando que el Slaven conocía sus técnicas, sin más se preparo para dirigir un ataque…

- **Los réquiem somos los soldados elite de los Slaven, Kamisama me ha concedido un poder en akuma no mi, soy un hombre bala, usuario de la Dan Dan no mi-** hablo Icardi, mientras Laferte, sabiendo que la prioridad era rescatar a Robin, sin más esbozo una sonrisa al recordar el plan de Frederick…

 **-Nami-san, perdón por no proteger a Robin-san, pero por lo menos detendré a este Slaven para que puedas proseguir tu camino-** finalizo Laferte, pero un inmenso temblor ocurría en toda la isla Thanatos…

- **¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?-** hablo Nami, mientras Laferte, preocupado, volteaba para susurrar algo que sorprendió a la navegante de los mugiwaras…

 **-Uno de los apóstoles ha mostrado su forma "GENOCIDIO"-**

…..

 **-¡Alanis, ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!-** hablo Memphis mientras recibía una inmensa onda hecha de miles de navajas de amatista…

-¡ **Tú eras el elegido para ser el sucesor de Clarence, siempre he vivido bajo tu sombra!-** grito Alanis, mientras los piratas lo miraban sorprendidos, pero Blaine esbozaba una sonrisa al saber que esto era parte de su plan…

 **-¡Al ser el segundo apóstol, ya no tendré que seguir siendo un estúpido esclavo de los D!-** hablo Alanis quitándose su túnica y mostrando sus tatuajes, los cuales estaban hechos de un color rojizo….

 _ **-DESIGNIO GENOCIDIO**_ **…-**

 **-….** _ **ESCUDO AMATISTA**_ _-_

Finalizo Alanis, mientras un pilar de energía roja lo rodeaba y el apóstol creaba una túnica de color rojizo que daba la apariencia de estar bañado en sangre…

 **-¡Detente Alanis, no te dejes influenciar por este sujeto!-** grito Memphis al conocer el poder que poseía su colega….

 **-¡Eres tan estúpido que no te das cuenta el origen de nuestra raza, la palabra Slaven, viene de ES-CLA-VO, siempre seremos los estúpidos perros falderos de los D, estoy harto!-** finalizo Alanis creando su técnica con ambas manos…

A punto de prepararse para contrarrestar el ataque de Alanis, Memphis sintió como Blaine aparecía a su lado, poniéndole grilletes de Kairoseki…

 **-¡Maldito!-** grito Memphis, mientras Alanis sonreía al ver que la alianza con Blaine daba resultados…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

- **El será el segundo apóstol, posee un nivel más alto que tuyo, Alanis-** hablo Clarence mientras el Slaven permanecía derrotado y observaba con odio al rival que lo había vencido….

 **-Mi nombre es Memphis Sartre, espero seamos colegas-** hablo el Slaven, mientras ofrecía su mano al designado tercer apóstol…."

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 _ **-"Las guerras son necesarias para controlar el poder, la sangre para crear vida, la vida solo es un suspiro, cuando el humano comprende estos conceptos, es cuando encuentra la verdad absoluta y alcanza el camino de un Dios…**_

… **SANGRE DERRAMADA POR MIL AÑOS, SACRIFICIO PURO…**

Concluyo Alanis, mientras un poderoso impacto dañaba de gravedad a Memphis, el cual recibía el impacto al no poseer su habilidad debido al Kairoseki…

Finalmente el impacto arrojo fuera de la cueva a Memphis, el cual se levantaba totalmente desangrado y escupiendo muchísima sangre, producto del daño de la técnica de Alanis…

 **-Clarence-sama nunca quiso subyugarte, por favor Alanis comprende que tu nivel aun está oculto-** hablo Memphis, pero un disparo dio de lleno en el abdomen del Slaven…

 **-Muere igual que tu historia-** concluyo Blaine con una pistola de chispa, mientras una oleada de disparos impactaban en el cuerpo del Slaven….

… **..**

En todas las posiciones donde estaban peleando los réquiem Slaven, cada soldado notaba como el cielo empezaba a cambiar a un color oscuro, alertándolos…

 **-Alguien ha pedido una FORZA SKLAVA-** finalizaron los cinco réquiems, mientras sus oponentes los miraban confundidos por sus palabras…

… **..**

 **-¡Han aceptado los consejeros, Kar hahaha!-** hablo Blaine, mientras Frederick y Eah miraban que se había completado el objetivo del pirata rubio…

 **-Regresemos al castillo, es momento de mi siguiente objetivo: La Tori Tori no mi: modelo pavo real-** hablo Blaine, alertando a Frederick, el cual alejaba a Eah y se preparaba para a atacar al pirata…

 **-¡Dijiste que si te dábamos la Kuro mera mera no mi, dejarías a Sara en paz!-** concluyo el médico, pero sin notarlo, Alanis estaba detrás de Frederick y Eah…

 **-Wasure-**

 _ **(Olvidar)**_

Concluyo Alanis, mientras ambos chicos caían y Blaine esbozaba una sonrisa al saber que su plan estaba yendo como planeaba….

 **-¿Seguro que puedes modificar sus recuerdos para que me sean leales?-** pregunto Blaine, mientras Alanis, asintiendo miraba a Memphis inconsciente…

- **Bueno, dejemos que los réquiems sean quienes juzguen a los mugiwaras, nuestro nuevo objetivo es secuestrar a Sara-** finalizo Blaine, mientras caminaba y Alanis lo seguía, dejando que soldados Slaven cargaran con Eah y Frederick…

 **-¡Estoy tan emocionado, Kar hahahaha!-** finalizo Blaine, mientras en el fondo de la cueva, un cuerpo humanoide seguía flotando en una especie de capsula…

… **..**

 **-¡Vete de una vez, Nami-san!-** finalizo Laferte, mientras la navegante reaccionaba y notaba como Icardi creaba una metralleta con sus dos manos, dispuesto a atacar a Laferte y a ella…

 **-Gracias Laferte-** hablo Nami, mientras corría hacia las escaleras donde estaban las celdas de los prisioneros…

 **-Nami-** hablo Laferte, haciendo que la pelinaranja volteara mientras proseguía su carrera….

 **-Blaine ha encontrado la Kuro mera mera no mi, tengan mucho cuidado-** finalizo el espadachín, mientras Icardi notando cierto eso y sabiendo de la petición de la forza sklava, sin más decidió terminar rápido con esa batalla…

 **-** **Kikan jū (** _ **Ametralladora**_ **)-** culmino Icardi, mientras de sus diez dedos surgían cientos de disparos que Laferte intentaba evitar con su katana…

 **-¡Es muy rápido, perdóname Mika por ensuciar tu katana tan pura!-** grito Laferte, mientras sin que lo notara Icardi, a su lado aparecía el espadachín de Sara con su katana desenvainada y un inmenso brillo surgía, de lo que parecía un ataque…

 **-Corte de silencio por la muerte de alguien amado-**

Concluyo Laferte, mientras un inmenso corte dañaba de gravedad a Icardi, el cual notaba como el corte lo congelaba donde tocaba la herida del Slaven…

 **-¡Maldito que estilo de espada manejas!-** finalizo Icardi, mientras caía al ver que el impacto en verdad era muy poderoso…

- **Soy un experto en el Kenjutsu no tōketsu** _ **(Arte de la espada que congela)-**_ finalizo Laferte, mientras envainaba su katana dentro de la empuñadura e Icardi caía totalmente derrotado…

Laferte suspiro al ver derrotado a un réquiem, pero de la nada, una mano agarraba su pie, mostrando a Icardi esbozando una sonrisa de psicópata…

 **-¡Te castigare maldito traidor!-** grito Icardi, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a brillar, alertando a Laferte que sabia se trataba de una explosión…

 **-Suicidio-**

Al sentir la explosión, Nami volteo momentáneamente preocupada por el nakama de Sara…

- **Laferte** \- susurro Nami al saber que los piratas del plumaje real habían hecho esa estrategia para salvar a su capitana…

Saliendo de la explosión, Laferte estaba totalmente bañado en sangre y casi perdiendo la conciencia mientras caminaba totalmente desorientado debido a la explosión de Icardi…

 **-Ese bastardo de Icardi-** susurro Laferte mientras veía sus manos ensangrentadas y trataba de apoyarse en un pilar, hasta que en una de las entradas del palacio, aparecía Blaine, Alanis, Frederick y Eah, los cuales llegaban de la cueva donde estaba la akuma no mi…

 **-Por fin conseguiste tu estúpida fruta, déjanos ir-** concluyo Laferte, pero Blaine al ver los restos de la explosión causada por Icardi, supo que el Slaven había sido derrotado…

 **-Mi nuevo objetivo es obtener a Sara, tus colegas son mis nakamas ahora-** hablo Blaine, mientras Laferte volteaba y notaba como las miradas de Fred y Eah habían cambiado…

 **-¡Maldito!-** grito Laferte dispuesto a atacar, pero frente a Blaine protegiéndolo aparecía Alanis, el cual cruzaba sus brazos, alertando al espadachín de Sara…

 **-¿Crees que el comando suicidio de un réquiem es peligroso?, te mostrare el verdadero infierno-** finalizo Alanis, por lo que Laferte solo se pudo detener al ver unos símbolos rodeándolo…

 **-Ryūketsu pirāru-**

 _ **(Pilar Sangriento)**_

Finalizo el Slaven, mientras un pilar se elevaba encerrando a Laferte y una inmensa explosión de sangre ocurría en ese lugar…

Con sangre salpicada en varios pilares del castillo, Blaine carcajeaba y Alanis le indicaba algo que desconocía el pirata….

 **-Lo siguiente para su solicitud Blaine-sama, es ir al Santuario Gloria para iniciar la FORZA SKLAVA-** hablo Alanis, por lo que Blaine, sonriendo, sabía que ya tenía la mitad de su plan hecho…

 **-Con los réquiem y yo es más que suficiente para traer a Sara Stardeft-** hablo Alanis, por lo que Blaine, recordando el método para ser el líder, cuestiono las palabras del apóstol…

 **-¿No debo pelear contigo para ocupar el primer puesto?-** pregunto Blaine, pero Alanis viendo el inicio de la explosión toxica, respondió la incógnita de su pirata…

- **Si yo apoyo tu primer puesto, al no estar el segundo apóstol, prácticamente tendrá el liderato-** concluyo Alanis, lo que hizo que Blaine esbozara una inmensa carcajada al ver que pronto sería el primer apóstol de los Slavens…

 **-Bueno, te encargo a la pirata-** finalizo Blaine, mientras observaba a Laferte el cual no se movía en ese charco de sangre…

Al irse Blaine, Alanis empezaba a caminar para buscar a Sara, hasta que noto como Laferte intentaba alcanzar su katana blanca, la cual estaba ensangrentada….

- **Discúlpame Mika, ensucie tu dulce regalo-** hablo Laferte bañado en lagrimas, mientras Alanis se mostraba interesado en las emociones humanas…

 **-Espero te reúnas con esa chica-** finalizo Alanis mientras creaba otra vez su técnica, mostrando de nueva cuenta un pilar rojizo rodeando al espadachín y terminando en una explosión de sangre…

Saliendo de las escaleras, tanto Nami como una Robin lastimada, veían la escena del ataque a Laferte por parte de Alanis….

 **-¡LAFERTEEEEE!-**

" _Ha iniciado una nueva estrategia del enemigo al obtener el poder de producir fuego negro, sin embargo se revela el pasado de un pirata que ha guardado un recuerdo parecido al de Zoro mediante su katana"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 20**

* * *

 **Crear un universo requiere de paciencia, noches de desvelo y varias decisiones sobre si cierto detalle cambiara el rumbo del fic, por lo que seguire explorando mas detalles de One Piece mientras nuevas historias, fics, drables y mas cosas LuNa estan aseguradas por parte de su servidor...**

 **Sin mas que decir les mando un abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo en el proximo capitulo...**


	21. Mika

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo...**

 **Siento un aire pesado, ya que he visto mis miniresumenes y la historia empieza a tornarse oscura, ya que este sera el desencadenante de un cambio radical en mis fics, igual de la forma en que Oda maneja su historia (claro sin descuidar el humor caracteristico y por supuesto el LuNa y ZoRo)**

 **Para escuchar el pasado de Laferte, agreguen un soundtrack caracteristico de One Piece:**

 _One Piece New World BGM- 07 A Dark Past_

 **Busquenlo asi en youtube y espero no haya lagrimas...**

 **Sin más que decir, les dejo leer... :'(**

Capitulo 21: Mika

Mientras continuaba la batalla entre Laferte e Icardi, en el fondo del castillo, una chica de pelo naranja derrotaba soldados Slaven para encontrar a su amiga….

 **-¡Robin!-** grito Nami, hasta que en una celda, una chica se despertaba mientras sus manos estaban encadenadas…

 **-¡Estoy aquí Nami!-** grito Robin, por lo que la navegante escuchando eso, llego a la celda para llevarse una sorpresa al ver a su amiga lastimada…

Usando sus habilidades para abrir cerraduras, Nami fácilmente accedió al lugar donde estaba encarcelada su amiga y la libero con llave que le había dado Laferte para las esposas de kairoseki…

 **-¿Estas bien Robin?-** pregunto Nami preocupada, por lo que esbozando una sonrisa, la arqueóloga asentía y solo se apoyaba en su amiga…

 **-¿Cómo accediste a este lugar?-** pregunto Robin, por lo que Nami viendo que no hubiera guardias en el pasillo seguía caminando hacia las escaleras con su nakama…

- **Después te contare, Laferte me entrego la llave de tus esposas y ahora está peleando con un Slaven-** finalizo Nami, haciendo que Robin sonriera al ver que Laferte era distinto a como al principio lo habían conocido…

… **..**

Regresando a la realidad, tanto la pelinaranja como la pelinegra solo podían ver la técnica de Alanis desvanecerse y dejar un enorme boquete salpicado de pura sangre…

Acercándose, Robin solo pudo ver como un espadachín, ya cayendo en la inconsciencia, se arrastraba buscando algo…

 **-Mi katana, ¿Dónde está mi katana?-** buscaba desesperado Laferte mientras Nami y Robin notaban que el espadachín había perdido su vista y uno de sus brazos estaba completamente roto…

 **-Laferte-** hablo Nami con los ojos humedecidos mientras Robin solo veía como a lo lejos Alanis se retiraba al ver que esa batalla había terminado…

 **-No perderé tu último suspiro Mika, lo prometí-** hablo Laferte, mientras Robin recordando, suponía que el espadachín se refería a la chica que había amado…

Llegando por fin a la katana, tanto Robin, como Nami, se sorprendieron al ver que la katana de Laferte, empezaba a despedazarse…

 **-¡Perdóname por ensuciar tu alma pura, Mika!-** hablo Laferte cayendo de frente, bañado en lagrimas y alzando la katana que seguía desintegrándose poco a poco…

 **-Robin-san, Nami-san, ¿Están allí?-** pregunto Laferte, mientras la chicas miraban al espadachín y Robin, con su habilidad limpiaba las lagrimas de Laferte….

- **Que patético debo verme al llorar por alguien muerto-** hablo Laferte escupiendo sangre, siendo interrumpido por Nami que lloraba al recordar todas las veces que Luffy siempre acababa en ese estado…

 **-¡Lo hiciste por tus nakamas, ahora déjanos el resto a nosotros!-** culmino Nami, por lo que Laferte, con lagrimas corriendo en sus ojos, por fin esbozaba una sonrisa…

 **-Antes de morir, ¿podrían escuchar la historia del vínculo que hice con un ángel?-**

…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

Un joven de pelo negro buscaba katanas luego de haber derrotado a rivales y seguir en su búsqueda del Shichibukai Dracule Milhawk…

 **-¿Te gustan las katanas?-** hablo una chica mientras Laferte volteaba y veía a la chica que poseía una empuñadura blanca con un pequeño listón rojo atado en la misma…

El espadachín haciendo caso omiso, se intentaba alejar ignorando a la chica, pero varios sujetos se acercaban dispuestos a retar a una persona…

 **-Mika-chan, deberías regresar a tu estúpido dojo para ser una buena esposa y dejar que verdaderos hombres tengamos esa katana-** finalizo un hombre con un peinado mohicano y que vestía ropa de entrenamiento…

- **Kardo no sé porque mi padre te acepto en nuestro dojo, pero no eres digno de tener a Grazzia Di Santis en tus asquerosas manos-** finalizo la chica, por lo que Kardo, sumamente molesto intento golpear a la chica, siendo detenido por una piedra que cortaba el pómulo derecho del sujeto, el cual volteaba hacia el causante, Laferte…

 **-¿Quién diablos eres tú?-** pregunto Kardo, por lo que alzando la vista, Laferte se mostro alertando a los demás individuos que acompañaban al sujeto del mohicano…

 **-¡Es un pirata, aniki, su nombre es Laferte Valiato!-** hablo uno de los colegas de Kardo, por lo que Laferte suspirando, sin que lo notaran los sujetos, aceleraba usando Soru y golpeándolos, los derroto en un instante…

 **-Oye chica-** hablo Laferte, pero alzando la vista, el espadachín solo pudo notar como la peliverde corría protegiendo su katana, alejándose cada vez más del pueblo…

Laferte, sin más se retiraba, cuando pudo divisar un pequeño pañuelo tirado en el piso, en el cual claramente se leía el nombre… " _Mika"_ …

…

Con una katana nueva, Laferte dormía en los alrededores del pueblo, junto a un árbol, cuando usando su kenbushoku Haki, el espadachín notaba que alguien intentaba atacarlo…

 **-¡Regrésame mi pañuelo, pirata!-** grito Mika mientras Laferte suspiraba y se retiraba de nueva cuenta ignorando a la chica, pero el espadachín no podía moverse debido a que sus pies estaban congelados…

 **-¿Qué diablos es esto?-** hablo Laferte, por lo que la chica de pelo verde, preparando un nuevo ataque, revelaba el arte que manejaba…

 **-Uso el arte de la espada que congela, ¡devuélveme mi pañuelo!-** grito Mika corriendo para atacar a Laferte, pero sin que lo notara, un espadachín estaba liberada y estaba en otra parte de esa pradera…

Envainando su vieja katana en su empuñadura, Mika solo pudo sentir, como el listón que amarraba su pelo verde aqua se rompía, mostrando su pelo largo…

 **-"Es bueno"-** pensó Mika, mientras notaba que el espadachín volteaba y sin más, le aventaba el pañuelo que quería la chica…

 **-Ten, como no sabía dónde buscarte, por eso no te lo podía devolver-** hablo Laferte yéndose, pero Mika notando su pañuelo, veía que este seguía intacto sin signos de uso sobre el…

Ignorando ese hecho, Mika solo dio la vuelta ya que dentro de su mente sabia que ese espadachín era un pirata y por ende no debía confiar en el…

… **.**

 **-¡Hahaha, eres bueno chico!-** hablo el maestro de un dojo al ver como Laferte derrotaba a todos sus alumnos con suma facilidad…

 **-¿Deseas aprender el** **Kenjutsu no tōketsu?-** pregunto el maestro mientras Laferte asentía, pero una chica llegando de las compras de comida, miraba sorprendida al chico pelinegro…

 **-¡Me niego a que un pirata aprenda nuestro arte, padre!-** hablo Mika soltando las bolsas de víveres, por lo que el maestro del dojo, se acercaba y recogía los víveres tirados…

 **-Recuerda que no importa que un espadachín sea un pirata, mientras su corazón sea puro, nuestro arte lo aceptara, si no fuera así, cualquiera con corazón impuro aprendería este arte sagrado-** culmino el maestro, sorprendiendo a Mika, que miraba fijamente a Laferte, incomodándolo…

 **-Bueno, no importa, un sujeto como tú, no es digno de aprender este arte-** finalizo Mika sosteniendo las bolsas de víveres mientras pasaba ignorando a Laferte…

… **.**

Semanas posteriores, Laferte aprendía lo esencial del Kenjutsu no tōketsu, mientras Mika lo miraba con desprecio hasta que finalmente, el espadachín aprendió como congelar con uno de sus cortes…

 **-"¿Lo aprendió?"-** pensó Mika, mientras su padre y maestro notaba la noche empezar a caer…

- **Te dije que Laferte-kun es un buen espadachín, a veces los piratas desean ser libres, no necesariamente se hacen piratas para causar daños, Mika-** hablo el maestro, por lo que suspirando se retiraba al ver que Laferte seguía entrenando…

… **.**

Meses posteriores, Mika y Laferte intentaban llevarse bien, pero ya era rutinario verlos entrenar y convivir aunque no se llevaran bien…

Mientras Mika hacia calentamientos, sin que lo notara Laferte, Mika miraba fijamente su katana, como si no recordase como hacer un movimiento básico…

 **-"¿Qué me está pasando, porque no recuerdo este ataque tan básico?"-** pensó Mika, hasta que Laferte viendo que la chica hacía rato que no se movía, sin más se acerco, dispuesto a burlarse…

 **-¿Qué pasa Mika?, ¿Ya te cansaste?, hahahaha-** hablo Laferte, pero Mika regresando a la realidad, sin más volteo haciendo un puchero y alejándose del pelinegro…

 **-Lo que haga no te debe importar, idiota-** finalizo la chica yéndose muy preocupada al ver que había olvidado un detalle de su entrenamiento…

Esa noche, Laferte terminaba de limpiar el pasillo del dojo, pero al pasar junto a la sala principal, pudo escuchar como Mika y su padre platicaban…

 **-Mañana iras al doctor, no quiero que te pase algo como a tu madre, Mika-** hablo el padre de la chica, mientras la peliverde asentía y se retiraba preocupada…

 **-"¿Qué tienes Mika?"-** pensó Laferte y viendo que había acabado, el espadachín se retiro preocupado por la chica…

… **.**

En un día libre de Laferte, el espadachín caminaba por la ciudad, hasta que escucho un ruido en un callejón…

 **-¡Aléjense de mi!-** hablo Mika, mientras varios sujetos sonreían cínicamente molestando a la chica….

 **-¡Danos esa katana y nadie saldrá lastimado chica!-** finalizo un sujeto mientras Mika protegiendo la katana, empezaba a olvidar como usar su arte…

 **-¿Eh?-** susurro Mika mientras sentía como uno de los sujetos depositaba una cachetada en la mejilla de la chica…

 **-¡Mika!-** grito Laferte, mientras se acercaba y derrotaba a cada uno de esos sujetos, los cuales caían inconscientes…

Llegando con Mika, a Laferte se le hacía raro que la chica no se defendiera, ya que él sabía de la fuerza de la peliverde, pero sin que lo notara, el espadachín noto como Mika lo abrazaba y lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus ojos de color rojizo…

 **-¡Laferte-kun estoy empezando a olvidar cosas, tengo mucho miedo!-** hablo Mika bañada en lagrimas, por lo que Laferte, recordando la plática que había escuchado, sin más respondió al abrazo de su amiga…

 **-¡No permitiré que olvides tus recuerdos, Mika, te lo prometo!-** hablo Laferte, mientras la tarde empezaba a brillar y una chica lloraba junto a un espadachín de pelo negro…

… **.**

Días pasaban y tanto Laferte como Mika se hacían más unidos, hasta que un día, vagando por la ciudad, Laferte noto como la chica tomaba su brazo, ruborizándolo al instante…

 **-¿Qué-e haces-s Mika?-** hablo Laferte ruborizado, por lo que Mika apoyada en el espadachín, esbozaba una sonrisa…

 **-¿Te gusta mi compañía, Laferte-kun?-** pregunto la chica, por lo que el espadachín, ruborizado y volteando su vista, respondía tratando de no ver a la peliverde…

- **Pues no lo sé, solo sé que tampoco me desagrada-** hablo Laferte, mientras la chica se detenía mirando al chico de pelo negro…

 **-¿Ocurre algo Mika?-** pregunto Laferte siendo interrumpido por los labios de una chica que besaban los suyos, tiernamente…

 **-Gracias por cuidarme-** finalizo Mika, terminando el beso y dejando a Laferte sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de la chica…

Esa noche ocurría una explosión de fuegos artificiales en la ciudad y por primera vez Laferte consideraba que podía sonreír sinceramente…

… **..**

Meses pasaron, hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable: La enfermedad de Mika avanzaba, preocupando a Laferte y por ende al padre de la chica…

 **-¿Qué pasara con Mika, sensei?-** pregunto Laferte con miedo una noche en la que platicaba con su maestro, al que le debía mucho al haber aceptado su relación con la peliverde…

 **-Igual que su madre, Mika perderá noción de la realidad y después su cuerpo empezara perder sus funciones, dando como resultado su muerte en siete días-** hablo el maestro conteniendo las lagrimas, por lo que Laferte volteando, noto como de lejos, junto al pequeño lago del dojo, Mika permanecía en una silla de ruedas con su mirada apagada…

Esa noche, Laferte arropaba a Mika para dormir, hasta que sintió como la chica acariciaba la mejilla del espadachín con ternura…

 **-Nunca olvidare cuando te conocí Laferte-kun-** hablo la chica mientras Valiato contenía las lagrimas al ver que unos días, perdería a la chica que amaba…

 **-Tam-tam-po-po-co te-te ol-ol-vi-da-da-re, Mika-** hablo Laferte tartamudeando mientras contenía las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de los ojos del espadachín…

 **-Te amo Laferte-** hablo Mika con una sonrisa cálida, mientras con esfuerzo se levantaba y rodeando el cuello del espadachín, la chica depositaba un beso en los labios del espadachín…

… **..**

Siete días después, junto a una tumba con el nombre de "Mika", en una inmensa lluvia, un hombre con un paraguas, se acercaba junto a un espadachín que seguía mirando la tumba de la chica…

 **-Tú eres el único que puede tener esto, Laferte-kun-** hablo el maestro del dojo, por lo que volteando Laferte, pudo ver que lo que le entregaba su maestro, era la katana de Mika, " _Grazzia Di Santis"…._

- **Conoce el mundo, Laferte-kun, cuando tengas tu respuesta, regresa aquí y dile a Mika-** finalizo el maestro, mientras Laferte mirándolo fijamente, asentía y firmaba una promesa con la chica que había amado….

 **-¿La lluvia no se ha detenido, verdad sensei?-** pregunto Laferte alzando su rostro, mientras la lluvia ocultaba las lagrimas del espadachín…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

Terminando su relato, tanto Nami como Robin tenían pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras la katana de Laferte finalmente se desintegraba…

 **-Por fin te veré Mika-** finalizo el espadachín cayendo en la inconsciencia, pero un hombre con un traje, terminando de fumar su cigarrillo, alzo al espadachín, sorprendiendo a Nami y Robin que sabían de quien se trataba…

 **-¿Sanji-kun?-** hablo Nami, al ver que su nakama miraba con ojos de determinación la salida del palacio y de paso miraba al espadachín de la tripulación de Sara…

 **-Déjanos el resto a nosotros Laferte, eres un gran tipo-** finalizo Sanji, mientras sabía que su capitán no permitiría tal injusticia…

 **-Nuestro capitán le pateara el trasero a ese estúpido de Blaine-** finalizo Sanji, mientras Robin esbozaba una sonrisa aun apoyada en Nami y la pelinaranja confiaba en las palabras de su nakama cocinero…

" _Se revela un pasado similar al de Zoro, en el cual un espadachín de gran voluntad sabia que perder no era una opción, ya que la promesa de encontrar su propósito en el mundo estaba en juego…._

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 21**

* * *

 **Pobre Laferte... :'(**

 **Mientras las ideas se siguen puliendo, tomare un pequeño receso de una semana o dos, ya que en estos momentos inicia otra etapa en mi trabajo y necesito estar al cien por ciento, por lo que solo pido sean pacientes, creanme que vienen grandes cosas en este fic...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo...**

 **Su amigo FalknerZero, Eduardo...**


	22. Sacrificio

**NOTA: Regresando debido a sus comentarios sobre mi receso...**

 **Estuve atareado los primeros dias, pero poco a poco se ha bajado la intensidad en mi trabajo y gracias a ello, he podido escribir los capitulos de esta aventura...**

 **Se que hubo tristeza en el anterior capitulo, por lo que siguiendo la linea, otro fragmento triste viene incluido en este...**

 **Esperando que pueda tomarme estos descansos de la vida laboral, les prometo que lo bueno esta por venir...**

 **Sin más que decir y escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 22: Sacrificio

Mientras Sanji cargaba a Laferte, la navegante que aún tenía a Robin apoyada en ella, cuestiono a su nakama al recordar que éste se había quedado a pelear con otro Slaven…

 **-¿Derrotaste al Slaven, Sanji-kun?-** pregunto Nami, pero el cocinero mirando hacia la salida, notaba que algo ocurriría en la isla…

 **-El Slaven dijo algo llamado "Forza Sklava" y se retiro de la batalla-** hablo el cocinero mientras acudía hacia la salida alertando a la navegante…

 **-¡Espera Sanji-kun, dentro de poco empezara la explosión toxica!-** hablo Nami alertada al ver que sus trajes estaban dañados, pero el cocinero mirando la salida, indico con su mano que se acercaran sus nakamas…

- **Vengan a ver esto, Nami-san, Robin-chan-** hablo Sanji, por lo que sus nakamas acercándose, quedaron sorprendidas por lo que veían:

El cielo estaba totalmente envuelto en un color violeta y la nube toxica había desaparecido….

 **-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?-** finalizo Sanji, por lo que Nami analizando su hipótesis, decidió que lo mejor era encontrar a sus nakamas…

 **-Sanji-kun, debemos buscar a Luffy y a los demás para regresar a la guarida, tal parece que no hay peligro de la explosión toxica-** finalizo Nami, mientras Sanji asentía y junto a sus nakamas caminaban yendo hacia el centro de la isla Thanatos…

…

 **-¿Cómo es que conoces al gran Heracles-sensei?-** pregunto Usopp mientras Alezza lo detenía en el suelo con su pie, el cual pisaba el pecho del tirador de los mugiwaras…

 **-Los Slavens no permanecemos todo el tiempo en esta isla, no puedo creer que haya encontrado a uno de mis compañeros de entrenamiento-** hablo Alezza acercando su rostro al tirador, el cual quedaba sorprendido por las palabras de la chica…

- **Lamentablemente alguien ha solicitado una "forza sklava", así que no puedo quedarme a jugar contigo-** finalizo Alezza mientras encerraba entre las ramas de un árbol al tirador…

 **-El juicio continuara, Usopp-** concluyo la chica mientras desaparecia dejando a los mugiwaras enredados en los arboles que la chica había creado…

… **..**

- **Es una gran hazaña, haberme quitado uno de mis brazos-** hablo Neo mientras sangraba de su rostro y notaba que ya no poseía su brazo izquierdo al ser cortado…

 **-Eres el primer sujeto que nos pone en apuros otra vez-** hablo Zoro mientras de su frente corría sangre y Franky había perdido parte de su protección humana, mostrando su lado Cyborg…

 **-Es súper resistente-** hablo Franky, pero al escuchar la señal, Neo decidió terminar la batalla…

 **-Alguien ha solicitado una "forza sklava", en otro momento terminaremos el juicio-** finalizo Neo, el cual desaparecia, dejando descolocados a Franky y a Zoro…

 **-Zoro, al aparecer eso que dijo el Slaven es serio, ya que hace minutos debió iniciar la explosión toxica y es más, el cielo ha cambiado a un color violeta-** finalizo Franky, mientras Zoro, con su único ojo abierto notaba verdad las palabras de su nakama…

 **-Busquemos a los demás, Franky, creo que algo malo se aproxima-** finalizo el espadachín, mientras el Cyborg hacia su pose característica y caminaba junto a Zoro…

…

En la parte donde se encontraba Takumi, Luffy y Sara notaban que el cielo cambiaba de color violeta y el líder de los réquiems sabía de qué se trataba…

 **-Blaine-sama ha pedido su "forza sklava"-** finalizo Takumi, mientras Luffy aparecía en su Gear Second y depositaba un impacto imbuido en Busoshoku Haki…

 **-Aún te falta determinación, te falta conocer el mundo, Monkey D. Luffy-** hablo el Slaven, hasta que volteando el líder, notaba que Sara aparecía con su espada de color esmeralda dispuesto a atacar al Slaven…

Sin embargo, un Slaven con una onda poderosa, mando a volar a Sara, haciendo que la chica se estrellara contra un árbol de las ruinas donde estaba…

 **-Takumi-san, Alanis-sama nos ha pedido a los réquiems, la captura de Sara Stardeft-** finalizo Fernes, mostrándose como el causante del ataque a Sara…

 **-¿Qué le hiciste a Sara?, ¡maldito!-** hablo Luffy, pero arboles surgían de la tierra aprisionando al chico de goma…

 **-¿También estas aquí Alezza?-** pregunto Takumi mientras la chica aparecía mostrando sus rostro a lado de Luffy…

 **-Si Takumi-san-** hablo la chica, sorprendiendo a Luffy que seguía intentando zafarse, y notaba como Fernes cargaba a Sara…

 **-¡Deja a Sarao, maldito!-** grito Luffy, pero Takumi suspiraba al ver que ahora era momento de posponer su juicio debido a la petición de Blaine…

Finalmente Sara despertó y notaba como sus manos estaban atadas por largas ramas de árbol, obra de Alezza…

 **-Takumi-san, Blaine-sama nos quiere ver en el Santuario Gloria-** hablo finalmente Neo, el cual alertaba al líder de los réquiems al ver que su colega no tenia su brazo izquierdo…

 **-¿Qué te paso, Neo?-** pregunto Takumi, pero notándolo los cuatro réquiems, sentían la presencia de Alanis, el cual caminaba lentamente, mostrando su silueta en la sombra de las ruinas de la isla…

 **-Icardi fue derrotado y ahora tu vienes sin tu brazo Neo, ¿Crees que eres digno para ser un réquiem?-** pregunto Alanis, por lo que Neo, temblando, sabia a que se refería su superior…

 **-Lo siento….-** no pudo concluir Neo al sentir como Alanis tocaba su cabeza y con una técnica, desintegraba totalmente al Slaven en un instante…

- **Eguzairuchēn (** _ **Cadenas de Destierro**_ **)-** finalizo Alanis, mientras los demás réquiems volteaban al saber del juicio de un apóstol….

 **-¡¿Por qué asesinaste a uno de tus nakamas, maldito?!-** culmino Luffy zafándose del agarre de Alezza y depositando un poderoso impacto en el rostro de Alanis, causándole daño…

 **-¿Pudo golpear a un apóstol?-** susurro Takumi al ver a Luffy totalmente enojado y Alanis levantándose mientras limpiaba con su mano, el pequeño hilillo de sangre que corría por su mejilla…

 **-Estúpido D, te mostrare porque nosotros somos superiores a ustedes-** finalizo Alanis, mientras la tierra empezaba a temblar mostrando que Alanis usaría su designio Genocidio…

…

Saliendo del castillo, Nami, Robin y Sanji cargando a Laferte caminaban hacia el bosque hallándose en el proceso a Zoro y Robin, los cuales notaban la presencia de sus nakamas…

Acercándose, Zoro solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa discreta al ver a Robin bien, mientras la arqueóloga, yendo hacia el espadachín, lo miraba un poco preocupada al ver las heridas en su nakama…

 **-¿Estás bien, Zoro?-** hablo Robin, mientras el espadachín bufando del comentario, le indicaba a la arqueóloga que se apoyara en el, como indicándole que la protegería de ahora en adelante…

 **-A veces no creo que puedas ser un poco tierno con Robin-** hablo Nami, mientras Robin sonriendo, Sanji jalando un pañuelo por celos y Franky haciendo su pose, ruborizaban al espadachín de los mugiwaras…

 **-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia bruja!-** finalizo Zoro con dientes de tiburón, sacando una carcajada en sus nakamas, sin saber del peligro que se aproximaba…

… **.**

 **-¡LUFFYYYYYYYY!-** grito Sara tratando de zafarse del agarre de Fernes, al ver como Alanis cargaba del cuello a un ensangrentado Luffy que parecía perder la consciencia…

 **-¿Rey de los Piratas?, no me hagas reír estúpido simio-** finalizo Alanis mientras Luffy susurraba algo y con su mano debilitada daba un pequeño golpecito en el rostro del Slaven haciéndolo enojar en el proceso…

 **-** **Gisei no jūjika (** _ **Cruz de Sacrificio**_ **)-** finalizo Alanis, mientras una inmensa cruz de color rojo, literal partía el cuerpo de Luffy, haciéndolo sangrar muchísimo en el proceso…

 **-¡Luffy!-** gritaba Sara bañada en lágrimas, mientras el cuerpo de Luffy caía al vacio de las ruinas y Alanis notaba como Sara gritaba una y otra vez el nombre del chico de goma…

 **-Las emociones humanas son extrañas, pero creo que en verdad nublan el juicio de los que llevan la voluntad de los D-** finalizo Alanis marchándose, pero una mano ensangrentada tomaba el pie del Slaven, mostrando a Luffy que miraba con determinación al apóstol…

 **-No dejare que te lleves a mi amiga-** finalizo Luffy, mientras Sara le pedía se detuviera y Alanis con una sola mano creaba un pilar que terminaba por dañar mas al chico de goma…

 **-Al saber de las memorias de tu nakama Nico Robin, he descubierto algo que te ocultaron, Monkey D. Luffy-** finalizo Alanis, mientras el capitán de los mugiwaras lo miraba confundido…

 **-Veamos hasta que punto afectan las emociones humanas-** concluyo el apóstol mientras iniciaba una técnica con sus manos…

 **-Kioku waiyā (** _ **hilos de recuerdo**_ **)-** finalizo Alanis, mientras varios hilos de energía se clavaban en la cabeza de Luffy y finalmente recuerdos surgían en la mente del chico de goma, uno en especial que hizo que Luffy quedara estupefacto:

" _ **El sacrificio de Zoro en Thriller Bark"**_

 **-¡ZOROOOOOOOOOOO!-**

Grito Luffy, por lo que al momento de escuchar el grito, Nami volteo de prisa mientras un inmenso pilar rojo surgía en dirección a las ruinas de la ciudad, alertando a los mugiwaras…

 **-¡Luffy!-** grito la pelinaranja, mientras con sus nakamas, corrían hacia la zona donde surgía el pilar…

Mirando como Luffy respiraba agitado y trataba de moverse mientras poseía una mirada apagada, Alanis se acerco mientras se llevaba a Sara, la cual seguía llorando al ver a su amigo casi muerto…

 **-No eres digno de llevar la D en tu nombre-** finalizo Alanis yéndose, mientras los réquiems lo acompañaban dejando al chico de goma agonizando…

Llegando a la zona donde había ocurrido el ataque, Nami veía la escena de Luffy tratando de levantarse desangrado, por lo que corriendo la pelinaranja intentaba llegar a su capitán, siendo detenida por el grito del chico…

 **-¡Zoro, sé que estas ahí, Zoro!-** hablo Luffy, haciendo que el espadachín se acercara y al sentirlo cerca, el capitán estiro su mano agarrando la playera blanca de su nakama…

 **-¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tu tomaste mi dolor y fatiga en Thriller Bark?!-** hablo Luffy en lagrimas, haciendo que tanto Zoro, como sus nakamas, supieran del sacrificio del espadachín…

 **-¡Tu eres mi nakama, si alguien tiene que morir, ese debo ser yo!-** finalizo Luffy, mientras Nami mirando de cerca, solo cubrió su boca con una mano al ver el estado de Luffy al revelarle eso a su nakama…

" _Luffy tenía los ojos cerrados debido a que estos sangraban y solo sus lágrimas limpiaban la sangre que quedaba"_

En otra parte, cerca del Santuario Gloria, Alanis notaba como los Slavens llegaban y al saber lo que había mostrado a Luffy, supo que el chico estaba devastado…

 **-Si tienes una voluntad verdadera, recuperaras la vista, Monkey D. Luffy-** finalizo Alanis, mientras Fernes aun tenía cargando a una Sara inconsciente…

Regresando en las ruinas, Zoro quedaba impactado y bajaba la mirada ya que no esperaba que alguien revelara su sacrificio, por lo que soltándose del agarre de su capitán, el espadachín se alejaba, preocupando a la arqueóloga…

 **-Robin, quiero estar solo-** hablo Zoro mientras seguía su caminar y pasaba a lado del cocinero que encendía un cigarrillo dejando a Laferte apoyado en una árbol…

 **-Cuídenlo, en un momento partimos hacia el campamento-** finalizo el espadachín, mientras Sanji lo miraba alejarse, sabiendo de antemano que su nakama estaba enojado…

 **-Luffy, estoy aquí contigo-** hablo Nami, mientras el chico de goma alzando su mano, seguía llorando al saber que no pudo proteger a uno de sus nakamas…

 **-¡Vi morir a Ace ante mis ojos y luego veo que Zoro se sacrifico por mí, no sirvo para nada!-** hablo Luffy, haciendo que Nami lo abrazara tiernamente, intentando la chica no llorar, para no romper la voluntad del chico…

 **-Luffy, no siempre podrás evitar que también nosotros terminemos como tú, te queremos porque somos tus nakamas, de eso se trata ser una familia, ¿ok?-** finalizo la chica acariciando el pelo negro de su capitán, mientras el chico sin poder ver, solo veía la silueta con su kenbushoku Haki y poco a poco la imagen de Nami sonriendo…

 **-Nunca permitiré que nadie más muera frente a mis ojos Nami, lo prometo-** finalizo Luffy, mientras sin poder evitarlo, la navegante abrazo al chico con la voluntad más grande que había conocido…

En una parte donde acababan las ruinas y empezaba el bosque, un grito se escucho mientras un espadachín golpeaba y cortaba varios árboles en señal de enojo…

 **-"¡LUFFY SERA EL HOMBRE QUE SE CONVERTIRA EN EL PROXIMO REY DE LOS PIRATAS!"-**

Recordó Zoro, mientras no esperaba eso, pero sabiendo que ya no lo podría cambiar, el espadachín regreso a donde estaban sus nakamas, mientras estos miraban conmocionados a su nakama, (Franky y Nami), ya que ellos desconocían lo que había pasado después del Ursus Shock hecho por Kuma, por lo que el espadachín viendo a Luffy inconsciente dio la siguiente orden…

 **-Hay que curar las heridas de nuestro capitán-**

" _El plan del enemigo se está cumpliendo, logrando que viejas heridas se abran y los mugiwaras comprendan que en verdad su amistad traspasa aquello que no puede ser explicado con simples palabras"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 22**

* * *

 **Pobre Luffy, tener que enterarse de algo que seguramente destrozaria parte de su voluntad debio ser duro como capitán...**

 **Espero el proximo capitulo no haya mas escenas tristes, ya que el soundtrack del anterior capitulo, se ha vuelto una de las piezas fundamentales en mi tracklist al trabajo y la verdad, mientras escribo esto, lo estoy escuchando...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y prometo no tardarme mucho en el proximo capitulo...**


	23. Forza Sklava

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo...**

 **Regresando mientras esbozo una sonrisa hacia Oda-troll-sama, el cual supongo alegro a los fans debido al capitulo 820 del manga...**

 **Para los que leyeron ese capitulo, ¿Cual fue su reaccion?**

 **A mi me parecio divertido por el simple hecho de lo visto... :3**

 **Sin más que escribir, seguimos en las incognitas de la historia, por lo que los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 23: Forza Sklava

Gracias a Nami, los mugiwaras llegaban a la guarida donde estaban los rebeldes Slaven, mientras Galilei y otros Slaven llegaban y quedaban conmocionados por el daño al capitán de los mugiwaras…

 **-¡Chopper!-** grito la navegante, mientras sus nakamas, en especial el médico, acudían para auxiliar a Luffy y a Laferte, los cuales habían sufrido muchísimo daño y se encontraban inconscientes…

 **-¡Hay que curarlos, de prisa!-** grito Galilei mientras los Slavens médicos auxiliaban a los dos piratas…

 **-¿También sufrieron un ataque?-** pregunto Robin, mientras Usopp asentía y los mugiwaras restantes notaban como el campamento estaba dañado…

Mientras continuaban ayudando a los heridos, los presentes empezaron a escuchar campanadas, lo que alerto a Galilei que ponía un rostro de total angustia…

-¿ **Qué ocurre Ossan?-** pregunto Sanji, mientras Galilei, volteando a ver a sus compañeros Slaven contestaba la incógnita del cocinero…

- **Ha dado inicio la Forza Sklava-**

… **.**

En el Santuario Gloria, varios Slavens presentes miraban como el consejo de sabios empezaban a platicar entre ellos y Blaine escuchaba las noticias sobre la captura de Sara…

 **-Fantástico** \- finalizo el pirata mientras la ceremonia seguía llevándose a cabo y el Slaven que había informado a Blaine, se retiraba…

En una celda, una chica lastimada y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, permanecía atada con cadenas de kairoseki colgando en una celda….

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **-Deja de llorar tanto Sarao, debemos volvernos más fuertes para ser grandes piratas, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy mientras la chica tirada en la tierra del bosque, seguía llorando secándose las lágrimas en el proceso…

- **Para ti es fácil decirlo, snif, Luffy-kun, snif-** decía Sara llorando mientras el chico de goma, esbozando su característica sonrisa, se acercaba y con unas hojitas empezaba a curar el raspón en la rodilla de la chica…

 **-Debemos volvernos más fuertes para proteger a nuestros nakamas cuando tengamos una tripulación, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy, mientras Sara notando esas palabras, lloraba más fuerte y asentía, haciendo que el chico de goma esbozara una enorme sonrisa…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-Luffy** \- susurro Sara mientras bajaba la mirada al recordar como su amigo casi agonizando siempre se preocupaba por los demás antes que por el…

 **-Por eso te quiero muchísimo Luffy-** finalizo Sara, sabiendo que el chico de goma en verdad era un amigo que daría su vida por ella…

… **.**

 **-¡Ayúdenos por favor, Galilei-sama!-** hablaron soldados Slaven, mientras el anciano Slaven y los mugiwaras miraban a los soldados cargar con un cuerpo que estaba muy dañado…

-¡ **Memphis-sama está a punto de morir!** \- finalizaron los Slaven, alertando a Galilei que suponía como se había logrado la forza sklava…

 **-¡Rápido, hay que estabilizarlo!-** grito Chopper deteniendo al Slaven que no podía creer que ese pequeño renito en verdad fuera a ayudar al apóstol…

 **-Tranquilo Ossan, Chopper lo ayudara-** hablo Nami tocando el hombro del Slaven, mientras Galilei asentía conteniendo las lagrimas de gratitud hacia los mugiwaras…

Tres horas pasaban mientras Chopper seguía atendiendo a los heridos, por lo que Sanji, terminando de hacer una merienda, notaba como Nami seguía apretando sus manos preocupada…

 **-Nami-san, estará bien-** finalizo el cocinero refiriéndose a Luffy mientras ponía una manta en la espalda de la chica y le daba una taza de café….

 **-Gracias Sanji-kun-** finalizo la chica, mientras el cocinero, notaba como las manos de la chica temblaban al tomar la taza…

 **-¡Luffy, aún estas herido!-** grito Chopper, alertando a los mugiwaras que se acercaban a su capitán, el cual totalmente vendado, se tambaleaba caminando hacia la salida, cayendo en el proceso…

 **-¡Luffy!-** hablo Usopp preocupado, pero el chico de goma levantándose, seguía intentando llegar a la salida del campamento, abriendo sus heridas en el proceso…

 **-¡Detente Luffy!-** grito Nami, pero el chico de goma, que tenía sus ojos vendados, ignoraba por primera vez a su navegante, al recordar el chico aun el sacrificio de Zoro…

 **-¡Debemos rescatar a Sara, no permitiré que le arrebaten su sueño de encontrar su razón de existir!-** hablo Luffy sorprendiendo a los mugiwaras, que no creían que la chica de pelo color caoba había emprendido su viaje para encontrar respuestas a su razón de vivir…

Antes de acercarse Nami, una mano detuvo al chico de goma, mostrándose como Memphis, el cual sorprendía a todos por su pronta recuperación…

 **-¿Memphis-sama?** \- susurro Galilei, mientras el apóstol aun vendado y vestido solo con una túnica blanca, sonreía hacia el chico de pelo negro, que estaba sin su sombrero de paja…

 **\- Monkey D. Luffy, tienes un corazón puro, pero en este momento debes curarte, si me lo permites sanare tus heridas, pero descansa, ¿Entendido?-** finalizo Memphis, pero el chico de goma aun furioso, intentaba mover al apóstol, el cual sabia que el chico era un necio de primera…

 **-¡Déjame ir o te golpeare!-** finalizo el chico de goma, por lo que Memphis, empezando a dibujar una D con su mano, preparo su técnica para curar a Luffy…

- **Kizu wa ishi de, jikan to tomoni**

 **Kenzen'na tamashī o iyashimasu-**

 **(** _ **Las heridas sanan con el tiempo,**_

 _ **El alma sana con la voluntad**_ **)**

Culmino el apóstol, mientras la energía curaba a Luffy, el cual caía debido al cansancio en su cuerpo…

 **-¡Luffy!-** hablo Nami, mientras Memphis sonriendo le indicaba a la chica que se acercara, sabiendo el lazo que tenía el D y la chica de pelo naranja…

 **-Descansaremos por un día, la Forza Sklava tardara 26 horas para culminar-** finalizo el apóstol, mientras Nami, apoyando a Luffy en su regazo, notaba que los ojos del chico estaban curados…

 **-¿Qué es la Forza Sklava, Memphis-san?-** pregunto la chica, mientras el apóstol sentándose y viendo a los heridos, decidía explicarles a los presentes el ritual más importante de los Slaven sorprendiendo a los mugiwaras por lo dicho…

 **-La FORZA SKLAVA, es el proceso para convertirse en un Slaven-**

… **..**

 **-¡Jueces de la Isla Thanatos, estamos reunidos porque un humano ha pedido la Forza Sklava y uno de los apóstoles, Alanis Iterit ha aceptado que ocupe el primer puesto, como líder de los Slavens!-** culmino uno de los ancianos, lo que sorprendía a varios Slavens que cuestionaban la petición…

 **-¡Silencio!-** hablo otro anciano mientras Blaine seguía impaciente sobre el veredicto, sin embargo, el pirata volteando a mirar a Alanis sabía que su plan se llevaría a cabo….

 **-¡Este humano ha derrotado al apóstol Memphis Sartre y más que eso, después del ataque del pirata Jesús Burgess, ha encontrado la Kuro mera mera no mi de nuestro maestro Clarence!-** finalizo el anciano, mientras los Slavens recordaban esa batalla que no pudieron ganar…

 **-¡Se que muchos de ustedes sufrieron no recordar quienes son debido a convertirse en estos guardianes, pero créanme que yo he visto este mundo y los D no poseen la voluntad digna para ser líderes de los Slavens!-** hablo Blaine, mientras los Slavens notaban que el sujeto en verdad no mentía…

 **-¡Blaine-sama, Blaine-sama, Blaine-sama!-** gritaron los Slavens, mientras el pirata sonreía y en el fondo del Santuario permanecían Frederick y Eah con la Mirada perdida….

…

 **-¿El proceso para convertirse en un Slaven?-** pregunto Nami, mientras Memphis asentía y con su mano curaba una pequeña herida que tenia la pelinaranja en su frente….

 **-Así es, nosotros fuimos humanos seleccionados por "el" para preservar la historia de los D-** finalizo Memphis, mientras Nami notaba que su herida estaba curada y que el apóstol mostraba una calidez distinta a la primera vez que los había atacado…

 **-Discúlpenme por haberlos atacado, pero por alguna razón mi sistema debía que eran enemigos, fue cuando Monkey D. Luffy me golpeo que pude recuperar un poco mis recuerdos sobre el enemigo Blaine-** finalizo Memphis, mientras Nami, poniendo una cara de confusión, sabía que su hipótesis estaba cerrando con piezas claves…

 **-¿Y porque posees esos poderes de curación, Memphis-san?** \- hablo Brook tomando su té mientras Galilei y los Slavens seguían protegiendo el campamento…

 **-Cuando un Slaven alcanza el rango de Apóstol, este puede poseer varias habilidades, una de ellas la curación-** finalizo Memphis, mientras seguía tomando el té servido por Sanji…

 **-Con las curaciones que hice, Monkey D. Luffy, Valiato Laferte y Evans se recuperaran en 18 horas-** finalizo el Slaven, mientras los mugiwaras asentían y esperaban que Sara estuviera bien antes de iniciar el rescate…

… **.**

 **-Dentro de 25 horas serás un Slaven con el rango más alto que existe: Maestro Apóstol-** culminaron los ancianos del consejo, mientras Blaine seguía sonriendo al saber que obtendría un inmenso poder….

Terminada la ceremonia, Blaine acudía acompañado de Alanis, Frederick y Eah hacia la celda de Sara, por lo que al llegar, la chica de pelo caoba miraba al pirata el cual poseía una sonrisa cínica….

 **-Dentro de poco, tendré una de las akumas no mi tipo zoan valiosas, con un poder equivalente a la Ope Ope no mi-** finalizo Blaine confundiendo a Sara, que conocía parte de sus propias habilidades…

- **Mi poder es de curación, no malinterpretes las cosas, Blaine-** concluyo Sara, pero el pirata esbozando una carcajada, revelo algo que sorprendió a la chica…

 **-Tú poder, chiquilla estúpida, es más grande que eso-** finalizo Blaine mientras alzaba los brazos y seguía en su discurso, revelando la habilidad oculta de la Tori Tori no mi, modelo Pavo Real….

- **Tu poder es capaz de resucitar a una persona muerta a costa de la vida del usuario-**

…

La noche iniciaba y los mugiwaras, los piratas del Plumaje Real y los Slavens decidían descansar, por lo que Nami escribía los últimos párrafos de su hipótesis, hasta que escucho como en el cuarto donde estaba ella, entraba Robin…

 **-¿Robin?-** pregunto Nami, mientras la arqueóloga se sentaba en una silla y esbozaba su enigmática sonrisa hacia la pelinaranja….

 **-La inicial de nuestro capitán es especial, ¿No, Nami?-** hablo Robin, mientras la navegante recordaba que Valentine D. Almagro estuvo a punto de revelar el significado de esa letra…

 **-¿Tú sabías del sacrificio de Zoro, Robin?-** pregunto Nami, mientras la arqueóloga asentía y cuestionaba a su amiga, al saber que por alguna razón la chica preguntaba eso…

 **-¿Por qué preguntas eso Nami?-** pregunto Robin, mientras la pelinaranja mirando la flama de la pequeña lamparita de su mesa, contestaba a su amiga…

- **Hace dos años, Luffy tuvo que haber hecho algo inhumano para salvar a Ace, espero que no me oculte algo que pudo haberle hecho mucho daño-** finalizo Nami, por lo que Robin, levantándose y apoyando su mano en el hombro de la navegante, esbozo una sonrisa cálida para calmar a la chica…

 **-Nuestro capitán hizo lo imposible, entrar y salir de Impel Down, llegar a una guerra que cambio la era y sobrevivir a ella, ¿crees que eso no es inhumano, Nami?-** finalizo Robin, haciendo notar a la pelinaranja que su miedo era poco comparada a las hazañas de su capitán…

 **-Es verdad Robin, ese tonto no me ocultaría nada, hizo muchas locuras-** concluyo Nami con una sonrisa, mientras Robin retomando su lectura, comento algo que descoloco a la navegante…

 **-Suenas como toda una novia preocupada por su amado, fufufufu-** finalizo la arqueóloga, por lo que casi tirando su taza de té, el color del rubor de la pelinaranja competía a la par con el color de su pelo…

 **-¡Robin!-** grito ruborizada la chica, mientras la arqueóloga esbozaba una sonrisa y Nami desviaba su mirada hacia la libreta que poseía…

La noche transcurría y Luffy notando que estaba solo en la habitación, el chico pudo notar que sus heridas habían sanado, por lo que recordando el sacrificio de Zoro, el capitán salió del campamento, sorprendiéndose de hallar al espadachín de pelo verde, esperándolo…

 **-¿Ya estas mejor, Capitán?-** finalizo Zoro, mientras el chico de goma esbozando su sonrisa, asentía y se sentaba en una roca mirando el cielo oscuro, pero con ese color extraño violeta…

 **-Debemos rescatar a Sarao-** finalizo el chico de goma mientras el espadachín, sabiendo que su capitán comprendía que ya había pasado lo de Thriller Bark y que jamás lo podrían cambiar, esbozo una sonrisa de lealtad hacia su nakama…

- **Derrotaremos a esos bastardos-** finalizo Zoro, mientras Luffy escuchando gruñir su estómago, descolocaba al espadachín con un comentario…

 **-¿Estará despierto Sanji?, tengo mucha hambre-** finalizo Luffy, mientras Zoro suspiraba al ver que su capitán había roto la seriedad del momento con su comentario tonto…

Sin embargo tanto el espadachín como el capitán notaban que a lo lejos del campamento, específicamente en la entrada de la guarida, estaban Robin y Nami, las cuales miraban fijamente a sus nakamas…

 **-Suponía que eso sería lo primero que dirías al despertar, no quiero despertar a Sanji, así que cocinare algo para ti, Luffy-** finalizo Nami, mientras Luffy sonreía, ruborizando a la pelinaranja…

 **-Gracias Nami, shishishi-** finalizo el capitán, mientras Robin, mirando a Zoro, comentaba algo que aumento el rubor en el rostro de la pelinaranja…

 **-Nami será una excelente esposa para ti, Capitán-** finalizo la arqueóloga mientras Luffy reia y Zoro carcajeaba al ver el color en el rostro de la navegante…

 **-¡Robin!-** finalizo la pelinaranja mientras a lo lejos, Memphis esbozaba una sonrisa, pero suponía que una gran batalla se avecinaba al saber de la presencia de Luffy en la Isla Thanatos…

 **-Espero que no seas parte de la profecía Monkey D. Luffy o estaremos en graves problemas-**

" _Por primera vez, una serie de hechos han logrado que se demuestre que una raza que ha cuidado la historia del mundo por siglos, ahora este interesada en la llegada de un D en más de 24 años, siendo el primero, el Kaizoku-ō, Gol D. Roger"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 23**

* * *

 **¿Que profecia guardan los slavens?...**

 **El enemigo ha empezado una etapa para la cual tomara tiempo, por lo que los mugiwaras solo esperan que su capitán sane sus heridas para empezar el ataque contra el enemigo...**

 **Un fuerte abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo pronto...**


	24. Actitud De Guerra

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo :3**

 **Estos dias han sido los exactos por asi decirlo para consolidar este fic y empezar a planear el proximo, por lo que mi mente y mis manos estan impacientes de escribir...**

 **Empieza lo bueno del fic y como se los prometi, grandes cosas vienen en estos capitulos, por lo que espero no tardarme con los proximos capitulos, ya que lamentablemente, yo no descanso estos dias jeje... T_T**

 **Sin más que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 24: Actitud de Guerra

Mientras Luffy comía en la guarida, Memphis se acercaba, por lo que tanto Zoro como Robin, suponían que el apóstol hacia la guardia de esa noche…

 **-Me sorprende tu recuperación tan pronta, se nota que eres un D con gran voluntad-** hablo Memphis mientras Luffy, masticando un pedazo de carne miraba al Slaven y le restaba importancia al comentario del mismo…

Pasaba un rato mientras ocurría un silencio algo incómodo, hasta que Luffy mirando fijamente a Memphis, recordaba la primera vez que había conocido al Slaven…

 **-¡Tu lastimaste a mis nakamas, maldito!-** hablo el capitán de los mugiwaras señalando con su dedo al Slaven, el cual miraba sorprendido al chico de goma…

 **-"Tardo demasiado para darse cuenta"-** pensaron los mugiwaras presentes mientras gotitas recorrían sus nucas, al darse cuenta de la idiotez de su capitán…

 **-¡Maldito!-** hablo Luffy, mientras Memphis seguía incrédulo a la actitud del chico de goma que Nami trataba de detener por la espalda, sin mucho éxito…

 **-¡Cálmate Luffy, él no es nuestro enemigo!-** hablo Nami, mientras Luffy deteniéndose, sabía que la pelinaranja no mentía…

 **-Otra vez te ofrezco un disculpa si lastime a tus nakamas, Monkey D. Luffy** \- finalizo Memphis mientras Luffy, mirando a sus nakamas, sabía que ellos estaban bien…

- **Está bien, si mis nakamas te perdonaron no hay problema-** finalizo Luffy, por lo que arreglado ese asunto, Memphis se levantaba yendo hacia la puerta del campamento…

- **Deben descansar, mañana será un día pesado** \- finalizo el Slaven, por lo que los mugiwaras asentían esperando el plan para derrotar a Blaine…

…

 **-¡¿Revivir a un muerto?!, ¿Para que deseas eso, Blaine?-** grito Sara exigiendo una respuesta, por lo que el pirata esbozando una sonrisa de malicia, se acercaba a la chica, al abrir la celda donde estaba…

 **-El silencio es oro, chica-** finalizo Blaine mientras acercaba sus labios a la boca de la chica intentando besarla, pero Sara desviando su cara, hizo que Blaine carcajeara…

- **Se que iniciaste una relación con Frederick, pero dime, ¿Qué sientes al ver que te traiciono tu amado? Kar hahaha-** pregunto Blaine, mientras Sara mirando los ojos apagados en sus nakamas, esbozo una sonrisa al saber que el pirata rubio, solo los estaba manipulando…

 **-Mis nakamas nunca se unirían a un asesino-** finalizo Sara, mientras Blaine, sabiendo que la chica intentaba hacerse la valiente, revelo algo que la chica desconocía…

 **-¿Sabes por qué deseo ser un Slaven?-** finalizo el pirata rubio, por lo que Sara mirándolo fijamente, sabía que algo estaba oculto en el plan de Blaine…

- **Asesinare a todos los D, ya que son solo vestigios de un pasado estúpido, Kar hahahaha-** finalizo Blaine, mientras Sara, al escuchar eso, sabía que su amigo Luffy, estaba en peligro…

- **Eres un demente, Blaine** \- finalizo la chica, mientras el pirata esperaba con ansias su forma final como Slaven…

… **..**

Un nuevo día iniciaba, por lo que los mugiwaras y varios piratas del Plumaje Real se alistaban para pelear con Blaine, hasta que finalmente de un cuarto, surgía un espadachín de pelo negro…

 **-¿Laferte?-** pregunto Robin, mientras el espadachín retirándose las vendas, buscaba con sus nakamas una nueva katana…

- **Los acompañare, sé que mis nakamas no tienen nada que ver con Blaine** \- finalizo el espadachín, mientras recordaba que faltaba un tripulante más que aun no sanaba…

- **Quisiera saber porque Evans no sana aún sus heridas, Memphis-sama-** concluyo Laferte, por lo que el apóstol esbozando una sonrisa cálida, respondió al ver la recuperación del espadachín…

- **Evans tardara las 18 horas, ya que a diferencia de tu y Luffy-san, el chico no posee una fortaleza, el es mas analítico-** finalizo Memphis calmando a Laferte, por lo que sonriendo, el espadachín confiaba en las palabras del apóstol…

 **-Esperemos no nos quieran separar, aunque es lo más probable-** hablo Nami, la cual vestía con sus característicos jeans azules ajustados a su figura y la parte superior de un bikini color azul marino con toques de blanco, además la chica mantenía su pelo color naranja amarrada en una coleta…

 **-Lo malo sería que capturaran a uno de nosotros y nos torturaran-** hablo con su tono siniestro Robin, la cual poseía un vestido corto color violeta y unas botas color oscuro….

 **-¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir esas cosas tan terroríficas, Robin?!-** hablo Usopp, el cual poseía una armadura negra encima de su ropa, muy parecida a la que usaba Heracles, su maestro…

 **-¿Y esa armadura, Usopp?** \- pregunto Chopper, el cual vestía un pequeño saco color blanco debajo de su ropa y su gorro era de color blanco, parecida a la vestimenta de los Slavens…

 **-No se para que llevas tanta protección-** hablo Zoro vistiendo su gabardina verde, mientras Usopp le mostraba a Chopper que su armadura era un regalo de su maestro Heracles…

 **-¡Que lindas lucen mi Nami-swan y mi Robin-chwan!-** hablo Sanji girando con sus ojos en forma de corazón, vistiendo el cocinero, sus pantalones oscuros y solamente su camisa blanca con un pequeño adorno en color negro sujetando su manga derecha…

 **-¡Una súper aventura para rescatar a Sara-onee-chan!-** hablo Franky, el cual seguía con su tanga roja, solo poniéndose el Cyborg una camiseta color blanca y su peinado era en forma de tanque de guerra…

- **Espero no morir en el intento, aunque claro, yo ya estoy muerto, yohohoho-** hablo Brook, el cual vestía con su ropa normal, pero en broma, el esqueleto vestía con una túnica de los Slavens, haciéndolo ver como la muerte, pero vestida de blanco…

 **-¡Brook, quítate eso!-** gritaron Usopp y Chopper con dientes de tiburón, mientras el esqueleto reia y se quitaba la túnica blanca…

 **-Hay que irnos-** hablo Laferte, el cual poseía un pantalón café y una camisa blanca con olanes, sosteniendo aun en su empuñadura, la katana Grazzia Di Santis…

 **-Espéranos Sara-** hablo finalmente Luffy, el cual vestía con su pantalón de mezclilla azul y aun tenía la camisa negra de manga corta con los pequeños patrones de flamas en color rojizo, mientras su sombrero de paja colgaba hacia atrás de la cabeza del chico de goma…

Sonriendo los demás miembros de la tripulación de Sara, los Slavens rebeldes y en especial Galilei y Memphis, todos se alistaban para acudir al Santuario Gloria de la Isla Thanatos…

…

 **-Se acercan Blaine-sama-** hablo Takumi, por lo que el pirata, sentándose en un trono, notaba como su cuerpo se sentía distinto, por lo que esbozando una sonrisa, daba nuevas órdenes a sus subordinados…

 **-En 8 horas se completara el proceso, Frederick quédate a mi lado, los demás protejan el Santuario hasta que sea un apóstol completo-** finalizo el pirata por lo que Alanis, mirando de lejos, suponía que una gran pelea daba inicio…

 **-Es hora de que los D conozcan en verdad el miedo, nuestra verdadera razón para estar aquí, es porque somos el verdadero origen-** susurro Alanis, mientras los réquiem Slaven, asentían, acompañados de cientos de Slavens que seguían a Blaine…

En una celda, Sara esperaba expectante el inicio de la pelea, hasta que notaba como varios soldados Slavens se retiraban para unirse a la guerra…

- **Yo confio en ti Luffy-kun** \- susurro Sara, mientras la oscuridad de la celda, mostraba a una chica que dejaba caer unas cuantas lágrimas en el suelo de la celda…

… **..**

Acercándose a las ruinas donde Luffy había peleado, Memphis notaba que era hora de iniciar su estrategia…

- **Luffy-san, los tele transportaré con mis espejos, así será más fácil hallar a tu amiga-** hablo el apóstol, mientras los mugiwaras asentían, pero una gran fuerza alertaba a las personas con Kenbushoku Haki…

 **-¿Creíste que sería así de fácil?-** hablo Alanis, el cual aparecía sentado en una piedra, acompañado de Takumi y miraba fijamente al Slaven…

 **-No puedo creer que nos traiciones Memphis-sama, ese D no merece vivir-** hablo Takumi, mientras tocaba el piso e iniciaba una poderosa técnica…

 **-Bunshi no hakai-**

 **(** _ **Desintegración Molecular)**_

Finalizo Takumi, mientras la tierra se desintegraba y Memphis creaba espejos para proteger a cada pirata que lo acompañaba…

 **-¡Tengan cuidado, Takumi es líder de los réquiem, es usuario de la Hōkai Hōkai no mi, es un hombre desintegración!-** grito Memphis, pero el apóstol fue detenido al ser agarrado del cuello por Alanis, que le indicaba que algo malo se aproximaba…

 **-No te dejaré ayudarlos, todos los que tengan una relación con los D, morirán-** hablo Alanis, mientras encerraba en una capsula hecha de amatista a Memphis…

 **-¡Hay que escapar de la desintegración, Luffy!-** grito Zoro, por lo que el capitán de los mugiwaras, furioso de ver como Alanis encerraba a Memphis, se acerco hacia donde estaba Takumi, el cual seguía con su técnica…

Notando como Luffy se acercaba imbuyendo su puño derecho en Busoshoku Haki, todo el mundo quedo conmocionado por la acción del chico de goma…

Sin darle tiempo de respuesta a Takumi, Luffy lo golpeo tremendamente, creando un enorme boquete, mientras el Slaven escupía muchísima sangre, siendo derrotado al instante…

 **-"Eres el D de la profecía"-** pensó por última vez Takumi, mientras sus ojos se volvían color blanco al perder la consciencia el Slaven…

Con un puño lleno de sangre, el cual goteaba, Luffy noto como Alanis lo miraba con ira y a la vez el chico de goma veía que gracias al réquiem, una gran brecha había entre él y sus nakamas…

 **-¡Chicos, los alcanzaré luego!-** hablo Luffy, mientras Alanis, bajando con la capsula de amatista con la que había encerrado a su compañero apóstol, esbozo una sonrisa al notar que sería el rival de ese D…

 **-¡No estés bromeando Luffy, tu puedes llegar con uno de tus gomu gomu no rocket!-** grito Usopp, pero el capitán, esbozando su característica sonrisa miro a sus nakamas, confiando en que ellos salvarían a Sara…

 **-Confió en ustedes, yo los alcanzaré para patearle el trasero a ese tipo rubio de coleta, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy, por lo que sus nakamas, sabiendo que el chico de goma se enfrentaría solo a un rival poderoso, sin más tenían que aceptar que su capitán llegaría tarde o temprano…

- **Casi mueres por uno de mis ataques, ¿Crees ser un rival para mí?-** hablo Alanis, mientras veía como los piratas corrían hacia la entrada del Santuario Gloria…

- **Esa vez no había comido nada de carne, ahora será diferente** \- hablo Luffy, mientras Alanis, sabiendo lo que proseguía en el plan de Blaine, sin más desapareció la capsula donde estaba Memphis…

 **-Sera divertido verte pelear con los que quisiste ayudar, Memphis-** finalizo Alanis, mientras Luffy se alistaba para pelear…

En la entrada del Santuario, los piratas y la alianza de Slavens, se detenían al ver cientos de soldados Slaven, por lo que preparados para pelear, los mugiwaras eran detenidos por Laferte y los piratas del Plumaje Real…

 **-¿Qué sucede Laferte?-** pregunto Nami, por lo que los piratas del Plumaje Real sonreían al ver a su nakama espadachín alistarse para pelear…

 **-¡Tranquila onee-chan, ahora nosotros seremos de utilidad, ustedes salven por favor a nuestra capitana!-** hablo uno de los tripulantes de Sara, haciendo que los mugiwaras notaran que en verdad, el lazo de amistad de la tripulación de Sara, era muy fuerte…

 **-¡Pero mis queridas mellorine estarán en peligro!-** grito Sanji preocupado por las chicas de la tripulación, pero los hombres alzaban sus espadas, conmovidos por las palabras del cocinero…

 **-¡Gracias por preocuparte por nosotros Kuroashi!-** gritaron los tripulantes, mientras Laferte sonreía al ver la unión de la alianza…

-¡ **A mí no me interesa que les pase a ustedes, yo solo me preocupo por las mujeres!-** grito Sanji con dientes de tiburón, mientras una de las chicas de la tripulación de los piratas del Plumaje Real se acercaba mirando fijamente al cocinero…

- **Sanji-san, estaremos bien, lo importante es que salves a nuestra Sara-chan-** hablo la chica de pelo color rosa, mientras Sanji embobado asentía y miraba a la chica…

 **-¡Esta bien mi dulce Mikaila-chwan!-** finalizo el cocinero yéndose mientras la chica le esbozaba una sonrisa dulce y regresaba para pelear con el ejercito de Blaine…

 **-Yo lo alcanzare después, ten Nami-san, es una vivre card de nuestra capitana-** finalizo Laferte, mientras la navegante recibía el pedazo de papel y corría junto a sus nakamas…

 **-¡¿Están listos?! ¡SI!-** fue lo último que oyeron los mugiwaras mientras corrían hacia el interior del Santuario Gloria…

Sin embargo, cerca del lugar de la batalla, alguien miraba de lejos a Laferte mientras susurraba algo oculto en las sombras…

 **-Por órdenes de Blaine-sama, tú volverás a ser uno de los nuestros-**

" _La batalla ha dado inicio, mientras se demuestran grandes lazos de amistad, anteponiendo un peligro mayor al ver que Blaine busca desestabilizar ese lazo"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 24**

* * *

 **Se empiezan a crear los escenarios de los enfrentamientos, por lo que ahora ya empieza la guerra, guerra, guerra (perdon hable como mi buen amiga Sara, hahahaha)...**

 **Este espacio es usado para unos cuantos saludos:**

 **-Luffy Ketchum: Gracias por tus reviews, tu me ayudaste mucho con tus consejos cuando estaba medio perdido despues de terminar el fic "Las Charlas..." y ahora te devuelvo tu ayuda con mas historias de mi parte, esperando sean de tu agrado...**

 **-Kaoru Likes One Piece: Sensei, todavia recuerdo cuando vi tus primeros reviews en mis primeras historias y posterior la forma en que te conoci fue graciosa (tu sabes, el malentendido que al final supongo nos saco una sonrisa), pero gracias a ello, he podido mejorar mis fics y sin negarlo, que una escritora de tu calibre siga leyendo mis historias, hace que mis pelos se pongan de punta al ver el review y mas porque en verdad has sido un gran apoyo para mi...**

 **-Nico Robin Piscis16: De ti, las palabras sobran... Eres de las pocas personas que siempre me esta apoyando pesar de la enorme distancia que nos separa y en verdad siendo una persona muy analitica de su entorno, se que tu tambien has de disfrutar escribir, solo es cuestion de que creas que puedes lograrlo...**

 **A estas tres personas, les mando un fortisimo abrazo de Bepo...**

 **A mis demas lectores, nos leemos en un MP...**


	25. Ser Libre

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo OwO...**

 **Y que llegamos a los 25 capitulos!**

 **En lo personal me gusto el titulo de este capitulo, ya que soy medio especial para decidir un titulo, ya que si no me convence, puedo tardar horas en decidir el mismo (ya saben tiene que ser minimo acorde a lo escrito)...**

 **Seguimos en la brecha de las peleas por lo que es momento de ver a los mugiwaras en accion...**

 **No tengo nada mas que decir que disfruten el capitulo mientras busco historias LuNa y sigo leyendo a otro autor gran influencia para mi (quien ha leido sus historias conoce sus lemons), Flames to Dust, ya que necesito en algun momento escribir una historia ZoRo (espero sorprenderlos en un futuro)...**

 **Sin más que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 25: Ser Libre

Entrando al Santuario Gloria, los mugiwaras y Galilei acompañado de varios soldados Slaven, notaban que el aire se sentía como el inicio de una gran pelea….

 **-Al parecer tendremos que llegar hasta Blaine mientras otros rescatan a Sara-** hablo Sanji mientras expulsaba humo después de haber encendido uno de sus característicos cigarrillos…

 **-¡Usopp, Chopper y Brook, ustedes busquen a Sara, nosotros detendremos a Blaine!-** hablo Nami, mientras se cubría detrás de Zoro y Sanji, alertando al tirador de los mugiwaras…

 **-¡Lo dices porque sabes que tanto Sanji y Zoro pelearan y no tu!-** finalizo Usopp con dientes de tiburón, mientras Robin le entregaba la vivre card de Sara al pequeño reno de la tripulación…

 **-¡La rescataremos!-** hablo Chopper haciendo una especie de pose militar, mientras Brook carcajeaba y Usopp suspiraba al saber que no le quedaba de otra…

 **-¡Tu puedes Usopp!-** grito Nami yéndose con sus nakamas, sabiendo que evitaría enemigos en las mazmorras donde tal vez estaba Sara…

 **-¡Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil!-** grito Usopp con dientes de tiburón, mientras de la nada empezaban a surgir ramas de árboles, llevándose al tirador de los mugiwaras…

 **-¡Usopp!-** grito Zoro, mientras desenfundaba Shusui dispuesto a cortar las ramas, pero al instante una silueta detenía el impacto con su mano desnuda creando una inmensa onda que aturdía el lugar…

 **-Lo siento pero tu amigo será el rival de Alezza-** finalizo un Slaven, revelándose como Fernes Leopi el cual tenía su mano imbuida en Busoshoku Haki…

- **Gurēto shōgekiha (** _ **Gran onda de Choque**_ **)-** finalizo Fernes creando ondas que rodeaban su brazo, dispuesto a atacar a Zoro, pero un pie doblaba el brazo del Slaven, mientras otra pierna depositaba una patada en el rostro del réquiem, mandándolo a volar, obra del cocinero de los mugiwaras…

 **-Yo pude evitar ese ataque, hemorragias-** finalizo Zoro, mientras notaba que Usopp ya no estaba en la parte baja del Santuario…

 **-Yo me quedaré con este tipo, me debe una** \- finalizo Sanji, pero tomando del hombro a su nakama, Franky esbozaba una sonrisa mientras se bajaba las gafas oscuras que poseía…

 **-Tú y Zoro acompañen a nuestra navegante y a nuestra arqueóloga, ya que nuestro capitán peleara con el tipo rubio-** concluyo Franky, mientras Sanji, notando que el Cyborg decía eso por la probabilidad de enemigos más poderosos, sin más asintió, al ver que Chopper y Brook acudían hacia las escaleras del calabozo…

 **-Ten cuidado Franky-** finalizo Sanji, mientras acudía junto a Nami, Robin y Zoro, pero el cocinero se detuvo al ver que los Slavens pedían que Galilei se fuera…

 **-Se los encargo compañeros-** finalizo el anciano mientras se unía a los mugiwaras y caminaban hacia la salida de ese Santuario…

 **-Esto será divertido, "Cyborg" Franky-** concluyo Fernes, mientras los soldados rebeldes y el Cyborg se alistaban para pelear…

… **.**

Minutos posteriores, en la entrada del Santuario Gloria, cientos de cuerpos yacían en el piso, mientras una katana escurría sangre y se perdía en la sombra del atardecer…

- **Laferte-san, ¿Por qué?-** hablo uno de los tripulantes de Sara, por lo que el espadachín, mirando fijamente al que fuera su nakama, sin más hizo un corte, lastimándolo en el acto….

 **-Yo solo sirvo a Blaine-sama-** hablo el espadachín de pelo negro, mientras caminaba con la mirada apagada hacia una de sus nakamas…

 **-¡Laferte-kun, soy yo Mikaila!-** hablo la chica de pelo rosa, mientras el espadachín, recordando a su nakama, por un momento dudo, pero como un relámpago, el espadachín sintió que debía obedecer a Blaine…

- **Muere** \- finalizo el espadachín, asustando a la chica, pero sin que lo notase, una katana negra detenía el impacto, revelándose como Zoro…

 **-¿Roronoa, como llegaste aquí?-** pregunto Laferte, mientras la chica de pelo rosa caía inconsciente y el espadachín de los mugiwaras esbozaba una sonrisa hacia Laferte…

 **-Digamos que me perdí-**

… **.**

 **-¿Y el Marimo?-** pregunto Sanji corriendo, mientras notaba que el espadachín ya no se hallaba junto a él, detrás de Nami y Robin….

 **-Ese idiota-** hablo Nami corriendo mientras Robin esbozaba una sonrisa cálida al saber de la orientación tan mala de su nakama…

 **-¿Cómo te puede gustar ese idiota, Robin?-** finalizo la pelinaranja, mientras Robin corriendo a lado de su amiga, sabía cómo responderle…

 **-De la misma forma que a ti te gusta nuestro capitán, no lo sé, fufufufu-** finalizo Robin, ruborizando a la navegante, mientras Sanji trataba de evitar escuchar sobre eso…

 **-Al parecer serán mis rivales-** hablo Eah, mientras aparecía frente a los tres mugiwaras, alertándolos…

 **-Se que estas siendo manipulada por Blaine, pero lo más probable es que tenga que derrotarte para que recuperes la memoria-** hablo Nami, pero Eah, sonriendo, revelo algo que impacto de sobremanera a la navegante…

 **-¿Recuerdas esa noche cuando creíste que Sara-chan había besado a Monkey D. Luffy?-** pregunto Eah, por lo que Nami, haciendo memoria, sabía que la chica se refería a la primera noche con los piratas del Plumaje Real…

 **-Yo provoque la ilusión para que creyeras eso-** finalizo Eah, por lo que Nami, ocultando su mirada bajo una sombra, tomo una parte de su Sorcery Clima Tact, alertando a Sanji que notaba la tensión del enojo en la navegante…

 **-Nami-san, lo…-** hablo Sanji siendo interrumpido por las siguientes palabras de la pelinaranja…

- **Prosigan, los alcanzare luego de que Eah se haya recuperado-** hablo Nami, mientras tanto Sanji como Robin, notaban que el Clima Tact empezaba a destellar pequeñas descargas eléctricas…

- **Ten cuidado Nami** \- hablo por última vez Robin al saber que su amiga en verdad estaba furiosa y sin más, la arqueóloga esbozo una sonrisa al ver lo posesiva que era su nakama con Luffy…

Yéndose Robin y Sanji, la navegante miro por última vez a su rival, la cual por fin revelaba algo que sorprendió a la pelinaranja…

 **-No creas que solo Fred y Laferte poseen recompensa, yo soy una pirata, mi nombre es Eah Belgound, apodada "ilusionista", recompensa por 47 millones de berries-** finalizo la arqueóloga de Sara, mientras Nami, lamiendo su labio con su lengua cual gato, no se dejaba intimidar con lo dicho por Eah…

 **-Soy la navegante de los mugiwaras, Nami "La Gata Ladrona", recompensa de 16 millones de berries-** hablo Nami, mientras preparaba su Sorcery Clima Tact para empezar la pelea…

… **.**

Llegando a una zona alta del Santuario, Usopp notaba como estaba aprisionado por ramas de árbol, por lo que recobrando la consciencia el tirador, sabía que esas ramas eran obra de Alezza…

 **-Por fin despiertas Usopp** \- finalizo la Slaven mientras se acercaba y tomaba el mentón del tirador de los mugiwaras…

- **Sera divertido pelear con mi compañero de entrenamiento-** finalizo Alezza mientras sus labios rozaban la nariz de Usopp, ruborizando al chico…

- **Heracles-san me confió sus Pop Green, no puedo permitir que sus conocimientos estén en manos de un pobre humano-** finalizo Alezza, pero sin que lo notara la chica, varios shuriken de plátano, cortaban las ramas, revelando a Usopp, el cual se quitaba los restos de ramas, sonriendo…

- **Heracles-san me enseño esto para que protegiera a mis nakamas, será interesante verte en acción, Alezza-** concluyo el tirador bajando sus gafas de alcance…

… **.**

Corriendo hacia lo alto del Santuario Gloria, Sanji suponía que el siguiente rival seria Frederick, pero al llegar a la siguiente habitación, la sorpresa de Robin y el cocinero fue grande:

Memphis estaba frente a ellos con la mirada apagada y dispuesto a proteger esa entrada…

 **-¿Está siendo controlado?-** pregunto Robin al recordar que según la hipótesis de Nami y los datos de Galilei, los Slavens podían modificar los recuerdos de las personas…

 **-Es mejor que no lo intentes, Sanji-** hablo Memphis mientras se acercaba hacia los dos mugiwaras, por lo que el cocinero, preparando sabía que no podría dejar ir sola a Robin…

 **-Debemos derrotarlo hasta que Luffy llegue-** hablo Sanji, mientras Robin suponiendo que su nakama sabia de los próximos rivales en el Santuario, preparo sus manos, deteniendo a Memphis…

 **-Sanji, debes detener a Blaine, no creas que eres el único que entreno en estos dos años-** finalizo Robin, sorprendiendo al cocinero que no esperaba esas palabras de su nakama…

 **-Solo se trata de dejarlo inconsciente, eso no es ningún problema para mí-** finalizo Robin, mientras Sanji, encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo, supo que lo importante era evitar la evolución de Blaine…

- **Galilei se adelanto por lo que he visto, te encargo derrotes a Blaine-** concluyo Robin, mientras Sanji asentía corriendo a lado de Memphis, el cual seguía detenido por el ataque de Robin…

 **-Seguro Robin-chan** \- finalizo el cocinero, mientras empujaba la puerta hacia la siguiente sala, dejando a la arqueóloga con el apóstol…

 **-¿Ya sabían que no estoy siendo controlado, verdad?-** susurro Memphis, mientras Robin deshacía la técnica y esbozaba una sonrisa de confianza…

 **-Iré para pelear con Alanis, para que su capitán rescate a Sara-** concluyo Memphis, pero un inmenso temblor inundo la Isla Thanatos, alertando a Memphis…

 **-¡Te encargo evitar la evolución de Blaine, Alanis ha activado su designio Genocidio forma final!-** hablo Memphis, mientras la tierra temblaba inmensamente…

… **..**

 **-¡¿Qué sucede?!-** hablaron todos los mugiwaras que estaban presentes en el Santuario Gloria, mientras los Slavens temblaban al sentir ese poder…

 **-¡DESIGNIO GENOCIDIO, FORMA FINAL: RIOS DE SANGRE PERPETUA!-**

Grito Alanis mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba de miles de piedras amatista y su mirada se guardaba en una especie de casco…

 **-¡Estúpido Simio, no permitiré que un D me controle!-** grito Alanis, mientras Luffy miraba la transformación del Slaven y este desaparecia instantáneamente azotando el rostro de Luffy contra el suelo….

 **-¡¿Aún no logras el "despertar" de tu akuma no mi?!** \- pregunto Alanis, mientras cada parte que el Slaven tocaba, se convertía en piedras amatista…

 **-¡"El" creo las akumas no mi para el propósito de una las más grandes guerras que ocurrirá, pero ustedes estúpidos humanos, solo conocen apenas la punta de la verdadera historia!-** hablo Alanis, mientras Luffy se levantaba y estiraba su brazo lo más largo que podía, imbuyendo su brazo en Busoshoku Haki, sabiendo que un enemigo no detendría su aventura…

 **-¡¿"Despertar"?! ¡¿Historia del pasado?! ¡¿Guerras?! ¡A mí no me interesan ese tipo de cosas!-** hablo Luffy enojado recordando que una guerra le había arrebatado a su hermano Ace, mientras su brazo empezaba a encenderse…

 **-¡YO SOLO QUIERO SER EL HOMBRE MAS LIBRE DE ESTOS MARES!-**

Grito Luffy mientras corría hacia el Slaven, el cual perdía la razón debido a una emoción humana: IRA…

 **-¡RIOS DE DEUKALION!-** grito Alanis creando una inmensa onda entre sus dos manos, preparándose para recibir el ataque de Luffy….

 **-¡GOMU GOMU NO RED HAWK!-** finalizo Luffy golpeando tremendamente a Alanis, el cual notaba como su armadura de amatista era completamente destruida y por su espalda surgía una inmensa llamarada de fuego, mandándolo a volar hacia las ruinas de la Isla creando una enorme explosion…

Destrozando varias paredes por el impacto, Alanis recordaba la primera vez que fue humano…

 _ **-"Los sentimientos son el rio más puro para navegar, estos tranquilizan el alma, pero igual pueden volverse una tormenta difícil de evitar si dejas que aguas malas nublen tu juicio, Alanis"-**_

Había dicho una silueta completamente en blanco, mientras Alanis, todavía como un niño sentía un calor especial en esa silueta…

 **-Por fin entendí-** finalizo Alanis esbozando una sonrisa de serenidad mientras era completamente derrotado por el Red Hawk de Luffy, el cual acababa su Gear Second…

 **-Sorprendente-** hablo Memphis, el cual miraba como Alanis yacía inconsciente y Luffy se acomodaba su sombrero ocultando su mirada en una sombra provocada por su tesoro…

 **-Tú eres el D de la profecía, Luffy-san-** concluyo Memphis levantando el cuerpo de su colega Alanis, pero el chico de goma mirando a lo lejos el Santuario Gloria, sabía que su rival era un pirata rubio…

 **-¿Mis nakamas están en ese lugar?-** pregunto Luffy serio, por lo que Memphis, sintiendo el Haoshoku Haki del chico, asintió viendo la tarde empezar en su clímax…

 **-¿Irás a ese lugar, Luffy-san?-** pregunto el apóstol, por lo que el chico de goma, sintiendo un aire pesado, asentía con seriedad, lo que sorprendió al apóstol…

 **-Pero antes…-** hablo Luffy, mientras Memphis se acercaba pensando que el chico planearía algo para llegar con Blaine…

 **-¿No tendrás algo de carne?, Es que necesito recuperar energías, shishishi-** finalizo el chico de goma mientras su estomago gruñía de hambre, haciendo que Memphis mirara sorprendido al chico, mientras una gota recorría su nuca en el proceso…

 **-"¿Solo se preocupa por comer?"-** pensó Memphis, mientras se acercaba al chico y le indicaba donde habían unos cuantos víveres, en especial carne, para alegría del chico de goma…

 **-"¿Cuál será su verdadero nivel?"-** pensó Memphis, mientras veía a Alanis derrotado y Luffy seguía como si nada, comiendo un pedazo de carne…

" _Se ha revelado que Luffy es pieza clave para una profecía Slaven, mientras apenas da inicio la verdadera batalla, por lo que solo queda esperar cuando se revelara el verdadero peligro"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 25**

* * *

 **¡Luffy, Luffy!...**

 **Se ve que nuestro capitán no estuvo jugando en su entrenamiento y lo ha demostrado...**

 **Pregunta, pregunta del dia :3**

 **¿Han leido algun libro que les ha dejado alguna enseñanza?**

 **Mi respuesta: Sin pensarlo mucho, CANEK de Ermilo Abreu Gómez, ya que me enseño a amar más mis raices, por las palabras que el autor usa y por el simple hecho de la sabiduria que guarda ese libro...**


	26. Franky vs Fernes Leopi

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo...**

 **Inician las peleas en la Isla Thanatos y mientras veo el avance del manga de One Piece, les estare preparando una sorpresa para la nueva saga de este fic, pero como dicen, primero debo acabar este actual...**

 **Me alegra ver que llegan correos sobre personas que me agregan a sus autores favoritos, historias y me siguen, y a pesar de estar medio ocupado, me he dado el tiempo de subir estos capitulos, por lo que vuelvo solo para agradecer su paciencia...**

 **Sin mas que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capitulo 26: Franky vs Fernes Leopi

Mientras Luffy comía, Memphis noto como Alanis estaba totalmente inconsciente, por lo que mirando como el chico de goma parecía no estar agotado, el Slaven cuestionaba la resistencia de ese chico…

 **-Luffy-san, ¿aun no "despiertas" tu akuma no mi?-** pregunto Memphis, mientras el chico de goma arrancando un enorme pedazo de carne para masticarlo, ladeaba la cabeza llena de confusión…

 **-¿"Despertar"?-** pregunto el chico de goma, por lo que Memphis, sabiendo que ese D desconocía esa habilidad, esbozo una risa de tranquilidad…

 **-"Este chico será poderoso cuando logre eso"-** pensó Memphis, mientras Luffy terminando de comer, se levantaba y sacudía su pantalón, dispuesto a seguir con su siguiente rival…

 **-Hay que llegar con mis nakamas-** finalizo Luffy, por lo que Memphis asintiendo, mostraba la forma en que llegarían…

 **-Quedan seis horas para que Blaine sea un Slaven, usare un espejo para llegar con él, Luffy-san-** concluyo el apóstol, por lo que Luffy, poniéndose su sombrero de paja, asentía chocando su puño en señal de prepararse para luchar…

…

Regresando a una de las entradas del Santuario Gloria, Franky y el réquiem Fernes iniciaban una serie de ataques, dispuestos a terminar su encuentro…

 **-¡Rocket Launcher!-** grito Franky mientras disparaba misiles de su hombro, los cuales iban dirigidos a Fernes…

 **-Hoīru shōgekiha (Rueda de onda de choque)-** hablo Fernes creando un aro de onda, el cual destruía los misiles del Cyborg…

Aprovechando el humo provocado por la explosión de sus misiles, Franky se colocaba a lado del Slaven, preparando su puño…

 **-¡Strong Right!-** finalizo Franky, mientras Fernes sentía el impacto en su rostro siendo arrojado por la potencia del mismo hacia uno de los pilares del Santuario…

 **-Eres bueno "Cyborg" Franky, pero te falta la fuerza de tu nakama rubio-** finalizo Fernes, mientras el carpintero de los mugiwaras se levantaba sus gafas negras y esbozaba una sonrisa…

 **-Sanji está en otro nivel, pero eso no significa que yo sea un debilucho-** finalizo el Cyborg haciendo su pose, mientras Fernes aparecía frente preparando una de sus técnicas…

 **-Chō shōgekiha NV1 (** _ **Ultra onda de choque nivel 1**_ **)-** hablo Fernes, mientras un poderoso impacto daba de lleno en el abdomen del Cyborg, pero Franky sabiendo su protección como robot tomo al Slaven con sus manos…

- **Te dije que no subestimaras a los mugiwaras-** hablo el Cyborg, mientras empezaba a girar con el Slaven, arrojándolo con fuerza contra otro de los pilares del Santuario…

 **-¡Súper!-** finalizo Franky, mientras el réquiem se levantaba furioso al ver que le tomaría mas tiempo derrotar a ese sujeto…

 **\- Chō shōgekiha NV9 (** _ **Ultra onda de choque nivel 9**_ **)-** hablo Fernes mientras Franky hacia una mueca de confusión al recordar que para el primer nivel, el Slaven se había puesto frente a él…

Un gran tornado se creó de las ondas creadas por Fernes, por lo que Franky viendo la inmensidad del impacto, solo alcanzo a cubrirse provocando una inmensa explosión y por ende, destrucción del Santuario Gloria…

Finalizado la destrucción, Franky se quitaba un pedazo de escombro mientras parte de su cuerpo robótico se mostraba, con pequeños cortos circuitos en parte del abdomen del Cyborg…

 **-Si ese impacto me da de cerca, estaré perdido** \- hablo Franky, pero Fernes se mostraba haciendo de nueva cuenta la técnica...

 **\- Chō shōgekiha NV9 (** _ **Ultra onda de choque nivel 9**_ **)-** hablo de nueva cuenta Fernes, mientras Franky trataba de evitar el tornado, siendo atacado de nueva cuenta sin poder evitarlo…

Levantándose Franky, se mostraba con parte del rostro destruido, mientras buscaba al Slaven, pero el daño provocado, hacia que el Cyborg viera borroso, hasta que bajando su vista, Franky pudo notar a Fernes frente a él…

 **-Muere** \- hablo Fernes, pero el Cyborg abriendo una de sus manos preparaba algo para protegerse…

 **-Coup de Vent-** finalizo el Cyborg, arrojándose a sí mismo para evitar el ataque del Slaven, el cual esbozaba una sonrisa al ver la actitud de su rival…

 **-Nada mal, Franky-** hablo Fernes, por lo que Franky acomodándose para seguir peleando, recordaba la primera noche después de haberse unido a la tripulación de Luffy…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **-Oye mugiwara-** hablo Franky después de un banquete por la incorporación del Cyborg y la recuperación de Robin y Usopp…

 **-¿Qué ocurre Franky?-** pregunto Luffy, el cual volteaba estando en un barandal, ya que todo indicaba que el chico de goma era la guardia de esa noche…

 **-¿Por qué estas tan obsesionado con ser como Gold Roger?-** pregunto el Cyborg, por lo que Luffy aspirando el aire de esa noche, respondió sin ningún tipo de vacilación…

 **-Quiero ser libre, no busco fama o esas cosas Franky-** hablo Luffy, por lo que el Cyborg levantando sus gafas, no podía evitar sentir esa calidez como cuando Tom le platicaba de la construcción del Oro Jackson, barco de Gol D. Roger…

" _ **-Yo hice ese barco con un don, pero parece que Roger se encargo de darle una verdadera identidad, Franky-**_ _había dicho Tom esbozando una gran sonrisa…_

 _ **-Algún día hare un barco que sea como el Oro Jackson, Tom-san-**_ _finalizo Franky, mientras el Gyojin seguía trazando su sueño el Umi Ressha…_ _ **"**_

 **-A veces me sorprendes con lo maduro que te muestras capitán, todo un súper hombre, jajajaja-** hablo el Cyborg, mientras se retiraba y decidía descansar después de remodelar una sorpresa para los mugiwaras…

 **-¿Franky?-** susurro Nami, después de haber terminado un mapa y ver como el Cyborg charlaba con el chico de goma…

Recordando que había olvidado algo, Franky regreso hacia la cubierta, pero al mirar de lejos, el Cyborg noto como Luffy y Nami platicaban, sorprendiendo a Franky, al ver que primero Nami se enojaba con el chico de goma, para después depositar un beso fugaz al capitán de los mugiwaras e indicarle que no se quedara dormido en la guardia…

 **-¿Mugiwara y Nami-oneechan?-** se pregunto el Cyborg sonriendo, pero pensando que el cansancio le había causado estragos, decidió dejar ese tema de lado, sabiendo que se había unido a una tripulación de locos…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-Luffy acabara con esto-** finalizo el Cyborg, mientras preparaba su máxima técnica sorprendiendo a Fernes que también se alistaba para contraatacar…

 **-¡Radical Beam!-** grito Franky que se ponía de nueva cuenta sus gafas, mientras Fernes decidía acabar la batalla usando un comando más alto…

 **-Chō shōgekiha NV10 (** _ **Ultra onda de choque nivel 10**_ **)-** finalizo Fernes, mientras ambos combatientes gritaban dando sus técnicas como si fuera lo último que harían…

Parte de la habitación se derrumbaba debido al inmenso choque, mientras que en el segundo piso, Usopp y Alezza notaban el temblor provocado…

- **Fernes uso su máxima técnica contra "Cyborg" Franky, que tonto-** habla Alezza, mientras Usopp preocupado, se preparaba para derrotar también a su rival, claro que el chico temblaba…

Terminada la nube de humo hecha, solo se visualizaba como Franky estaba totalmente dañado mostrando su cuerpo robótico y Fernes permanecía tirado en el suelo…

 **-Fuiste un gran rival, espero encontrarte en el futuro Fernes-** finalizo el Cyborg tambaleándose, pero al caminar, Franky notaba como Fernes estaba de pie de nueva cuenta…

 **-"** _ **Despertar**_ **" Arashi no eikyō** _ **(Tormenta Impacto)-**_ finalizo Fernes, mientras lo que quedaba dentro del cuarto donde peleaban Franky y el Slaven, empezaba a vibrar constantemente…

 **-¡Esto no es el poder de una Paramecia!-** hablo Franky, mientras sentía las inmensas vibraciones provocadas en todo la habitación…

 _ **-"Despertar**_ **" Arashi no eikyō (** _ **Tormenta Impacto**_ **)-** hablo Fernes, mientras notaba el Slaven todo el daño provocado por Franky y finalizando su técnica…

 **-F.I.N-**

Concluyo el Slaven, mientras de las vibraciones empezaban a surgir inmensas ondas que no se detenían, dañando al Cyborg…

 **-¡Maldición, estos rivales son peligrosos, hubiera traído el Franky Shogun!-** afirmo Franky, mientras recibía los impactos, reconociendo que estaba muy debilitado para seguir, pero Franky recordaba que no estaba en una tripulación cualquiera…

 **-¡No perderé!-** grito Franky, mientras corría aun recibiendo los impactos de las ondas y empezaba una serie de puñetazos hacia el Slaven…

 **-¿Cómo es posible que tengan tanta resistencia?-** se pregunto Fernes, pero el Slaven por primera vez supo que había encontrado a un rival digno…

 **-Suicidio-**

Culmino Fernes Leopi mientras preparaba su última técnica al saber que sería derrotado por Franky…

 **-"Despertar" " Arashi no eikyō-**

 _ **(Tormenta Impacto)**_

 **-Saigo no tameiki** **-**

 _ **(Último suspiro)**_

Franky noto como el cuerpo del Slaven brillaba y sin más preparo su último puñetazo, mientras toda la habitación se llenaba de humo…

De pie se encontraba Franky, pero el Cyborg no se movía, dejando el lugar vacio ya que Fernes había desaparecido al terminar el comando de suicidio…

 **-Te encargo el resto mugiwara-** finalizo Franky, mientras caía totalmente agotado después de esa batalla…

 _Ganador del primer nivel del Santuario Gloria, Fernes Leopi Vs Franky:_

 **FRANKY**

 **(Tiempo para la evolución de Blaine: 5 Horas)**

… **..**

 **-Fernes ha sido derrotado-** hablo Alezza, mientras Usopp festejaba, pero la chica suspirando se preparaba para iniciar su ataque…

 **-Sin embargo, tu nakama, "Cyborg" Franky, está totalmente dañado-** hablo Alezza, por lo que Usopp, sabiendo que Franky estaría bien, sin más preparo su Kabuto negro, alertando a la Slaven…

 **-¡Así como Franky ha superado su reto, yo el gran Usopp, te derrotare!-** hablo Usopp confiando en su victoria, pero sin que lo notara, una rama de gran alcance, atravesaba el abdomen del tirador…

Por primera vez, Usopp notaba sangre en su abdomen y escupiendo sangre, el tirador caía de rodillas, frente a Alezza…

 **-"¿Tan rápido fui derrotado?"-** pensó el tirador de los mugiwaras, mientras su mirada se perdía debido a la pérdida de sangre y Alezza se acercaba lentamente…

 **-Patético-** hablo Alezza, mientras Usopp levantaba la vista viendo borroso, recordando la primera vez que había visto así a Luffy en la pelea en Ennies Lobby…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **-¡Aunque el cielo este ennegrecido por las explosiones de los barcos, aun se puede ver la luz, esto no es el infierno, así que levántate!-** grito Usopp, mientras en lo alto de la primera torre, Luffy seguía tirado debido al daño provocado por Lucci…

 **-Eso lo sé, Usopp-** finalizo Luffy mientras seguía con su segunda marcha activada y escupía sangre intentando levantarse…

… **..**

 **-¡Levántate!-** grito Usopp igual que sus nakamas, pero Luffy notando su cuerpo agotado por el sometimiento del Gear Second, sin más solo ladeaba la cabeza mirando a su nakama de nariz larga…

 **-No puedo-** hablo Luffy haciendo esfuerzo, mientras Usopp notaba que en verdad su capitán había llegado a un límite sobrehumano…

… **.**

Una noche, Luffy descansaba luego de haber partido de Thriller Bark en la cabeza del Sunny, por lo que bajando, el chico de goma veía como Usopp seguía entrenando en la cubierta…

 **-¿Qué haces Usopp?-** pregunto el capitán de los mugiwaras, mientras Usopp sin detener su entrenamiento, disparaba su arsenal hacia el cielo…

 **-No quiero ser débil, Luffy, entreno para ser de utilidad-** finalizo Usopp, mientras Luffy esbozaba una sonrisa al confiar en las palabras de su nakama…

 **-Yo creo en ti Usopp, shishishi** \- concluyo Luffy, el cual escuchando como Nami le hablaba, corrió hacia los mandarinos de la pelinaranja…

 **-Nami, te prometí que ayudaría a Luffy, ya no seré débil para que puedan estar juntos los dos-** finalizo Usopp con una sonrisa, mientras empezaba a dar golpes al aire, dispuesto a ser el mejor tirador de los mugiwaras…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

Alejándose Alezza, la Slaven se detuvo al mirar, como un chico deteniendo el sangrado de su abdomen, se disponía a seguir peleando…

 **-No sé, si eres estúpido o en verdad deseas morir** \- hablo la chica, mientras Usopp, bajando sus gafas de alcance, esbozo una sonrisa de reto hacia la chica…

 **-¡Mi nombre es Usopp, estudiante del gran Heracles y el tirador de la tripulación de los Mugiwaras!-** hablo Usopp, mientras alistaba su Kabuto negro…

 **-¡** **Midori Boshi: Take Jave-rin!-** grito Usopp mientras disparaba su pop Green y cientos de bambús afilados cambiaban el lugar de batalla, alertando a Alezza…

 **-** **Mori no koi nasu bi (bosque de mandrágoras)-** hablo Alezza, mientras arboles con flores negras y con la forma de rostros humanos brotaban dibujando un escenario tétrico…

 **-Es hora de iniciar, Usopp-** hablo Alezza, mientras el tirador de los mugiwaras tragando saliva por el temor, pero decidido, sabía que era de mostrar que el entrenamiento en el archipiélago Boin…

" _Termina la primera pelea en el Santuario Gloria, pero al parecer los rivales muestran habilidades que pondrán a prueba la fortaleza de los Mugiwaras, en especial al tirador que debe pelear con alguien que fue instruida por Heracles"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 26**

* * *

 **Super! como diria nuestro buen Franky...**

 **Poco a poco se acerca el climax de la pelea, mientras busco zafarme un rato del trabajo (hahahaha), seguire subiendo los capitulos y estructurando nuevas historias, oneshots y otras cosas, por lo que nos estaremos leyendo pronto, no lo duden..**

 **Por cierto, no escribo historias en mundos alternativos (esto respondiendo a un lector), ya que siendo sincero, no puedo visualizar a los mugiwaras en otros mundos que no sea el que creo Oda-sama...**

 **Siento que si escribiera este tipo de escenarios, estaria haciendo un poco la personalidad OC, (inclusive en este mundo pirata a veces siento que cometo esos errores), por lo que no esta en mis planes hacer un fic de este tipo..**

 **Sin embargo, se que hay autores que escriben este tipo de fics, asi que los invito a leerlos ya que inclusive, a mi en lo personal, me es dificil leer este tipo de historias...**

 **Sin mas que responder, les agradezco su tiempo si es que llegaron hasta aqui, les mando un fuerte abrazo de Bepo y nos estaremos leyendo...**


	27. Midori Boshi: Ninfea

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo...**

 **Estoy emocionado, estoy acelerado, ya que gracias a lo visto en estos dias en la obra de Oda-troll-sama, mi cerebro planteo perfectamente la idea de la proxima historia LuNa que tengo en mente...**

 **Este fic es la antesala para algo que espero siga el trayecto del manga actual, claro sin descuidar el LuNa y con mas sorpresas que en este momento quisiera revelar, pero no lo hare...**

 **Esta mencion va para una lectora** JenniferAlice **, que se ve es otra gran fan de One Piece como supongo, todos los usuarios en esta seccion de Fics, jajajaja...**

 **Si es que llegas aqui (porque creo ibas por el capitulo 8, si no corrigeme) puedes notar que lector que me alegre el dia, aqui tiene su pedacito de agradecimiento por parte de su servidor...**

 **Sin mas que decir, les dejo leer...**

Capitulo 27: Midori Boshi: Ninfea

Mientras seguía la pelea de Usopp y Alezza, en las ruinas donde Luffy había peleado con Alanis, Memphis se preparaba para crear un espejo que teletransportara a ambos, deteniendo el Slaven su técnica al sentir algo malo…

 **-No puedo usar mi akuma no mi, Luffy-san-** hablo Memphis, por lo que el chico de goma, notando que su habilidad seguía activa, ladeaba la cabeza de confusión…

 **-¿No será que tienes hambre?-** pregunto el chico de goma, mientras Memphis sabiendo la razón de ese suceso, sin más volteo al ver la lógica de Luffy…

 **-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-** hablo Memphis con dientes de tiburón, mientras retomaba la calma y explicaba al capitán de los mugiwaras con serenidad…

 **-El consejo ha decidido bloquear las habilidades de los apóstoles hasta que Blaine sea uno completo** \- concluyo Memphis, mientras notaba como Luffy empezaba a estirar y calentar sus piernas…

 **-No importa, solo hay que correr y llegar con mis nakamas ¿no?-** hablo Luffy, mientras el apóstol asentía y decidía seguir al chico de goma indicándole hacia donde debía continuar para llegar al Santuario Gloria…

…

Regresando a la batalla de Usopp y Alezza, el tirador notaba como la Slaven sonreía y se preparaba para atacar…

 **-¡Mis arboles estarán listos en 30 minutos, no creo necesitar tanto tiempo para derrotarte!-** grito Alezza, mientras con su mano convertida en rama de árbol, enrollaba el cuello del tirador y lo lanzaba lejos del lugar de batalla…

- **No cantes victoria, ¡Fire Bird Star!-** hablo Usopp lanzando con su Kabuto negro una munición que se convertía en una ave de fuego, quemando a Alezza….

 **-Maldito-** hablo Alezza mientras regresaba a su forma original y empezaba a destrozar todas las estacas de bambú que había creado Usopp…

 **-¡** **Midori Boshi: Platanus Shuriken!-** hablo el tirador de los mugiwaras disparando su pop Green creando las cascaras de plátano que cortaban los arboles que había creado Alezza, llevándose una sorpresa Usopp al escuchar los gritos que daban las flores de los arboles…

 **-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!-** hablo Usopp tapándose los oídos, mientras Alezza caminando preparaba varias ramas para atacar al tirador…

 **-** **Amazon'nachura (** _ **Amazona Natura**_ **)-** hablo la Slaven mientras las ramas atacaban a Usopp, el cual evitándolas disparaba varios Fire Bird Star destruyendo el ataque de Alezza…

 **-¿Puedes soportar esos gritos aterradores?-** hablo Alezza, mientras Usopp, viendo como liquido negro surgía de las flores sabia que algo peligroso se aproximaba…

 **-¿Qué es eso?-** pregunto el tirador, mientras la réquiem caminando lentamente, mostraba una risa algo maquiavélica…

 **-Mis mandrágoras son creaciones propias que Heracles prohibió cuando me dio la** **Neichā Neichā no mi-** revelo Alezza, mientras Usopp la miraba sorprendido…

 **-¿Tu akuma no mi te la dio Heracles-sensei?-** hablo Usopp, mientras Alezza asintiendo, aparecía frente al rostro del tirador de los mugiwaras…

 **-Es momento de revelarte porque mi akuma no mi es una habilidad poderosa tipo Paramecia-** finalizo Alezza desapareciendo en forma de árbol, apareciendo frente a una roca…

 **-Tártaros Mandrágora-**

Finalizo la Slaven, mientras las flores de sus árboles expulsaban mucho humo de color morado…

 **-¿Veneno?-** hablo Usopp, mientras Alezza desaparecia rápidamente y sin que Usopp lo notara la Slaven lo abrazaba enrollando su cuerpo en forma de ramas impidiéndole escapar…

 **-Una vez que las mandrágoras liberan su veneno, este es letal, espero sobrevivas-** hablo Alezza mientras Usopp tratándose de liberar empezaba a notar como el humo empezaba a subir lentamente hacia el…

 **-Si tuviera los anticuerpos que desarrollo Luffy, esto no sería un problema-** pensó Usopp mientras el veneno empezaba a acumularse en el alrededor del lugar de pelea…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **-¿Por qué no te afecto el veneno de ese pulpo de anillos azules, Luffy?, según Chopper ese veneno es muy letal-** pregunto Usopp, mientras pescaba junto al capitán de los mugiwaras y el Sunny navegaba en el Nuevo Mundo…

 **-Cuando entre a Impel Down, tuve que pelear con un tipo que había comido una akuma no mi con el que podía producir veneno-** hablo Luffy mientras se sacaba un moco y Usopp suponía que ese usuario lo había envenenado…

 **-¿Pero cómo se creó ese sistema de anticuerpos en ti Luffy?-** pregunto el tirador, por lo que el chico de goma recordando su batalla, sabia por primera vez, que no debía revelarle el tratamiento de Ivankov…

 **-Tuve ayuda de Iva, shishishi-** finalizo el capitán de los mugiwaras, mientras Usopp sabiendo que Luffy no tendría idea de eso, sin más siguió pescando junto a su mejor amigo…

- **Ojala tuviera ese sistema de anticuerpos, hahahaha-** bufo Usopp mientras ambos chicos platicaban de sus experiencias hace dos años atrás…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

Perdiendo la consciencia, Usopp sabía que si no hacía nada, Alezza lo asesinaría, así que buscando en sus bolsillos con su mano libre, el tirador saco una pop Green color blanco…

 **-"Perdón Heracles-sensei"-** susurro el tirador preparando la semilla para realizar su ataque…

- **Midori Boshi-** hablo Usopp mientras la semilla caía y Alezza seguía apretando el cuerpo del tirador….

 **-NINFEA-**

 **(HACE DOS AÑOS ARCHIPIELAGO BOIN)**

 **-¿Ninfea?-** pregunto Usopp mientras Heracles le mostraba la pequeña pop Green color blanco…

- **Esta es una de las flores más raras en este archipiélago, de hecho solo había como unas 10, yo me he encargado de sembrar mas Usopp'n-** hablo Heracles mientras hacia sus poses como súper guerrero…

 **-¿Cómo es Heracles-sensei?-** pregunto Usopp, por lo que Heracles mostrando una verdadera pose de seriedad, solo puso la semilla en manos del tirador…

 **-Escucha Usopp'n, esta pop Green tarda 60 días para nacer de nueva cuenta, por eso solo debes tener una en tu arsenal y solo para enemigos que en verdad te causen muchos problemas'n-** finalizo Heracles, mientras Usopp tragaba saliva al escuchar la seriedad en palabras de su maestro…

Regresando a su pizarrón donde enseñaba a su pupilo, Heracles borraba todo lo aprendido mientras revelaba el poder de esa pop Green…

 **-Usopp'n, te estoy dando esa pop Green para que tengas ventaja sobre los usuarios de las akumas no mi-** finalizo Heracles, mientras Usopp asentía y escuchaba atentamente la información de esa pop Green peculiar…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

Una enorme flor color blanca separo a Alezza y a Usopp, mientras la flor empezaba a brotar como una especie de flor de loto y creaba un haz de luz totalmente blanca, desintegrando todos los arboles de la Slaven…

Un enorme pilar de energía blanca surgió de la flor, la cual rodeo el área donde estaban peleando Usopp y Alezza…

 **-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!-** grito Alezza, mientras Usopp tambaleándose para levantarse, se mostraba de distinta forma…

 **-¡Soy el gran tirador de los mugiwaras, Usopp!-** grito el tirador, mientras Alezza, fastidiada empezaba a crear arboles con su habilidad, notando algo…

 **-No puedo activar mi habilidad, ¿Por qué?-** se pregunto la Slaven, mientras Usopp, mostrando una faceta distinta revelaba una silueta de luz que rodeaba su cuerpo…

 **-Ninfea es una pop Green muy rara, ya que es la única capaz de bloquear y suprimir las habilidades de los usuarios de las akumas no mi-** hablo Usopp mientras su mirada se mostraba con ese brillo blanco, dándole la apariencia de seriedad al tirador…

 **-¡No digas estupideces, Heracles nunca me hablo de eso!-** grito Alezza, mientras Usopp caminando, revelaba la última alternativa de su maestro…

 **-El efecto dura cinco minutos, lo suficiente para derrotarte-** hablo Usopp, mientras la Slaven corría y trataba de golpear al tirador, mientras este por primera vez, recordaba su entrenamiento con Heracles…

 **-Se que tu robaste la Neichā Neichā no mi-** hablo Usopp, mientras Alezza, sabiéndose descubierta, seguía con sus golpes que el tirador de los mugiwaras evitaba…

 **-¡Cállate!-** hablo Alezza, mientras Usopp alejándose, preparaba su disparo final al saber que el efecto de su pop Green estaba por terminar…

 **-Midori Boshi Impact Wolf-** hablo Usopp disparando su pop Green, mientras Alezza se protegía, pero notaba que la Pop Green no había sido disparada…

 **-¡USOPP GOLDEN POUND!-** grito Usopp mientras preparaba su martillo de 10 toneladas para golpear a Alezza…

 **-"¿Qué tan fuerte es este humano?"-** pensó Alezza que al notar que se acercaba el golpe, recordó una sensación humana: miedo…

Al momento de dar el golpe, Alezza grito con verdadera fuerza mientras el martillo de Usopp explotaba, dejando inconsciente a la Slaven…

- **Fuiste una gran rival Alezza-** finalizo Usopp, mientras el halo de luz blanco desaparecia y el tirador sabia que esa pop Green en verdad era poderosa…

 **-Debo descansar, de lo demás se encargara Luffy-** hablo Usopp cayendo y sentándose en el suelo, mientras veía que Alezza tardaría mucho para despertar…

 **-Sabía que Alezza perdería, pero no de una forma tan patética** \- hablo una silueta, mientras Usopp se levantaba, pero la silueta solo esbozo una sonrisa alertando al tirador…

 **-** **"** _ **Despertar**_ **" Gaizā eien ni (** _ **Geiser por siempre**_ **)-** susurro la silueta, mientras de la tierra donde estaba Usopp y Alezza, una poderosa corriente de agua surgía…

Queriendo evitar el impacto, Usopp se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde: toda la zona donde estaba, era prácticamente un geiser…

 **-Adiós, "Sogeking"-** finalizo la voz yéndose, mientras todo el segundo piso era destruido, afectando el primero al ser el origen del Geiser…

Un chico de nariz larga que muchos catalogaban de cobarde, permanecía sangrando mientras cargaba a una Slaven, la cual seguía inconsciente…

 **-No caigas amigo-** hablo un Cyborg que tomo la mano del tirador que estaba a punto de caer….

 **-¡Fue súper sorprendente tu pelea!-** hablo Franky igual de dañado, mientras Usopp sonreía al saber que sus nakamas siempre lo apoyarían…

Apoyándose en lo que quedaba del segundo piso, Franky y Usopp suspiraban al saber que debían reponerse para apoyar al que se enfrentaría contra el más poderoso rival: su nakama Luffy…

 **-Descansemos my friend-** susurro Franky mientras Usopp asentía y los dos mugiwaras sabían que Luffy acabaría con esa aventura…

 _Ganador del segundo nivel del Santuario Gloria Alezza Nantes Vs Usopp:_

 **USOPP**

 **(Tiempo para la evolución de Blaine: 4 horas)**

…

En la entrada del Santuario Gloria, Zoro veía como los nakamas de Laferte intentaban detenerlo siendo cortados por el espadachín de Sara…

 **-Laferte-kun, somos tus nakamas-** hablo una de las chicas de la tripulación de Sara, mientras el espadachín extendiendo su katana, corría para atacar a la chica, la cual era protegida por otro tripulante de los piratas del Plumaje Real…

 **-¡Boris!-** grito la chica, mientras Laferte aparecía frente a la chica y volvía a atacar siendo detenido por Zoro…

- **Déjenme a este tipo, ya no peleen-** hablo el espadachín de los mugiwaras, mientras Laferte lo miraba con odio, siendo detenido por varios tripulantes de Sara…

 **-Roronoa, sigue tu camino, Laferte es nuestro deber-** hablo uno de los piratas, mientras Laferte, fastidiado, mostraba una técnica que alerto el kenbushoku Haki de Zoro….

 **-Ōdin no tochi-**

 _ **(Tierra de Odín)**_

Finalizo Laferte, mientras toda la entrada del Santuario Gloria se congelaba, terminando en un lugar donde caía mucha nieve…

 **-Es extraño tu estilo de espada-** finalizo Zoro esbozando una sonrisa, mientras Laferte, sabiendo que no debía perder más el tiempo, mostro como su katana se volvía blanca…

 **-Buso-** hablo el espadachín, mientras su katana se envolvía en Haki, pero Zoro se sorprendía que la katana seguía blanca a pesar de estar imbuida en Busoshoku Haki…

 **-Por fin sabrás, porque me apodan "Ragnarok"-** hablo Laferte, mientras una tormenta de nieve iniciaba y Zoro preparaba sus tres katanas, tomando sus empuñaduras…

 **-Mis katanas vibran de emoción, espero no me defraudes Laferte-** bufo Zoro, mientras Laferte desaparecia en la tormenta y asestaba un impacto que Zoro detenía sin problemas…

 **-Empecemos el espectáculo-** hablo Laferte, mientras los embates seguían en esa gran tormenta de nieve…

…

 **-¿Nieve?-** pregunto Luffy al estar cerca del Santuario, mientras Memphis notaba lo mismo y veía la parte donde estaba ese escenario…

 **-Debemos apurarnos Luffy-san-** culmino el apóstol, mientras el chico de goma asentía y seguía corriendo para llegar con sus nakamas…

… **..**

Finalmente, Sanji llegaba a la última sala del Santuario Gloria, para llevarse una sorpresa:

Frederick cargaba del cuello a un lastimado Galilei…

 **-Tú, maldito-** susurro Sanji, mientras Frederick volteando, miraba al cocinero de los mugiwaras y sin más, lanzaba al anciano Slaven frente al rubio…

 **-¿Está bien Ossan?-** pregunto Sanji, mientras Galilei tomando la camisa del cocinero, revelaba donde estaba Blaine…

 **-Blaine esta cerca de su objetivo, hay que detenerlo, Sanji-san-** finalizo Galilei, mientras el cocinero dejando acostado al anciano, asentía y miraba al que sería su rival…

 **-Es hora de detener a ese bastardo-**

" _Se muestras nuevas habilidades de los mugiwaras, sin embargo los enemigos están poniendo a prueba la verdadera voluntad de los piratas que están en la tripulación de un humano con la inicial D en su nombre"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 27**

* * *

 **¿Esperaban esto de nuestro buen tirador, Usopp?...**

 **Cada Mugiwara no ha mostrado su verdadero nivel y ahora prosigue la siguiente pelea, la cual tambien debe aguardar el supenso para la batalla principal...**

 **Pregunta para fans de One Piece :3 :**

 **¿Que estilo de pelea les gustaria tener de este vasto mundo de piratas y Gobierno Mundial?**

 **MI RESPUESTA: Me encantaria aprender el Rokushiki, seria un buen sistema de defensa (recordando lo que me paso en el primer capitulo cuando me asaltaron T_T)...**

 **Esperando su respuesta, les mando un fuerte abrazo de Bepo y espero actualizar asi de pronto mientras preparo los nuevos resumenes del nuevo fic...**


	28. El Vinculo Que Une A Dos Espadachines

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo... :3**

 **Poco a poco trato de zafarme del trabajo para seguir escribiendo, y he visto estos dias que las cosas estan llevando un buen rumbo en mi vida, por lo que no puedo evitar sonreir y disfrutar un poco mas estos dias de gratos recuerdos...**

 **Seguimos con las batallas de los mugiwaras, mientras espero que avance la obra de Oda-troll-sama y me de mas herramientas para el proximo fic...**

 **Sin mas que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capitulo 28: El Vinculo Que Une A Dos Espadachines

" _ **-Zoro-baka, nunca podrás derrotarme-**_ _hablo Kuina, mientras un pequeño chico de pelo color verde, hacia un gesto manejando sus dos bokken y alejándose de la chica de pelo azul…_

 _ **-¡Entrenaré más para derrotarte Kuina!-**_ _grito el pequeño Zoro jalando su parpado con una mano y enseñándole la lengua a la que consideraba su rival…_

 _ **-Es muy animado-**_ _hablo Koshiro, padre de Kuina, mientras la niña de pelo azul miraba la voluntad de su amigo de pelo color verde…_

 _-_ _ **No es igual que Laferte-kun-**_ _susurro la chica, mientras Koshiro sonriendo serenamente, se alejaba viendo como Zoro seguía entrenando el Nitoryu con sus bokken…_

 _ **-Zoro será un gran espadachín-**_ _susurro el maestro de dojo, mientras veía como pequeños cerezos caían, dando inicio la estación otoñal en el East Blue…"_

- **Eres bueno, tal y como me contaba Kuina-** hablo Zoro, mientras Laferte atacaba con su katana siendo detenido por Shusui sostenida por el espadachín de los mugiwaras…

 **-** **Sanjuroku Pondo Ho (** _ **Cañón de 36 Libras**_ **)-** hablo Zoro lanzando su ataque el cual desvió Laferte, notando el proyectil que mostraba el corte…

 **-¿Ittoryu?, no me hagas reír-** hablo Laferte, mientras iniciaba una técnica que Zoro recordaba bien…

 **-Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson (** _ **Estilo de**_ _ **Una Espada Desenvainar y Envainar: Canción del León**_ **)-** finalizo Laferte desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de Zoro, mientras Laferte envainaba su katana, creando un inmenso corte en el espadachín de los mugiwaras, recordándole cuando el mismo había cortado el acero de Mr. 1 de los Baroque Works….

 **-Si no fuera por mi buso, este sujeto, me hubiese provocado un gran daño** \- hablo Zoro mientras se revelaba que su abdomen estaba cubierto de Busoshoku Haki dándole la tonalidad negra característica…

 **-Esa ya no es tu katana, ¿Qué paso con Grazzia Di Santis?-** pregunto Zoro sacudiendo Shusui, mientras Laferte, recordando el suceso con su preciado recuerdo, sin más señalo a Zoro con uno de sus dedos…

 **-Tu posees a Wado Ichimonji, así como Koshiro le entrego esa katana, yo me encargare de devolverla a Kuina-** finalizo Laferte, mientras Zoro bajaba su mirada y envainaba a Shusui, para desenvainar a Wado Ichimonji…

- **No sabes nada de Kuina, imbécil-** concluyo Zoro, mientras Laferte lo miraba sabiendo que ambos compartían ese vínculo en común…

 **-¡¿Te escapaste robando esa katana tan querida por mi amiga?!-** pregunto Laferte con enojo, mientras Zoro apretando su katana, revelaba algo que el espadachín de Sara desconocía totalmente…

 **-¡Kuina esta muerta, idiota!-** grito Zoro, mientras Laferte dejaba caer la katana que usaba debido a la impresión provocada por lo dicho por el espadachín de los mugiwaras…

 **-¡NO ME JODAS!-** grito Laferte, mientras levantaba su katana y corriendo daba un poderoso impacto que Zoro detuvo con Wado Ichimonji…

 **-¡Kuina no pudo haber muerto, no digas estupideces!-** grito Laferte en lagrimas, mientras Zoro sentía una presión al recordar lo dicho por su amiga y la razón de porque a Zoro no le caía bien Laferte…

 **(FLASHBACK DE ZORO)**

Durante una tarde de entrenamiento, Zoro seguía con sus típicos enfrentamientos con Kuina, siendo derrotado de nueva cuenta…

 **-Ríndete Zoro, no podrás derrotarme-** hablo Kuina, mientras el pequeño espadachín se limpiaba las lagrimas de frustración y miraba enojado a la niña de pelo azul…

 **-Tonta-** hablo Zoro, mientras se levantaba y preparaba su pose para seguir atacando…

 **-¡Se que hubo un espadachín que te pudo derrotar, su nombre es Valiato Laferte!-** grito Zoro, mientras Kuina, sabiendo que su padre le había contado a su amigo, sin más camino rápidamente mientras soltaba una tremenda cachetada a Zoro…

 **-¡Estúpido, nunca te permitiré que hables de Laferte-kun!-** grito Kuina furiosa y con lágrimas, mientras Zoro tirado en el suelo por el impacto, se sobaba su cachete…

 **-¡Nunca serás igual a Laferte-kun, el es mil veces mejor que tú!-** grito Kuina, mientras la chica callaba al recordar que a Zoro no le gustaba lo compararan…

 **-Lo siento, Zoro….-** solo pudo alcanzar a susurrar Kuina, ya que Zoro se levanto de prisa y se echo a correr, sabiendo que lo que le había dicho su amiga, le afectaba, ya que el espadachín consideraba una amistad con la peliazul…

 **-¡Zoro!-** grito Kuina, siendo detenida por la mano de su padre Koshiro, el cual tocaba el hombro de su hija y con el rostro le indicaba no siguiera a Zoro…

 **-Pero padre…-** hablo Kuina, mientras Koshiro, poniendo un gesto de compresión, supo que tanto Kuina como Zoro, aun eran niños por lo que el maestro del dojo, solo se limito a explicarle a Kuina con palabras que la niña entendería…

 **-Zoro vino solo, se ve que nunca ha tenido una amistad, el ha preferido la soledad, pero cuando tu lo comparaste con Laferte, dañaste la poca confianza que el tenia en ti-** finalizo Koshiro, mientras Kuina, volteando sorprendida, sabía que había roto un lazo con su amigo peliverde…

 **-¡No fue mi intención padre!-** hablo Kuina, pero Koshiro acariciando el pelo azul de su hija, esbozo una sonrisa cálida, mientras seguía hablando…

 **-Déjalo estar, sé que no fue tu intención, solo recuerda que Zoro es distinto a Laferte-** finalizo Koshiro, mientras se retiraba al ver que la noche estaba en su máximo esplendor…

 **-Zoro-** susurro Kuina, mientras se retiraba para acomodar sus ideas y posteriormente hablar con el que consideraba su amigo…

Al otro día, Zoro seguía entrenando con su bokken, mientras Kuina se acercaba lentamente hacia su amigo…

 **-Zoro, lo de ayer…-** hablo Kuina siendo interrumpida por las palabras del espadachín de pelo color verde que seguía blandiendo su bokken…

 **-No importa, al fin a cabo Laferte será mi rival en mi camino a ser el mejor espadachín-** finalizo Zoro, mientras Kuina esbozando una sonrisa al ver la voluntad de su amigo, sin más se sentó en el césped donde Zoro entrenaba y siguió viendo la voluntad que mostraba su amigo…

 **-Zoro-baka-** susurro la peliazul, mientras Zoro volteaba con dientes de tiburón al escuchar ese susurro por parte de su amiga y la chica sonreía….

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK DE ZORO)**

 **-¡Acéptalo!-** grito Zoro mientras una inmensa onda se creaba debido al choque de Busoshoku Haki de ambos espadachines…

 **-Corte de la hora de la muerte-** finalizo Laferte, mientras desaparecia en la tormenta de nieve y frente a Zoro, Valiato asestaba un poderoso impacto que daba de lleno en el abdomen del peliverde…

 **-Es hora del espectáculo-** hablo Laferte, mientras la herida del corte en Zoro, se empezaba a congelar, para sorpresa del espadachín de los mugiwaras…

 **-Hiryu Kaen (Dragón Volador de Fuego)-** hablo Zoro, mientras tomaba Wado Ichimonji en su mano y con la muñeca de la mano libre apoyaba su brazo, corriendo hacia Laferte y recreando la pelea con Ryuma en Thriller Bark, ya que Zoro encendía su katana en fuego azul…

 **-¡¿Cómo demonios tienes tanta fuerza?!-** hablo Laferte al ver que además del daño, Zoro había descongelado la herida provocada por el espadachín de Sara…

- **Yo nunca pude ganarle a Kuina-** finalizo Zoro envainando Wado Ichimonji, sorprendiendo a Laferte, el cual sangraba debido a la herida provocada por Zoro…

 **(FLASHBACK DE LAFERTE)**

 **-Victoria-** hablo un chico llamado Laferte, mientras una chica de pelo azul permanecía tirada en el piso del dojo, sudando debido a la pelea…

 **-No sé como lo haces, pero acepto mi derrota, Laferte-kun-** hablo Kuina, mientras el espadachín acercándose, le daba la mano a su rival de entrenamiento…

- **Por hoy es todo, mañana seguiremos nuestra sana competencia, jajajaja-** hablo Laferte, mientras caminaba junto a Kuina y salían del dojo de entrenamiento…

 _Meses posteriores…._

 **-Hay un espadachín que debo buscar, Dracule Milhawk, sensei-** hablo Laferte, mientras Koshiro regaba sus plantas y esbozaba una sonrisa de serenidad…

 **-¿Cuál es tu propósito, Laferte?** \- pregunto el padre de Kuina, mientras el espadachín mirando a los demás niños de su edad entrenar, esbozo una sonrisa de saber su destino…

 **-Ser el mejor, aquel que nunca nadie pueda derrotar-** hablo seguro Laferte, mientras se iba al ser llamado por Kuina para su entrenamiento….

 **-Tienes un propósito, más no un sueño Laferte, eso es lo que te falta-** susurro Koshiro, mientras se retiraba viendo la tarde llegar…

 _Un día sin embargo…_

 **-¿Y Laferte-kun, padre?-** pregunto Kuina corriendo hacia una de las habitaciones del dojo, mientras su padre sirviéndose té, revelaba algo a su hija…

 **-Ha decidido dejar el dojo-** finalizo Koshiro, mientras Kuina conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban salir por sus ojos, se retiro corriendo hacia la sala de entrenamiento del dojo…

 **-¡¿Idiota, porque no te despediste?!-** hablo Kuina, mientras notaba como la tarde llegaba a su fin y quedaba llorando frente a la entrada del dojo…

" _Lo siento, Kuina, pero mi tiempo en este lugar ya había pasado, sigue entrenando duro"_

Era lo que decía un pequeño papel que tenía en sus manos Koshiro, el cual parecía la última nota de Valiato Laferte…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-¡NO ERES MEJOR QUE YO!-** grito Laferte, mientras seguía los embates entre la katana de Zoro y el espadachín de Sara en toda esa tormenta de nieve…

 **-¡PERO LO SERE!-** hablo Zoro, mientras se desenvainaba sus tres katanas, poniendo Wado Ichimonji en su boca…

 **-Cero Absoluto-** hablo Laferte mientras su katana se imbuía en Busoshoku Haki y la tormenta rodeaba al espadachín…

 **-Corte en un silencio absoluto-** hablo Laferte mientras sus ojos destellaban en color blanco dispuesto a provocar mucho daño en Zoro…

 **-Buso-** hablo Zoro imbuyendo Haki en sus tres katanas y alistando una de sus técnicas del Santoryu…

 **-Santoryu Ougi: Rokudou No Tsuji (** _ **Cruce de seis caminos**_ **)-** hablo Zoro, que al contrario de Laferte, el único ojo abierto de Zoro, destellaba en un color rojizo dándole la característica actitud demoniaca…

 **-Es como ver el cielo y el infierno-** hablo Mikaila, mientras sus nakamas veían en la tormenta de nieve dos tonalidades distintas: En el lado de Laferte color blanco y en el lado de Zoro color negro…

Un inmenso choque ocurría, mientras ambos espadachines seguían con su técnica, alejándose debido al impacto…

 **-¡Ya perdí dos personas importantes para mí, no dejare que mi propósito sea destruido!-** grito Laferte, mientras alistaba su katana para un ataque final…

- **Kenjutsu no tōketsu Ougi: Towa zettai rei-**

 _ **(Arte de la espada que congela, arte secreto: Cero absoluto perpetuo)**_

Finalizo Laferte, mientras empezaba a correr para terminar el combate, el cual Zoro se disponía también a acabar, por el bien del espadachín nakama de Sara…

" _ **A lo largo de nueve montañas y ocho mares, no hay nada que no pueda cortar…**_

 _ **Lo que se adquiere en un millar de momentos de cada vida y la formación de tres…."**_

 **-Santoryu Ougi: Sanzen Sekai-**

 _ **(Estilo de Tres Espadas Arte Secreto: Tres Mil Mundos)**_

Finalizo Zoro, mientras empezaba a girar rápidamente sus dos espadas imbuidas en Haki y sin que lo pudiese evitar Laferte, era cortado por Zoro…

 **-"¿Qué tan fuerte es?"-** hablo Laferte, mientras sus pupilas regresaban a la normalidad debido a que Valiato era liberado de la manipulación…

Regresando a la normalidad, Zoro miro como Laferte lloraba y sus demás nakamas se acercaban al espadachín, por lo que guardando sus katanas, Zoro se retiro al ver finalizada la batalla entre espadachines…

 **-No basta con tener un propósito, Laferte, haz que ese propósito se convierta en un sueño-** finalizo Zoro, mientras entraba al Santuario Gloria, chocando el espadachín contra los pilares de apoyo…

 **-Ese bastardo es bueno, me provoco daño, debo ser mas fuerte-** concluyo Zoro cayendo y durmiendo junto a un pilar de la estructura…

 **-"Te dejo lo demás Luffy"-** pensó el espadachín durmiéndose, mientras en otra parte Luffy y Memphis seguían corriendo hacia el Santuario Gloria….

 _Ganador de la entrada del Santuario Gloria, Laferte Valiato Vs Roronoa Zoro:_

 **RORONOA ZORO**

 **(Tiempo para la evolución de Blaine: 3 horas)**

… **..**

Mientras las batallas seguían en el Santuario Gloria, en la parte baja, un pequeño reno y un esqueleto con afro derrotaban a soldados Slaven que custodiaban a los prisioneros…

 **-¿Hacia a donde apunta la vivre card de Sara-chan, Chopper?-** pregunto Brook, mientras Chopper en su forma Kung Fu Point, mostraba con su mano hacia la derecha…

 **-Se ve que estamos cerca, Brook-** finalizo Chopper, sin embargo una silueta se mostraba a un Slaven, el cual mostraba una sonrisa algo maquiavélica…

 **-"Soul King" Brook y la mascota de los mugiwaras-** hablo el Slaven, revelándose para la sorpresa de ambos mugiwaras, los cuales notaron un rasgo particular en ese Slaven al quitarse la capucha…

 **-¡¿ES CIEGO?!-**

" _Un vinculo en común mostro dos facetas distintas, haciendo una batalla que buscaba terminar con la búsqueda del mejor espadachín del mundo, mientras da inicio el rescate de Sara Stardeft"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 28**

* * *

 **Ya mostre el pasado como pirata de Laferte, ahora era necesario enseñar la razon de que porque Zoro lo consideraba un rival y al parecer, esto demuestra que aun la voluntad de Kuina sigue en la memoria de nuestro espadachin...**

 **Esta vez solo les mando un abrazo de Bepo y los espero en el proximo capitulo...**


	29. Corazon Roto

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo :3...**

 **Wow, parece que estuve ausente un ratito en estos lugares, pero como siempre digo, nunca abandono un fic (ademas creo que ni siquiera me ausente mucho, ya que en estos dias subi el oneshot de "Celos")**

 **Dentro de este capitulo quedan unos pequeños flashbacks LuNa, ya que misterios se estaran revelando para acercarnos al climax y la verdad todo sera accion a partir de este punto...**

 **Sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 29: Corazón Roto

" _ **-¿Desea que un ciego tome el puesto de un Slaven, Clarence-sama?-**_ _hablaron los ancianos del consejo, mientras el apóstol mostraba un pequeño niño que mostraba su mirada totalmente grisácea debido a su ceguera…._

 _ **-Bajo mi tutela, este chico será un gran Slaven-**_ _finalizo el apóstol, mientras los ancianos del consejo suspiraban y suponían que el chico debía ser alguien con potencial al ser recomendado por Clarence…_

 _Días después de la muerte de Clarence y que Blaine asumiera el liderato…._

 _ **-No me sirve, que cuide los calabozos-**_ _hablo Blaine, mientras Alanis intentaba convencer a su recién líder…_

 _ **-Aún no conoces el verdadero potencial de Nathan, el podría ser cualificado para inclusive ser un grado más alto que los réquiems-**_ _hablo Alanis, por lo que Blaine, esbozando una sonrisa, se acerco al apóstol…_

 _ **-¿O sea que podría ocupar tu puesto, Alanis?-**_ _finalizo el pirata rubio, por lo que Alanis sabiendo la estrategia del pirata, guardo silencio al saber que debía tener cuidado con lo que decía…"_

 **-¡¿A quién le dijiste mascota?!-** grito Chopper con dientes de tiburón, mientras pataleaba en el aire, debido a que Brook lo detenía…

 **-Tranquilo Chopper-san, este tipo solo busca provocarlo, yohohoho-** hablo Brook, mientras el Slaven miraba como los soldados temblaban al verlo…

 **-Yo no bromeaba al decir eso-** dijo el Slaven, mientras el pequeño reno seguía pataleando buscando zafarse del agarre de su nakama esqueleto…

 **-Mi deber es cuidar a la prisionera Sara Stardeft-** hablo el Slaven, mientras Chopper y Brook recobraban su postura al saber que el sujeto que tenían era su rival…

 **-Nathan-san, no es necesario, nosotros podemos con ellos…-** hablo un soldado, sin embargo sentía como su compañero Slaven lo tocaba con un dedo alejándose…

 **-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-** grito el soldado revolcándose en la tierra, mientras sus compañeros se alejaban del Slaven ciego…

 **-Mi nombre es Nathan, soy un Slaven al cuidado de Sara Stardeft-** finalizo el Slaven ciego, mientras los soldados se asustaban al escuchar los gritos de dolor de su compañero…

 **-Nathan-san, tenga cuidado con su habilidad-** hablo uno de los soldados, mientras Chopper y Brook, notaban como el Slaven caminaba entre los soldados tocándolos, provocándoles mucho daño debido a distintas sensaciones…

 **-¿Quién demonios eres?-** pregunto Chopper, mientras Nathan alejándose de sus colegas que sufrían debido a distintos motivos, revelaba su naturaleza….

 **-Mi hermana me entrego un poder para que fuera digno de "** _ **el**_ **"-** hablo el Slaven, mientras el reno y el esqueleto veían las distintas escenas entre los soldados Slaven…

 **-Así como existe la Horu Horu no mi, que trabaja con distintas hormonas, yo soy usuario de la Kimo Kimo no mi, con la cual puedo manipular distintas sensaciones-** finalizo Nathan, mientras levantaba a un soldado y les mostraba al médico y al músico su habilidad…

 **-Si activo la sensación del dolor por cien, este soldado sufrirá mucho-** hablo Nathan tocando con su dedo índice al soldado el cual sentía un choque eléctrico empezando a temblar…

-Si lo dejo caer- susurro Nathan mientras soltaba al soldado el cual chocaba contra el suelo del calabozo…

 **-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!-** grito el sujeto aterrando a Chopper y a Brook debido a la forma en que gritaba el soldado, intentando no moverse sin poder evitar tanto dolor…

 **-¡POR FAVOR, MATENME, ESTE DOLOR ES PEOR QUE EL INFIERNO!-** grito el soldado, mientras Nathan seguía viendo la sensación que mostraba el soldado…

- **Soy un usuario sensación-** finalizo el Slaven, mientras Chopper y Brook sabían que ese sujeto era de verdad un reto para llegar con Sara…

 **-Chopper-san, hay que tener cuidado…-** hablo Brook siendo interrumpido por una patada de Nathan que lo mandaba lejos de los calabozos…

 **-¡Brook!-** grito el reno por su nakama, alejándose al ver que Nathan disponía a atacarlo…

 **-¡Kung Fu Point!-** hablo Chopper transformándose, mientras se acercaba al Slaven y empezaba a dar patadas, siendo evitadas por Nathan…

- **Soy experto en mantra y Shield, no creas que por ser ciego no puedo detectar tu presencia-** hablo Nathan, mientras Chopper recordando lo poco que sabia del Haki, suponía que el Slaven sería un rival de cuidado…

 **-Espero Brook esté bien-** hablo Chopper, mientras miraba hacia la zona donde Nathan había arrojado a su nakama…

 **-No deberías descuidar tu defensa-** susurro Nathan mientras se ponía en frente de Chopper y con la punta de sus dedos empezaba a activar su habilidad…

 **-"Sensorial": Miedo-** finalizo el Slaven, mientras Chopper al sentir el impacto, mostraba como sus ojos cambiaban demostrando la sensación de miedo en el renito…

 **-¡¿Qué es eso?!-** grito Chopper con mucho miedo regresando a su Brain Point, mientras se escondía de Nathan el cual sentía con su mantra la posición del mugiwara…

 **-El miedo es esa sensación a lo desconocido, es normal que tanto animales como humanos expresen esas sensaciones-** hablo Nathan, mientras se acercaba y destrozaba la roca donde se escondía Chopper asustando mas al renito…

 **-¡Woahhhhhh!-** grito Chopper, mientras seguía corriendo muy asustado, por lo que Nathan caminando disfrutaba el miedo del médico de los mugiwaras…

 **-Termino el juicio-** finalizo Nathan preparando su puño para lastimar a Chopper, pero una patada mando lejos al Slaven, el cual no pudo terminar su ataque…

 **-No te permitiré lastimar a uno de mis nakamas-** hablo un chico rubio con un cigarrillo en su boca, el cual parecía llegar a su fin por las bocanadas que daba el sujeto en cuestión…

 **-¿Sa-sa-san-ji?-** pregunto con mucho miedo el renito, por lo que agachándose, el cocinero esbozo una sonrisa hacia su nakama…

 **-Si Chopper, perdón por la tardanza-** hablo el cocinero con una sonrisa cálida, ya que viendo a su nakama reno, el cocinero sabía que tenía mucho miedo…

 **-"Kuroashi" Sanji-** hablo Nathan, sorprendiendo al cocinero ya que podía ver que el Slaven era ciego…

 **-¿Cómo los conozco?, es fácil, su nivel de pelea es detectable, tu alcanzas el tercer rango dentro de la banda de los mugiwaras-** hablo el Slaven, mientras Sanji viendo que el enemigo conocía varios aspectos de su banda, sin mas encendió un nuevo cigarrillo…

 **-Cómo que el tercero, ¡¿estoy debajo de ese estúpido Marimo?!-** hablo con dientes de tiburón Sanji, mientras Chopper se alejaba con mucho más miedo tirando su gorro, lo que sorprendió al cocinero, ya que recordaba que su nakama era miedoso, pero no a ese extremo…

 **-Lo siento Chopper, no quería…-** susurro Sanji levantando el gorro del médico y acercándose, mientras el reno se cubría con sus patas queriendo evitar el contacto…

 **-Todos tenemos esas sensaciones, imagina que en este momento, ese reno está en una inmensidad oscuridad, donde solo escucha el susurro de tu voz-** finalizo Nathan, mientras Sanji volteaba con una mirada de verdadera furia al ver que ese sujeto estaba dañando a uno de sus nakamas…

 **-Nunca te lo voy a perdonar, maldito-** susurro Sanji, mientras dejaba el gorrito de Chopper cerca del médico y el cocinero se levantaba mirando fijamente al Slaven…

 **-Diable Jambe (** _ **Pierna del Diablo**_ **)-** finalizo Sanji mientras su pierna se encendía y adquiría la tonalidad característica rojiza…

 **-Sigues sin entenderlo-** susurro Nathan, pero sin que lo pudiese evitar, el Slaven por primera vez sentía un poderoso impacto en su abdomen que le hacía escupir muchísima sangre…

 **-Flange Strike** _ **(Golpe de rebote)-**_ hablo Sanji sumamente enfadado, mandando al Slaven hasta el extremo del calabozo creando una poderosa explosión…

 **-Eres poderoso-** hablo Nathan mientras se levantaba de la humareda provocada por el impacto y el Slaven escupía mucha sangre aun arrodillado y apoyando sus manos en el suelo…

- **Mi hermana me explico muchas cosas de los humanos, es hora de ver que tan fuerte eres emocionalmente-** susurro Nathan esbozando una sonrisa siniestra, mientras Sanji se alistaba para crear una nueva técnica…

 **-** **Bien Cuit: Grill Shot (** _ **Bien cocido; Disparo a la parrilla**_ **)-** hablo Sanji preparando la patada que había asestado la primera vez contra el kraken…

Sin embargo, por primera vez Nathan se preparaba para recibir el ataque de Sanji, lo que alerto el cocinero que detenía su patada, pero con una velocidad indescriptible, Nathan se ponía frente al cocinero de los mugiwaras con su mano en forma de garra…

 **-Caíste-** finalizo el Slaven, mientras Sanji no podía evitar el ataque del Slaven, el cual mostraba una sonrisa de total satisfacción…

 **-Shitsuren-**

 **(** _ **Corazón Roto**_ **)**

Finalizo Nathan mientras con la punta de sus cinco dedos tocaba el área donde se localizaba el corazón de Sanji, haciéndole recordar algo que el cocinero trataba de evitar…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

- **Aquí tienes mi dulce Nami-swaaaaaan-** hablo Sanji mientras dejaba una pequeña copa con helado y frutas, alegrando a la chica que sabia ese día hacía mucho calor…

- **Gracias Sanji-kun** \- hablo Nami con una sonrisa cálida, mientras Sanji con corazoncitos en los ojos giraba alrededor de la chica, acercándose a Robin también para dejarle una copa de helado…

 **-¡Idiota, esto es para mí!-** hablo Nami alejando su copa de helado de un chico de pelo negro, el cual se acercaba curioso (y hambriento) por la copa de frutas de Nami…

 **-¿Me das un poquito Nami?, se ve delicioso-** hablo Luffy, mientras se acercaba cada vez más al rostro de la navegante, lo que alerto al cocinero que iba dispuesto a golpear al chico de goma, pero Sanji se detuvo al ver la siguiente acción de la pelinaranja…

Nami le daba una cucharada de helado en la boca a Luffy…

 **-¿Satisfecho?, ahora vete de aquí Luffy-** hablo la navegante, mientras Luffy saboreando el helado que aun quedaba en sus labios, se alejaba regresando a jugar con Chopper y Usopp…

 **-Gracias, shishishi** \- finalizo el chico de goma, mientras Nami un poco ruborizada seguía comiendo de su copa de helado…

 **-idiota-** susurro Nami, mientras Robin la miraba como indicándole algo, ya que la arqueóloga gustaba de jugar con los sentimientos de su amiga…

 **-"Beso indirecto"-** susurro Robin, haciendo que Nami se ruborizara y se levantara de prisa de su asiento, alertando al cocinero que acudía al ver a la navegante tirar su helado…

 **-¿Todo bien Nami-swan?-** pregunto Sanji, mientras la pelinaranja tratando de evitar su rubor, solo esbozo una sonrisa cálida al cocinero…

 **-Se cayó mi helado, ¿Podrías hacerme otro Sanji-kun?-** finalizo la navegante, mientras el cocinero levantándose de prisa, acudía y daba otra copa de helado a la chica de pelo naranja…

 **-Gracias-** finalizo la pelinaranja, mientras Sanji miraba de lejos a Luffy, el cual seguía jugando, por lo que regresando su mirada a Nami, el cocinero se preguntaba si ella sentía algo por ese idiota de goma…

Después de la derrota de Eigel…

Era una noche en la cual los mugiwaras seguían navegando mientras esperaban la recuperación de su capitán, por lo que Sanji limpiaba los platos de la cena de esa noche, hasta que escucho como alguien entraba a la cocina, revelándose como la navegante de los mugiwaras…

- **Sanji-kun, ¿podrías darme una taza de café, por favor?-** hablo Nami, la cual parecía cansada y a la vez con un semblante de preocupación…

 **-¿Cómo va el gomu, Nami-san?-** hablo el cocinero dejando una taza de café y un pedazo de pastel que había hecho para la cena en el lugar donde estaba la pelinaranja…

 **-Chopper dice que solo debe descansar, pero viendo esa técnica, el Gear Fourth debe ser muy agotador para su sistema-** hablo Nami, mientras Sanji, suspirando notaba que en verdad su nakama estaba preocupada por el chico…

En ese momento de silencio, mientras Sanji seguía limpiando los trastes, pensó que nunca había tenido una clara respuesta de la navegante de porque había escogido al chico de goma, por lo que soltando el trapo con el que limpiaba un plato, Sanji quiso resolver su duda…

 **-¿Por qué Luffy, Nami-san?-** pregunto el cocinero sacando de su trance a la pelinaranja que seguía anotando datos de su última aventura…

 **-Sanji-kun-** hablo Nami con un tono de que anteriormente había tocado ese tema con Sanji y ya no quería hablar de ello…

 **-Solo es extraño, el nunca te hacía caso, de hecho si no hubiese sido por Rayleigh-san…-** hablo Sanji siendo interrumpido por Nami que detenía lo que estaba escribiendo…

 **-¡Ya déjalo así, Sanji-kun!-** hablo Nami por primera vez enfadada de que siguieran cuestionando su relación con el capitán de los mugiwaras…

 **-¿Deseas saber eso en verdad Sanji-kun?-** pregunto Nami, mientras el cocinero se quedaba fijo al saber que no podía aceptar que la pelinaranja estuviera con aquel que Sanji consideraba un idiota en el tema del amor…

- **Sé que muchos ven que Luffy es un idiota, pero él hace que tenga la sensación de estar protegida, de saber que cualquier decisión que tome, el me apoyara, sentir que puedo caminar a su lado y no detrás de él como hace dos años, y lo más importante, saber que su amor en verdad es verdadero-** finalizo Nami, mientras Sanji escuchando eso ultimo, supo que su fama de casanova le había traído serios problemas…

 **-¡¿Crees que yo no hubiera sido fiel?! Yo no quiero aceptar que ese idiota…-** hablo Sanji mientras apretaba su puño al saber que no podría cambiar esa decisión…

 **-Yo amo a Monkey D. Luffy-** concluyo Nami mientras salía de la cocina y Sanji permanecía con una ligera sombra cubriendo su mirada…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

- **AHHHHHHH-**

Fue lo último que se escucho, mientras Nathan esbozaba una sonrisa al ver el efecto en las emociones del cocinero de los mugiwaras…

" _El enemigo busca seguir dañando los lazos emocionales de los mugiwaras, logrando afectar a uno de ellos, el cual sigue sin aceptar un relación, haciendo que eso incremente las posibilidades de victoria del enemigo"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 29**

* * *

 **Un enemigo mas que causa problemas a los mugiwaras, en especial a nuestro buen cocinero mugiwara...**

 **Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, en verdad aprecio que sigan a este servidor ya que a pesar de que como ser humano, tengo ocupaciones, me es grato escribir aventuras de este universo de One Piece y mas en especial para los fans LuNa...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo...**


	30. Aceptar Lo Inevitable

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo**...

 **Aprovechando que se esta calmando esto de mi trabajo, me ha dado tiempo para subir los capitulos que como mencione en un principio, siempre escribo el miniresumen y posterior escribo el capitulo completo...**

 **Estos dias parecen calmados y la verdad no se si fue porque ya puedo descansar o por algo que lo guardare para mi, pero en verdad agradezco sus reviews y pues a darle, que aqui lo importante es que ustedes lean...**

 **Sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer... :3**

Capitulo 30: Aceptar lo Inevitable

" _ **-Nathan, Nathan, ¿Dónde estás?-**_ _hablo una Slaven llegando a los calabozos del Santuario Gloria al saber que su hermano había sido asignado al no ser de utilidad a Blaine…_

 _ **-Aquí estoy, hermana-**_ _finalizo el chico, mientras la chica llegando con su hermano notaba que el chico mantenía una serenidad sin importarle el lugar donde se encontraba…_

 _ **-Es momento de que sobresalgas, toma esta akuma no mi y vuélvete un Slaven que nunca estará sometido a las voluntades de otro-**_ _concluyo la chica, mientras Nathan asentía y tomaba esa akuma no mi rara…"  
_

 **-Maldición-** hablo Sanji un poco agitado mientras Nathan seguía caminando hacia el pequeño reno, dispuesto a terminar con uno de los mugiwaras…

 **-Todos los humanos son tan simples, por eso cuando me convertí en un Slaven he sentido curiosidad de nueva cuenta en esas sensaciones- c** oncluyo Nathan caminando hasta que escucho una carcajada de parte del cocinero de los mugiwaras…

 **-¿Crees que esos recuerdos me afectarían?-** hablo Sanji levantándose y sacudiendo su camisa del polvo acumulado en la batalla, sorprendiendo al Slaven…

 **-No puedo aceptar que mi dulce Nami-san este con ese gomu idiota, pero sé que esta con el mejor tipo que pudo encontrar-** concluyo Sanji, mientras Nathan cambiaba su semblante al ver que el cocinero solo se encontraba un poco agitado…

- **Esto se pone interesante-** hablo Nathan, mientras Sanji miraba los ojos blancos llenos de vacio del Slaven…

 **-** **Premier Hache** _ **(**_ ** _Carne Picada de Primera Clase_** _ **)-**_ hablo Sanji mientras depositaba un poderoso impacto en el abdomen de Nathan, después de que el cocinero había activado su Diable Jambe….

Chocando contra otro muro, el Slaven seguía sangrando pero se levantaba mientras empezaba a tocarse a sí mismo como si estuviera cerciorándose del daño recibido…

 **-Saber usar tu akuma no mi puede ayudarte mucho, pero presiento que quitar la sensación del dolor, me traerá grandes consecuencias en mi cuerpo-** hablo Nathan suspirando y sin más empezó a preparar una nueva técnica contra Sanji…

 **-"Despertar"-**

 **-** **Saigo no kanji-**

 _ **(Sensación pasada)**_

Finalizo Nathan mientras el calabozo empezaba a temblar y un aura color oscura empezaba a rodear al Slaven revelando un poder inmenso…

 **-¿"** _ **Despertar**_ **"?-** pregunto Sanji, mientras Nathan empezaba a reflejar una serie de patrones en su cuerpo de distintos colores…

 **-He acumulado todo las sensaciones ocurridas en esta isla, el despertar de las akumas no mi es distinto en cada fruta y ahora lo conocerás, Sanji-** finalizo Nathan corriendo, mientras Sanji queriendo evitar el ataque, no se percato que el Slaven tocaba el brazo derecho del cocinero reflejando en la punta de los dedos del Slaven un tono rojizo…

 **-Itami** _ **(Dolor)-**_ finalizo Nathan haciendo una onda de choque que afecto el brazo derecho del cocinero…

 **-¡Ahhhhhh!-** grito Sanji al sentir que prácticamente su brazo sufría mucho dolor, como si el mismo se estuviera desintegrando…

 **-Flanchet Shoot** _ **(Disparo al Estomago**_ **)-** finalizo Sanji depositando una patada en el abdomen que alzo al Slaven estrellando contra el techo del cuarto de los calabozos…

 **-Esto no es nada-** hablo Nathan, mientras notaba que Sanji detenía su Diable Jambe y el Slaven seguía con su nuevo ataque acelerando hacia Sanji…

 **-Kodoku-**

 _ **(Soledad)**_

Concluyo de nueva cuenta Nathan, mientras al momento de tocar el pecho de Sanji, una inmensa ráfaga de color oscuro rodeo a ambos combatientes…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **-Nami-san aquí está tu té y unas galletas que hornee solo para ti-** hablo Sanji entrando al cuarto de cartografía mientras la navegante seguía escribiendo la bitácora del viaje de ese día…

 **-Gracias Sanji-kun-** concluyo la pelinaranja sin voltear ya que estaba muy adentrada a lo que debía escribir esa noche…

 **-Bueno, me retiro, que descanses mi dulce ángel-** hablo Sanji girando el picaporte de la puerta, pero una voz lo detuvo al momento de salir…

 **-Sanji-kun, sé que no te agrada la idea de que tenga una relación con Luffy, pero así como yo encontré a la persona indicada para mí, no creo que tu estés lejos de eso-** hablo la navegante, por lo que Sanji, viendo que la pelinaranja no deseaba verlo triste, esbozo una sonrisa hacia su nakama…

 **-Solo respóndeme algo que de por si se, ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Luffy?-** pregunto el cocinero, mientras Nami, bajando los lentes que estaba usando esa noche, por primera vez contesto esa pregunta de la forma más sincera que podía…

- **Creo que desde…-** hablo Nami mientras meditaba sus palabras interrumpiendo las mismas…

 **-No espera, sé que desde que conocí a Luffy, el era distinto a los piratas a los que siempre traicionaba, la mirada con la que él me dijo que quería que fuera su nakama, hizo que me diera cuenta que aun había gente en la cual podía confiar, después cuando me ayudo en Arlong Park, pensé que lo que sentía era agradecimiento, pero conforme teníamos mas aventuras y Luffy mostraba esa voluntad, supe que lo nuestro ya no era más una simple amistad, me atraía su manera de resolver problemas y más que nada, la forma de amar tan simple pero verdadera que me demuestra-** hablo Nami con una sonrisa cálida, mientras Sanji, viendo esa mirada tan radiante, supo que Luffy había logrado algo en verdad muy grande…

- **Ya veo, pues ahora esperemos que juntos lleguemos a nuestros sueños junto a ese idiota-** finalizo Sanji cerrando la puerta del cuarto, mientras él salía, dejando a una navegante seguir escribiendo en total silencio…

 **-Sanji, ¿no tienes comida?, muero de hambre, shishishi-** hablo Luffy el cual seguía deambulando en la cubierta, por lo que el cocinero sabiendo que ese chico era algo especial, sin más se acerco dispuesto a apoyarlo…

 **-Te hare un bocadillo, pero después te duermes, ¿ok?-** finalizo el cocinero, mientras Luffy lo seguía dando brincos, feliz de tener al mejor cocinero que pudo hallar…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

- **Hell Memories-** hablo Sanji encendiéndose en fuego, alertando a Nathan que no podía creer que su técnica más fuerte no pudiera con el cocinero…

 **-¿Qué tipos de humanos son los mugiwaras?-** pregunto el Slaven, mientras Sanji corría y con su técnica depositaba un poderoso impacto que encendía al Slaven y sin perder tiempo, el cocinero alzo a su rival, preparando su nueva técnica…

 **-Venaison Shoot** **(** ** _Disparo de Venado_** **)** \- hablo Sanji girando rápidamente, mientras su Diable Jambe daba una metralleta de impactos en Nathan, terminando con un último impacto que hacía que el Slaven se estrellara contra el piso del cuarto de los calabozos, creando un enorme boquete dando la victoria del cocinero…

" _ **-Ser ciego tiene sus ventajas, no tienes que ver lo podrido que está este mundo**_ _\- hablo una silueta mientras tocaba el pelo de Nathan y el Slaven notaba que esa persona lo calmaba con una extraña calidez…_ _ **"**_

- **Discúlpame hermana-** finalizo Nathan, mientras escupía mucha sangre y su habilidad, hacia que se mostraran todo el daño provocado por los ataques de Sanji…

Al estar inconsciente Nathan, Sanji notaba como Chopper corría hacia él y se aventaba feliz de ver que su nakama había ganado…

 **-¡Sanjiiiiii!-** grito Chopper, mientras el cocinero miraba al Slaven el cual seguía moviendo sus manos a pesar de estar inconsciente…

- **Vámonos Chopper, hay que encontrar a Sara y a Brook-** finalizo Sanji, mientras el médico asentía y juntos corrían hacia el fondo de los calabozos, dejando a un Slaven que en su brazo derecho mostraba un tatuaje con su nombre: Nathan Belgound….

 _Ganador de los calabozos del Santuario Gloria Nathan Vs Sanji:_

 **SANJI**

 **(Tiempo para la evolución de Blaine: 2 horas)**

….

 **-¿Por qué estás aquí, Sanji, no deberías estar evitando la evolución de Blaine?-** pregunto Chopper, por lo que, sin detener su carrera, Sanji fácilmente contesto la incógnita de su nakama…

 **-Luffy acaba de llegar al Santuario, el me encargo a la dulce Sara-chwaaaaan-** concluyo el cocinero girando con sus ojos en corazoncitos, mientras Chopper lo miraba con una gota recorriendo su nuca…

 **-Yohohoho-** se escucho un eco, por lo que Sanji como Chopper, sabían que habían hallado a su nakama esqueleto…

 **-Sanji-san, Chopper-san, he podido liberar a Sara-san-** hablo el esqueleto mientras cargaba a Sara y la chica permanecía inconsciente…

 **-Bueno, solo falta llegar con nuestro capitán-** hablo Chopper, sin embargo una silueta se veía de lejos, mientras preparaba lo que parecía un ataque…

 **-"** _ **Despertar**_ **" Gaizā suimin** _ **(Geiser de sueño)-**_ hablo la silueta, mientras varios geiseres surgían del suelo, alertando a Sanji…

 **-"¿El está aquí?"-** hablo Sanji al recordar que cuando había llegado Luffy, el cocinero no había hallado a su rival después de que este lastimara a Galilei…

 **(UNA HORA ANTES)**

Mientras Sanji dejaba a Galilei, Frederick se acercaba al trono donde estaba Blaine y susurraba algo, alejándose al recibir una respuesta del pirata…

 **-¿A dónde te diriges Frederick?-** pregunto Sanji, mientras notaba como Blaine se levantaba de su asiento, dispuesto a mostrar algo…

 **-Dos horas serán suficientes para entrenar mi cuerpo-** culmino Blaine, mientras Sanji se preparaba, siendo detenido por alguien que destruía la entrada de esa sala…

 **-¡TIPO RUBIO!-** grito Luffy, mientras detrás del chico de goma aparecía Memphis y Robin, sorprendiendo al cocinero…

 **-¿Luffy?-** hablo Sanji, por lo que el chico de goma, viendo a su nakama rubio sin más esbozo su característica sonrisa dándole un giro a la pelea…

 **-Sanji, te encargo a Sara, Robin tu ayuda a Nami, yo y Mempos nos encargaremos del tipo rubio-** hablo Luffy, mientras un tornado chocaba las palmas con su capitán…

 **-Es Memphis-** susurro el apóstol mientras notaba que le chico de goma no recordaba bien su nombre…

- **Gracias por la confianza, capitán-** finalizo Sanji, mientras Robin sonreía discretamente y junto a Sanji se dirigían a otra sala para buscar a sus nakamas…

 **-Monkey "D." Luffy-** hablo Blaine enfatizando la D en el nombre del chico de goma, mientras notaba que Memphis cargaba a Alanis…

 **-¿Sus habilidades han sido suprimidas, verdad?-** pregunto el pirata, mientras Luffy miraba con seriedad al sujeto que adquiría una aura blanca…

Regresando al calabozo, tiempo actual….

 **-¿Qué demonios son estos gases?-** hablo Sanji, mientras junto a sus nakamas caía inconsciente debido a que los gases eran somníferos…

- **Se acerca el clímax de este plan** \- hablo Frederick, mientras dejaba a Robin junto a sus nakamas y empezaba a encadenarlos…

 **-Eah, no vayas a perder o todo se vendrá abajo-** finalizo el médico de la tripulación de Sara, alejándose lentamente y cargando a Sara…

… **..**

 **-¿En qué momento me puso estas esposas de kairoseki?-** pregunto Luffy debilitado, mientras Blaine carcajeaba ya que todo iba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan…

 **-Y por fin llega la cereza del pastel-** concluyo Blaine, mientras Frederick aparecía cargando a Sara, sorprendiendo a Luffy…

 **-¡¿Qué les hiciste a mis nakamas?!-** grito Luffy sacando la lengua al debilitarse, por lo que Frederick dejando a Sara en un trono, contesto sin problemas…

 **-Todos ellos están debilitados, la única que queda en pie es Nami-** finalizo Frederick, mientras Luffy se sorprendía, pero confiaba en sus nakamas…

…

En una sala donde yacían soldados derrotados, una chica de pelo naranja con un clima Tact chispeando y una chica de pelo negro, esbozaban una sonrisa de reto hacia su rival…

 **-¿Ilusionista?, no me hagas reír-** hablo Nami, mientras Eah mirando a su alrededor, mostraba que apenas la pelea había iniciado, debido a la interrupción de los soldados Slaven…

 **-¿Qué sentiste al ver que Luffy-kun besaba a otra mujer que no fueras tu?-** pregunto Eah, mientras creaba una ilusión de una espada, atacando a Nami, que desaparecia debido a sus espejismo creados por el Sorcery Clima Tact…

 **-No voy a negarte que sentí celos, pero sé que Luffy solo me quiere a mi-** finalizo Nami, mientras tomaba una parte del clima Tact, dispuesta a atacar…

 **-Gust Sword (** _ **Espada Tornado**_ **)-** hablo Nami creando una poderosa ráfaga de viento, mientras Eah creaba miles imágenes de ella, revelando la información recibida por Blaine…

 **-Interesante, en este momento tu capitán ha llegado hasta Blaine-** hablo Eah atrayendo la atención de la navegante que suponía, Luffy pelearía dejando todo lo demás en manos de ellos…

- **Tú puedes Luffy-** susurro Nami, siendo escuchada por Eah, la cual suspiraba y caminaba lentamente hacia la pelinaranja…

 **-¿Recuerdas el primer ataque cuando iniciamos la aventura?-** hablo Eah, mientras Nami sonreía al saber que eso lo había descubierto mientras avanzaba la aventura…

 **-¿Tu lo hiciste por Sara, verdad?-** concluyo Nami segura, pero Eah ladeando la cabeza por confusión, empezaba a carcajear, sorprendiendo a la navegante de los mugiwaras…

 **-¡Cuando sepan la verdad, todo lo que han visto, los dejara anonadados!-** concluyo Eah, haciendo que Nami sospechara aun mas de la tripulación de Sara…

 **-Es momento de enseñarte parte de los recuerdos de Luffy-kun-** concluyo Eah, mientras Nami sabía que Eah en verdad buscaba algo mas al estar aliada con Blaine…

" _Una pelea revelara las verdaderas intenciones del enemigo, mientras se acerca la evolución final de Blaine, un giro radical ha provocado que la navegante de los mugiwaras se esfuerce para atar cabos sueltos en una hipótesis que puede concluir esta aventura"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 30**

* * *

 **¿Que significaran las palabras de Eah?...**

 **Al parecer se acerca lo esencial para conocer la verdad y por ello esperare que sigan asi mis dias y les prometo subir el nuevo capitulo pronto...**

 **Un fuerte abrazo de Bepo y nos estaremos leyendo pronto...**


	31. Disfrutar El Presente

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo...**

 **Es interesante ver como las historias siguen surgiendo en este fandom y la verdad es de mi agrado terminar mi jornada laboral y llegar a su humilde casita para pulir ideas y de vez en cuando leer alguna nueva historia LuNa...**

 **En verdad estoy contento y espero mi fic les siga gustando ya que dentro de poco sabremos la verdad sobre esta aventura...**

 **Para complementar, recuerden agregar el OST de One Piece New World BMG A Dark Past...**

 **Sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 31: Disfrutar el Presente

 **(LA PRIMERA NOCHE NAVEGANDO EN EL NUEVO MUNDO)**

 **-¿La pasaste mal en Impel Down?-** pregunto Nami mientras acurrucaba a Luffy en su regazo, debido a que ambos tanto navegante como capitán, estaban en el sillón del cuarto de cartografía…

- **Pues lo que me importaba en ese momento era salvar a Ace-** finalizo Luffy alzando la vista hacia la pelinaranja, por lo que Nami, sabiendo que el chico de goma evitaba hablar de lo que había hecho para salvar a su hermano, dedujo que era por la simple razón de la forma de ser de su capitán…

 **-Lo importante es que estas aquí conmigo y con los demás** \- concluyo la navegante agachando su cabeza para depositar un beso en los labios de Luffy…

 **-Cumpliremos nuestros sueños, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy, mientras señalaba con su dedo el techo, siguiendo la charla con Nami esa noche…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

-¿ **Qué quieres decir con que cuando sepamos la verdad, quedaremos anonadados?-** pregunto Nami por lo que Eah, lamiendo su labio se disponía a preparar su ataque evitando ese tema…

 **-¡Pronto lo sabrás, gata ladrona!-** finalizo la arqueóloga creando la ilusión de que sus manos eran garras de pantera…

 **-** **Rippingu (Rasgadura)-** finalizo Eah, por lo que Nami evitando el ataque pudo percatarse que las garras de la arqueóloga en verdad destruían las piedras del lugar de la batalla…

 **-¿No eran simples ilusiones?-** pregunto la navegante de los mugiwaras, por lo que Eah riéndose, empezaba la ilusión de convertirse en una pantera…

 **-Pantera sakushi NV 4 (** _ **Pantera Ilusión NV4**_ **)-** concluyo Eah, mientras de la arqueóloga surgía una pantera negra, la cual empezaba a atacar a Nami…

 **-Mis ilusiones están divididas en distintos niveles, del 1 al 7-** finalizo Eah, mientras Nami evitaba los ataques y se defendía de esa enorme pantera…

 **-** **Black Ball** **(** ** _Bola Negra_** **)-** hablo Nami empezando a crear de su Sorcery Clima Tact una serie de weather balls (burbujas) que contenían nubes oscuras de tormenta….

 **-Lion Rod (** _ **Barra de León**_ **)-** culmino Nami mientras las weather Ball se unían y crean una cadena de tormenta eléctrica que derrotaba la ilusión de Eah….

 **-Eres buena, pero eso no es suficiente-** hablo Eah, mientras apoyaba sus dos palmas dispuesta a crear una nueva ilusión…

- **Gurēto norowareta takara: Eien no Ilusión-**

 **(** _ **Gran tesoro maldito: Ilusión eterna)**_

Finalizo Eah mientras toda la sala adquiría un aura oscura y Nami se percataba de ello…

 **-Es momento de revelarte varias cosas de tu amado Monkey D. Luffy** \- concluyo Eah, mientras Nami se cuestionaba las palabras de la arqueóloga…

 **-¿Tu posees parte de sus recuerdos?-** pregunto Nami, mientras Eah caminaba y su mirada se volvía mas fría, como si supiera algo más oscuro de Luffy…

- **¿Quién crees que fue la persona que le quito los recuerdos de ti, en el primer ataque?-** finalizo Eah, haciendo que Nami comprendiera de la verdadera naturaleza de la arqueóloga…

 **-Empieza el espectáculo, Dorobou Neko-** hablo Eah, mientras un pilar rodeaba a Nami y el primer recuerdo de Luffy era visto por la pelinaranja…

 **-Saisho no furagumento: Namida-**

 **(** _ **Primer fragmento: lágrimas)**_

" _ **-Para tocarte, sacrificare mis manos-**_ _hablo Luffy mientras proseguía su pelea con Magellan y el chico expulsaba humo debido al uso del Gear Second…._

 _ **-¡GOMU GOMU NO…..JET BAZOOKA!-**_ _grito Luffy depositando un poderoso impacto en el abdomen de Magellan, mientras este se agachaba debido al daño recibido, sin embargo las manos del chico de goma, estaban repletas de veneno…._

 _ **-¡Ahhhhhh!-**_ _grito Luffy de dolor al sentir sus manos envenenadas y con la mirada sombría debido a que el efecto empezaba a hacerle estragos…"_

 **-Luffy-** susurro Nami mientras la imagen del chico de goma gritando debido al veneno, retumbaba en la cabeza de la pelinaranja…

" _ **-Llévenlo al nivel 5, dentro de poco morirá por el veneno-**_ _concluyo Magellan, mientras Luffy perdía casi el conocimiento totalmente envenenado"_

 **-¿Por qué nunca me contaste eso, Luffy?-** hablo Nami apretando su puño, mientras Eah seguía caminando y sin más activó un segundo pilar color rojizo que rodeaba a la pelinaranja…

 **-Dai 2 no furagumento: Kanashimi-**

 _ **(Segundo Fragmento: Tristeza)**_

" _ **-Esa técnica es parecida al doping de un atleta, aumentas tu velocidad y fuerza, es sorprendente-**_ _hablo Rob Lucci, mientras notaba como Luffy desaparecia y daba impactos con su Gear Second…_

 _ **-Sin embargo, somete tu cuerpo a demasiado estrés, ¿sabes que estás acortando tu vida?-**_ _hablo Lucci, mientras Luffy seguía con sus embates, golpeando al agente más poderoso del CP9…_

 _ **-Mientras pueda proteger a mis nakamas, no me importa mi vida-**_ _finalizo Luffy, mientras seguía luchando a la par de Rob Lucci…"_

 **-Idiota-** finalizo Nami bajando su mirada mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían en el suelo, ya que la pelinaranja recordaba cómo le había exigido al chico de goma que ya no realizara esa técnica que a palabras de Chopper, era suicida…

" _ **-¡¿Crees que volveré a caer en eso?!-**_ _hablo Luffy al escuchar la técnica de Lucci, pero el agente en forma leopardo, había sujetado con su cola al chico de goma, acomodándolo para su máxima técnica…._

 _ **-¡SAI DA RIN: ROKUOGAN!-**_

 _Finalizo Lucci, mientras un poderoso impacto daba de lleno en el cuerpo de Luffy, haciéndole escupir muchísima sangre, dejando al chico de goma tambaleándose debido al daño…_

 _ **-Agh-**_ _finalizo Luffy mientras escupía sangre creando un charco, pero apretando sus puños el chico de goma y sosteniéndose para derrotar a Lucci…_

 _ **-¡Woahhhhhh!-**_ _grito Luffy mientras el agente del CP9 lo miraba sorprendido y el chico de goma mostraba una mirada de completa seriedad dispuesto a terminar la batalla…"_

 **-Idiota, idiota, idiota-** hablo Nami mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo en el suelo, por lo que Eah, notando que había logrado su cometido, decidió mostrarle el recuerdo que la arqueóloga de la tripulación de Sara creía, terminaría la batalla….

 **-Disfruta tu fin, Nami-chan-** concluyo Eah, mientras creaba el último pilar de color blanco….

 **-Saigo no furagumento: Kesshite wasuremasen-**

 _ **(Último Fragmento: Nunca Olvidar)**_

" _ **-Mugi-boy, estas en las puertas del inframundo, este tratamiento que hare, te quitara 10 años de tu vida y ni así garantizare que puedas sobrevivir-**_ _hablo Emporio Ivankov, mientras tenia atado a Luffy y este expulsaba sangre debido al envenenamiento…_

 _En ese instante solo se escuchaban gritos en una habitación alejándose lentamente y finalmente terminaba el recuerdo de Luffy…"_

 **-¿DIEZ AÑOS DE TU VIDA, LUFFY?-** hablo Nami impactada mientras en su mente radicaba la idea de que Luffy estaba perdiendo años de su vida, solo para protegerlos y ver que sus nakamas cumplieran su sueño…

 **-¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAA!-** grito Nami alzando su rostro bañado en lagrimas, mientras las imágenes de Luffy sonriéndole a ella, se dibujaban deshaciéndose en el instante de saber que el capitán de los mugiwaras acortaba en cada batalla, su propia existencia…

Eah reia, mientras se retiraba de la sala creyendo que su victoria estaba asegurada, pero en ese instante, Nami recordaba algo que Luffy siempre decía y que por fin, la pelinaranja entendió después de tanto escucharlo en su mente…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **-"Vivir sin arrepentirse nunca"-** hablaba Luffy mientras sonreía al sostener el retrato firmado por su hermano Ace…

- **Nami, te prometo que disfrutare cada segundo que este con ustedes, pero cada instante contigo lo guardare para siempre, shishishi** \- finalizo Luffy con su característica sonrisa, mientras Nami totalmente ruborizada, volteo hacia la dirección de Luffy, ya que la chica seguía trazando uno de sus mapas y sabía de antemano que el chico de goma desconocía lo que había dicho…

 **-¿Qué dijiste Luffy?-** pregunto la pelinaranja como si no hubiese escuchado esas palabras por parte de su capitán atolondrado…

- **Disfrutemos el presente, Nami, ¿Si?-** finalizo Luffy, mientras la pelinaranja se levantaba y quitándole el sombrero de paja a su capitán, depositaba un beso en los labios del chico de goma y terminando este, abrazaba tiernamente al capitán…

 **-Vivir sin arrepentirse nunca-** concluyo Nami, mientras los dos chicos sonreían y seguían disfrutando del abrazo cálido que demostraba su amor…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-Así que ya sabias lo que estabas perdiendo por protegernos-** susurro Nami, mientras una ligera sombra cubría su mirada…

 **-No permitiré que sigas solo gastando tu vida-** finalizo Nami, mientras Eah volteaba y notaba que la navegante de los mugiwaras se limpiaba las lágrimas y alzaba su rostro lleno de voluntad…

 **-No puedo regresarle esos años a Luffy, pero como el siempre me ha dicho, solo hay que disfrutar el presente para crear un futuro-** finalizo Nami, mientras Eah, sumamente enfadada, aumentaba su aura de ilusión, dispuesta a acabar con la pelinaranja…

 **-Illusion wa kowareta: Kodoku no dai oshioki-**

 _ **(Ilusión Rota: Gran Castigo de soledad)**_

Finalizo Eah, mientras miles de gritos se escuchaban en la sala y Nami, notaba que eran voces pidiendo auxilio…

 **-Black Ball** \- hablo la navegante empezando su técnica liberando Weather Balls negras de su Sorcery Clima Tact…

 **-Es hora de probar la nueva técnica que me enseño Natalie** \- susurro la pelinaranja mientras las weather balls empezaban a unirse destellando…

 **-Thunderbolt Tempo:** \- inicio Nami, mientras Eah seguía con sus ilusiones y no se percataba de la inmensa nube que rodeaba el cuarto…

 **-VERSALLES-**

Finalizo la navegante mientras una inmensa explosión eléctrica combinada con varias corrientes de aire que cortaban todo a su paso ocurría dejando a Eah totalmente electrocutada y finalmente la batalla llegaba a su fin…

" _-_ _ **Wow, ¿entonces esos ancianos te enseñaron magia del clima?-**_ _pregunto Luffy mientras Nami suspiraba y por enésima vez le intentaba explicar al chico de goma de sus estudios científicos en Weatheria…_

 _ **-Tú no fuiste el único que entreno, ¿sabes?**_ _\- hablo Nami con una sonrisa, por lo que Luffy esbozando su sonrisa, confiaba en las palabras de su navegante…"_

 **-Termino por fin-** culmino Nami cayendo de rodillas cansada y con un semblante de preocupación por los recuerdos que había visto…

 **-Eres un idiota-** finalizo Nami mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían en el suelo del lugar de la pelea y la chica ocultaba su mirada bajo una ligera sombra…

 _Ganadora de la batalla en la primera sala del Santuario Gloria Eah Belgound Vs Nami:_

 **NAMI**

 **(Tiempo para la evolución de Blaine: 10 minutos)**

… **.**

 **(DURANTE LA BATALLA DE NAMI Y EAH)**

Blaine golpeaba con tremenda facilidad a Luffy, mientras el chico no se podía defender debido a las cadenas de kairoseki que anulaban su habilidad…

 **-¡Eres un pobre diablo, Kar hahahaha!-** finalizo Blaine, mientras se sentaba en su trono y se burlaba del chico de goma, el cual era auxiliado por Memphis…

 **-¡Imbécil, deja a Luffy en paz!-** hablo Sara despertando, alegrando a Blaine que se acercaba a la chica de pelo caoba….

- **Es momento del espectáculo final, Frederick protege a Sara, dentro de poco todos mis planes se cumplirán, Kar hahahaha-** finalizo Blaine, mientras Sara volteaba para ver a su nakama….

 **-¡Fred, soy yo, Sara!-** grito la chica, mientras el médico seguía con su mirada vacía y perdida debido a la manipulación de Alanis…

 **-Me estoy aburriendo, es hora…-** no pudo concluir Blaine al ser golpeado tremendamente por Luffy, el cual activaba su Gear Second…

 **-¿Cómo recuperaste tu habilidad, mocoso?-** concluyo Blaine, mientras cerca de Memphis y Alanis, permanecía Galilei, el cual tenía las llaves de las esposas de kairoseki de Luffy…

 **-Maldito-** concluyo Blaine mientras un estruendo ocurría en la sala principal del Santuario Gloria, indicando un gran cambio en el lugar…

…

En una guarida, en una sala donde se recuperaban Slavens rebeldes heridos, alguien abría los ojos, mientras se alzaba recordando algo…

 **-¡Sara, aléjate de él!-** grito Evans cayendo de la cama donde yacía, alertando a los médicos Slavens que se acercaban al lugar del chico rubio…

 **-¿Qué ocurre joven?-** pregunto un medico Slaven, por lo que Evans, quitándose las vendas, buscaba una playera y sus gafas, para moverse hacia el lugar de la batalla…

 **-Esto está mal-** concluyo Evans, mientras una inmensa ola de color azul rodeaba la Isla Thanatos y el navegante de la tripulación de Sara se asombraba por lo mismo…

… **.**

Regresando a la batalla de Eah y Nami, la pelinaranja descansaba sentada, mientras miraba a la arqueóloga derrotada, por lo que levantándose y caminando pudo mirar que del rostro de Eah, surgían lagrimas y unas palabras estaban escritas en la tierra…

" _Lo siento Fred…."_

Se podía leer, por lo que Nami se preguntaba algo, hasta que un inmenso pilar surgía de Eah y una gran onda de color azul se amplió hacia toda la isla…

 **-No me hizo daño, ¿Qué fue eso?-** se pregunto Nami, mientras notaba por una ventana de la sala que el cielo de la isla, cambiaba a uno color blanco…

 **-¿Qué está pasando?-** pregunto Nami, mirando las distintas tonalidades del cielo sin saber que algo de enorme magnitud se acercaba…

… **.**

 **-10 minutos y mi transformación surgirá, no puedes hacer nada al respecto Monkey "D" Luffy, Kar hahaha-** concluyo Blaine, mientras todos veían como la onda de color azul los golpeaba…

Memphis tocaba su cuerpo al sentir que nada había pasado, pero al voltear el apóstol, pudo visualizar el verdadero miedo en la mirada de Galilei…

 **-¿Qué sucede Galilei?-** pregunto el apóstol, mientras el anciano Slaven solo levantaba su dedo hacia la dirección donde estaba Blaine…

 **-Él asesinó a Clarence-sama-** finalizo el anciano con mucho miedo, logrando descolocar a Memphis y a Luffy ya que eso lo sabían desde el principio…

 **-Eso lo sabemos perfectamente-** hablo Memphis, por lo que Blaine carcajeando, supo que su plan se consolidaba como él deseaba…

 **-Yo seré el más poderoso del…-** no pudo concluir Blaine al escupir muchísima sangre, debido a que alguien atravesaba su pecho, sorprendiendo a los presentes…

 **-¿Por qué Fred?-** pregunto el pirata rubio mientras la sangre surgía de la comisura de sus labios, por lo que el médico observando cómo Galilei lo señalaba con mucho miedo, se limito a responder mientras su mano seguía atravesando a Blaine…

 **-No puedo creer que Eah haya perdido-**

" _Un gran misterio ha surgido ya que Frederick ha hecho algo que se consideraba improbable al estar el médico bajo la manipulación de Blaine…."_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 31**

* * *

 **Nami enterandose de algo que en verdad afecta la vida de Luffy...**

 **Se ve que los mugiwaras son capaces de romper sus limites ya que juntos esperan cumplir sus sueños, sin embargo los enemigos se vuelven mas poderosos y por ende ellos deberan mostrar nuevas habilidades para juntos llegar al One Piece...**

 **Sin embargo, esta aventura ha tenido un gran cambio...**

 **Por cierto, para concluir, debo decir que este capitulo ha sido subido en mi nueva herramienta de trabajo que apenas con gran esfuerzo ya tengo en mis manos (wiiii mi nueva laptop)...**

 **Espero que con esto, pueda subir con menos tiempo el nuevo capitulo y asi aseguir con mis historias...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo...**


	32. El Verdadero Enemigo

**NOTA: Empieza el verdadero climax de la historia en este capitulo...**

 **Mientras batallaba con los capitulos futuros de este fic y pensaba en la idea del proximo, sin quererlo, una idea interesante surgio en mi mente, por lo que espero todo siga un orden y poco a poco pulir las ideas para los fics futuros...**

 **Es un hecho que estare un rato por estos lugares asi que espero me soporten a mi y a mis ideas locas...**

 **Sin mas que decir, les dejo leer el capitulo clave de este fic...**

Capitulo 32: El Verdadero Enemigo

" _ **-Ze hahahaha, ¿Aceptaras mi propuesta y te unirás a mi banda, Frederick?-**_ _se escuchaba desde el otro lado de un den den mushi con barba negra…_

 _ **-Mientras pueda obtener el poder de la fruta de esa chica y tú la Kuro mera mera no mi, deberás volverme uno de tus comandantes, Teach-**_ _hablo un chico de pelo grisáceo, mientras el den den mushi cambiaba a un gesto de burla, pero guardaba cierta seriedad…_

 _-_ _ **Eres ambicioso, pero ¿en verdad podrás esa hazaña?-**_ _concluyo Kurohige, mientras el sujeto en cuestión, tomaba el pequeño den den mushi y su mirada se ensombrecía…_

 _ **-Lo prometo-"**_

 **-¡Maldito, ¿Por qué has hecho esto?, yo soy tu líder!-** hablo Blaine enojado, mientras Frederick sin cambiar su gesto miraba como Galilei se caía de espaldas y seguía señalándolo con mucho miedo…

 **-Primero, tú no eres un Slaven** -hablo Frederick, mientras creaba un geiser con su habilidad y dañaba más a Blaine…

 **-Segundo, la ilusión que puse en ti, ha terminado al saber de la derrota de Eah Belgound-** concluyo Frederick, alertando a Memphis, que se sorprendía al escuchar ese apellido…

 **-¿Belgound, como ese chico Nathan?-** pregunto Memphis, mientras Frederick, esbozando una sonrisa sin preocupación, proseguía a su verdadero plan…

 **-Esto es por Allen-** concluyo Frederick, mientras un inmenso geiser desintegraba totalmente a Blaine el cual solo dedicaba una mirada de odio al ser utilizado…

 **-¡Yo debía ser el que obtendría el poder de Sara!-** grito Blaine, mientras Frederick esbozaba una sonrisa de cinismo y sin más seguía con su técnica…

 **-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-** grito Luffy, por lo que terminando su ataque a Blaine, Frederick chocaba sus puños contra el suelo dispuesto a continuar su plan…

 **-"Despertar"** **Gaizā shinsei (Geiser Santificado)-** finalizo Frederick, mientras miles de geiseres surgían en toda la isla, sorprendiendo a todos los Slavens…

 **-¡No puedo ver nada con el humo de los gases!-** hablo Memphis, mientras este recibía un poderoso impacto por parte de Frederick…

 **-¡GIGA IMPACT PUNCH!-** culmino Frederick, el cual aprovechando el daño, ponía grilletes de kairoseki en Memphis y Alanis, ya que el médico de Sara, poseía guantes para poder tomar el kairoseki…

 **-No dejare que intervengas-** concluyo Frederick, mientras Luffy seguía sacudiéndose para buscar al enemigo con su kenbushoku Haki, hasta que el chico de goma vio como jaulas caían en los lugares donde estaban Memphis, Galilei y Alanis…

 **-Por último, tu mí querida Sara-** concluyo Frederick poniendo una jaula y encerrando a Sara, la cual ya poseía esos grilletes de kairoseki…

 **-¿Por qué haces esto Frederick?-** pregunto Sara con una voz quebradiza, por lo que Frederick, sin perder su serenidad, vio como dentro de lo poco que quedaba de humo, surgía la silueta de Luffy…

 **-Cuando asesine a Monkey D. Luffy te contare la verdad-** concluyo Frederick mientras miraba con seriedad al chico de goma…

 **-Por tu culpa murió uno de las cartas para los negocios de mi capitán-** hablo Frederick, mientras Luffy ladeaba su cabeza de completa confusión…

 **-Eigel San Sebastián era un aliado fuerte para mi capitán, pero su estúpido ego lo llevo a su muerte al conocerte-** finalizo Frederick, mientras Memphis, recordando la forza sklava solicitada, se cuestionaba el porqué del bloqueo de su poder…

 **-Espera, si esto fue una ilusión, ¿Por qué no pude usar mis habilidades?-** pregunto el apóstol, por lo que Frederick caminando hacia la jaula de Sara, revelo algo mas importante…

 **-Porque alguien si se ha convertido en un Slaven-** concluyo Frederick, mientras Memphis miraba sorprendido la revelación del pirata…

….

En una parte alejada de la Isla Thanatos, donde estaba anclado un barco pirata con la insignia de un cuervo…

 **-¿Ha terminado el proceso?, ¿Frederick lo logro?-** pregunto un pirata, mientras un sujeto cubierto con una sombra, tomaba al subordinado y lo ahogaba con sus manos…

 **-¡gahhhh, comandante!-** grito el pirata, mientras moría lentamente y el sujeto cubierto por la sombra daba órdenes de partir…

 **-¿Slaven?, Frederick eres el mejor espía que he conocido, espero que Kaido un día te reconozca como un integrante de su tripulación-** concluyo el sujeto, mientras esa tarde, un barco se alejaba lentamente de la Isla Thanatos…

…

-¡¿ **Quién ha profanado nuestra tradición de sucesión?!-** grito Memphis, mientras Frederick riéndose, caminaba lentamente sin perder de vista al chico de goma…

 **-Todo estaba planeado desde que Eah y yo nos integramos a la tripulación de los Piratas del Plumaje Real-** concluyo Frederick sorprendiendo a Sara, la cual miraba con ojos acuosos a su médico, recordando los momentos con él y al arqueóloga…

 **-¿Cómo supieron de todo esto?-** pregunto Memphis, mientras Frederick empezando a taparse el rostro por la risa contenida revelaba lo que daría el punto clave en todo el plan…

 **-Eah es una Slaven-**

…

Nami intentaba evitar todos los geiseres, mientras cargaba a Eah, la cual parecía recuperar su conciencia y las lágrimas surgían de los ojos de la arqueóloga…

 **-No puedo creer que Frederick sea el verdadero enemigo, mi hipótesis se fue al carajo debido a esto-** finalizo Nami, mientras las explosiones continuaban en la Isla…

 **-Aguanta Eah, esto se pone más peligroso…-** no pudo concluir Nami al sentir como un geiser daba de lleno contra las dos chicas…

 **-Luffy-** susurro una chica de pelo color naranja, mientras caía inconsciente debido al daño que había provocado el geiser…

…

En toda la isla, los Slavens trataban de salvaguardarse debido a los ataques de los geiseres que seguían surgiendo sin descanso…

En la entrada del Santuario Gloria, una espadachín de característico pelo color verde caminaba, esquivando con facilidad los geiseres…

 **-¿El tipo geiser ya estará peleando con el ceja rizada?-** se pregunto Zoro, mientras seguía caminando llegando hasta donde estaba Franky y Usopp…

Mientras Zoro llegaba con sus nakamas, el espadachín pudo notar que Franky cargaba al tirador, el cual seguía medio inconsciente debido al ataque previo de Frederick…

 **-¿Qué le paso a Usopp?-** pregunto Zoro, mientras Franky caminando junto al espadachín para buscar a los demás, revelaba lo sucedido…

 **-Digamos que el narizón dio la mejor súper pelea que he visto, lamentablemente, el tipo de los geiseres lo ataco cobardemente-** hablo Franky, mientras Zoro, viendo a Usopp, esbozo una sonrisa al ver que el tirador si había cambiado en esos dos años separados…

 **-Hay que encontrar a los demás, Franky-** concluyo Zoro, mientras seguía su andar, siendo corregido por el Cyborg que le indicaba a Zoro que se estaba yendo hacia otra parte…

En la zona de los calabozos, Chopper y Brook gritaban al ver los enormes geiseres que intentaban atacarlos, ya que los mugiwaras seguían atados con las cadenas de kairoseki…

 **-¡Ayuda, Sanji!-** gritaba Chopper, mientras el cocinero seguía evitando los geiseres, protegiendo a Robin….

 **-Ese bastardo de Frederick-** hablo Sanji ya que los geiseres continuaban sus impactos y el cocinero buscaba su revancha contra el médico de la tripulación de Sara…

… **.**

-¿ **Por qué no me encadenaste con kairoseki?-** pregunto el chico de goma mientras su mirada se ponía seria y este se acomodaba su sombrero de paja…

 **-Es hora de demostrar que mi akuma no mi es mucho más poderosa que la tuya-** hablo Frederick, mientras Sara observaba esa mirada de desafío recordándole algo en el proceso…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **-¡Mira Fred, mi amigo Luffy ha subido su recompensa a 300 millones!-** hablo Sara, mientras seguía navegando en el Grand Line y Fred leía un libro…

 **-¿Superar una Buster Call? ¿Escapar de Ennies Lobby?-** leyó Frederick mientras observaba la sonrisa característica de Luffy en su cartel de recompensa y la mirada del médico mostraba desafío al saber que la batalla contra el CP9 había sido ocultada…

 **-¿Si sabes que tarde o temprano seremos rivales de Monkey D. Luffy?-** pregunto Frederick, mientras Sara esbozando una sonrisa viendo la luz del sol, solo pudo decir una frase que descoloco al médico…

 **-"Luffy quiere ser el hombre más libre de estos mares"-**

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-Buso-** hablo Frederick imbuyendo su brazo en Haki, mientras acudía para golpear a Luffy, el cual imbuía también su brazo recibiendo el ataque…

Al momento del impacto, una gran oleada de voluntad surgió de ambos combatientes, alertando a Memphis que suponía algo que era inevitable…

 **-¿Es la pelea de la profecía?-** se pregunto el apóstol, mientras Galilei miraba al chico de goma, el cual recibía sin miedo el impacto, mostrando seriedad en su respuesta…

 **-Tú puedes Luffy-san-** hablo Galilei, mientras Luffy y Frederick se alejaban después del impacto…

 **-¡Gomu gomu no… pistol!-** grito Luffy estirando su brazo y creando su técnica, pero Frederick, evitando el mismo con su kenbushoku Haki, se acercaba al chico de goma, creando el médico con su brazo el primer impacto…

 **-¡Giga Impact… Punch!-** hablo Frederick mientras depositaba un golpe, pero Luffy se protegía con Busoshoku Haki…

 **-¡Gomu gomu no…. Gatling!-** hablo Luffy creando una metralleta de impactos, mientras Frederick, viendo la oleada, imbuía sus dos brazos en Busoshoku Haki, protegiéndose de cada golpe que daba Luffy…

 **-¡Giga Impact… Kick!-** finalizo el médico de Sara, depositando una patada que Luffy ya no podía evitar debido a la velocidad de Frederick…

 **-Eres bueno-** hablo Luffy, mientras Frederick notaba que el chico de goma le había hecho un pequeño rasguño en su mejilla derecha…

 **-Espero que esto termine rápido-** finalizo Frederick, mientras tomaba su largo pelo color blanco y se lo cortaba, sorprendiendo a Sara, ya que con el corte, su nakama parecía Luffy, pero más moreno de piel….

 **-Así peleare más cómodo-** hablo Frederick, mientras corría para iniciar una serie de golpes contra Luffy…

… **.**

 **-Te dije que cejotas pervertido no podría con el tipo geiser-** hablo Zoro mientras cadenas caían y los mugiwaras restantes se unían a sus nakamas…

 **-¡Zoroooooo!-** grito Chopper aferrándose a la pierna del espadachín y este suspiraba al ver lo miedosos que eran sus nakamas…

 **-¡Cállate Marimo, Luffy ya había llegado con Blaine!-** hablo Sanji, mientras notaba como los geiseres seguían surgiendo, suponiendo que alguien estaba luchando con Frederick…

 **-¡Luffy lo vencerá, de eso no hay súper duda!-** hablo Franky haciendo su pose, mientras los mugiwaras suponían que era hora de unirse con su capitán…

 **-¿Y mi dulce Nami-swan?-** pregunto Sanji, mientras notando eso, aceleraba su giro, gritando y dejando a sus nakamas aburridos y con una gotita recorriendo sus nucas…

- **Bueno vayamos-** hablo Zoro, mientras Robin reia discretamente y sus nakamas se unían al andar del cocinero de los mugiwaras que seguía gritando el nombre de la navegante…

Sin embargo, un poderoso temblor sacudía el Santuario Gloria, algo que alerto a Zoro, que con su kenbushoku Haki alejaba a sus nakamas del centro de la construcción…

 **-¡CUIDADO, ALEJENSE DEL CENTRO!-** grito Zoro con seriedad, mientras sus nakamas se alejaban rápidamente al sentir mucho calor cerca de esa zona…

 **-¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿De dónde salió un geiser tan enorme?!-** hablo Zoro al ver una erupción del tamaño de un pilar que seguía subiendo niveles del Santuario Gloria…

… **..**

 **-Gaizāgurando mezame-**

 _ **(Despertar del Gran Geiser)**_

Culmino Frederick, mientras apoyaba sus puños en el suelo y el enorme geiser llegaba hasta Luffy, el cual lo evitaba, siendo golpeado por Frederick, el cual sonreía al ver su estrategia…

 **-¡Giga Impact… punch!-** finalizo el médico, mientras depositaba un golpe en el rostro de Luffy, mandándolo hacia el geiser que había creado el médico…

 **-¡Quema!-** grito Luffy alejándose del geiser, mientras se soplaba su brazo derecho del cual surgía humo debido al calor irradiado…

- **Las habilidades "despertadas" son tan increíbles, sin embargo no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo-** hablo Frederick, mientras Luffy se sacudía el polvo y sin más se preparaba para pelear en serio…

 **-¡Gomu gomu no….!-** grito Luffy apareciendo frente a Frederick el cual se sorprendía de la velocidad del chico de goma…

 **-¡Jet Pistol!-** grito Luffy golpeando el rostro de Frederick, el cual era arrojado con potencia mientras el chico de goma aterrizaba en el suelo, expulsando humo por su Gear Second…

 **-¿Deseas pelear en serio?-** pregunto el médico, mientras Luffy se daba cuenta que Frederick había acelerado por la potencia de su geiser y por ende estaba en frente del capitán de los mugiwaras…

 **-¡GIGA IMPACT BAZOOKA!-** grito Frederick el cual golpeaba de nueva cuenta a Luffy pero con el adicional de que el médico tenia imbuidos sus brazos con Busoshoku Haki…

 **-¡BASTA FREDERICK!-** grito Sara, mientras el médico suspirando se acercaba a la chica de pelo caoba, la cual derramaba lágrimas…

 **-Todas nuestras aventuras, ¿Fueron mentira?-** pregunto Sara con lagrimas, mientras Frederick cerca de la jaula, se sentaba esperando a su rival, el cual seguía entre los escombros del impacto…

 **-¡Respóndeme Fred!-** grito Sara, por lo que agachando su mirada, el médico solo pudo alcanzar a susurrar mientras veía como Luffy surgía de los escombros…

 **-No es mentira que te amo, Sara-**

" _Por fin se ha mostrado el verdadero rival, pero aun falta saber el verdadero motivo de su plan y desde cuando surgió la ilusión, mientras el capitán de los mugiwaras ha encontrado otro rival de gran nivel, dando inicio a una gran pelea"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 32**

* * *

 **La verdadera pelea ha dado inicio...**

 **Mientras se revelan los verdaderos motivos de esta aventura, sigo escribiendo nuevas aventuras y pequeños oneshots para que tengamos un rato de LuNa y en un momento dado ZoRo...**

 **Un fortisimo abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo...**


	33. Second Revolution

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo...**

 **Despues de revelar al verdadero rival de los mugiwaras, estoy terminando de escribir los ultimos capitulos de la historia y me alegra que la misma no perdio la esencia principal despues de que me robaron la libreta donde tenia mis apuntes originales... (no crean que estamos cerca del final, solo estoy feliz del resultado)...**

 **Esta vez hay un saludo personalizado para una personita que me dejo varios reviews en cada capitulo de la historia y por lo que se ve tambien en algunos de mis oneshots:**

 **OTAKU GIRL**

 **Gracias por cada una de tus palabras, estas han logrado sacarme una lagrimita traicionera por el simple hecho de saber que mi fic es valorado y que logra el efecto que deseo desde un principio al escribirla...**

 **Como fuiste la persona que me alegro mi semana, esta vez te dejo mi abrazo de Bepo, ya que pude notar que vas al corriente con mi fic...**

 **A mis demás lectores los veo en un Mp...**

 **Sin más que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 33: Second Revolution

 **-¿Qué dijiste Frederick?-** pregunto Sara al no poder escuchar el susurro de su medico, pero este notando que Luffy salía de los escombros, se disponía a seguir en su pelea…

 **-¡Gomu gomu no rifle!-** grito Luffy mientras su brazo se estiraba y giraba rápidamente dando el impacto que Frederick detenía con ambos brazos cruzados….

 **-Aun no me has mostrado tu verdadero nivel, ¿Crees que voy a caer con que este nivel tan mediocre derrotaste a un pirata del nivel 6 de Impel Down?-** hablo Frederick alejándose y golpeando de nueva cuenta a Luffy, impulsándose el médico con su geiser…

 **-Sanji me dijo que tu debes ser poderoso, ¿Por qué no peleas en serio también?-** pregunto Luffy, alertando a Sara, la cual miraba a su nakama peliblanco…

 **-Sera porque aun no he hallado a un rival digno, todos han demostrado ser unos piratas mediocres-** concluyo Frederick mientras su mirada resaltando sus ojos verdes, buscaban ese desafío en Luffy…

… **.**

Superando los calabozos y los primeros niveles del Santuario Gloria, los mugiwaras veían como geiseres surgían y Sanji seguía gritando el nombre de la navegante de los mugiwaras…

 **-¡NAMI-SWAAAAAAN!-** grito Sanji, hasta que Zoro y los demás pudieron notar como la pelinaranja estaba inconsciente junto a Eah….

 **-¡Nami!-** gritaron Chopper y Usopp corriendo a auxiliar a la navegante, la cual era levantada por la habilidad de Robin…

 **-¿Esta bien Chopper?-** pregunto Robin, mientras entrando a la sala, Sanji veía como Nami recibía atención medica por parte de Chopper y sin más el cocinero parecía un tornado envuelto de preocupación…

 **-¡NAMI-SWAAAAAAN!-** grito Sanji siendo detenido por la habilidad de Robin al instante, mientras Nami recobraba la consciencia…

 **-¿Por qué mi dulce Robin-chwan?-** pregunto Sanji, mientras la pelinaranja divisando pudo ver a sus nakamas, los cuales estaban alegres de ver que la navegante estaba bien…

 **-¿Chicos?-** pregunto la pelinaranja, mientras levantándose de prisa, la navegante notaba que Eah seguía inconsciente y lastimada por el impacto del geiser…

 **-Chicos, el enemigo es en verdad Frederick-** concluyo la navegante confundiendo a sus nakamas, por lo que Usopp viendo la seguridad en las palabras de su nakama pregunto notando la seriedad del asunto…

 **-¿Qué quieres decir Nami?-** hablo el tirador, mientras todos notaban como Eah se levantaba y esbozaba una sonrisa al saber que el plan había llegado a su punto clímax…

 **-Eah, ¿Quién es Frederick?-** pregunto Nami, mientras la arqueóloga, viendo que no perdía nada al decirles, decidió revelarlo de una forma simple…

 **-Frederick no es lo que ustedes creen-**

… **..**

 **-¡Luffy!-** grito Sara al ver como el chico de goma era golpeado por Frederick y ambos proseguían su combate siendo dominado por el momento por el médico de Sara…

 **-¡Gomu gomu no pistol!-** grito Luffy depositando un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro de Frederick por fin sacándole sangre en el proceso…

 **-¡¿Por qué traicionaste a mi amiga Sara?!-** exigió Luffy, por lo que Frederick sabiendo que su plan había comenzado, decidió explicarles todo a los Slavens…

 **-No soy adepto a esto, pero no importa, solo necesito esperar a Burgess y todo estará listo-** finalizo Frederick mientras apretaba un botón de un pequeño control y un proyector den den mushi mostraba pantallas en toda la Isla Thanatos…

 **-Mucho gusto, Slavens y piratas que entraron a esta isla-** hablo Frederick, mientras todos miraban las pantallas y en especial en la sala donde estaban los mugiwaras y Eah, estos volteaban sorprendidos…

 **-Al parecer la ilusión de que Blaine dominaba esta isla ha pasado y por ende muchos recuerdan mi rostro-** hablo Frederick mientras los Slavens sabían que el médico era el asesino del Maestro apóstol, Clarence…

 **-Se que se han de preguntar, ¿Por qué hizo todo esto y no pudo ser directo?-** hablo Frederick, el cual ponía una mirada de total seriedad, mientras Eah suponía era hora de la verdad…

 **-"ESTRATEGIA"-**

Concluyo Frederick mientras Sara recordaba que nunca había visto esa mirada que lucía en su nakama…

 **-Mi plan estaba hecho para que llegara a este punto…**

 **Cuando me uní a la tripulación de Sara Stardeft, era porque yo buscaba algo que tenia una de las personas más importantes para mí, pero que desconocía nuestro lazo sanguíneo…**

 **Allen era mi hermano menor-** hablo Frederick, sorprendiendo a Sara, la cual desconocía ese hecho…

 **-¿Allen era tu hermano?, ¿Querías vengarte de Blaine?-** pregunto la chica de pelo caoba, pero Frederick viendo a Sara, solo pudo empezar a reír, mientras seguía su discurso…

 **-Blaine buscaba tu poder para tenerlo de reserva y así obtener su pase a los piratas del Yonkou Kurohige-** hablo Frederick acercándose a la chica de pelo caoba…

 **-Sin embargo, desde el momento en que fue desterrado, yo implante la ilusión de que él debía ir a esta isla y quedarse hasta que yo llegara haciéndole creer que yo era su aliado…**

 **Poco a poco, gracias a la unión de Eah a tu tripulación Sara, conocí mas sobre los Slavens y pude establecer el punto álgido de mi plan, el cual era lograr la obtención de la Kuro mera mera no mi y posterior, la obtención de tu poder para lograr mi puesto en la tripulación de Kurohige-** finalizo Frederick, mientras Sara contenía sus lagrimas al sentirse traicionada por su nakama…

 **-¿Quién eres Fred?-** pregunto Sara bajando su mirada, por lo que el médico de los piratas del plumaje real, suponía que era hora de acabar con eso…

- **Nunca fui tu nakama Sara, soy un pirata infiltrado en tu tripulación-** hablo Frederick sin demostrar una señal de arrepentimiento…

 **-Dime que no es cierto-** hablo Sara con lagrimas, mientras todas las personas que veían la escena no podían creer eso, pero veían que el médico no mostraba ninguna señal de mentir al respecto…

 **-Ahora que saben lo esencial, es momento de destruir mi obstáculo principal-** hablo Frederick volteando hacia Luffy, el cual tenía una mirada seria hacia el médico de Sara…

 **-Los mugiwaras-**

Concluyo Frederick, haciendo que los demás nakamas de Luffy miraran como Frederick volteaba para seguir su pelea con el chico de goma…

 **-GEAR SECOND-**

Hablo Luffy, mientras su técnica daba inicio expulsando mucho humo en el proceso…

 **-Entonces, ¿Has decidido pelear en serio?-** pregunto Frederick, el cual sin notarlo, tenía a lado a Luffy, el cual estiraba su puño preparando una de sus técnicas…

 **-¡Gomu gomu no Jet pistol!-** concluyo Luffy, mientras Frederick era arrojado con fuerza y escupía sangre debido al impacto del chico de goma…

 **-Desde que supe de tu existencia, perfeccione mi akuma no mi ya que a pesar de no tener el rango amplio de ataque tuyo, si puedo ser igual de peligroso que tu, Luffy-** finalizo Frederick, mientras apoyaba su puño en el piso y de su brazo empezaba a surgir humo como si fuera un geiser…

 **-SECOND….**

… **.REVOLUTION-**

Finalizo Frederick, mientras su cuerpo se inflaba por un momento como si un geiser hubiera estallado en el cuerpo del médico y la técnica terminaba en un Frederick que expulsaba humo como el Gear Second de Luffy…

 **-¿Sorprendido?, es momento de probarte-** susurro Frederick desapareciendo y colocándose a un lado de Luffy, el médico sorprendía al chico de goma con su velocidad…

 **-¡Giga Impact "SHOT" punch!-** hablo Frederick, mientras el impacto daba en el rostro de Luffy mandándolo lejos…

- **Nunca había visto esa técnica en Fred-** susurro Sara, mientras en la sala donde estaban los mugiwaras estos miraban la igualdad entre esas dos técnicas…

 **-Buso: koka-** hablo Luffy mientras corría y preparaba una de sus técnicas dispuesto a golpear a Frederick…

 **-¡Gomu gomu no Hawk Rifle!-** hablo Luffy, mientras Frederick imbuía sus puños en Haki y respondía el ataque del capitán de los mugiwaras…

 **-¡Giga Impact Shot punch!-** hablo Frederick mientras ambos impactos chocaban y un gran estruendo resonaba en toda la zona…

Ambos combatientes desaparecían y los choques seguían, sorprendiendo a Sara, a Memphis y a Galilei, los cuales sabían que esa pelea era impresionante…

 **-¿Comprendes que nuestro nivel puede igualarse?-** hablo Frederick, mientras impactos surgían, hasta que el médico noto como Luffy aceleraba y su brazo se prendía en fuego…

 **-¡Gomu gomu no Red Hawk!-** hablo Luffy mientras el golpe daba de lleno en el abdomen de Frederick sacándole sangre, pero el médico enojado por ello, juntaba sus manos preparando una técnica…

 **-¡Giga Impact Shot Belmont!-** grito Frederick depositando un impacto en la nuca de Luffy, dañando al chico de goma debido al buso Haki de Frederick…

 **-¡Fredo!-** grito Luffy preparando una metralleta de impactos, mientras Frederick imbuyendo sus puños estaba dispuesto a contraatacar…

 **-¡Gomu gomu no Hawk Gatling!-** hablo Luffy creando una serie de impactos imbuidos en Busoshoku Haki…

 **-¡Giga Impact Shot Gatling!-** hablo Frederick mientras ambos combatientes daban sus metralletas de impactos, creando varias ondas que expulsaban rastros de sangre…

… **.**

 **-Frederick debes acabar con esto-** hablo Eah, mientras los mugiwaras volteaban al escuchar a la arqueóloga y sin más Nami se acercaba para exigir una respuesta…

 **-¿Cuál es el objetivo de Frederick?-** pregunto la pelinaranja, mientras Eah, suspirando miraba la pantalla en la cual seguía la pelea…

 **-Frederick busca resucitar al primer pirata que fundó la era de la piratería-** hablo la pelinegra mientras Usopp volteando sabia de quien hablaba…

 **-¿Busca revivir a Gol D. Roger?-** pregunto el tirador, pero Eah negando veía como Frederick y Luffy seguían peleando, llegando a un nivel sorprendente…

 **-Antes que Roger, hubo un pirata que intento lo mismo para que se supiera del siglo vacio-** hablo Eah, sorprendiendo inclusive a Robin, que desconocía esos hechos…

 **-Esta pirata también sabia de la localización de Raftel-** prosiguió Eah, mientras todos volteaban sorprendidos y escuchaban atentos a la arqueóloga…

 **-¿Cuál era su nombre, Eah?-** pregunto Robin, por lo que la arqueóloga de Sara, sonriendo sabía que su colega estaba interesada en eso…

 **-STEDE D. REVENGE-**

…

 **-¿Stede D. Revenge?-** pregunto Sara, mientras Frederick y Luffy seguían peleando, y el médico sangraba de su lado derecho debido a un impacto por parte de Luffy…

 **-Así es, este pirata buscaba el ideal que después Roger hizo famoso en la primer era pirata-** concluyo Frederick, mientras Luffy miraba confundido toda esa explicación…

 **-Cuando mi capitán conozca todos los misterios de este pirata, superara inclusive lo logrado por Roger-** finalizo Frederick, mientras veía como Luffy inflaba su brazo, dispuesto a crear una de sus técnicas más poderosas…

 **-¡Gomu gomu no Elephant Gun!-** grito Luffy, mientras su gigantesco brazo imbuido en Busoshoku Haki daba de lleno contra Frederick mandándolo estrellar contra un muro…

 **-Maldito mugiwara-** susurro Frederick, mientras seguía siendo arrojado y sangraba debido al daño recibido recordando algo…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **-¿Stede D. Revenge?, hahahaha ese sujeto nunca existió mocoso estúpido-** hablo un pirata en un bar, mientras un niño de pelo blanco escuchaba las burlas por parte de los comensales del bar…

 **-Según se cuenta, este pirata se embarco tres años antes que Roger y fue de los pocos que también hallo Raftel-** hablo el pequeño Fred, mientras el pirata harto, golpeaba al chico…

 **-¡Estúpido mocoso, solo haces que me sepa amargo el alcohol, lárgate!-** hablo el sujeto gordo, mientras Frederick continuaba caminando y apretando su puño…

 **-¿Por qué estas tan interesado en ese sujeto?-** pregunto un hombre que estaba sentado frente a un basurero, pero al momento de hablar, Frederick sentía mucho miedo…

 **-Existen muchas vías para llegar a Raftel, solo quiero que el mundo sepa que no solo Roger había logrado esa hazaña-** hablo Frederick, mientras el sujeto, el cual estaba envuelto en una sombra, arrojo al suelo la botella de sake la cual estaba bebiendo y con su mirada llena de ira, esbozo una sonrisa psicópata…

 **-Únete a mí y encontraras todas esas respuestas mocoso-** hablo el sujeto, mientras Frederick, sumamente confundido, siguió al sujeto, dejando en otra parte de un callejón, a las personas que se habían burlado del chico en el bar bañadas en sangre totalmente asesinadas…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-¡Giga Impact Shot Nitro!-** grito Frederick, mientras un poderoso impacto, seguido de una propulsión daba en el pecho de Luffy, haciéndole escupir mucha sangre debido al Haki de Fred…

 **-Aun no he acabado-** finalizo Frederick desapareciendo y frente a Luffy preparaba un nuevo impacto…

 **-¡Giga Impact Shot Punch!-** culmino Frederick azotando con su golpe a Luffy, mientras Sara veía como su nakama en verdad quería dañar al chico de goma…

 **-¡Detente Frederick, por favor!-** hablo Sara, mientras Frederick viendo a Sara, recordó algo en referencia a sus años en la tripulación de la chica…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **-¿Por qué no te unes como mi medico?-** pregunto una chica alargando su mano para ayudar a Frederick, mientras el médico notaba como los demás nakamas se alegraban de que le hicieran la invitación…

 **-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-** pregunto Sara, por lo que el chico de pelo grisáceo, se levantaba y viendo a la chica de pelo caoba, respondía sin problemas…

 **-Mi nombre es Frederick-**

" _Poco a poco se han revelado los objetivos del enemigo, sin embargo dentro del mismo, se hace mención de un pirata que según la suposición no obtuvo la fama del primer Rey Pirata, pero que logro lo mismo que Roger, hallar la Isla del Fin: Raftel"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 33**

* * *

 **Una nueva técnica revelada por la Jetto Jetto no mi y al parecer, el Gear Second ya posee competencia hahahaha...**

 **¿Que les gusta mas el "JET" del Gear Second o el "SHOT" del Second Revolution?**

 **Por cierto, el dia 5 de Mayo que ya paso y donde habia subido el capitulo 32 se me olvido poner la felicitacion correspondiente hacia el capitán de los mugiwaras que cumplia años...**

 **Recuerden (porque muchos fans se alocan con eso luego) que su cumpleaños no afecta en la historia de Oda-sama, pero asi como Goku tiene su dia, el chico de goma merece su felicitacion y mas a su creador Oda, que muchos le agradecemos lo haya creado, (ahora solo falta que asi como Oda escogio a su esposa al usar el cosplay de Nami, muestre un poco mas LuNa en el nuevo arco del manga)**

 **Les mando un abrazo de Bepo y nos estaremos leyendo pronto...**


	34. El Ultimo Fragmento

**NOTA:Nuevo Capitulo :3**

 **Seguimos con la historia mientras la batalla de la profecia sigue con su impetu y los mugiwaras buscan ayudar a su capitán...**

 **Esta vez no hay mucho que pueda decir, ya que mientras pueda seguir subiendo los capitulos asi de rapido, me podre dar el tiempo para leer nuevas historias (o capitulos que quedan pendientes de otros fics :' c)...**

 **Espero les siga gustando esta historia y pues les mando un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capitulo 34: El Último Fragmento

 **(HACE DOS AÑOS EN EL GRAND LINE)**

 **-Te digo que hay que buscar un médico para proseguir nuestro viaje, Evans-** hablo una chica de pelo caoba, la cual lo traía corto, mientras sus nakamas seguían subiendo provisiones al Esmeralda…

- **Yo diría que consiguieras un novio primero, Sara-** hablo Allen, mientras la chica tomaba un cuchillo de su cinturón y se lo arrojaba al chico, el cual lo evitaba…

 **-¡Eso a ti que te importa!-** grito Sara con dientes de tiburón mientras Evans reia por los comentarios de su nakama, recibiendo un puñetazo que le provocaba un gran chichón al chico rubio de gafas…

- **Me importa porque veo que solo tienes fotos de ese tal Luffy en tu habitación, jajajaja-** hablo Allen mostrándole la lengua a Sara, la cual se ruborizaba y subía a la embarcación para golpear al chico por revelar aquello…

 **-¡¿Por qué entras a mi habitación sin permiso, idiota?!-** grito Sara, mientras sus nakamas sonreían y disfrutaban de ese día de tranquilidad en el Grand Line…

Sin embargo esa tranquilidad terminaría al momento que el Esmeralda zarpaba de ese pueblo…

…

 **-¡Cobardes!-** grito Sara mientras sangraba de su brazo debido a que su tripulación había sufrido un ataque pirata y varios de los nakamas de la chica de pelo color caoba, tenían graves lesiones…

- **Oh mira nada mas-** hablo un pirata de complexión robusta, mientras su tripulación abordaba el barco de Sara y este miraba en especial a la capitana de la embarcación…

- **Chicos escapen…-** no pudo concluir Sara al sentir un balazo en su pierna derecha, haciéndole sangrar al instante…

 **-¡Capitana!-** gritaron los tripulantes, mientras Sara tomaba su pierna y gritaba de dolor, haciendo reír mas al pirata que los había atacado…

 **-¿39 millones vale?, con razón fue fácil de derrotar-** hablo el pirata, mientras sus subordinados amarraban a los tripulantes, llevándoselos y el pirata tenia a Sara amarrada junto al mástil del Esmeralda…

 **-Llévate mis tesoros, pero deja a mi tripulación en paz** \- hablo Sara, pero el pirata viendo el cuerpo de la chica, en especial el escote que portaba, sin más esbozo una sonrisa cínica, mientras su tripulación saqueaba el barco que aun navegaba…

 **-Si te portas bien conmigo, puede que los deje ir con vida-** hablo el pirata mientras tomaba el mentón de la chica y este lamia su labio con su lengua, provocándole asco a la chica de pelo caoba, la cual ladeaba su cabeza hacia la derecha…

 **-Promételo-** hablo Sara decidida, mientras sus nakamas le gritaban a la chica que no lo hiciera y esta sonreía, suponiendo que así evitaría más daño a su tripulación…

 **-Desátala y llévala a uno de los camarotes-** hablo el pirata, mientras su subordinado asentía, hasta que ocurrió una explosión en el barco del pirata robusto…

 **-Como fastidian mi siesta** \- hablo un pirata de piel morena y el cual tenía el pelo blanco y su pequeña embarcación había chocado con el Esmeralda…

 **-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mis subordinados, imbécil?!-** grito el pirata robusto, mientras el pirata de pelo blanco solo bostezaba y arrojaba a uno de los subordinados totalmente golpeado…

 **-Te dije que interrumpieron mi siesta-** hablo con una mirada seria Frederick, mientras su brazo expulsaba humo y el pirata robusto sentía por primera vez miedo…

 **-¡Espera, esto es común entre piratas, tu ni siquiera tienes que ver en este asunto!-** grito el pirata anteponiendo sus manos en señal de desesperación, pero Frederick aparecía frente a él y sonreía al ver lo patético de ese pirata…

 **-Pues digamos que tu barco me pertenece igual que tus tesoros ya que también soy un pirata** \- hablo Frederick, mientras depositaba un poderoso impacto que mandaba volar al pirata y sus subordinados veían con miedo el poder del pirata peliblanco…

 **-¿Algún problema con que me quede con su barco?-** pregunto Frederick alzando su puño, mientras los subordinados negaban y finalmente eran arrojados a la pequeña embarcación del peliblanco…

 **-Con ese nivel nunca llegaras al Nuevo Mundo-** hablo Frederick mientras desamarraba a cada tripulante y por ultimo desamarraba a la chica de pelo caoba, la cual tenía la mirada ensombrecida…

 **-Curare sus heridas….-** no pudo finalizar Frederick al sentir como Sara se arrojaba a sus brazos y abrazaba al médico fuertemente…

 **-¡Tuve mucho miedo wahhhhh!-** hablo Sara mientras lloraba y el peliblanco trataba de zafarse del agarre, teniendo que esperar a Allen, que retiraba a la chica que seguía llorando…

- **No es mi deber, pero curare sus heridas-** hablo Frederick el cual miraba detenidamente a Allen, sabiendo el peliblanco que el chico guardaba algo especial…

 **-¿Eres medico?-** hablo Sara terminando de secar sus lagrimas, mientras Frederick asintiendo, recordaba algo, asustando a Sara por la forma en que el chico se dirigía hacia la cubierta del Esmeralda…

 **-¡Demonios, mis aditamentos médicos estaban en el pequeño barco!-** grito Frederick poniéndose las manos a lado de su rostro, sacando una carcajada en Sara que seguía secándose las lagrimas…

- **En nuestro barco hay un botiquín por si gustas usarlo-** hablo Allen, mientras el peliblanco suspirando era guiado por el chico que poseía un pelo color grisáceo…

Mientras Frederick iniciaba las curaciones en la tripulación de Sara, el médico pudo notar como esos piratas eran muy unidos, ya que sonreían a pesar del daño que habían recibido…

 **-¿También eres un pirata?-** pregunto una de las chicas en la tripulación de Sara, por lo que el médico, terminando de vendar el brazo de la chica, asentía mientras indicaba que había terminado…

 **-Solo que yo no pertenezco a ninguna tripulación, prefiero estar solo-** hablo Frederick, haciendo que Sara que platicaba con Evans, corriera hacia el médico, acercándose demasiado a su rostro, incomodándolo…

 **-¿No quisieras estar en mi tripulación?-** pregunto Sara, mientras Frederick alejándose, limpiaba sus manos con una toalla y se retiraba, dispuesto a subir a su nuevo barco…

 **-No gracias, pero espero verte en el Nuevo Mundo-** finalizo Frederick, pero el médico se detuvo al ver que toda la tripulación de Sara, estaba arrodillado frente al peliblanco…

 **-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?-** pregunto Frederick pero por primera vez el médico supo que había encontrado una tripulación particular…

 **-Está bien, me uniré a ustedes, espero no me defrauden como colegas-** finalizo Frederick, pero viendo como una mano estaba extendida, noto la sonrisa cálida que esbozaba una chica de pelo color caoba…

- **Bienvenido nakama** \- concluyo Sara mientras su tripulación vitoreaba felices de tener a un nuevo nakama…

Durante el fin de la batalla de Marineford…

 **-¿Portgas D. Ace y Shirohige han muerto?-** se pregunto Frederick, mientras veía que a lo lejos como Evans consolaba a Sara, la cual seguía llorando preguntando por el paradero de Luffy…

- **Los veo en 6 meses, cuando regrese, prométanme que serán más fuertes para entrar en el Nuevo Mundo-** hablo Frederick tirando el periódico, pero Sara saliendo de su estado depresivo, corrió hacia la cubierta abrazando fuertemente al médico y apoyándose en su pecho…

 **-¡No me dejes sola Fred!-** hablo Sara llorando con fuerza, mientras el médico levantando el mentón de la chica, secaba las lagrimas tratando de calmarla…

 **-Sara, traeré a nuevos nakamas, pero debo adelantarme al Nuevo Mundo, procura entrenar y en seis meses seremos piratas de renombre como Monkey D. Luffy-** finalizo Frederick acariciando el pelo caoba de la chica, mientras esta asentía y seguía llorando mientras un periódico mostraba a un chico de pelo negro con las manos llenas de sangre, mientras su hermano estaba tirado con un agujero humeante…

En una isla en el Nuevo Mundo…

 **-¿Encontraste algo interesante?-** finalizo un pirata de pelo negro largo y que siempre sacaba la lengua, mientras Frederick ignorándolo, entraba en lo más profundo de la cueva encontrándose con un sujeto que solo mostraba su silueta…

- **Esa tripulación, los piratas del Plumaje Real, serán tu pase a la tripulación de Kurohige, posterior a eso, investiga todo lo que puedas y Kaido estará feliz de ver a ese bastardo de Teach muerto-** finalizo el sujeto, el cual poseía una mirada con sed de venganza y el aura que lo rodeaba era de total muerte…

- **Nos vemos cuando sea tripulante de Kurohige-** hablo Frederick mientras se retiraba con una chica de pelo negro, la cual sonreía y seguía al chico peliblanco dejando a un pirata de pelo azul mirando al pequeño navío alejarse…

 **-Eres interesante, Frederick D…-**

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-¡Giga Impact Shot Nitro!-** grito Frederick depositando un golpe en el rostro de Luffy, mientras el chico de goma haciendo su brazo enorme respondía el impacto…

 **-¡Gomu gomu no Elephant Gun!-** hablo Luffy, pero el golpe era evitado por Frederick, el cual juntaba sus piernas depositando un nuevo ataque en el rostro de Luffy…

 **-Tienes fuerza, pero a pesar de adquirir velocidad, aun te falta algo para pelear conmigo-** hablo Frederick, mientras Luffy regresando su brazo a la normalidad, no pudo evitar que el médico estuviera colocado frente al chico de goma…

 **-¡Giga Impact Xcalibur!-** grito Frederick, mientras una poderosa onda mandaba a volar a Luffy, provocándole mucho daño debido al uso del Busoshoku Haki de Frederick…

 **-¡Luffy!-** grito Usopp viendo la pantalla, ya que el chico de goma escupía muchísima sangre y era arrojado con fuerza creando una inmensa onda, estrellándose contra un muro del Santuario Gloria…

 **-Esa fue la técnica que termino por asesinar a nuestro líder, Memphis-sama-** hablo Galilei, por lo que el apóstol, recordando el daño en la isla, no hizo más que tomar una decisión…

- **No nos queda más que dejar a Luffy-san cumplir la profecía-** finalizo Memphis, mientras Frederick esperaba a su rival, expulsando humo debido al Second Revolution…

 **-Debemos detener a Frederick-** hablo Nami, mientras Eah levantándose para apoyarse en un muro, empezó a esbozar una carcajada notada por los mugiwaras…

 **-Una vez que Frederick pelee en serio, su capitán no será rival para el-** hablo Eah, mientras los mugiwaras veían en la pantalla que a pesar del daño recibido, Frederick tenía una mirada de total serenidad…

Regresando a la batalla, Frederick veía que Luffy se levantaba medio agitado, por lo que continuando con la pelea, el médico mostraba una nueva técnica, golpeando su puño con su otra mano…

 **-"** _ **Despertar**_ **"** **Kanketsusen no torento-**

 **(** _ **Torrentes de geiser**_ **)**

Hablo Frederick, mientras varios geiseres en cadena iban directos hacia Luffy, el cual abría los ojos de sorpresa…

 **-¡Luffy!-** hablo Sara, pero alzando la vista, la chica pudo notar como Luffy tenía inflados sus brazos imbuidos en Haki y se alistaba para preparar un ataque…

 **-¡GOMU GOMU NO GRIZLY MAGNUM!-** grito Luffy, mientras Frederick sonreía, suponiendo que eso era lo que buscaba…

Brincando para evitar el ataque, Frederick empezó a impulsar sus pies con geiser, mientras se acercaba a Luffy y preparaba una poderosa metralleta de impactos….

 **-¡Giga Impact Shot Gatling!-** finalizo Frederick, mientras Luffy no podía evitar todos los impactos reducía sus brazos para contraatacar, recibiendo un poderoso golpe con los dos brazos de Frederick…

 **-Ese sujeto es bueno-** hablo Luffy, mientras Frederick seguía expulsando humo, algo extraño para el chico de goma…

 **-¿Se te hace raro que yo no me agote como tú?-** hablo Frederick, mientras Luffy respiraba agitado, pero se quitaba sangre de su boca…

 **-Mi akuma no mi, no gasta nutrientes ya que solo contengo el geiser, el cual es disparado cuando te golpeo, eso es nuestra diferencia, Monkey D. Luffy-** finalizo Frederick, mientras el chico de goma estiraba su brazo dispuesto a seguir la pelea…

 **-Gear Second** \- finalizo Luffy expulsando humo, mientras desaparecia y frente a Frederick preparaba un ataque…

 **-¡Gomu gomu no Jet pistol!** \- grito Luffy mientras Frederick se preparaba para responder, pero el impacto daba en los escombros del lugar de batalla, creando una pantalla de humo…

 **-¿Qué fue eso?-** pregunto Frederick buscando a Luffy con su kenbushoku Haki, pero todo parecía una estrategia del chico de goma que preparaba una técnica…

 **-¡GOMU GOMU NO RED HAWK!-** finalizo Luffy mientras Frederick que recibía el impacto, sangraba muchísimo y la técnica atravesaba su cuerpo con la llamarada de la técnica de Luffy…

 **-¡Bien hecho Luffy!-** gritaron Chopper, Usopp y Franky que seguían el encuentro en la pantalla, pero su emoción terminó al momento que Frederick esbozaba una mirada de verdadero odio…

- **Te enseñare que no eres rival para uno de los comandantes de una "calamidad"-** susurro Frederick sangrando mientras en sus dos manos surgían dos geiseres en forma de cuchilla debido a la propulsión…

 **-Kanketsusen no naibu hakai-**

 **(Destrucción interna de geiser)**

Finalizo Frederick clavando sus dos cuchillas en los lados del abdomen de Luffy, creando una poderosa explosión interna, la cual hizo escupir mucha sangre al chico de goma el cual caía de rodillas debido al daño, alertando a los mugiwaras…

 **-¡LUFFYYYYYY!-**

" _Se muestra que el rival tiene un pasado, mientras la batalla da un punto en que ambos combatientes deben mostrar su máximo nivel ya que esta batalla involucra algo más que proteger un ideal, se trata de ver cuál es el más fuerte"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 34**

* * *

 **Se revela el pasado de Frederick, pero ¿que significara esa frase de que es un comandante de una "calamidad"?**

 **Dejando esta duda al aire, es momento de la pregunta del dia, (ya hacia falta)...**

 **¿Estan viendo actualmente un anime ademas de One Piece?**

 **MI respuesta: Apenas lo termine de ver, pero me gusto Shokugeki No Soma y espero con ansias la segunda temporada de este anime...**

 **Dejando la pregunta al aire, les mando un fuerte abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo...**


	35. Gears y Revolutions

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Ya se va revelando el pasado de los piratas involucrados en esta aventura, pero al parecer la verdadera pelea sigue dando incognitas sobre las razones de que el enemigo principal haga eso...**

 **Esta vez casi no hay nada que resaltar, solamente agradecer por los reviews que me han dejado ya que estos hacen que uno se esfuerce al 110% para seguir escribiendo estas historias...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capitulo 35: Gears y Revolutions

" _ **-Luffy-kun al parecer los animales han sido más fuertes estos días-**_ _hablo Rayleigh mientras Luffy masticaba un pedazo de carne y balbuceaba cosas a su maestro…_

 _-_ _ **El Gear Fourth provoca demasiado estrés en tu cuerpo, solo deberías usarlo con enemigos que te pongan en apuros y hacerlo adecuadamente-**_ _hablo el Rey Oscuro mientras Luffy veía su puño y suponía que su maestro se refería que el Gear Fourth debía ser entrenado para evitar ese desgaste…_

 _ **-Rayleigh, debo entrenar esta técnica ya que enemigos más poderosos se aproximan y debo proteger a mis nakamas-**_ _hablo Luffy con firmeza sacando una sonrisa al Rey Oscuro, el cual miraba el cielo sabiendo que su pupilo era la viva imagen de su nakama Roger…._ _ **"**_

 **-¡Luffy!-** grito Sara, siendo detenida por Luffy que alzaba su mano y con la otra se apoyaba en el piso aun arrodillado y escupiendo sangre en el proceso…

 **-Tus órganos han sido dañados gravemente, esa explosión es distinta a muchas que has experimentado-** hablo Frederick mientras Luffy intentaba levantarse sin éxito y todavía escupiendo sangre…

 **-Debemos ir con Luffy-** hablo Nami, por lo que sus nakamas asintiendo empezaban a caminar hacia la entrada del siguiente nivel, dejando a una arqueóloga sonreír como si supiera que Frederick acabaría pronto con Luffy….

 **-¿Creen que los dejare llegar hasta Fred?-** susurro Eah mientras giraba sus dedos iniciando lo que parecía una nueva ilusión…

Regresando a la batalla, Frederick aumentaba su Second Revolution dispuesto a acabar con Luffy…

 **-¡Muere Mugiwara!-** grito Frederick, pero una espada creada por esmeralda atravesaba al peliblanco, el cual volteaba sorprendido al ver libre a Sara…

 **-¿Cómo?-** pregunto Frederick el cual miraba hacia la jaula, notando que a lado de la misma estaba Evans con las llaves…

 **-No permitiré que dañes mas mis nakamas, en especial a Luffy-kun-** hablo decidida Sara, por lo que alejándose Frederick, miraba como la chica de pelo caoba acudía con Luffy y Evans lo ayudaba a levantarse…

 **-Chico, ¿no tienes las llaves de nuestra jaula?-** hablo Galilei, por lo que Evans acomodándose las gafas negaba revelando como había obtenido las llaves de Sara…

- **Fue suerte que estas llaves fueran las de Sara, Frederick había dejado las llaves en el trono, deben estar…-** no pudo terminar el chico rubio al ver como el médico destruía todas las llaves en su posesión…

 **-Aléjate de Monkey D. Luffy-** hablo Frederick, pero Sara dejando al chico de goma, se alistaba para luchar…

 **-** **Naifu no hane (** _ **Plumas navaja**_ **)-** hablo Sara mientras su habilidad se activaba volviendo el brazo de Sara en una ala, terminando en una simple hilera de plumas esmeralda…

- **Sora o kirimasu (** _ **Cortar el cielo**_ **)-** hablo Sara lanzando sus plumas, las cuales evitaba Frederick, mientras Sara corría siguiéndolo con la mirada…

 **-¡Evans, llévate a Luffy-kun hasta que se recupere!-** grito Sara siguiendo su ataque, por lo que Evans asintiendo apoyaba a Luffy en su hombro y lo alejaba del lugar de la batalla…

 **-¿Crees derrotarme, Sara?-** hablo Frederick apareciendo a lado de la chica y depositando un impacto que apenas Sara podía evitar cruzando sus brazos…

 **-"** _ **Despertar**_ **" Gaizā eien ni (** _ **Geiser por siempre**_ **)-** hablo Frederick apoyando sus puños en el suelo mientras nuevos geiseres surgían, evitando la visibilidad de la chica de pelo caoba…

 **-¡Giga Impact….!-** grito Frederick, mientras Sara se defendía, por lo que el médico a punto de concluir se detuvo por alguna razón…

 **-¿Fred?-** se pregunto Sara al abrir sus ojos y ver que el médico no estaba y que además se acercaba a Luffy…

 **-Mi objetivo eres tu-** hablo Frederick, pero apareciendo Sara frente al médico, la chica creó una técnica para defender al chico de goma…

 **-** **Emerarudoshotto (** _ **Disparo Esmeralda**_ **)-** hablo Sara haciendo una especie de pistola con sus dos manos la cual creaba un impacto que Frederick recibió de lleno…

- **Me tienes harto-** hablo Frederick mientras depositaba un golpe que iba directo a Sara, pero sin que lo notara el médico, un brazo imbuido en Haki detenía el golpe, mostrando a Luffy furioso…

 **-¡Ella es tu nakama!-** grito Luffy mientras activaba su Gear Second y depositaba un poderoso impacto en el rostro de Frederick lanzándolo lejos…

 **-Luffy-** hablo Sara, mientras el chico de goma, sin perder su mirada de seriedad, seguía recordando sus años entrenando con Rayleigh…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **-Mi Gear Third no fue capaz de derrotar a ese gorila-** hablo el chico una noche mientras cenaba junto a su maestro Rayleigh , el cual esbozaba una sonrisa al ver la voluntad de su alumno…

 **-Esos "Gears" son buenas estrategias Luffy-kun, pero recuerda que cada uno posee un rasgo especial que hace que derrotes a ciertos enemigos-** hablo el Rey Oscuro confundiendo a Luffy, por lo que Rayleigh lo explico de una manera detallada…

 **-El Gear Second es muy útil ya que aumenta notablemente tu velocidad el cual es primordial con enemigos que usen la fuerza solo para atacar-** hablo el Rey Oscuro mientras Luffy asentía y seguía escuchando a su maestro…

 **-El** **Gear Third es útil en la manera que el enemigo use solo la fuerza, ya que tu fuerza aumenta considerablemente superando al enemigo que te rete en ese aspecto-** continuo el Rey Oscuro haciendo que Luffy ladeara la cabeza, pero Rayleigh decidió concluir el punto principal de su discurso…

 **-El Gear Second puede perder en fuerza y el Gear Third en velocidad, Luffy-kun-** concluyo Rayleigh haciendo que Luffy notara que poseía dos habilidades útiles pero con desventajas…

 **-¿Debo crear una técnica que tenga esos dos elementos Rayleigh?-** pregunto Luffy, mientras la mano derecha de Roger asentía y dejaba que su pupilo siguiera comiendo su trozo de carne…

Días posteriores…

 **-¡Lo hice Rayleigh!-** hablo un chico de goma, mientras el enorme gorila permanecía derrotado y el Rey Oscuro se acercaba viendo la transformación de Luffy…

 **-¿Qué es eso Luffy-kun?-** pregunto Rayleigh mientras el chico de goma, sin dejar de rebotar, mostraba su nueva técnica a su maestro…

 **-Esto es el "Gear Fourth", Rayleigh-**

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-¿Por qué no hemos llegado con Luffy?-** pregunto Nami, mientras notaba que seguían caminando en círculos y que no llegaban a ningún lado…

 **-Sera culpa del Marimo-** hablo Sanji refiriéndose al mal sentido de orientación del espadachín, el cual al escuchar eso empezaba un pleito con el cocinero…

 **-¡Cállate estúpido hemorragias!-** hablo Zoro con dientes de tiburón, mientras seguían peleando hasta que Usopp acercándose a una de las pantallas, se sorprendía de la siguiente estrategia de Luffy…

 **-¿Usara la técnica que mostro frente a Eigel?-** pregunto Usopp, por lo que sus demás nakamas corrían para ver como Luffy seguía mirando fijamente a Frederick mientras el chico de goma mostraba su brazo derecho imbuido en Busoshoku Haki….

 **-¿Tan fuerte es Frederick?-** se pregunto la pelinaranja, mientras sus nakamas mirando la pantalla, sabían que debían darse prisa para ayudar a su nakama…

Regresando a la batalla, el cielo seguía teniendo ese efecto blanco, mientras Frederick veía a Luffy listo para crear su nueva técnica…

- **Tú eres uno de esos enemigos que debo superar si quiero continuar mi aventura-** hablo Luffy, mientras Sara y Evans notaban como del brazo imbuido en Haki del chico de goma empezaba a surgir humo…

 **-Si velocidad y fuerza es lo que me falta, con esto te superare-** concluyo Luffy mientras en su mente pasaban las imágenes de su entrenamiento en Rusukaina…

 **-¡KINNIKU FUUSEN!-** grito Luffy mientras tomaba aire y sin más, mordía su brazo imbuido en Haki y arrojaba sus chanclas, empezando a aumentar el volumen de su brazo negro pasando el aire a todo su cuerpo, sorprendiendo a Sara, a Evans, a Memphis, a Galilei y sus nakamas que veían la escena a través de la pantalla…

Luffy empezaba a mostrar signos tribales hechos por su Haki, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a mostrar una forma redonda de la cual surgía mucho humo, terminando por imbuir sus brazos y piernas en Busoshoku Haki pero de un color rojizo…

 **-¡GEAR FOURTH…. BOUNDMAN!-**

Finalizo Luffy saliendo del humo provocado por su técnica, mostrando su nueva apariencia, la cual interesaba a Frederick…

 **-Así que creaste una nueva técnica en esos dos años ausente, mis hipótesis no estaban incorrectas después de todo-** hablo Frederick, mientras Luffy rebotando miraba a Sara, la cual seguía sorprendida del nivel de su amigo…

 **-SECOND REVOLUTION-** hablo Frederick dispuesto a atacar, pero sin que lo notara, el médico tenía enfrente a Luffy…

 **-No te dejare hacer ninguno de tus movimientos-** hablo Luffy impulsado por su rebote, mientras hundía su brazo dispuesto a atacar…

 **-¡GOMU GOMU NO KONG GUN!-** finalizo Luffy, mientras depositaba su impacto, siendo detenido por Frederick, el cual imbuía sus brazos en Busoshoku Haki cruzándolos, pero el golpe superaba por mucho al peliblanco…

 **-"¿De dónde demonios saco tanta fuerza?"-** pensó Frederick el cual recibía el impacto, sacándole mucha sangre y creando una onda de impacto tras otra, hasta que el médico se estrello haciendo una inmensa explosión, ya que Frederick era arrojado fuera del Santuario Gloria…

 **-Sorprendente-** hablo Evans, mientras Sara veía a su amigo rebotar en su forma Boundman y este volteaba para seguir la pelea…

 **-¿Ese no es Frederick?-** se pregunto un Slaven en la ciudad de Thanatos, mientras el peliblanco sangraba mucho y con esfuerzo se levantaba, retirando los escombros…

 **-Estoy en la ciudad, ¿Qué tanta fuerza adquiere con esa técnica?-** hablo Frederick, el cual notaba como Luffy planeaba usando su rebote, listo para seguir…

 **-"** _ **Despertar**_ **" Gaizā eien ni (** _ **Geiser por siempre**_ **)-** hablo Frederick apoyando sus puños en la ciudad, creando geiseres que Luffy evitaba con su tremenda velocidad…

 **-¿Qué demonios?-** se pregunto Frederick, mientras Luffy contraía su puño estirándolo para su siguiente ataque…

 **-¡GOMU GOMU NO CULVERIN!-** grito Luffy mientras su brazo seguía un patrón de zigzag llegando y depositando un poderoso impacto en el rostro de Frederick…

Estrellándose contra varios edificios, Frederick se enfadaba al ver el nivel adquirido por el chico de goma, por lo que levantándose el médico activaba su Second Revolution…

 **-¡Eso Luffy!-** gritaban Usopp, Chopper y Franky mientras alzaban banderitas abrazados juntos, pero Zoro y Sanji notando el uso de Haki de su capitán se miraban como si les preocupara algo…

 **-Debemos salir de aquí-** hablo Zoro, mientras cortaba una puerta, revelando una ilusión, lo que sorprendió a la navegante…

 **-Eah ha de estar creando esas ilusiones, por su culpa hemos perdido tiempo valioso-** hablo Nami, mientras en la pantalla, Luffy seguía rebotando y su cuerpo expulsaba humo…

 **-Luffy-san es muy poderoso-** hablo Evans mientras Sara viendo la batalla, apoyaba su mano cerca de donde se localizaba su corazón…

 **-No mueras Luffy-** finalizo la chica, mientras todo el cielo de la Isla empezaba a tornarse de un color negro, vaticinando algo importante…

" _Seis meses antes del encuentro con Luffy…._

 _ **-Una akuma no mi es capaz de "despertar" y lo más importante, según Eigel, puede "Liberarse"-**_ _hablo un pirata que sacaba la lengua enseñándole esos detalles a Frederick…_

 _ **-¿"Escudere"?-**_ _pregunto Frederick mientras leía los apuntes y el pirata reia acercándose al médico…_

 _ **-Según los apuntes de Eigel, si se combina este poder con una akuma no mi, es capaz de romper el núcleo del usuario-**_ _concluyo el sujeto en cuestión, mientras Frederick sorprendiéndose de ese hallazgo, suponía que era hora de irse…_

 _-_ _ **Donquixote Doflamingo sigue con los negocios de Kaido y por ende nuestro capitán necesita que no tardes en unirte a Teach, ¿entendido Frederick?-**_ _culmino el pirata, por lo que el médico acercándose a Eah, la cual esperaba, asentía a su colega, yéndose de ese extraño lugar…_

 _ **-Perfeccionare mi akuma no mi, si es que en un momento nos hallamos con él, Eah-**_ _finalizo Frederick, mientras se mostraba un cartel de recompensa de un chico con sombrero de paja que sonreía…_

 _ **-¿Te preocupa que Sara-chan siempre hable solo de él?-**_ _pregunto Eah, mientras Frederick recordando eso apretaba su puño alejándose para sorpresa de la arqueóloga…_

 _ **-Solo espero que si peleamos, esto no involucre a Sara-"**_

Saliendo de los escombros, Frederick notaba como sangre corría por su rostro y sin más vio como Luffy llegaba rebotando frente a él, para proseguir su pelea…

 **-Nunca espere que un pirata como tú me obligase a revelar esta técnica, pero en base a que te reuniste con tus nakamas después de dos años, supuse que no era por luto, sino porque entrenaron para superar enemigos como el que te arrebato a Ace, ¿me equivoco?-** hablo Frederick, mientras Luffy rebotaba mirando serio al médico…

- **Así es-** hablo Luffy, por lo que Frederick limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de sus labios, empezaba a preparar su técnica…

 **-Yo soy como tú, lamentablemente no existen dos akumas no mi iguales, pero ambos creamos técnicas que expulsan humo con nuestras habilidades-** hablo Frederick, el cual imbuía su brazo en Busoshoku Haki y sin más recreaba la pose de Luffy cuando activaba su Gear Second…

- **Es momento de pelear en serio-** hablo por última vez Frederick apoyando su puño en el piso y mirando por última vez a Luffy…

 **-"LAST"**

… **.REVOLUTION** -

" _Se muestra una nueva técnica por el rival, el cual guarda muchas similitudes con la akuma no mi de Luffy, sin embargo, este enemigo guarda algo referente a la relación pasada entre Luffy y Sara"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 35**

* * *

 **Es hora de romper el limite...**

 **Esa frase fantastica de Oda al revelar el Gear Fourth me inspiro a escribir este capitulo, ya que en verdad deseo una batalla memorable, en especial para mi nakama Luffy Ketchum que esperaba la pelea entre la gomu gomu no mi y la jetto jetto no mi...**

 **Un fuerte abrazo mis nakamas y el proximo capitulo esta cocinandose, esperenlo pronto, no lo duden...**


	36. Last Revolution

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Estos dias he batallado un poco con la proxima historia ya que creo que sera una sorpresa inclusive para mi, pero no crean que he descuidado esta, ya que despues de revelar al verdadero enemigo, me enfocado en los detalles de la pelea, porque asi como fue Eigel mi caracter principal en mi anterior fic, ahora lo es Frederick y la verdad, el poder de la jetto jetto no mi estuvo en mi cabeza desde que escribi "Las Charlas con Silvers Rayleigh" pero no le daba una forma concreta hasta que paso un año (si un año) y pude definir las habilidades...**

 **Sin más que escribir, en verdad les agradezco sigan esta historia y los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 36: Last Revolution

" _ **-¿400 millones?, Mugiwara es parte de la elite de los piratas-**_ _hablo Frederick, mientras Sara presumía el cartel de su amigo a su tripulación…_

 _ **-¿Verdad que mi amigo es sorprendente, Fred?-**_ _pregunto la chica mientras su tripulación festejaba, pero el médico viendo la mirada llena de admiración de la chica, hizo un gesto de indiferencia, lo que confundió a la chica de pelo caoba…_

 _ **-¿No te gusta que hable de Luffy-kun?-**_ _pregunto Sara, mientras Frederick levantándose se alejaba, dejando en claro uno de sus puntos…_

 _ **-Simplemente me es indiferente, ya que para mí es uno de los rivales más poderosos que derrotar para llegar al One Piece-**_ _finalizo Frederick, dejando descolocada a Sara que miraba el cartel del chico de goma esbozando su sonrisa…_

 _Llegando a su camarote, Frederick apretaba su puño mientras golpeaba la pared de ese cuarto, susurrando algo…_

 _ **-Me fastidia que por más que me esfuerce nunca me veras como miras a Monkey D. Luffy-"**_

Apoyando su puño imbuido en Busoshoku Haki, Frederick empezaba a inflarse debido a que contenía los geiseres de su cuerpo, lo que provocaba pequeñas explosiones internas, hasta que cubriéndose totalmente de humo, Frederick creó un geiser enorme que lo rodeaba, sorprendiendo a los presentes…

- **LAST REVOLUTION-**

Hablo Frederick mientras del humo, su cuerpo se mostraba con patrones de remolinos hechos por el Haki, el cual adquiría la tonalidad en color azul marino y del cuerpo del médico, salía humo color azul grisáceo…

 **-Estoy listo-** finalizo Frederick, mientras el humo se disipaba dejando a dos rivales pelear al máximo, hasta que el médico desaparecia, sorprendiendo a Luffy…

 **-¡GIGA IMPACT "BOOST" NITRO!-** hablo Frederick, mientras Luffy, rebotando, notaba que el ataque del médico era a larga distancia…

Sin darle tiempo de respuesta, Luffy sentía un impacto que lo mandaba muy lejos haciendo que rebotara de manera graciosa, pero escupiendo sangre en el proceso…

 **-¿Qué fue eso?-** se pregunto Sara que llegaba junto a Evans, veían como Luffy se tocaba el lugar donde había recibido el impacto…

 **-¡Quema mucho!-** grito Luffy mientras la zona donde había sido el golpe, se marcaba de un color rojo y parecía quemado…

 **-Ese es el poder de un verdadero geiser contenido** \- hablo Frederick, pero respirando agitadamente, el médico escupía sangre, mostrando el efecto colateral de su técnica…

- **Mis impactos son chorros de agua caliente, imagina si te toco con mi Haki, destrozare tu cuerpo-** finalizo Frederick desapareciendo de manera indescriptible, por lo que Luffy rebotando aumentaba la fuerza del humo que surgía de su cuerpo…

 **-¡GOMU GOMU NO KONG GUN!-** hablo Luffy al detectar con su kenbushoku Haki al médico, mientras Frederick, apareciendo, también se preparaba para la respuesta…

 **-¡GIGA IMPACT BOOST SHOTGUN!-** hablo Frederick, mientras una onda de Haki surgía, debido a que ambos impactos se contrarrestaban y todos los Slavens se alejaban debido a la magnitud de la pelea…

Separándose debido a la igualdad, Luffy jadeaba, pero Frederick respirando agitadamente, volvía a vomitar sangre, alertando a Sara, que no podía evitar sentir algo de preocupación por su médico…

 **-¡Fred, esa técnica te está matando, detente!-** grito Sara llegando con los dos combatientes, por lo que el médico viendo las lagrimas de la chica, sabía que era hora de romper esos lazos con sus nakamas…

 **-Gracias por creer mi mentira, Sara-** hablo Frederick, mientras la chica de pelo caoba se detenía debido a las palabras de su médico…

 **-¡LUFFYYYYY!-** gritaron los mugiwaras que se hallaban en lo alto de una torre de la ciudad, por lo que el chico de goma volteando no pudo anticiparse al siguiente movimiento de Frederick…

 **-¡GIGA IMPACT BOOST SHOTGUN!-** hablo Frederick dispuesto a atacar a Sara, la cual se cubría, pero alguien la empujo recibiendo el inmenso impacto….

 **-¡Evans!-** grito Sara al ver como el chico de goma recibía el golpe, arrojándolo contra varios edificios…

 **-Nunca debiste intervenir, Evans-** concluyo Fred, mientras volvía a vomitar sangre y se alejaba, dejando a un Luffy rebotando, sumamente enfadado…

 **-¡CHICOS!-** grito Luffy atrayendo la atención de sus nakamas, los cuales volteaban hacia su capitán…

 **-¡PROTEJAN A SARA Y A EVANS, YO ACABARE CON ESTO!-** finalizo el chico de goma, impulsándose, mientras proseguía la pelea contra Frederick…

 **-¡Ya escucharon a nuestro capitán, ayudemos a nuestros aliados!-** grito Nami, mientras sus nakamas asentían yendo hacia Sara, mientras dos combatientes seguían su feroz y sangrienta pelea…

Llegando a la zona donde había terminado Evans, los mugiwaras se sorprendían del triste escenario que mostraba el chico…

 **-No quiero que tu mueras Evans-** hablo en lagrimas Sara, mientras el chico escupía muchísima sangre y la zona donde había recibido el impacto, estaba totalmente quemada y prácticamente estaba desecha…

 **-Chopper, chécalo-** hablo Zoro, mientras el renito acudía, ya que debido al golpe, Evans estaba en shock y ni siquiera podía reconocer nada…

- **Un momento…-** susurro el médico de los mugiwaras, revelando algo que confundió a los mugiwaras…

 **-Idiota, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-** hablo una chica de pelo negro, mientras salía del lugar, mostrando en su brazo, un tatuaje con el nombre: Eah Belgound…

 **-¿Nathan?-** hablo Sanji sorprendido, mientras el Slaven ciego escupía sangre y revelaba la ilusión que había puesto…

 **-Los humanos son interesantes, solo buscaba saber qué era eso que ustedes llaman "tristeza", nunca creí que mi destino fuera este-** finalizo el chico mientras su mirada se perdía, y llegando a la zona, aparecía Evans, el cual miraba sorprendido la escena…

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** hablo el chico, el cual era abrazado con fuerza por Sara, la cual lloraba de alegría y los mugiwaras sonreían…

 **-Váyanse, es muy poco probable que muera por esto-** finalizo el Slaven, mientras Sanji, sonriendo indico a sus nakamas que se alejaran, debido a que suponía que Nathan lo hacía al recordar quien en verdad era el enemigo…

 **-Gracias-** finalizo el cocinero, mientras acompañaba a sus nakamas esperando el desenlace de la batalla…

Regresando a la batalla, Luffy respiraba agitadamente, sabiendo que su Gear Fourth empezaba a terminar…

 **-¡GOMU GOMU NO DOUBLE CULVERIN!-** hablo Luffy creando sus dos impactos, pero Frederick recibiendo el impacto de lleno, preparo sus puños para contrarrestar el ataque…

 **-¡GIGA IMPACT BOOST SACRED SWORD!-** hablo Frederick haciendo sus palmas como cuchillas, las cuales golpeaban los lados del abdomen de Luffy, quemándolo en el proceso…

 **-Muere mugiwara-** hablo Frederick, pero Luffy, mostrando una mirada de voluntad, preparo su puño creando su característica técnica…

 **-¡GOMU GOMU NO KONG GUN!-** finalizo Luffy mientras daba el golpe de lleno en el rostro de Frederick y lo volvía a arrojar contra varios edificios, creando una poderosa explosión…

- **No puedo perder el tiempo, el Gear Fourth está por acabar-** hablo Luffy dispuesto a seguir, pero viendo la atmosfera, el chico de goma a punto de hacer una de sus técnicas, por fin experimento los efectos secundarios de su técnica…

Saliendo de los escombros, Frederick tenía sangre corriendo por su boca, por lo que sonriendo pudo ver como Luffy empezaba a expulsar el humo acumulado en su cuerpo y se desinflaba, indicando el fin del Gear Fourth…

 **-Tu técnica tiene un límite, era de esperarse-** finalizo Frederick, mientras apoyaba sus pies de los cuales surgía muchísimo humo, como si el médico fuera a dispararse como un cohete…

 **-¡GIGA IMPACT BOOST PROPULSION!-** hablo Frederick acelerando, llegando a un Luffy que era impulsado por su técnica y que indicaba caería…

 **\- Fuiste un gran rival, Monkey D. Luffy, pero solo un D podía ganar esta batalla-** finalizo Frederick confundiendo al chico de goma que se mostraba cansado y seguía cayendo junto al médico…

 **-¡GIGA IMPACT BOOST MAGNUM!-** hablo Frederick a punto de terminar, pero un pirata rubio con su pierna encendida, desviaba el impacto, dejando que un espadachín de pelo verde se llevara a su capitán hacia una zona alta…

 **-¿Zoro?-** hablo Luffy expulsando humo y sumamente cansado mientras era puesto a salvo, y el espadachín dejaba que sus nakamas se acercaran…

 **-¿Estás bien Luffy?-** pregunto Nami, mientras el chico de goma con su mirada perdida, apenas podía ver a la pelinaranja….

 **-¿Nami?-** pregunto el chico, por lo que todos los mugiwaras se descolocaban al ver el inmenso estruendo provocado por la técnica de Frederick…

- **MEDIA CIUDAD ERA DESTRUIDA POR UN ENORME BOQUETE PROVOCADO POR EL IMPACTO-**

 **-Esa técnica era letal-** hablo Sanji bajando con su Sky Walk, mientras en otra parte, Frederick se reagrupaba y vomitaba muchísima sangre, debido al esfuerzo de su técnica…

 **-¡MUGIWARA!-** grito Frederick, mientras la sangre corría por su boca y el humo azul aumentaba su expulsión debido al enojo del médico de Sara…

- **Luffy, ¿Qué le paso a tu Gear Fourth?-** pregunto Usopp, mientras el chico de goma, tratándose de levantarse, caía de nueva cuenta, dejando algo en claro…

 **-Diez minutos-** susurro Luffy alertando al espadachín que se acercaba a su capitán y le cuestionaba sobre sus palabras…

 **-¿Debilitaste tu Haki?-** pregunto el Zoro, mientras Luffy siendo apoyado en el regazo de la navegante, asentía y miraba hacia el cielo aun cansado…

- **Si-des-can-so diez mi-nu-tos, puedo re-cu-perar mi- ha-ki y vencer a Fredo-** hablo Luffy, mientras el espadachín y el cocinero sonreían en señal de reto mirando hacia el médico de Sara…

 **-Cuiden a nuestro capitán, en diez minutos derrotara a ese tipo-** hablaron Zoro y Sanji mientras ambos sabían que era hora de apoyar a su capitán contra un enemigo poderoso…

Sin embargo, en un destello alguien empujaba a Nami, dejando solo a Luffy, por lo que los nakamas de Luffy notaban que era Frederick…

 **-No cometeré el error de Eigel, yo te matare-** hablo Frederick mientras preparaba su palma en forma de cuchilla y la clavaba en la cicatriz de Luffy…

 **-¡GIGA IMPACT BOOST XCALIBUR!-** grito Frederick, mientras los mugiwaras se acercaban y un inmenso geiser explotaba nublando la visión de todos…

Solo se pudo visualizar una silueta que escupía mucha sangre y otra que se retiraba terminando el ataque…

 **-He gastado mucho mi Haki-** hablo Frederick entre edificios oculto, mientras terminaba por hacer un enorme charco de sangre, finalizando su Last Revolution…

 **-¿Están bien chicos?-** pregunto Nami con sangre corriendo por su frente debido a la onda del ataque, hasta que vio como Sara y Evans luchaban por detener el sangrado en la herida provocada en Luffy…

 **-¡Ayuden a Luffy, por favor!-** hablo Sara, por lo que Nami, corriendo hacia donde estaban sus nakamas solo pudo observar como Chopper checaba al capitán de los mugiwaras…

 **-No respira-** hablo Chopper mientras lagrimas empezaban a surgir de los ojos del renito y todos los mugiwaras acudían al ver que Luffy en efecto, no mostraba señales de vida…

 **-Se acabo-** finalizo Frederick apoyado en un muro de un edificio destruido y esbozando una sonrisa sobre lo acontecido con Luffy…

 **-Por favor despierta Luffy-** hablo Nami mientras movía el cuerpo del chico de goma, pero sin obtener respuesta alguna…

- **Nami-san, Luffy…-** hablo Sanji mientras notaba que las lagrimas empezaban a caer en el cuerpo de Luffy, lagrimas que surgían de los ojos color chocolate de Nami…

 **-Luffy no puede estar muerto, no es cierto-** volteo Nami con lagrimas hacia sus nakamas, por lo que en lo alto de un edificio, un peliblanco miraba la escena…

 **-Les dije que yo no cometería errores, solo puede haber un D en esta Isla-** finalizo Frederick mientras veía la mirada de odio por parte de Nami…

 **-Yo lo ayudare-** hablo Sara alertando a Frederick, el cual sabia de la habilidad de la akuma no mi de su capitana…

 **-¡No permitiré eso!-** grito Frederick activando su Second Revolution, acelerando para llegar con los piratas, pero tanto Zoro como Sanji atacaban al peliblanco protegiendo a sus nakamas…

 **-Me debes una pelea, Fred-** hablo Sanji empezando a encender un cigarrillo dispuesto a atacar al médico de la tripulación de Sara…

 **-Si este pervertido no te derrota, seguiré yo-** hablo Zoro, provocando una pelea entre ambos mugiwaras, lo que hizo que Frederick en verdad enfadase…

 **-Last Revolution-** hablo de nueva cuenta el médico activando su técnica, por lo que sin que lo notaran por estar discutiendo, Zoro y Sanji recibían tremendos impactos por parte de Frederick…

 **-¡GIGA IMPACT BOOST DOUBLE NITRO!-** concluyo Frederick mientras los golpes mandaban muy lejos a los dos mugiwaras…

 **-¡Ni siquiera sabes usar esa habilidad, ¿crees ser capaz de usar tu vida por la Luffy?!-** grito Frederick, mientras Nami y sus nakamas, miraban como Sara susurraba unas palabras…

 **-Le debo eso y más al único chico que me libro de la soledad-**

" _Un pasado ha dado inicio, en el cual se conocerá por fin, porque Sara era tan apegada a Luffy, además de mostrar una voluntad capaz de sacrificar su vida por recuperar a un amigo…"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 36**

* * *

 **(Redoble de tambores) Es hora de mostrar el pasado que desencadena este fic, mientras la batalla ha llegado a su maximo climax...**

 **¿Luffy esta muerto?**

 **¿Sara morira por salvar a su amigo?**

 **¿El filme Gold tendra momentos LuNa? (hahahaha olviden esto ultimo)**

 **Dejando estas dudas, seguire lidiando con mi cerebro troll y pronto les traere nuevas historias...**

 **Un abrazo de BEPO y nos estamos leyendo pronto...**


	37. Luffy y Sara

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Por fin, de 36 capítulos, por fin se revelara el desencadenante de este fic, el pasado de Monkey D. Luffy y Sara Stardeft...**

 **En verdad espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado mientras sigo trabajando con los capitulos finales y la nueva historia...**

 **Sin mas que decir, les dejo leer...**

Capitulo 37: Luffy y Sara

 **(HACE AÑOS EN EL REINO DE GOA, EAST BLUE)**

 **-¡Papá, papá!-** gritaba una niña en lágrimas mientras los restos de la Gray Terminal seguían quemándose y un hombre gordito muerto permanecía a lado de la niña de pelo color caoba…

 _ **-"Nunca permitas que alguien te quite tus sueños, Sara-chan"-**_ fue lo ultimo que dijo ese hombre gordito con una enorme sonrisa hacia la niña…

Días posteriores a la visita del Tenryuubito, una niña deambulaba buscando comida ese día, hasta que dos niños, uno con pecas y otro con una cicatriz bajo su ojo, eran perseguidos por un mercader gordito….

 **-¡Detengan a esos mocosos ladrones!-** grito el mercader, mientras se cansaba debido a la velocidad de los niños…

 **-Malditos mocosos-** hablo el comerciante mientras se iba, dejando a toda la gente descolocada por la escena vista…

- **Te dije que obtendríamos comida Luffy, ahora come y después volveremos a la guarida para entrenar, ¿ok?-** hablo Ace, mientras masticaba una manzana y el pequeño Luffy asentía comiendo con mucho ímpetu…

Acercándose al callejón, Sara veía como los niños comían, y sin quererlo, el estomago de la niña empezaba a gruñir alertando a los niños…

 **-¿Quién eres tú?-** pregunto Ace levantándose y sosteniendo su tubo, lo que asusto a Sara, pero sin que lo notara el hermano mayor, Luffy le entregaba a Sara, una manzana…

 **-Debes tener mucha hambre, shishishi-** hablo Luffy mientras le daba la fruta a la niña, la cual notando ese gesto, tomo la manzana y se echo a correr sorprendiendo a los dos hermanos….

 **-Tonto, por tu culpa ya no tenemos comida-** hablo Ace depositando un golpe a Luffy que le provocaba un chichón, pero Ace viendo a la niña correr, supo que su hermano menor había hecho lo correcto…

 **-Bueno, vamos a entrenar a la guarida, Luffy-** concluyo Ace, mientras el niño de goma asentía y corría junto a su hermano, hablando de lo fuerte que había entrenado Luffy para derrotarlo…

 _ **-"¿Luffy?"-**_ pensó la niña mientras daba una mordida a su manzana y esbozaba una sonrisa debido al gesto del niño…

Meses posteriores cerca de la montaña donde estaban los bandidos…

 **-Es mi victoria 59, jajajaja-** hablo Ace, mientras Luffy descansaba sabiendo que le faltaba mucho para ganar a su hermano…

 **-¿Oye quien es la persona que nos has estado siguiendo en el reino de Goa?-** pregunto Ace, mientras Luffy tomando agua ladeaba la cabeza confundido…

 **-Creo que…. es el niño que le di esa vez una manzana, Ace-** hablo Luffy aun tomando agua, por lo que Ace mirando el atardecer suspiro pensando en su viaje al cumplir los 17 años…

 **-"¿Si sabrá que en verdad es una niña?"-** pensó Ace, mientras esbozando una sonrisa, el hermano mayor le indicaba al niño de goma que era hora de descansar…

Una noche cuando Luffy tenía 11 años y Ace tenía 14 años…

 **-¡Detengan a esa estúpida mocosa!-** hablo un hombre corpulento, mientras una chica corría sosteniendo lo que parecía un pequeño cofre…

 **-Esto me ayudara para que Ranken me deje de molestar-** hablo una niña de 11 años con pelo color caoba corto corriendo hacia un callejón…

 **-¿Creíste que no te hallaríamos?-** hablo uno de los secuaces del hombre al que le había robado Sara acompañado de varios hombres…

 **-"Maldición"-** pensó Sara al ver que esos hombres la tenían acorralada y que el jefe llegaba poniéndose sus guantes negros…

 **-Atreverte a robar a uno de los más grandes traficantes del mundo merece la muerte, chiquilla estúpida-** hablo el sujeto, mientras sus subordinados sonreían y Sara seguía viendo sus escasas posibilidades de escapar…

 **-¡Oye tu!-** grito un chico de goma desde lo alto de ese callejón, mientras Sara y los traficantes volteaban hacia arriba…

 **-Toma mis manos-** grito el niño usando su habilidad, sorprendiendo a los sujetos y a su líder que notaban la habilidad del niño…

 **-¿Una akuma no mi?-** pregunto el líder mientras Sara se sostenía de las manos de Luffy y era jalada hacia arriba…

 **-¡Jefe, está escapando!-** grito un subordinado, pero el líder hablando a uno de sus hombres, pudo disparar hacia el cofre en posesión de la chica, haciendo que este se cayera…

 **-¡Mi cofre!-** grito Sara, mientras llegaba con Luffy, pero suponiendo la niña que si se quedaba podría morir, sin más corrió jalando de la mano al niño de goma…

 **-Jefe, recuperamos el cofre-** hablo un sujeto, mientras el líder sonriendo tomaba el cofre revelando su verdadero valor…

 **-La Tori Tori no mi: modelo Pavo Real es muy valiosa, vámonos-** finalizo el líder restando importancia a lo hecho por Sara…

Corriendo todo lo que podía, Sara se detuvo junto a Luffy que la miraba extrañado, pero sin que se diera cuenta, el chico de goma era abrazado por la niña de pelo color caoba…

 **-Gracias-** hablo la niña deshaciendo el abrazo, mientras Luffy con su falta de atención, recordaba porque estaba tan noche en el reino de goa…

 **-¡Ace me va a matar por tardarme!-** grito el pequeño Luffy, haciendo que Sara esbozara una carcajada al ver lo tonto que parecía el niño…

- **Me llamo Sara, un gusto conocerte Luffy-kun-** hablo la niña, mientras Luffy ladeando su cabeza miraba la noche en su máximo esplendor…

 **-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-** pregunto el chico de goma, mientras Sara sonriendo se alejaba dejando con más dudas a Luffy…

 **-Después te digo, Luffy-kun-** finalizo la niña mientras se iba y el niño de goma ladeaba la cabeza, confundido pero esbozando su sonrisa característica…

Sin embargo, esa primera interacción fue el inicio de una gran amistad…

 **-Luffy-kun, Ace-kun-** hablo una chica de pelo verde acompañada de un anciano que era el alcalde del pueblo Fucsia…

 **-¡Makino!-** grito Luffy feliz, mientras Ace bostezaba y ambos chicos se acercaban a la chica que al parecer traía ropa para ambos…

 **-En el camino me halle a una amiga tuya, Sara-chan creo que era su nombre, Luffy-kun-** hablo Makino con una sonrisa cálida, pero el chico de goma solo ladeaba su cabeza y Ace suspiraba ya que sabía que su hermano era un idiota…

 **-¿Sarao?, me alegra que este bien shishishi-** finalizo Luffy, mientras Makino se le hacía raro que el chico de goma no supiera que tenía una amistad con una niña…

Esa noche, Sara seguía recurriendo a los robos para sobrevivir, pero esa noche, la chica llegaba a lo que parecía un bar para hallarse con un sujeto…

 **-Trajiste tu cuota diaria, ¿Sara-chan?-** pregunto un sujeto que tenia lentes y contaba dinero acompañado de dos mujeres a su lado…

 **-1000 berries, cuéntalos si deseas Ranken** \- hablo la chica que ya tenía 12 años y se alejaba, siendo detenida por hombres en la entrada del bar…

 **-Estos días han sido peligrosos, creo que es momento de aumentar tu cuota de protección Sara-chan, no sabes lo peligroso que ha sido este reino-** finalizo Ranken mientras Sara apretaba su puño y escuchaba atenta las palabras del tipo…

 **-3000 berries serán suficientes, por hoy paso ya que apenas te avise, pero mañana sin falta quiero los 3000, ¿entendido?-** finalizo Ranken mientras Sara se alejaba y los sujetos celebraban sin importarles nada…

Al día siguiente, Luffy ya se acostumbraba a vagar sin Ace, por lo que caminando con una fruta que comía, el chico de goma era arrastrado por una chica que le tapaba la boca al chico de goma…

 **-¿Sarao?-** pregunto Luffy, mientras Sara pidiéndole silencio a su amigo, se sentaba en un barril que yacía junto a un contenedor de basura…

 **-Luffy-kun, ¿Puedo estar un rato donde vives con Ace?-** hablo Sara, mientras Luffy notando el miedo en las palabras de su amiga, sin más asentía, sin esperar una respuesta de la petición…

Gracias a esa petición, Sara pudo olvidarse de pagarle a ese tipo llamado Ranken…

 **(UN AÑO DESPUES DE QUE ACE PARTIERA)**

 **-¡Gomu gomu no pistol!-** grito Luffy mientras partía una piedra con su golpe, sorprendiendo a la chica de pelo color caoba…

 **-Deberías entrenar más Sarao o tu cuerpo siempre será debilucho, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy mientras hacía estiramientos dispuesto a continuar…

 **-¡Mi cuerpo es así porque soy una chica, idiota!-** hablo Sara con dientes de tiburón, mientras Luffy se acercaba y miraba fijamente a su amiga…

 **-Pues según Makino, a las mujeres le crecen los pechos a esta edad, tú no tienes nada, Sarao-** finalizo Luffy mientras tocaba el pecho de la chica, haciendo que esta se ruborizara por completo…

 **-¡Idiota, ¿Por qué tocas mi cuerpo?!-** grito la chica con dientes de tiburón mientras depositaba un golpe que le provocaba un enorme chichón al chico de goma…

 **-Bueno, es hora de ir al reino de Goa para comer, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy levantándose y mostrando que con su falta de atención, el suceso con Sara era olvidado…

 **-Bueno, vámonos-** finalizo Sara suspirando por la idiotez de su amigo, sin saber que ese día, se mostraría algo inesperado…

Vagando en la ciudad, tanto Luffy como Sara miraban el mercado que se ponía hasta que una voz, cambio el semblante de la chica de pelo caoba…

 **-¿Tres años y nunca te pude encontrar?, pensé que habías muerto o algo así, Sara-chan-** hablo Ranken el cual estaba acompañado de varios sujetos que reían e intimidaban a los comerciantes…

 **-¿Qué quieres Ranken?, ya no resido aquí-** hablo Sara, mientras el tipo con lentes, alzaba sus manos e indicaba sus motivos…

 **-Te vengo a proponer que te unas a mi tripulación, seré un pirata, Sara-chan-** hablo Ranken, pero la chica alejándose decidía no hacerle caso al sujeto…

 **-Vámonos Luffy-kun-** concluyo la chica, pero Ranken tomo el brazo de la chica deteniéndola…

 **-Deberías cambiar tu actitud, niña estúpida-** hablo Ranken el cual depositaba un golpe a la chica, arrojándola contra el piso, provocando ira en Luffy…

 **-¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a mi nakama?!-** finalizo Luffy mientras se acercaba, y sin importarle nada, el chico de goma golpeo a todos los guardaespaldas de Ranken, sorprendiendo a Sara que veía como Luffy se plantaba frente al sujeto de lentes…

 **-Por tu bien, lárgate mocoso, pasare por alto que golpeaste a mis hombres-** hablo Ranken, pero Luffy sin perder su gesto, recordaba como Ace y Sabo siempre le decían al chico de goma que cuidara a sus nakamas…

 **-¡Gomu gomu no…!-** grito Luffy mientras estiraba su brazo sorprendiendo a Ranken y a los comerciantes, estrenando el chico de goma una de sus características técnicas...

 **-¡bullet!-** grito Luffy mientras su brazo giraba rápidamente y Ranken trataba de protegerse, recibiendo de lleno el golpe y mandándolo a volar…

 **-Nunca vuelvas a lastimar a mi nakama-** finalizo Luffy expulsando humo de su nariz, mientras Sara, viendo el gesto del chico, solo pudo hacer algo que confundió al chico de goma…

 **-¡Eres un idiota Luffy-kun!-** finalizo la chica de pelo caoba mientras abrazaba al chico de goma y este ladeaba la cabeza al ver las lagrimas por parte de la chica…

Ese día, un pequeño mercado pudo sonreír al ya no sufrir extorsiones por parte de un sujeto, y además era la primera hazaña lograda por un chico con su característico sombrero de paja…

Esa noche, en la guarida, Luffy le contaba a Sara todas las aventuras que tenia con Ace (por algún motivo, Luffy nunca le contaba de Sabo) y la chica sonreía al ver el sueño de su amigo…

 **-¿Por qué quieres ser pirata, Luffy-kun?-** pregunto Sara, por lo que Luffy terminando su pedazo de carne, tomaba su sombrero de paja y miraba atentamente la flama de la fogata…

 **-Quiero ser libre, tener aventuras y tener una tripulación con la cual nunca sentirme solo-** finalizo Luffy, mientras Sara recordando las palabras de su padre, sabía que ya tenía un nuevo objetivo…

- **Entonces también seré una pirata-** hablo Sara levantándose y alzando su mano hacia el cielo, como si la chica quisiera alcanzar las estrellas…

 **-Cuando sea más fuerte, nos encontraremos y tendremos una aventura, ¿Entendido Luffy-kun?-** hablo Sara, mientras Luffy asentía y cerraba una promesa, viendo a los ojos a la chica, la cual sonriendo, depositaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla del chico de goma…

 **-Es una promesa Luffy-kun-** finalizo la chica con una sonrisa cálida y mirando el cielo hasta que vio la cara de confusión por parte de su amigo…

 **-Eres raro Sarao-** finalizo Luffy tocando su mejilla mientras Sara se enojaba y depositaba un golpe a su amigo idiota…

 **-¡Ya te dije que soy una chica!-** finalizo la chica con dientes de tiburón, mientras Luffy sonriendo, calmaba por alguna razón el corazón de la chica de pelo caoba que viendo fijamente a su amigo, decía las últimas palabras de esa promesa…

 **-SEREMOS LIBRES, LUFFY-**

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-¿Cómo se activa esa habilidad?-** hablo Sara, pero Nami acercándose, le indicaba a la chica de pelo caoba que evitara hacer uso de esa técnica…

 **-Luffy nunca hubiera deseado que hagas eso Sara-** hablo Nami con lagrimas, mientras se agachaba y acariciaba el pelo negro del chico de goma, el cual ya no respiraba…

 **-Ese sujeto es muy peligroso-** hablo Zoro, mientras con Sanji seguían peleando al notar que Franky, Usopp y Brook habían sido derrotados…

 **-¡Chopper, Robin, Nami, llévense a Luffy!-** grito Zoro, mientras a lo lejos Frederick, sonreía con sangre corriendo por su boca…

 **-El punto clave de mi plan es el secuestro de Sara-** finalizo Frederick mientras veía como se alejaban los mugiwaras con Sara y Evans, pero en otra parte de uno de los edificios, un espadachín respiraba agitadamente acompañado de una chica de pelo negro…

 **-Dijo diez minutos, ¿Verdad Eah?-** finalizo Laferte, el cual cargaba un cuerpo y lo colocaba con cuidado en el piso de la construcción…

 **-No te perdonare que hayas lastimado a mi hermano, Fred-** finalizo Eah, mientras asentía a la pregunta de su nakama espadachín…

 **-En diez minutos, él regresará y derrotara a Frederick D. Revenge-**

" _El punto esencial del pasado de Sara y Luffy por fin se revela, pero ahora queda la incógnita del resultado de la pelea en la Isla Thanatos_ "

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 37**

* * *

 **No tengo nada que decir, los espero en el proximo capitulo...**

 **(Musica de suspenso, muajajajaja)**


	38. La Soberbia De Un D

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Despues de revelar el pasado de Sara y Luffy, se que varios notaron porque nuestro buen chico de goma la confundia con un chico, pero se ve que habia forjado una buena amistad despues de que Ace se fuera de Villa Foosha...**

 **Dentro de este capítulo estan ocultos indicios de mi proxima historia (aunque ya varios capítulos los habia dejado, hahahaha), esta vez demuestrenme cual el es el indicio de este capitulo y al que lo logre le dejo una mencion honorifica en el proximo capítulo...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capitulo 38: La Soberbia De Un D

Mientras continuaba la pelea entre Frederick contra Zoro y Sanji, Nami y los demás mugiwaras buscaban como salvar la vida del que parecía muerto, Luffy…

- **Zoro y Sanji siguen peleando, vamos a ayudarlos Usopp-** hablo Franky, mientras el tirador se levantaba y al mirar como Nami tenía apoyado a Luffy en su regazo, esbozo una mirada de seriedad acompañando al Cyborg…

 **-¡¿No entienden que Monkey D. Luffy está muerto?!-** grito Frederick mientras escupía sangre debido al uso del Last Revolution…

- **Nuestro capitán no morirá por cosas tan estúpidas-** hablo Zoro mientras iniciaba una técnica con sus katanas, pero sin que lo pudiese evitar el espadachín, veía como Frederick se colocaba frente a él…

 **-¡Giga Impact Boost Nitro!-** finalizo Frederick mientras depositaba un poderoso golpe que mandaba a volar al espadachín…

Sin darle tiempo a Sanji, se mostraba de nueva cuenta Frederick, el cual ya preparaba una nueva técnica…

 **-¡Giga Impact Boost Bazooka!-** culmino Frederick, mientras golpeaba el abdomen del cocinero dañándole debido al uso del Busoshoku Haki de Frederick…

 **-¡Detente Usopp!-** hablo Franky anteponiendo una mano para parar el caminar de su nakama, ya que el Cyborg veía como Frederick escupía muchísima sangre alzando su rostro…

 **-¡NO PIENSO PERDER EL TIEMPO CON USTEDES!-**

Grito Frederick mientras su geiser se incrementaba y mucho humo azul surgía del cuerpo del médico…

 _ **-"Despertar"-**_

Hablo Frederick mientras toda la isla empezaba a temblar y Memphis intentaba zafarse de sus cadenas sin éxito pero sentía el enorme poder…

 **-¿Qué es esto?, se siente como el designio genocidio de un apóstol-** finalizo el Slaven mientras miraba como las nubes del cielo se dispersaban como sin un enorme pilar surgiera del centro de la ciudad…

 **-¡GIGA IMPACT BOOST MAGNUM!-**

Finalizo Frederick mientras tocaba el suelo con sus puños y una enorme onda de choque surgía, como si un geiser hiciera una explosión…

 **-¡Todos cúbranse!-** grito un Slaven, mientras el impacto dañaba todo el área y todos los Slavens corrían para auxiliarse sin mucho éxito…

 **-¡Hay que proteger a Luffy!-** finalizo Franky corriendo mientras Usopp se trepaba en el Cyborg sintiendo mucho miedo…

 **-¡Rápido!-** grito el tirador, pero la inmensa onda se reproducía destrozando todo a su paso y por ende dañando al Cyborg y al tirador de los mugiwaras…

 **-Maldición-** susurro Zoro saliendo de los escombros y notando como el geiser se extendía y por ende destruía el centro de la ciudad…

 **-¡Hay que proteger a Luffy!-** grito Nami, pero sin que lo pudiera evitar la pelinaranja, un espadachín de pelo negro la tomaba de la cintura igual que a Robin, revelándose como Laferte que indicaba a Sara, a Evans, a Brook, a Chopper que siguieran a Eah, la cual les gritaba a los piratas…

 **-¡Pero Luffy!-** grito Nami en desesperación, mientras Laferte seguía corriendo y la pelinaranja notaba como se alejaba del chico de goma que seguía sin mostrar signos de vida…

 **-No lo lograremos a tiempo-** finalizo Laferte, pero sorprendiendo a todos, Memphis aparecía y creaba un espejo, transportando a cada pirata que estaba en el lugar, así como a cada Slaven…

 **-Les encargo a Luffy-san-** finalizo Memphis, mientras el apóstol desaparecia debido a la explosión expansiva del geiser…

Al mostrar la imagen, parecía una explosión atómica mientras casi toda la ciudad era dañada por el ataque de Frederick…

 **-¡¿Por qué abandonamos a Luffy?!-** exigió Nami mientras Laferte solo miraba fijamente a la pelinaranja y veía como Zoro, Sanji, Franky y Usopp caían a salvo gracias a la habilidad de Memphis…

 **-Están todos a salvo-** finalizo Laferte, pero Nami, enfadada, deposito una cachetada al espadachín, sorprendiendo a sus nakamas…

 **-¡Busquemos a Luffy!-** concluyo la navegante, pero Robin acercándose detuvo a la pelinaranja, enseñándole algo…

 **-Tranquila Nami, mira quien está ahí-** finalizo Robin, mientras los mugiwaras, en especial la navegante podía observar como un chico con su característico sombrero de paja, estaba descansando en el regazo de Eah, la cual acariciaba el pelo del capitán de los mugiwaras…

 **-¡Luffy!-** gritaron los mugiwaras acercándose, mientras Eah y Laferte miraban a Sara y a Evans, lo cuales sonreían al ver a sus nakamas…

 **-Te lo encargo, solo faltan cinco minutos y recobrara su Haki** \- finalizo Eah mientras Sara y Evans se acercaban a sus nakamas y en especial, la chica de pelo color caoba pedía una respuesta…

 **-¿Fue una ilusión lo de su muerte?-** pregunto Nami, mientras Eah asentía, levantándose y cediéndole el lugar a la navegante de los mugiwaras la cual veía como Luffy respiraba tranquilamente, lo que calmo el corazón de la pelinaranja…

 **-¿Quién es en verdad Frederick?-** pregunto Sara, mientras Eah mirando como en otra parte estaba su hermano Nathan inconsciente, decidió contarles la verdad sobre el médico de los piratas del Plumaje Real…

 **-Frederick es hijo de Stede D. Revenge-** hablo Eah mientras todos quedaban sorprendidos y Eah proseguía con su relato…

 **-Fred siempre buscaba que su padre fuera reconocido, ya que según varios escritos de nuestra Isla, el fue capaz de llegar a Raftel y además fue el primer humano con una D en su nombre que acepto volverse un Slaven para proteger los secretos de las akumas no mi-** hablo Eah, mientras todos notaban que en verdad esta aventura revelaba más cosas del siglo vacio…

 **-¿Por eso buscaba la Tori Tori no mi, modelo Pavo Real?, ¿Por qué no me la pidió cuando Allen me la entrego?-** pregunto Sara, mientras Eah, suspirando revelaba algo que impacto de sobremanera a su capitana…

 **-Frederick se enamoro de ti Sara-chan, en ese momento creyó que podría evitar su objetivo, pero nuestro "capitán" es un verdadero ser que puede provocar una de las más grandes tragedias-** hablo Eah, mientras todos seguían escuchando atentamente…

 **-¿Tan temible es ese pirata?-** pregunto Nami, mientras tenia a Luffy en su regazo, por lo que la arqueóloga de Sara, sin más se volteo y alzando su blusa, mostro algo que sorprendió a los mugiwaras…

Eah tenía una enorme cicatriz igual a la de Luffy, pero esta recorría cada extremo de su espalda y por lo que se veía, esa cicatriz era muy profunda…

 **-¿Quién te hizo eso Eah-chan?-** pregunto Sanji, mientras la arqueóloga recordando a un sujeto con unas enormes garras, bajo su blusa, algo que noto Laferte, el cual conforto a su nakama…

 **-Solo quería mostrarles la verdadera naturaleza de mi capitán, además Frederick es uno de sus comandantes-** concluyo Eah, mientras los mugiwaras notando la verdadera magnitud del problema, pudieron observar como explosiones ocurrían en los restos de la Isla Thanatos…

 **-No puedes continuar Memphis, ni siquiera tengo que activar mi Second Revolution, la explosión te afecto mucho-** hablo Frederick, mientras el apóstol sangraba y trataba de seguir la contienda sin éxito…

 **-¿Por qué nunca revelaste tu naturaleza como un D, Frederick D. Revenge?-** pregunto el Slaven, mientras el médico recordando algo, sin más se acerco a su rival, depositando un poderoso impacto…

 **-Eso no te incumbe-** finalizo Frederick mientras se tocaba su abdomen como si notara algo en su cuerpo…

 **-Necesito hacer unas curaciones, mantener tanto la contención del geiser en el Last Revolution ha provocado daño en mi cuerpo-** finalizo Frederick, mientras tosía y notaba una mancha de sangre en su palma…

 **-¡Fred!-** grito una chica desde lo alto de las ruinas de lo que parecía un edificio, por lo que el médico alzando su vista, pudo ver que se trataba de Sara la cual respiraba agitada….

 **..….**

 **-¿Y Sara?-** pregunto Evans, mientras los mugiwaras buscaban por todas partes, hasta que escucharon una explosión en el centro de la Isla…

 **-¿Por qué se fue sin ayuda?-** pregunto Evans mientras los mugiwaras, Eah y Laferte miraban las explosiones en el centro de la Isla….

 **-Marimo, hay que ir-** hablo Sanji, pero una barrera de lo que parecía piedra amatista, mostraba a Alanis que acompañaba a Galilei…

 **-No permitiré que intervengan en la pelea de los dos D-** hablo Alanis, mientras seguía apoyado en el anciano Slaven y Evans intentaba obtener una explicación…

 **-Memphis me pidió que los protegiera hasta que Monkey D. Luffy recupere su Haki-** finalizo el apóstol mientras seguía observando al chico de goma que lo había derrotado en el pasado…

… **.**

 **-¿Creías que no te lastimaría solo por ser mi ex capitana?-** hablo Frederick mientras Sara sangrando por su frente miraba como su nakama estaba dispuesto a atacarla…

 **-¡¿Es que tu declaración de que me querías también era falsa?!-** grito Sara, lo que hizo que Frederick detuviera su puño, mirando a la chica de pelo caoba que respondía a la mirada…

 **-No conoces mi pasado, ¿Por qué debería evitar asesinarte?, así será más fácil encontrar tu akuma no mi-** hablo Frederick, pero mirando como los ojos de Sara estaban humedecidos, el médico se alejo lentamente, haciendo su cabeza a un lado como si recordara algo…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **-Fred, vamos a bailar-** hablo una chica de pelo caoba la cual se tambaleaba apoyándose en el médico de los piratas del plumaje Real….

 **-Te dije que no aceptaras el reto de Eah, estas muy ebria-** finalizo el médico, pero Sara haciendo un puchero, hizo que Frederick la mirase raro…

 **-Ya soy una adulta como para tomar mis propias decisiones, Fred-** finalizo la chica, mientras el médico notando el rubor en el rostro de la chica y el brillo que tenían los labios de su capitana por el alcohol, no pudo evitar mirar hacia otra parte…

 **-¿Qué te sucede Fred?-** pregunto la chica, mientras miraba confundida a su nakama, el cual tenía un rubor y sentía latir rápidamente su corazón…

 **-Es-s que te-te ves linda cuando estas borracha-** finalizo Frederick, haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos como platos al notar las palabras de su médico…

 **-¿Yo te gusto Fred?-** pregunto la chica bajando su mirada mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del médico y parecía que la chica esperara una respuesta sincera…

 **-Pues Sara…-** iba a decir Frederick cuando Evans grito interrumpiendo a sus nakamas, en especial las palabras del médico…

 **-¡Lo encontré Sara, ya sé donde esta Mugiwara no Luffy!-** finalizo el chico rubio, mientras Frederick recordando su rivalidad con el chico de goma, alejo a Sara y el médico se retiro a su camarote…

 **-¡Espera Fred, no me respondiste!-** hablo Sara, pero el médico apretando su puño, fingía algo para evitar el tema…

 **-Mañana será un día pesado, quiero descansar Sara, con tu permiso-** finalizo el médico alejándose, mientras Sara ponía una cara de confusión por la actitud de su nakama…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-¡¿Sabes que me fastidia, Sara?!-** grito Frederick mientras Sara se protegía de los ataques de su médico…

 **-¡Que por más que me esforcé, tu siempre estarás enamorada de Monkey D. Luffy!-** hablo el médico, mientras Sara, respirando agitadamente, suponía que en verdad Frederick se había enamorado de ella…

 **-¡Eso es mentira, cuando tú me dijiste que me amabas, yo creí en tus palabras!-** grito Sara mientras evitaba los ataques….

 **-Ya no deseo cambiar mi objetivo-** hablo Frederick mientras Sara notaba todo el daño en el cuerpo de su nakama…

 **-Sin embargo….-** susurro Frederick mientras quedaba frente a Sara y la chica caía de espaldas, sabiendo que no podría evitar un ataque frontal directo…

 **-Tu respuesta positiva a mi declaración logró sanar un poco mi corazón solitario, adiós Sara-** concluyo Frederick mientras se activaba su Second Revolution y el médico preparaba uno de sus ataques…

… **..**

En otra parte, los mugiwaras veían con seriedad la actitud de Alanis, pero dentro de la tensión, un chico de pelo negro se levantaba alegrando a Nami…

 **-¿Estás listo?-** pregunto Alanis, mientras el chico, tambaleándose mientras Nami lo apoyaba, se levantaba, y empezaba a caminar hacia el centro de la Isla…

 **-¿Seguro estas bien?-** pregunto Usopp mientras la silueta asentía y se colocaba su sombrero de paja…

… **..**

 **-¡Giga Impact Shot Punch!-** hablo Frederick mientras Sara se protegía del impacto que preparaba el que alguna vez, fue su nakama….

Sin embargo, un puño imbuido en Haki, desviaba el ataque de Frederick, haciendo que Sara abriera los ojos y que de estos surgieran lágrimas al ver de quien se trataba…

 **-Tú puedes Luffy-** susurro Nami, mientras en el campo de batalla, se mostraba a Luffy con una mirada de seriedad mientras respiraba agitadamente, lo que sorprendió a Frederick…

 **-Es hora del final-** finalizo el médico mientras Luffy no perdía su mirada de reto y Sara se cubría la boca con una mano, dejando que las lagrimas mojaran su rostro susurrando unas últimas palabras…

 **-Luffy-**

" _Finalmente se retoma la batalla, dejando una punto álgido entre dos individuos que poseen una rara inicial en su nombre que aun no se revela su significado, pero que cuando se haga, una gran verdad será expuesta al mundo"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 38**

* * *

 **Es hora de terminar la pelea entre los dos individuos con la inicial D. en sus nombres...**

 **¿Quien ganará?**

 **¿Monkey D. Luffy o Frederick D. Revenge?**

 **¿Cual Voluntad sera más poderosa?**

 **Sin más que escribir, saben que sus reviews y sus favoritos hacen que me esfuerce para crear este tipo de historias...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo...**


	39. Frederick

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Lo prometido es deuda, quien respondio a mi incognita merece su reconocimiento y sin mas dejo mi saludo personalizado...**

 **LUFFY KETCHUM**

 **Diste en el clavo sobre mi proxima historia, que ya esta en proceso y posterior a esta no creo vea la luz pronto, ya que necesito primero que el anime se actualice al manga para no dar tantos spoilers...**

 **Solo por ser capaz de responder, en un mensaje te dejare un regalo que solo tu sabras, a mis demas lectores los veo en un mensaje privado...**

 **Sin mas que decir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 39: Frederick

 **(HACE AÑOS EN EL EAST BLUE)**

 **-¿No has sabido nada de tu pareja?-** pregunto una anciana mientras un chica de pelo color rojizo cargaba a un pequeño bebé del que parecía apenas tenia minutos de haber nacido…

 **-Tranquila, sabia que Stede no podría llegar-** hablo la pelirroja mientras la anciana rodaba los ojos y suponía que era de esperarse aquello de aquel tipo…

 **-Por eso te dije que no tuvieras una relación con ese pirata, ese niño nunca tendrá un padre-** hablo la anciana, pero la chica acariciando el poco pelo del pequeño bebe, ignoraba a la anciana debido a la felicidad que transmitía en ese momento…

 **-Stede hizo lo correcto al no venir, si él estuviera, nuestro hijo estaría en peligro-** hablo la pelirroja, mientras la anciana suspiraba y miraba como el pequeño bebe bostezaba, alegrando el corazón de la mujer…

 **-¿Al menos sabes cómo se llamara tu hijo, Victoria?-** hablo la anciana, mientras la pelirroja viendo como el pequeño niño de pelo blanco dormía plácidamente, volteo hacia la ventana que apuntaba su cama notando la calidez de los rayos del sol…

 **-Frederick-** hablo Victoria mientras la anciana sonreía y esa casa en la pequeña costa, seguía recibiendo la calma en ese cielo azul y puro…

Tres años posteriores…

 **-¡Gold Roger ha sido nombrado el Rey de los Piratas!-** hablaban los habitantes de la isla del East Blue, mientras una anciana y su hija salían de su casa para oír las noticias…

 **-¿Hay alguna noticia sobre Stede D. Revenge?-** pregunto Victoria, mientras el alcalde del pueblo, suspirando le indicaba a la chica que lo acompañara…

 **-Hace dos años, se mostro el ultimo avistamiento de Stede por el Nuevo Mundo, pero en esta Isla, su paradero ha sido desconocido-** finalizo el anciano, mientras Victoria veía que a pesar de la fama que había adquirido Stede, este había desaparecido sin dejar rastro…

 **-Gracias alcalde** \- hablo por última vez Victoria mientras se retiraba cargando a un pequeño Frederick, el cual desconocía lo que había ocurrido…

 **-¿Gold Roger?-** pregunto la anciana mientras leía el periódico, pero algo extraño notaba al ver el nombre del apodado Rey de los Piratas…

 **-El es un D, Victoria-** finalizo la anciana mientras la pelirroja se sorprendía y suponía algo había logrado Stede, su pareja…

Sin embargo, esa gran hazaña lograda por Gol D. Roger, solo mostraba el verdadero sacrificio hecho por otro D…

Dos años antes de la llegada de Gol D. Roger al Raftel…

 **-¿Stede D. Revenge?, hahahaha es bueno tener a un nakama conmigo-** hablo Roger, mientras Rayleigh observaba la interacción entre los dos piratas con esa inicial en sus nombres…

 **-Roger, pude hallar Raftel-** hablo con seriedad el hombre de pelo negro, mientras Roger dejaba su botella de sake a un lado, para escuchar con seriedad al pirata…

 **-¿Escuchaste las "voces"?-** hablo Roger, mientras el otro D asentía y el aun novato de la era, hacia un gesto a su Vicecapitán, Silvers Rayleigh, indicándole que se hiciera cargo del Oro Jackson…

- **Hace un año, pude hallar a los encargados de cuidar las llamadas akumas no mi, te pido tu termines la hazaña como Ds que somos-** finalizo Stede, mientras Roger esbozando su característica sonrisa, abrazaba a su nakama pirata…

 **-¿Sabes que será una gran hazaña mostrar esto al mundo?-** finalizo el aun novato de la era, mientras Stede sonriendo a su amigo, suspiraba al ver que su alianza haría un gran cambio en el mundo Pirata actual…

 **-Extrañare a mi hijo-** finalizo Stede, mientras Roger, riendo sabía que era momento de calmar tanto drama…

 **-Tu hijo será una parte esencial de este gran cambio-** finalizo Gol D. Roger, mientras Stede sonriendo inmensamente, miro por última vez, lo que sería la inmensa libertad que era comparada por el extenso océano…

En un pueblo del East Blue, un niño de 10 años…

 **-¿Stede D. Revenge?, hahahaha, que esa estupidez, ¿Acaso otro malnacido como Gold Roger?-** hablo un sujeto bebiendo en un bar, mientras Frederick lo miraba con rencor al ver como se burlaban de su padre…

 **-Esos rumores de que Roger tuvo un hijo son mentira, además toda la descendencia de los piratas de esa era debería ser erradicada-** finalizo el sujeto hasta que Frederick sumamente molesto, golpeaba con fuerza al tipo rompiendo la mesa al instante…

 **-¡Qué demonios, atrápenlo!-** gritaron los comensales, mientras una pelea daba inicio, en la cual un niño de 10 años recibía una paliza, pero el regresaba los golpes con más fuerza…

 **-¿Volviste a pelear, Fred-kun?-** hablo una anciana llegando a una pequeña cabaña, mientras notaba que la comida en la mesa del niño, seguía completa…

 **-¿Que quieres abuela?-** pregunto Frederick, mientras la anciana suspirando, se acercaba y notaba que el retrato de Victoria seguía bien cuidado a pesar de lo malgastado de la cabaña…

 **-Extraño a mi mamá-** finalizo el niño, mientras lagrimas surgían y el niño recordaba como su mama le contaba del gran pirata Stede D. Revenge…

 **-Se que hace cinco años que murió, pero ella te cuida, Fred-kun, si te sientes solo, sabes que cuentas con tu abuela-** finalizo la anciana, mientras el pequeño Frederick corría y abrazaba a su abuela, dejando que las lagrimas corrieran por sus ojos…

 **-¡La extraño mucho, obachan!-** finalizo el niño mientras la abuela acariciaba el pelo blanco de su nieto y suspiraba al ver que la falta de sus padres, le afectaría mucho…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-Esto se pone interesante-** finalizo Frederick mientras un geiser surgía del suelo y golpeaba a Luffy, alertando a Sara…

 **-¡Luffy!-** grito la chica mientras los mugiwaras veían la pelea a través de un proyector y Nami en particular, notaba la tensión de la pelea…

 **-"** ** _Despertar_** **"** **Gaizā eien ni** **(** ** _Geiser por siempre_** **)-** hablo Frederick mientras de todas partes surgían geiseres que intentaban golpear al chico de goma y a Sara…

 **-Milky Road-** hablo Nami creando un mar de nubes hacia Sara, mientras Alanis abría momentáneamente su puerta amatista…

 **-¡Sube Sara-chan!-** grito la navegante mientras el camino llegaba hacia la chica de pelo caoba y esta se apuraba a subir, alejándose de los geiseres creados por su nakama...

- **Gracias Nami-chan-** hablo Sara mientras era ayudada por Eah y Evans, los cuales veían como el canal de nube era destrozada por los geiseres…

 **-¡Luffy!-** grito Nami, mientras veía como un inmenso geiser atacaba al chico de goma y Frederick respiraba agitadamente debido al daño que aun poseía en su cuerpo…

 **-Así que esa es la ciencia de Weatheria-** finalizo Frederick mientras observaba como Luffy surgía del geiser y sin que pudiera evitarlo, el médico recibía un impacto hecho por el Gear Second del chico de goma…

 **-¡Gomu gomu no Hawk rifle!-** grito Luffy mientras el médico, recibiendo el impacto, escupía sangre enojándose en el proceso…

 **-¡Giga Impact Shot Nitro!-** grito Frederick imbuyendo su brazo en Haki y golpeando el abdomen del chico de goma, el cual se notaba que aun no recuperaba su Haki…

 **-Necesitas saber administrar tu Haki o terminaras muriendo en el proceso-** hablo Frederick mientras arrojaba al chico de goma hacia las ruinas del edificio y el médico apoyaba sus puños creando nuevos geiseres…

- **Estoy llegando a mi limite-** hablo Frederick, mientras tosía cubriéndose con su palma, notando sangre en ella…

 **-SECOND REVOLUTION-**

Hablo Frederick activando su técnica, mientras Luffy surgiendo de los escombros, se preparaba para contra atacar…

 **-GEAR SECOND-**

Finalizo el chico de goma, mientras humo surgía de su cuerpo, expulsándolo igual que Frederick…

 **-¡Gomu gomu no Hawk Gatling!-** grito Luffy, mientras Frederick dispuesto a atacar, imbuía sus puños en Haki creando también su ataque…

 **-¡Giga Impact Shot Gatling!-** grito el médico, mientras las metrallas de impacto seguían chocando e inmensas ondas de voluntad se mostraban en el área…

 **-¡¿No que querías a Sara?!-** grito Luffy sangrando mientras Frederick viendo correr la sangre por la comisura de sus labios, mostro una mirada de enfado…

 **-¿Deseas saber eso?, para ser un estúpido, tuviste suerte que la gata ladrona se fijara en ti habiendo mejores partidos-** finalizo Frederick, mientras en la zona donde estaban los mugiwaras, Nami mostraba una mirada enojada por el comentario del médico…

 **-Yo amo a Luffy-** finalizo la navegante haciendo un puchero, mientras sus nakamas rodaban los ojos, y Robin mostraba una sonrisa discreta por el comentario de su amiga…

 **-Tranquila Nami, lo sabemos, fufufufu-** concluyo la arqueóloga, mientras Sara, Eah, Laferte y Evans, miraban la escena un tanto extrañados…

 **-No respondiste mi pregunta-** hablo con seriedad Luffy haciendo que Frederick notara que la pregunta iba en serio…

 **-¡YA NO PIENSO PERDER EL TIEMPO CONTIGO!-** hablo Frederick apoyando su puño en el suelo e iniciando su técnica letal…

- **LAST REVOLUTION-**

Concluyo el médico creando los patrones en su cuerpo y dejando el color azul característico en su cuerpo y en el humo que expulsaba…

 **-¡Giga Impact Boost Nitro!-** grito Frederick mientras dirigía su ataque hacia Luffy, el cual notando la velocidad, aceleraba sin éxito debido al agotamiento y por ende recibiendo el ataque en su pecho…

 **-¡Luffy!-** hablo Nami, mientras el chico de goma era arrojado por varios edificios y Frederick, terminando la técnica, vomitaba mucha sangre…

 **-¡Fred, detente, por favor!-** grito Sara en lagrimas, mientras Alanis notando el temblor en la chica, dejo una pequeña apertura, haciendo que la chica de pelo color caoba llegara y gritara con su corazón…

 **-No hagas eso, Sara-** susurro Frederick mientras veía como los escombros eran arrojados por Luffy, el cual respiraba agitado por el daño provocado y de su abdomen surgía humo en la zona del impacto…

 **-La soledad ha sido mi único destino, lo siento chicos-** finalizo Frederick, mientras en las pantallas, los piratas del Plumaje Real notaban tristeza en las palabras de su nakama…

 **-¡Kinniku Fusen!-** grito Luffy inflando su brazo para iniciar su característica técnica y la cual indicaba que era hora de terminar la pelea…

 **-GEAR FOURTH-**

Hablo Luffy mientras humo surgía de su boca y el chico de goma rebotaba en su forma Boundman, dispuesto a seguir la contienda contra Frederick…

 **-Tus nakamas te quieren, nunca digas que estas solo-** finalizo Luffy, mientras aceleraba y el médico se preparaba para terminar la pelea…

 **-¡ERES UN IDIOTA SI CREES QUE TODO SE PUEDE SOLUCIONAR SIENDO UN HEROE, LOS ENEMIGOS QUE VIENEN SON MUCHOS MAS PODEROSOS QUE LO QUE TU DIMINUTO CEREBRO PUEDE CAPTAR, ENTIENDE QUE LOS Ds CARGAMOS UNA CARGA MUY PESADA Y MI PADRE SUFRIO POR ESO!-**

Grito Frederick revelando por fin su miedo a la inicial que poseía en su nombre, corriendo mientras los recuerdos con sus nakamas y en especial con Sara se hacían presentes en la técnica del médico que chocaba con la de Luffy…

 **-¡GOMU GOMU NO KONG GUN!-**

 **-¡GIGA IMPACT BOOST MAGNUM!-**

Gritaron ambos combatientes, mientras una inmensa onda de voluntad surgía, haciendo que todo empezara a temblar sin medida, sorprendiendo a la Isla Thanatos…

 **-Impresionante-** hablo Memphis, el cual surgía de los escombros y notaba como los impactos se contrarrestaban alejando a los combatientes…

 **-¡MONKEY D. LUFFY!-** grito Frederick, mientras corría y empezaba a preparar un poderoso ataque, sabiendo que era hora de finalizar todo…

 ** _"_** ** _-Luffy-_** _hablo una chica de pelo color naranja, mientras el chico de goma volteaba en una de sus tantas guardias…_

 ** _-¿Qué sucede Nami?-_** _pregunto el chico de goma, mientras la navegante esbozando una sonrisa cálida, tomaba de la mano a su capitán, llevándolo a la cocina para mostrarle algo…_

 _-_ _ **Aun es muy temprano y tal vez Sanji se enfade, pero hornee una tarta de mandarinas, ¿gustas?-**_ _hablo la chica mientras empezaba a partir una rebanada y dándosela al chico de goma…_

 ** _-Luffy-_** _volvió a hablar la navegante, mientras el capitán de los mugiwaras, volteaba dejando de lado su pedazo de tarta…_

 ** _-Gracias por todo-_** _hablo Nami esbozando una sonrisa cálida, mientras Luffy ladeaba la cabeza confundido por las palabras de su nakama…_

 _-_ _ **Gracias por liberarme de mi soledad después de perder a Ace-**_ _hablo Luffy, mientras Nami, oyendo por primera vez, que su el chico de goma era sincero, no pudo evitar levantarse y abrazar fuerte a su capitán…_

 ** _-Nunca estarás solo Luffy ni ahora, ni después de ser el Rey de los Piratas, ¿entendido?-_** _finalizo la pelinaranja, mientras deshaciendo el abrazo, tomaba el rostro de su capitán y depositaba un beso profundo…_

 ** _-Te amo Nami, shishishi-_** _concluyo Luffy, mientras ambos chicos sonreían y seguían disfrutando de esa tarta de mandarinas…"_

 **-¡GOMU GOMU NO….!-** grito Luffy mientras rebotaba y sus dos manos se contraían, dispuesto a crear una de sus técnicas…

 ** _"_** ** _-Nunca creí que te pediría ayuda-_** _hablo Zoro suspirando mientras Luffy lo acompañaba mirando tiendas, por lo que parecía, buscar un regalo para Robin…_

 ** _-Luffy, ¿Cómo le haces para que la bruja este feliz contigo?-_** _pregunto el espadachín, mientras su capitán, esbozando una sonrisa le mostraba un pequeño juego de plumas de color esmeralda al espadachín…_

 ** _-Pues Rayleigh me dijo que siempre demostrara lo que siento por Nami, así que cada día simplemente lo hago-_** _concluyo el chico de goma, sorprendiendo a Zoro, el cual no creía en la respuesta de su capitán…_

 ** _-¿Dices que nunca finges cuando le dices que la amas aunque sea una vez?-_** _finalizo el espadachín que conociendo el carácter de la navegante, suponía que la chica se enojaría si Luffy no le decía esas palabras…_

 ** _-No Zoro, yo amo a Nami, ¿Por qué tendría que mentirle sobre eso?, shishishi-_** _finalizo Luffy, mientras el espadachín carcajeando porque suponía que Luffy no sabía lo que decía y la magnitud de esas palabras, siguió viendo regalos para la arqueóloga y sabia que su capitán era especial, pero el indicado para ser el Rey de los Piratas…"_

 **-¡LEO BAZOOKA!-**

Finalizo el chico de goma, mientras depositaba un poderoso impacto en el abdomen de Frederick, el cual escupía mucha sangre y era arrojado con tremenda fuerza hacia las ruinas de la Isla Thanatos destruyendo varios edificios en el proceso…

 **-¡Lo hizo!-** gritaron Usopp, Franky, Chopper, Eah, Evans y Laferte, mientras los demás mugiwaras esbozaban una sonrisa y Sara caía de rodillas llorando al ver el final de la batalla…

Sin embargo, en una parte de la Isla Thanatos, exactamente en una cueva de color blanco, una cápsula era rota, revelando una silueta, la cual se colocaba una túnica blanca y miraba el cielo en color negro…

- **No puedo creer que me hayan despertado-**

 _"_ _La pelea parece haber terminado, sin embargo el misterio más grande ha dado inicio, mostrando que los Slavens han guardado un secreto que solo seria revelado por la llegada de un individuo con la inicial D"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 39**

* * *

 **¿Quien ha despertado?...**

 **Esta vez la historia tendra una revelacion mientras el enemigo principal ha sido derrotado...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo...**


	40. Yourself

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Inician los últimos capítulos del fic... T_T**

 **A partir de este, solo quedan tres capítulos más y se cerrará otra aventura de los mugiwaras, ya que iniciare por el camino de otro fic, mientras el manga y el anime se actualizan, dejando descansar estos fic enlazados...**

 **Espero les gusten estos capítulos ya que me empeñare en que la proxima historia que escribire...**

 **Dejo un vistazo de mis próximos fics largos (aunque de vez en cuando habra oneshots pequeños y me estoy planteando la idea de una serie de drables)...**

 **Por cierto, ninguno tiene nombres definidos...**

 **-Fragmentos del Pasado (actual historia)**

 **-Nuevo fic sin relacion a mi linea de historia (sorpresa)**

 **-Nuevo fic siguiendo la historia de Fragmentos del Pasado (Despues de Dressrosa, Arco de Zou y antes del Arco de Totland)**

 **Estos serán mis próximos trabajos y para el que conteste la pregunta que dejare al final de este capitulo, sabrá sobre mi vaga idea de la serie de drables que estoy planeando hacer...**

 **Para este capitulo, agreguen la pista de "PATH THE TOWARDS THE SUN" youtube, la imagen de Luffy y Jinbe...**

 **Sin más que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 40: Yourself

" _ **-¿Por qué me besaste, Fred?-**_ _pregunto Sara, esa noche cuando el médico había revelado sus sentimientos a su capitana…_

 _ **-No puedes ocultar que en este tiempo juntos, algo tendría que haber sentido por ti Sara-**_ _finalizo Frederick con un inmenso rubor mientras ladeaba su cabeza queriendo evitar el contacto visual con la chica de pelo color caoba…_

 _ **-¿Estas enamorado de mi, Fred?-**_ _finalizo la chica, mientras el médico asentía como si le costara revelar eso a Sara…_

 _ **-Pensé que estabas enojado de que sintiera algo por Luffy-**_ _hablo Sara por lo que el médico sorprendido, esbozo una sonrisa que confundió a la chica de pelo caoba…_

 _-_ _ **Yo pensé que te enojarías por mi acción**_ _\- finalizo el médico pero Sara, rodeando el cuello de su nakama, deposito un beso profundo en los labios de Frederick…_

 _ **-Tu también me gustas Fred-**_ _concluyo la chica, mientras Frederick se quedaba impactado por la acción de su capitana…_

 _Mientras Sara salía de la casa de campaña para dar las buenas noticias a sus nakamas, Frederick esbozaba una sonrisa pero apretaba su puño susurrando algo…_

 _ **-Espero este haciendo lo correcto-"**_

 **-¡GOMU GOMU NO LEO BAZOOKA!-**

Concluyo Luffy mientras Frederick era arrojado con fuerza y una onda tras otra provoca que el médico se estrellara contra cada edificio, hasta que termino en uno enorme que se derrumbo debido a la potencia de la técnica del chico de goma…

 **-¡Lo hizo!-** gritaron Chopper, Usopp y Franky, mientras Alanis sonreía al ver que la batalla había acabado…

 **-Se acabo-** finalizo Luffy, mientras empezaba a expulsar todo el humo de su Gear Fourth y caía debido al agotamiento de su técnica…

 **-¡Hay que ir con Luffy!-** grito Nami mientras preparaba un camino con su Sorcery Clima Tact y todos bajaban dispuestos a ayudar a su nakama…

Todos los mugiwaras llegaban con su capitán, el cual parecía agotado y solo se veía de lado mientras el humo de su cuerpo se disipaba…

 **-¡Luffy, Luffy, Luffy!-** gritaban en coro Usopp, Chopper y Brook, mientras Nami colocaba al chico de goma en su regazo y esbozaba una sonrisa al ver que Luffy respiraba normalmente…

 **-Tu eres el D de la profecía, Luffy-san-** hablo Alanis, mientras el chico de goma seguía semiconsciente, pero visualizaba la silueta de sus nakamas y demás testigos…

 **-¿Cuál es esa profecía Alanis-san?-** pregunto Robin, mientras el apóstol, viendo que se acercaba Memphis, empezaba a revelar algo impresionante…

 **-La profecía decía que cuando un D llegara a la Isla Thanatos…-** hablo Alanis siendo interrumpido por una explosión en la zona donde Frederick había sido arrojado, revelando al médico que se mostraba en lo alto de unas ruinas…

 **-¡¿Sigue vivo?!-** pregunto Usopp con miedo mientras todos los presentes se alertaban y en especial los mugiwaras se preparaban para proteger a Luffy…

" _ **-Frederick, ¿Por qué me das este osito?-**_ _pregunto Sara, al ver el regalo del médico, ya que los Piratas del Plumaje Real estaban en un pueblo donde había una feria y los piratas disfrutaban de esa calma momentánea…_

 _ **-Lo gane en un juego, Eah detesta lo meloso y pensé que te gustaría capitana-**_ _hablo Frederick, mientras la chica de pelo caoba tomaba al osito de peluche, esbozando una sonrisa por el detalle del peliblanco…_

 _ **-Sera que le gustas, hahahaha por fin un hombre se fija en ti Sara-**_ _hablo Allen, mientras Sara escuchando esas palabras, se ruborizo al instante…_

 _ **-¡Cállate idiota!-**_ _hablo Sara mientras perseguía al chico y Frederick esbozaba una sonrisa al ver que había logrado otra sonrisa en la chica de pelo caoba…"_

 **-LAST REVOLUTION-**

Concluyo Frederick mientras su mirada se apagaba a cada paso y el humo azul empezaba su característica técnica dibujando los patrones de color azul marino en el cuerpo del médico…

" _ **-¿Estás bien Sara?-**_ _pregunto Frederick mientras checaba a sus demás compañeros después de una batalla contra piratas enemigos…_

 _ **-Pude protegerlos Fred, jijiji-**_ _susurro Sara mientras de su frente corría sangre, pero se notaba que todo el daño había asegurado una victoria para los piratas del Plumaje Real…_

 _ **-Ya no seré débil, los protegeré Fred, jijiji-**_ _culmino Sara mientras Frederick viendo la voluntad de la chica, termino por abrazarla tiernamente…_

 _ **-Tú nunca fuiste débil Sara-**_ _concluyo el médico mientras empezaba a sanar las heridas de su capitana…"_

 **-¿Qué tan fuerte es este tipo?-** pregunto Zoro mientras preparaba sus katanas, pero Sanji, anteponiéndose le indicaba a su nakama que se detuviera al ver la imagen del médico frente a todos...

El cuerpo de Frederick sufría una explosión interna, mientras cada parte del cuerpo donde surgía cada geiser solo salía expulsada sangre…

 **-Mi akuma no mi cumplió su cometido, termino por asesinarme-** susurro Frederick, mientras sangre corría por su boca terminando en un charco en el suelo…

" _ **-¿Crees que nuestro amor sea tan fuerte como el de Luffy y Nami?-**_ _pregunto Sara mientras permanecía apoyada en el pecho del médico y este suspiraba al escuchar las preguntas de su capitana…_

 _-_ _ **Luffy y Nami se complementan, no es necesario comparar eso, ¿Por qué no creamos nuestro propio lazo, Sara?-**_ _finalizo Frederick mientras Sara se sorprendía y sin más esbozaba una sonrisa cálida hacia su médico…_

 _ **-Hagamos nuestra propia aventura-**_ _finalizo la chica de pelo caoba, mientras depositaba un dulce beso en los labios de Frederick, disfrutando de su reciente noviazgo…"_

En el momento en que Frederick se detenía, un silencio ocurrió mientras una silueta de menor estatura que el médico aceleraba su paso y se aferraba al chico de pelo grisáceo que tenía su mirada sombreada…

 **-¿Por qué me abrazas, Sara?-** susurro Frederick con la mirada apagada, mientras la chica de pelo caoba lloraba y abrazaba con fuerza al médico que poseía la mirada apagada…

 **-POR QUE TE AMO, TONTO-**

Hablo Sara, haciendo que los mugiwaras y los demás nakamas de Sara quedaran sorprendidos por la revelación de la chica de pelo color caoba…

 **-No merezco el perdón de nadie, porque yo nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hice, así que destiérrame como lo hiciste con Blaine-** finalizo Frederick expulsando más sangre en el proceso, alertando a Sara…

 **-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!-** grito Sara mientras restregaba su rostro en el pecho del médico y las lagrimas no se detenían por parte de la chica…

 **-Solo no mueras, por favor-** hablo Sara, haciendo que los presentes bajaran su mirada observando la triste escena entre el médico y su capitana…

 **-"Nunca te pude superar Monkey D. Luffy"-** pensó por última vez Frederick mientras veía borroso al chico de goma que permanecía descansando en las piernas de la navegante de los mugiwaras y la chica acariciaba el pelo de su capitán…

 **-Nunca busque fama, solo deseaba que la historia de mi padre pudiese ser explicada a una generación que no supo que otro D ha estado protegiendo un legado-** susurro Frederick mientras sus dedos, llenos de sangre, se movían lentos como si la mano quisiera alcanzar el rostro de la chica…

 **-A causa de todo el daño que les hice, lo único que puedo decir sinceramente, es que a pesar de convivir con el ser más despreciable del mundo, el cual tenía sangre maldecida por este mundo podrido, aquel que tuvo soledad en su corazón, ustedes le mostraron que podía tener una familia, gracias por quererme chicos-** hablo Frederick, mientras en las pantallas de toda la isla, los piratas del Plumaje Real lloraban, dejando al médico susurrar sus últimas palabras a cierta chica de pelo color caoba rozando al rojizo…

 **-TE AMO SARA STARDEFT, GRACIAS POR DARLE SENTIDO A MI EXISTENCIA-**

Finalizo el médico mientras recordando su pasado, esbozo una última sonrisa, característica de los D al momento de morir…

Reaccionando tarde, Sara solo pudo ver como Frederick caía con lentitud a su lado, mientras la mirada del médico se apagaba completamente y este finalmente moría esbozando una sonrisa en el proceso…

 **-¿Fred?-** pregunto Sara reaccionando mientras todas las escenas en las cuales se veía el médico sonriendo, pasaban en la mente de Sara…

 **-¿Qué paso?-** susurro Luffy despertando, mientras el chico alzaba la mirada al ver que lagrimas caían en su rostro, obra de Nami y Sara lloraba al ver a Frederick muerto…

 _ **-**_ ** _¡Fred! ¡Fred!-_** _lloraba Sara mientras estaba de rodillas y Frederick seguía sin moverse, indicando que su existencia había llegado a su fin…_

 ** _-"Fue igual cuando murió Ace"-_** _pensó Luffy mientras veía a su amiga llorando y a su lado el cuerpo dañado de Frederick, esbozando una sonrisa…_

 ** _-¿Termino por fin su drama?-_** _pregunto un ente con figura humana cubierta por una túnica, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes…_

 _-_ ** _Los humanos y sus emociones, solo provocan debilidad-_** _finalizo la figura, haciendo que Sanji y Laferte enfadaran al ver que esa persona se burlaba de la tragedia de Sara…_

 ** _-¡Flange Strike!-_** _finalizo Sanji depositando una patada hacia esa silueta, pero el sujeto solo detuvo la patada como si sus manos hicieran el efecto de la habilidad del Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma, desviando el impacto…_

 ** _-Corte en una noche de luna llena-_** _intento Laferte, pero el sujeto deslizo sus dedos, creando una poderosa gravedad que afecto al espadachín de los piratas del plumaje real…_

 ** _-¡¿Quién demonios eres?!-_** _pregunto Nami, mientras la persona con túnica blanca empezaba a nombrar a los usuarios de las akumas no mi…_

 ** _-Gomu, Hana, Hito, Tori,_** **Mirā, Akai, es raro ver a tantos de los demonios reunidos aquí-** finalizo el sujeto mientras bajaba y veía los piratas y Slavens…

 **-Jetto ha renacido, dos D han logrado que despierte, según "el" me encargo que cuando eso pasara, destruyera esta Isla hasta que el "día prometido" llegue-** finalizo el ente, haciendo que Memphis quedara estupefacto al oír esas palabras…

 **-¿ERES EL PRIMER SLAVEN?-**

Pregunto Memphis mientras el ente viendo el cuerpo de Frederick, empezó a carcajear haciendo que Sara se enojara…

 **-Frederick D. Revenge fue un estúpido al iniciar esta pelea, se ve que recibió una tremenda paliza-** concluyo el sujeto haciendo que todos los presentes quedaran estupefactos por las palabras del sujeto…

A punto de continuar hablando, el sujeto de la túnica blanca pudo detectar como un puñetazo se dirigía hacia él, deteniéndolo en el proceso…

 **-Gomu, se nota que tienes un buen usuario-** finalizo el ente mientras detenía el golpe de Luffy, que con esfuerzo activaba su Gear Second, pero el impacto creaba una poderosa onda de choque…

 **-Pero cuando "él" lo desee, tú volverás a nosotros-** finalizo el sujeto, mientras tocaba a Luffy, desactivando su habilidad…

 **-"¿Es como Kurohige?"-** pensó Luffy, mientras el ente con la túnica depositaba un poderoso golpe, haciendo que Luffy expulsara mucha sangre debido al golpe…

 **-¡Luffy!-** hablo Nami, mientras el ente se alejaba caminando y veía como la Isla Thanatos estaba en ruinas…

 **-Según esta profecía, el D que llegaría al menos sería un buen rival, pero siento que ya no hay nada que podamos hacer con esta generación más que destruirla-** finalizo el sujeto de la túnica mientras se retiraba, pero volteaba al ver a Luffy de pie y respirando agitadamente…

 **-¡Te burlaste de la pérdida de Sara, nunca te lo perdonaré!-** grito Luffy mientras anteponía su brazo derecho dispuesto a romper sus propios límites…

 **-¡Detente Luffy!-** grito Nami preocupada, pero sin escuchar el chico de goma, imbuyo su brazo de Busoshoku Haki dispuesto a crear su técnica mientras corría hacia el Slaven…

 **-¡KINNIKU FUSEN!-** grito Luffy soplando su brazo y empezando a inflarse, mientras todo el aire se distribuía en su cuerpo, dando la forma Boundman…

 **-¡GEAR FOURTH!-** grito Luffy expulsando humo mientras su cuerpo rebotaba y el chico permanecía en su forma de ataque…

 **-Puedo detener cualquier…-** no pudo finalizo el ente al sentir un poderoso impacto en su rostro que lo tomaba desprevenido…

 **-¡GOMU GOMU NO KONG GUN!-** finalizo Luffy, mientras la potencia de su ataque mandaba a volar al ente, el cual destruía varios edificios debido al impacto…

 **-¡Basta Luffy!-** grito Nami, mientras de los escombros se notaba a lo lejos al ente, el cual notaba que había sufrido daño y tomaba una forma humana definida…

 **-¡No permitiré que se burle de las lagrimas de Sara!-** hablo Luffy, mientras la forma se acercaba revelándose como….

 **LUFFY**

 **-No puede ser-** hablo Zoro mientras el sujeto empezaba a revelar su verdadera naturaleza…

 **-Mi nombre es "YOURSELF"-**

Finalizo el ente mientras Luffy seguía botando y se disponía a atacar, pero el Gear Fourth había hechos estragos en el cuerpo del chico de goma debido al cansancio y por ende, Luffy expulsaba todo el aire contenido…

 **-¡Te dije que ya no usaras esa técnica!-** hablo Nami, mientras Luffy seguía intentando levantarse sin éxito y el otro Luffy seguía hablando al ver que ya se había revelado mucho…

 **-Me has demostrado que manejas una voluntad formidable, pero aun es muy pronto para que conozcan la verdad sobre este mundo-** hablo Yourself mientras todos los presentes lo miraban raro…

- **No puedo cambiar el hecho de que Frederick D. Revenge está muerto, pero gracias a tu golpe, Gomu, no destruiré a los Slavens, pero si esconderé de nueva cuenta esta isla-** finalizo el ente, por lo que Memphis y Alanis no podían evitar eso debido que la figura indicaba que era el primer Slaven…

 **-En Raftel estarán todas las respuestas-**

Concluyo Yourself hasta que todos notaban como la Isla Thanatos empezaba a reconstruirse y el mismo ente cargaba el cuerpo de Frederick, alertando a Sara…

 **-¿Qué haces con Fred?-** pregunto Sara, por lo que Yourself tomando la forma de Frederick, contestaba la incógnita esbozando una sonrisa…

 **-Lo llevo a su lugar de descanso-**

" _Una vida ha desaparecido, mientras un gran acontecimiento ha dado inicio al revelar que los Slavens tienen un origen y este ha despertado debido a una profecía que involucra a las personas con la inicial D en su nombre"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 40**

* * *

 **Pobre Frederick...**

 **A veces ser el villano de la historia no necesariamente implica tener intenciones de dañar a los que quieres, pero tu forma de pensar afecta mucho las decisiones y estas son las que terminan dañando a tus seres queridos...**

 **Ahora, solo aquellos que conocen mi linea temporal en mis fics, sabran esto y si no, busquen la respuesta en el fic de "La Destrucción de las Akumas no Mi"...**

 **-¿CUAL FUE LA FRASE QUE DIJO EIGEL SAN SEBASTIAN ANTES DE MORIR CON UNA SONRISA?-**

 **Esperando a quien conteste esto (recuerden, tendran informacion privilegiada como Luffy Ketchum), espero les haya gustado el capitulo y nos estamos leyendo en el proximo...**

 **Una abrazo de Bepo...**


	41. Descanso

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo... :3**

 **A partir de este solo quedan dos capitulos y ya... T_T**

 **Esta vez no puedo brindar la recompensa que di en el anterior capítulo ya que quien contesto mi pregunta, al parecer no tiene cuenta en FF, pero minimo le doy su mencion honorifica ya que se ve que si se dio cuenta del detalle...**

 **AHIIMEE**

 **Respuesta: La frase de "Nunca olvides sonreir" fue la que marco todo el camino del pirata alqumista, pero esa no era..**

 **RESPUESTA CORRECTA: "LA VOLUNTAD DE LOS D CAMBIARA EL PANORAMA DEL MUNDO"**

 **Eigel San Sebastian demostro que cree en ese clan y ahora es hora de mostrar un poco mas del misterio que cree en este fic...**

 **Sin mas que decir, les dejo leer tranquilamente...**

Capitulo 41: Descanso

Un día después de la batalla con Frederick…

 **-¿Cómo se encuentran mis dulces mellorines?-** hablaba Sanji girando en círculos y con corazoncitos en sus ojos mientras repartía comida entre las mujeres de la tripulación de Sara…

 **-¡Gracias Sanji-san!-** gritaban los demás tripulantes mientras Sanji empezaba a soltar patadas evitando que la comida que servía cayera en un caos…

 **-¡Idiotas, ¿Quién les dijo que se sirvieran mi comida?!-** grito el cocinero mientras los demás mugiwaras sonreían y veían a Sanji pelear con los piratas del Plumaje Real…

Robin seguía comiendo hasta que noto como Luffy seguía dormido en el regazo de Nami y sonriendo, la arqueóloga volteo hacia su amiga…

 **-¿Se encuentra mejor nuestro capitán?-** pregunto Robin mientras Nami acariciando el pelo del chico de goma, asentía y acomodaba a Luffy, para unirse la pelinaranja a la cena con sus nakamas…

Sin embargo, mientras los piratas y Slavens cenaban, Nami pudo ver de lejos, como una chica de pelo caoba seguía con la mirada perdida, haciendo que la navegante recordara cuando se habían encontrado con Yourself…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **\- ¿Su lugar de descanso?** \- pregunto Sara mientras Yourself cambiaba su semblante y se mostraba como una silueta blanca que sonreía cálidamente…

 **-Frederick no puede ser enterrado como una persona común, a pesar de lo que provoco, merece dormir eternamente en el Santuario de los D-** concluyo Yourself, haciendo que Sara se acercara temblando al saber que no podría hacer nada ya que Frederick estaba muerto…

 **-¿Desean despedirse de él?-** pregunto Yourself, mientras Sara y sus nakamas contenían las lagrimas asintiendo, haciendo suspirar al ente…

- **Síganme, dentro de poco empezara la reconstrucción de la Isla Thanatos, Memphis Sartre, dales posada en el Santuario Gloria** \- culmino Yourself, mientras el apóstol asentía y todos los Slavens presentes recordaban la calidez de esa presencia…

Siguiendo a Yourself, todos los piratas y demás presentes veían como el ente mantenía una serenidad, distinta a la primera vez que lo habían conocido…

 **-Se nota que defendieron bien este lugar, pero fue demasiado pronto para que llegara un D a conocer "la verdad"-** finalizo Yourself mientras volteaba y miraba a Luffy, el cual era cargado por Franky y el chico de goma respiraba tranquilamente…

 **-Llegamos-** concluyo Yourself mientras buscaba un lugar para acomodar a Frederick y los piratas se acomodaban escuchando las palabras del ente de color blanco…

 **-He terminado los preparativos, creo que luce ahora mejor** \- finalizo Yourself mientras se mostraba un Frederick mejorado de aspecto y con una sonrisa luciendo su rostro…

 **-Creo que la indicada para despedirse es Sara-** finalizo Evans mientras tocaba el hombro de su capitana y la chica volteaba viendo que sus nakamas le indicaban que lo hiciera…

Finalmente en un pequeño altar, Sara acariciaba el pelo blanco de su nakama muerto, mientras que sin que lo pudiera evitar, lagrimas caían en el rostro del médico….

 **-Eres la mejor persona que pude haber conocido Frederick-** concluyo la chica de pelo color caoba, mientras caminaba alrededor del altar como si recordara muchas cosas…

 **-Siempre me decías que tenía que hacer, siempre me levantabas el ánimo cuando perdía una pelea, siempre me mostraste una sonrisa sincera….-** no pudo concluir Sara ya que la chica se apoyo contra el cuerpo, dejando que las lagrimas salieran libremente de sus ojos…

 **-¡Te extrañare muchísimo, tonto!-** finalizo Sara mientras fuera de la sala, los presentes escuchaban y no podían evitar que el sentimiento de tristeza albergara sus corazones…

Yourself entro después de una hora y solo pudo ver como Sara seguía apoyada en el médico, por lo que acercándose lentamente, el ente toco el hombro de la chica, que poseía sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar…

 **-¿Seguro que estará bien?-** pregunto por última vez la chica, mientras Yourself mostrando serenidad asentía y calmaba a la chica con sus últimas palabras…

 _ **-"Pronto conocerás la verdad sobre los D"-**_

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-¿Vienes Sara-chan?-** pregunto Nami extendiendo su mano hacia Sara, la cual salía de su trance y al mirar a su alrededor, la chica miraba a sus nakamas tratar de sobrellevar esa pérdida…

- **A Luffy no le gustara verte así cuando despierte** \- finalizo Nami con una sonrisa cálida, mientras Sara, regresando la sonrisa, decidió que podría celebrar que la aventura había acabado…

 **-Está bien Nami-san** -concluyo Sara mientras se unía a la pequeña cena que hacían los piratas y los Slavens en la Isla Thanatos…

…

 **-¿Ser el primer apóstol?-** pregunto Memphis, mientras Yourself asentía y tomaba pequeños restos del Santuario Gloria, sorprendiéndose del daño provocado…

- **Clarence hizo lo imposible para ser un gran apóstol, tú tienes su potencial, solo espero no defraudes la confianza que te estoy depositando** \- finalizo Yourself mientras Alanis suspiraba y suponía grandes cambios venían con esa decisión…

- **Cuida la Kuro mera mera no mi** \- finalizo el ente mientras seguía caminando y checaba el daño provocado en toda la isla…

 **-"El" sabe que una gran guerra se aproxima, al parecer Yami y Gura están en un D,** **¿me equivoco?-** pregunto Yourself, mientras los apóstoles asentían y finalmente el ente veía la cena de los mugiwaras, los piratas del plumaje real y los Slavens….

 **-Monkey D. Luffy, eres un tipo raro, espero que sepas que una gran carga esta en tus hombros y no dudes cuando tu tripulación halle la verdad-** finalizo Yourself mientras se alejaba con Memphis y Alanis, dispuesto a dejar mas tareas a los Slavens…

… **..**

Regresando al campamento, los piratas y los Slavens cenaban, hasta que en una carpa, donde estaban los mugiwaras, Nami sentía como una mano tomaba la suya delicadamente…

 **-¿Nami?-** susurro Luffy abriendo lentamente sus ojos y visualizando a la pelinaranja que sonreía cálidamente al ver a su capitán despertar…

 **-¡Luffy!-** gritaron Usopp, Franky, Chopper y Brook al ver a su nakama, mientras Zoro, Robin, Sanji sonreían hacia su capitán…

 **-Dormiste mucho, tonto-** finalizo Nami mientras Luffy esbozaba su característica hacia la navegante hasta que haciendo clic en su mente, el chico de goma, aun vendado, se levanto de prisa sorprendiendo a la pelinaranja y a sus nakamas….

 **-¡Me he perdido muchas comidas de Sanji!-** grito alertado Luffy, haciendo que sus nakamas primero lo miraran suspirando, pero sabiendo que esa actitud demostraba que su capitán estaba bien, esbozaron una sonrisa, alegrándose por su recuperación…

Viendo hacia otra parte, demostrando su falta de atención, Luffy pudo ver como Sara se quedaba inmóvil, por lo que a punto de hablar, el chico de goma era fuertemente abrazado por la chica de pelo caoba…

 **-¿Sarao?-** pregunto Luffy mientras la chica de pelo caoba se desahogaba al saber que su amigo no tenía nada que ver con la muerte de su nakama Frederick…

- **Por fin termino la aventura, Luffy-kun** \- concluyo Sara aun apoyada en el pecho de Luffy, mientras sus nakamas y los mugiwaras, sonreían al saber que la pelea había acabado por fin…

La cena proseguía y daba el inicio de un gran festejo, por lo que Sanji seguía cocinando apoyado de los cocineros de Sara y a la vez, el cocinero de los mugiwaras, compartía nuevas recetas…

 **-¡Entonces, ese enorme gorila me arrojo muy lejos y por eso pensé en el Gear Fourth como una poderosa estrategia!-** hablaba Luffy mientras Usopp y Chopper se sorprendían esta vez debido a que esa técnica era muy poderosa…

 **-¿Pero Ray-san no te advirtió que esa técnica gastaba mucho tu Haki?-** pregunto Zoro bebiendo sake, por lo que Luffy dejando de comer, miraba sus vendas, pero esbozaba una sonrisa tocando la cicatriz que era su recordatorio…

- **Mientras pueda protegerlos, mi vida…-** no pudo terminar Luffy al sentir una cachetada que hacía que su rostro se fuera de lado, debido al impacto…

 **-¡Cállate con eso, idiota!-** grito Nami con su mirada humedecida recordando los recuerdos vistos, por lo que Luffy tocando su mejilla y al ver la mirada de su navegante, supo que algo sabia la chica para que lo golpeara de esa forma…

 **-Lo siento Nami-** hablo Luffy, hasta que la escena fue interrumpida por Sara que abrazo a capitán y a navegante para aliviar la tensión…

 **-¡Es hora de festejar, dejemos los problemas para después!** \- grito Sara, mientras ambos chicos, sabiendo que una terrible batalla apenas había acabado, sin más sonrieron, siguiendo el festejo…

- **Es extraño que tengas tanta resistencia después de una gran batalla-** hablo Memphis mientras veía como Luffy comía un enorme pedazo de carne y los piratas aliados seguían celebrando cantando junto a Usopp…

 **-Efs quef tufe ufn enftrenafmienfto cofn Rayfleigh (es que tuve un entrenamiento con Rayleigh)-** hablo Luffy mientras el apóstol, escuchando ese nombre se sorprendió del maestro del chico…

 **-"¿"** **Meiō" Silvers Rayleigh?"-** pensó Memphis y suspirando, suponía que Luffy sería un gran combatiente a futuro…

La noche seguía y por ende el alcohol no paraba de correr, por lo que viendo que sus nakamas seguían cantando con Usopp, Chopper y Brook, Sara esbozo una sonrisa mientras sacaba de su escote una foto en la cual se mostraba la sonrisa de Frederick…

 **-¿Sigues pensando en él?, que tonta pregunta, solo ha pasado un día desde que el dejo de existir** \- hablo Evans acercándose, mientras Sara volteando suspiraba al saber todo lo que había provocado la muerte de Frederick…

 **-¡Oro, precioso oro!-** gritaba Nami arrojándose al monte de monedas, artilugios y demás tesoros que estaban frente a sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el hallazgo de los piratas del Plumaje Real…

 **-¡Fue todo lo que hallamos en las ruinas de la isla, onee-chan!-** gritaron los piratas, mientras Nami, sabiendo que aun se hallaban Slavens que tal vez protegerían sus tesoros, volteo con duda como si defendiera su tesoro…

 **-Pueden conservarlo Nami-san-** concluyo Memphis, mientras la pelinaranja seguía nadando en su montaña de oro aventando al aire las monedas…

- **Eres una avariciosa** \- susurro Zoro, mientras Sanji le soltaba una patada iniciando una pelea entre ambos nakamas…

 **-¿Esa es la Kuro mera mera no mi?-** pregunto Sara, mientras Memphis asentía y resguardaba la akuma no mi, dejando todos sorprendidos…

 **-A partir de este momento soy el Maestro apóstol y deseo guardar el tesoro de mi predecesor-** concluyo Memphis mientras los piratas aliados asentían y seguían festejando al ver que todo regresaba a su estado normal….

Esa noche, sin que lo supieran muchos, finalmente se creó una alianza entre los Slavens y los humanos que desconocían "la verdad"…

El festejo continuaba hasta casi la madrugada, dejando ver un cocinero que estaba rodeado de mujeres de la tripulación de los Piratas del Plumaje Real totalmente atontado, un cyborg y un esqueleto totalmente agotados, un tirador, un reno y varios piratas del Plumaje Real cantando aún, un espadachín de pelo verde y una arqueóloga desaparecidos y finalmente una chica de pelo caoba hablando con una chica de pelo negro…

 **-No puedo creer que me perdones después de lo que provocamos Fred y yo** \- hablo Eh, mientras Sara sonriendo, revelaba sus razones a su nakama…

 **-Se que parte de eso fue porque querías proteger a tu hermano, por eso no puedo enojarme contigo, el verdadero culpable es tu capitán-** finalizo Sara, haciendo que Eah en verdad quedara sorprendida por las palabras de su nakama…

 **-Gracias, muchísimas gracias-** finalizo Eah abrazando fuertemente a su capitana, mientras las lagrimas corrían por los ojos de la arqueóloga…

 **-Bueno sigamos y descansemos, hace rato que Luffy se fue con Nami-** concluyo Sara mientras sus nakamas asentían y sin más se unían alzando tarros de sake en señal de perdón y olvido…

 **-¿Por qué nos separamos de la celebración Nami?-** pregunto Luffy mientras era jalado por la navegante de los mugiwaras entrando a una tienda de campaña…

 **-Esta vez cerrare, no quiero que nos interrumpan-** concluyo la pelinaranja, mientras Luffy, ladeando la cabeza de confusión, desconocía la acción de su nakama…

 **-¿Qué sucede Nami?-** pregunto Luffy siendo interrumpido por una chica que se le arrojaba a los brazos y empezaba a besar los labios del chico de goma, iniciando una guerra entre las dos bocas…

Terminado el beso, Luffy notaba que gracias a su navegante había sido movido cerca de un futon donde podrían dormir, pero el capitán de los mugiwaras notaba que a pesar del rubor en el rostro de la pelinaranja, esta mostraba un semblante de preocupación…

Apoyandose en el pecho de Luffy y rozando la cicatriz que tenía el chico, Nami empezó a dar golpecitos mientras revelaba algo que sorprendió al capitán de los mugiwaras…

 **-Nunca me vuelvas a ocultar nada, Luffy-**

" _Ha terminado una batalla, poco a poco se da una restructuración de la Isla Thanatos, sin embargo, es hora de obtener respuestas claras sobre todo lo ocurrido en las anteriores batallas"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 41**

* * *

 **¿Revelara Nami los recuerdos que vio a traves de la tecnica de Eah?**

 **¿Como reaccionará Luffy?**

 **¿Habrá lemmon en el próximo capitulo?**

 **¿Listos para el Film Gold?**

 **¿Dejaré algún día de preguntar tantas cosas?**

 **En serio, gracias por llegar hasta aqui, dejando los agradecimientos de lado, los espero en los ultimos capitulos de esta aventura...**

 **UN ABRAZO DE BEPO**


	42. Tranquilidad

**NOTA: Nuevo Capítulo...**

 **Este es el penúltimo de la historia y la verdad me siento muy gratificado por la aceptación del fic, ya que poco a poco y gracias a personas que conocí en este fandom, he mejorado mucho mi técnica de escritura, aunque se que falta mucho camino para recorrer...**

 **Es hora de proseguir después de cambios en mi vida, cambios que creo son para mejorar...**

 **Los espero en el ultimo capitulo de esta aventura...**

 **Sin más que decir, los dejo leer...**

Capítulo 42: Tranquilidad

El festejo continuaba en el Santuario Gloria mientras dos Slavens que portaban el emblema de apóstoles en sus túnicas platicaban sobre lo ocurrido en su encuentro con Yourself…

 **-No puedo creer que el primer Slaven haya resurgido y que alguna vez tuvimos contacto con el-** hablo Memphis el cual seguía viendo como los habitantes descansaban y solo quedaban los piratas del Plumaje Real y unos cuantos mugiwaras….

 **-Aun así, espero que cuando sea revelada la verdad, "el" no cause una catástrofe-** hablo Alanis, mientras los dos apóstoles empezaban a planear la restructuración de la Isla Thanatos….

 **-Por cierto, Memphis** \- hablo una silueta que poseía la forma de un pirata y permanecía sentado en una roca de lo destruido en el Santuario…

 **\- ¿Yourself? -** pregunto el recién nombrado líder los Slavens, el cual tenía esa sensación de inferioridad ante aquel ente que parecía una persona normal…

- **Hemos dejado libres a muchos Slavens, esto está ocasionando que la verdad sobre esta isla y su ubicación se revele con facilidad-** hablo Yourself mientras los apóstoles suponían que su líder se refería a los eventos ocurridos con Eah y con el pirata aliado de Frederick que había sido convertido en Slaven….

- **Por lo mientras, dejare que Eah se libre de decidir si se queda en la Isla o sigue con su tripulación, pero a partir de ahora, ningún Slaven tiene permitido salir de la Isla, ¿entendido?** \- concluyo Yourself mientras veía que algunos réquiems Slavens seguían recuperándose de sus heridas…

 **\- Entendido-** finalizaron al unísono Memphis y Alanis, mientras Yourself yéndose del sitio, dijo la última pregunta al nuevo líder de los Slavens…

 **-Memphis, ¿ya decidiste quien será el tercer apóstol? -**

…

El festejo continuaba, hasta que los piratas del Plumaje Real se asustaban al ver una chica de pelo blanco y ojos negros que estaba vendada y se acercaba hacia donde estaba Usopp, el cual seguía cantando sin notar de la presencia de la chica…

 **\- ¡Usopp! -** gritaba Chopper intentando alertar a su nakama, pero el tirador seguía tan metido en cantar que no se percataba que el pequeño reno seguía jalando su pantalón sin éxito alguno…

Finalmente, Chopper se alejaba dejando al tirador que seguía cantando, hasta que el mismo fue interrumpido por una mano que tomaba su brazo…

 **\- ¿Deseas hacer un dueto con el gran cantante de los mugiwaras? -** pregunto Usopp, pero abriendo los ojos, pudo ver a Alezza que tenía puesto un vestido corto color café oscuro y que lo miraba con sus profundos ojos color negro…

 **\- ¡Alezza! -** grito Usopp alejándose un poco y estirando sus brazos, pero superando la sorpresa, el tirador noto que la chica tenía un semblante distinto a cuando había peleado con ella…

 **\- "Viéndola de cerca, es muy linda"-** pensó Usopp mientras veía que, con ese vestido, Alezza lucia como una hermosa chica…

 **-Discúlpame por mentir sobre como obtuve la akuma no mi de Heracles-sensei-** finalizo Alezza, pero Usopp riendo solo dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de la chica, como si lo que había ocurrido en su batalla, nunca hubiese pasado…

- **Eso ya paso, Heracles me dijo que cuando me enfrentara contigo, cambiarias tu forma de pensar al ser una chica con buen corazón-** concluyo el tirador, logrando que Alezza bajara su mirada, empezando a llorar, cosa que noto el tirador de los mugiwaras…

 **\- ¡Oye, oye no llores por favor! -** hablo el tirador, pero sin poder evitarlo, Usopp era abrazado por Alezza, la cual sabía que tenía el perdón de su maestro Heracles…

 **-Bueno, hay que seguir festejando-** hablo Usopp, mientras Alezza, alzando su vista asentía y se unía a lo que estaba cantando Usopp….

- **Maldito narizón suertudo, en estas aventuras siempre obtiene que una chica se fije en el-** susurro Sanji, el cual veía la escena rodeado de las chicas de la tripulación de Sara…

 **-Tú no eres el indicado para hablar, aniki** \- hablaron los demás tripulantes de Sara mientras gotitas recorrían sus nucas al ver la actitud que tenía el cocinero de los mugiwaras…

…

En otra parte del campamento improvisado, un espadachín seguía bebiendo sake junto a una mujer de pelo negro, que leía aun la libreta sobre los poneglyphs dispersos en el Nuevo Mundo…

 **\- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que ya sabias de mi sacrificio en Thriller Bark?** \- pregunto el espadachín mientras pasaba un tarro con sake a la arqueóloga y la invitaba a beber con el….

- **Supuse que tu orgullo como espadachín seria manchado si sabias que alguien conocía tu secreto** \- finalizo la arqueóloga, mientras bebía sake y miraba con profundidad al espadachín…

 **-Supongo que Luffy hizo peores locuras por salvar a Ace, así que mi sacrificio comparado con eso, no es nada-** hablo Zoro mientras el sake recorría su garganta y un poco se desbordaba por sus mejillas…

- **Nuestro capitán es subestimado, pero el llegara a la cima, de eso no hay duda Zoro-** concluyo la arqueóloga mientras dejaba su tarro con sake y se acercaba al espadachín, empezando a levantar la playera blanca de Zoro indicándole que se la quitara…

- **Esto se pone interesante** \- concluyo el espadachín empezando a atacar los labios de la arqueóloga como si fuera la última vez que la vería….

- **Después de esto, me acompañaras a ver el poneglyph que falta en las ruinas del Santuario Gloria-** susurro Robin mientras empezaba a morder el labio inferior del espadachín y se apoyaba en el cuerpo trabajado del espadachín…

 **-Tch, sabía que me pedirías algo así, Robin-** concluyo Zoro mientras con sus manos empezaba a tocar los pechos de la arqueóloga indicando que estaba impaciente de tocarla…

 **-Lo malo es que, para eso, tendrás que esperar mucho, jajajaja** \- hablo Zoro, mientras Robin, sonriendo igualmente al saber el doble sentido en la frase de su nakama, seguía en la batalla de lenguas, al profundizar el beso con el espadachín de los mugiwaras….

- **No importa si vamos mañana, el poneglyph no se moverá de su sitio, fufufufu** \- concluyo la arqueóloga dejando escapara un suspiro al sentir como las manos del espadachín entraban en su blusa ajustada y estas seguían jugando con sus pechos…

- **Tenemos un trato, Nico Robin-** concluyo el espadachín mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pícara y la pelinegra asentía, dejándose llevar por el momento…

… **.**

En otra parte del campamento, una pelinaranja seguía abrazada a su tonto capitán mientras este no entendía la actitud de la chica, al recordar las palabras que le había expresado al entrar a la tienda de campaña…

 **\- "Nunca me vuelvas a ocultar nada, Luffy"-**

Había dicho la pelinaranja, por lo que el chico de goma seguía inmerso en esas palabras, hasta que sintió como Nami se colocaba encima de él y una ligera sombra cubría la mirada de la navegante de los mugiwaras…

 **-Vivir sin arrepentirse nunca, ¿verdad Luffy?** \- hablo Nami, mientras alzaba su mirada y en sus adentros, la chica sabía que preocuparse por lo ocurrido en Luffy, lograba que su voluntad creciera al saber que los dos años separados, era para proteger el sueño de ese hombre del cual se había enamorado…

 **-Así es Nami, shishishishi-** finalizo Luffy esbozando su característica sonrisa, mientras Nami se agachaba y empezaba de nuevo una sesión de besos con el capitán de los mugiwaras…

Luffy seguía inmerso en ese vaivén hasta que fue interrumpido por la navegante que se separaba de él, confundiendo al chico de goma…

 **\- ¿Qué tal luzco como tu reina, Luffy?** \- pregunto Nami mientras el chico de goma observaba que la pelinaranja tenía puesto su sombrero de paja luciéndolo…

- **Perfecta…-** iba a hablar Luffy mientras Nami volvía a atacar los labios del pirata con la recompensa de los 400 millones de berries por su cabeza…

- **Déjame…. Terminar…. por favor…. Nami-** trataba de hablar el capitán de los mugiwaras, pero la navegante besando al chico entre cada una de sus pausas, sonreía al jugar con su capitán…

 **-Disfrutemos el presente-** concluyo la chica mientras seguía besando a Luffy y este tomaba la cadera de la chica aprovechando el momento para cambiar de posiciones, lo que sorprendió de sobremanera a la chica…

 **\- ¿Luffy? -** pregunto Nami mientras se acomodaba en el futon y Luffy se despojaba de su playera mostrando los vendajes que poseía en su cuerpo….

 **-Esta noche ordena el capitán-** concluyo el chico respirando agitadamente, logrando que Nami lamiera sus labios con su lengua al ver la mirada de deseo mostrada por el pelinegro…

Sin darle tiempo de respuesta, Luffy empezó a tocar los pechos de la pelinaranja, que en esa ocasión tenía una blusa blanca con olanes, mostrando un escote, el cual Luffy aprovecho y bajando su cabeza empezó a recorrer con besos la piel desnuda de su navegante….

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** hablo Nami mientras no creía capaz a su capitán de eso, pero sintiendo como el chico de goma masajeaba sus pechos, la pelinaranja ya no podía contener los pequeños gemidos que surgían de su boca…

Siguiendo con su juego, Luffy empezó a desabotonar la blusa de la pelinaranja, mientras la mano libre del chico, bajaba hacia las piernas de la chica, aprovechando que en ese momento traía una minifalda color rosa, haciendo juego con la blusa…

 **\- ¡Espera Luffy!** \- hablo Nami sorprendida al sentir como su capitán empezaba a acariciar la tela que cubría el sexo de la chica y este esbozaba una sonrisa pícara, algo que la pelinaranja no podía creer…

- **Me gusta que te vistas así, aunque a veces me da celos que otros hombres te vean, Nami** \- hablo Luffy mientras empezaba a besar los pechos de la chica y esta se sorprendía de lo dicho por su capitán…

 **\- ¡Luffy!** \- gimió Nami arqueándose debido a que la forma en que Luffy tocaba su sexo, a pesar de estar cubierto por sus bragas, hacía que la chica se sintiera en la gloria…

 **-Lo tendré en cuenta idiota, además solo me visto así para que tú me poseas-** finalizo la chica agarrando la cabeza del chico y hundiéndolo en sus pechos, mientras sin descuidar su objetivo, Luffy notaba que la ropa interior de la chica, bragas y sujetador, eran de color rojo, el favorito del chico de goma…

 **-Así es Nami, tu eres mía-** concluyo el chico con un gesto algo egoísta, mientras liberaba uno de los pechos de la chica, revelando su pezón rosado, el cual Luffy no dudo en empezar a lamer…

 **\- ¡Oh Dios Luffy! -** gimió con fuerza Nami al sentir como los dedos de su capitán hacían a un lado la prenda que cubría su sexo y estos se introducían en la estrechez de la entrepierna de la chica…

Luffy seguía inmerso en su tarea, mientras la chica acariciaba el pelo negro de su capitán y dejaba escapar gemidos sin poder evitarlo de sus labios rojos e hinchados por lo besos con su capitán…

 **-Quítate la ropa Nami** \- hablo Luffy interrumpiendo la sesión, pero la pelinaranja alzándose y mirando fijamente al chico, empezaba a tocar su entrepierna y sin darle tiempo de respuesta, la chica sacaba el miembro del chico de su pantalón, sorprendiéndolo en el acto…

 **-Entra en mi Luffy-** hablo excitada Nami, mientras jalaba al chico hacia el futon y Luffy se daba cuenta que la mano de la chica tomaba su miembro guiándolo a la entrada húmeda de ella…

Con toda la ropa puesta, Nami hizo a un lado sus bragas y guiando el miembro de Luffy, hizo que este entrara de un golpe en ella, sacando un gemido en ambos jóvenes…

 **-Empieza a moverte Luffy-** hablo Nami, mientras el chico de goma sintiendo la excitación del momento empezó a moverse siendo detenido por Nami que le indicaba la velocidad de las estocadas…

- **Lento Luffy, al fin acabo tenemos toda la noche-** hablo la chica atrayendo a Luffy mientras el suave vaivén, indicaba que ambos cuerpos empezaban a unirse como si fueran uno solo…

 **-Quiero, ahhhh, que todas, mmmm, las noches, ahhhh, demuestren que existimos, ahhhh, en este mundo, Luffy-** hablaba la pelinaranja entre gemidos, mientras arañaba la espalda de su capitán y este notaba que Nami lo decía como si de una promesa se tratara…

 **-Te lo prometo hasta el fin de mi existencia-** finalizo Luffy, mientras iniciaba a aumentar sus embestidas y Nami lo besaba profundamente, llevándose por el placer…

Esa noche, recuerdos que afectaban la voluntad de piratas, eran borrados por la unión de llegar a sus sueños y más porque los recuerdos felices, mostrarían que ellos habían vivido sin arrepentirse nunca de lo que habían decidido…

Sin embargo, a lo lejos del conjunto de islas, un navío que consistía en un barco con dos troncos atados a sus lados y que poseía una bandera con la insignia de Kurohige, revelaba a un enorme pirata que poseía una máscara y su cinturón de campeón…

 **-Wi hahahaha, ¿habrá logrado su objetivo Frederick? -** hablo Jesús Burgess, mientras el navegante de la embarcación revelaba la ubicación de la Isla…

 **-Arribaremos en aproximadamente 8 horas comandante Burgess-** finalizo el pirata mientras el capitán de la flota esbozaba una sonrisa cínica…

 **\- ¡Tendremos el poder que tenía Ace, Wi hahahaha! -**

" _Mientras las cosas se solucionan entre la alianza, un enemigo que había provocado desastres en la Isla Thanatos, se acerca deseoso de obtener el poder que le había prometido un pirata de pelo grisáceo…"_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 42**

* * *

 **Habrá una pelea?**

 **Esta vez no hay pregunta, agradecimiento o algún detalle que olvide, por el simple hecho de que estoy cansado y solo me dio tiempo para subir el capitulo...**

 **La verdad, la melancolía me gana al escribir estas lineas, ya estoy escuchando "Path Towards The Sun" del Soundtrack de One Piece New World...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo en el proximo capitulo del Fic...**


	43. Un Nuevo Fragmento

**ULTIMO CAPÍTULO...**

 **Todo tiene un comienzo y un final...**

 **Otra historia llega a su fin y sin negarlo, me gusto que la misma nunca perdio su esencia original despues de sucesos que suponian para mi persona, que tal vez el fic no tenia que ser escrito (cuando perdi mi cuaderno)...**

 **Sin embargo, este fic resulto muy gratificante para mi ya que las escenas fueron escritas mejorando las ideas que tenia en mente y en mas por el poder de una akuma no mi que estuvo en mi cabeza por más de un año...**

 **Esta vez hay agradecimientos de mi parte, en especial a cierta persona que al parecer se alegro al leer mis fics y solo te digo que cuando hagas tu cuenta en FF, te dejare un mensaje por tu apoyo...**

 **Por cierto, como les confirme, el proximo fic referente a esta cronologia, esperara un rato, pero aquel que conteste esta pregunta, conocera el nuevo fic sin relacion (pero con toques LuNa y otras sorpresas) que tengo en mente...**

 **PREGUNTA: ¿QUE ONESHOT DE LOS QUE HE ESCRITO IBA A PERTENECER A "LAS CHARLAS CON SILVERS RAYLEIGH Y OTRAS HISTORIAS" Y DESPUES DE QUE CAPITULO IRIA?**

 **Ahora si pregunte bien porque luego hay confusion con las preguntas, hahahaha...**

 **Espero les guste este último capítulo, mientras cocino el nuevo fic y otros oneshots...**

 **Al final dejare los agradecimientos, sin mas que escribir los dejo leer...**

Capítulo Final: Un Nuevo Fragmento

" _ **-Eah, ¿volviste a fallar? -**_ _hablo una silueta enorme mientras varios piratas permanecían muertos y la chica se alejaba temerosa de aquel sujeto…_

 _-_ _ **No volverá a ocurrir, capitán "…."-**_ _hablo la chica, pero el pirata mostrando una verdadera mirada sangrienta, daba una orden a los pocos piratas que estaban en aquel lugar…_

 _ **-Lárguense de mi vista-**_ _hablo el pirata mientras todos se iban, dejando solos al sujeto y a Eah, la cual no podía moverse debido al miedo que sentía en ese momento…_

 _-_ _ **Álzate la blusa y voltéate Eah, sabes que nunca perdono los errores**_ _\- hablo el pirata, mientras la chica temblaba y sin que lo pudiera evitar, obedecía la orden del que parecía su capitán…_

 _Al momento de descubrir su espalda, Eah sintió como dos enormes cortes lastimaban su espalda, provocando un enorme grito de dolor en la chica…"_

 **\- ¡Ahhhh! -** grito Eah levantándose en su futon, respirando agitadamente y notando que seguía en la Isla Thanatos, revelando que todo era una pesadilla…

 **-Al menos tu eres libre Fred, lo más probable es que "el" me busque al saber de tu fracaso-** finalizo la chica mientras tocaba su espalda revelando la cicatriz en X profunda y la arqueóloga de Sara recobraba la calma, pero suponía un temor al continuar con Sara…

… **.**

Una mañana indicaba que un nuevo día daba inicio, por lo que, en una tienda de campaña, dos jóvenes descansaban desnudos y cubiertos por una sábana, hasta que un chico de pelo negro se levantaba y tomaba su característico sombrero de paja, esbozando una sonrisa…

- **Creo que huele a comida, shishishishi-** finalizo Luffy asomándose en la salida de la tienda, pero sin que lo pudiera evitar, una chica de pelo color naranja, abrazaba al chico y lo arrastraba de nueva cuenta hacia la tienda, cerrando la entrada de la misma….

 **\- ¿A dónde crees que ibas Luffy? -** pregunto Nami mientras la sabana que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de la navegante caía, revelando sus enormes pechos que acechaban el rostro de Luffy…

 **-Es que tenía hambre Nami y cómo veía que no despertabas** \- hablo Luffy, por lo que navegante dejando libre al capitán, empezaba a buscar su ropa, indicando al chico que hiciera lo mismo…

- **Ni supe a qué horas dormimos-** hablo Nami suspirando, mientras Luffy, poniéndose su cardigán empezaba el día con una de sus típicas frases sin pensar sobre lo dicho…

- **Pues después de la octava vez…-** hablo Luffy siendo interrumpido por un puñetazo en su rostro, acto hecho por la navegante de los mugiwaras…

 **\- ¡No digas esas cosas como si fuera tan normal, idiota! -** grito Nami con dientes de tiburón y totalmente ruborizada al saber que esa noche en verdad habían estado muy "ocupados" ….

 **-Pero es la verdad, Nami** \- hablo Luffy con el rostro deformado por el puño de su navegante, la cual, alejándolo, suspiraba sabiendo que con su capitán tenía que tener paciencia, mucha paciencia…

 **-Solo no les digas a los demás, ¿ok Luffy?** \- hablo Nami mientras jalaba sin delicadeza la mejilla del chico de goma, el cual terminaba de vestirse…

 **-Está bien Nami-** finalizo el chico por lo que la pelinaranja, terminándose de vestir, se acercaba a la salida, no sin antes enlazar sus brazos en el cuello de su capitán y depositando un beso profundo en los labios de este…

 **-Por fin la aventura acabo, capitán-** concluyo la chica, quitándole el sombrero de paja al chico de goma, el cual notaba su ausencia y perseguía a la navegante que salía de la tienda de campaña….

 **\- ¡Oye Nami, mi sombrero! -** finalizo Luffy mientras corría sin usar su habilidad y los demás mugiwaras veían la escena, sonriendo por la felicidad de su capitán y la navegante…

 **\- ¡Estúpido gomu con suerte! -** hablo Sanji, mientras seguía cocinando y Zoro terminaba de beber su botella de sake acompañado de Robin…

 **\- ¡Cállate y dame otra botella, hemorragias! -** hablo Zoro, comentario que inicio una nueva pelea entre ambos nakamas….

 **\- ¡¿Crees que soy tu mono mayordomo, Marimo?!-** hablo Sanji con un aura roja, mientras el espadachín chocando su frente con el cocinero, mostraba un aura verde dispuesto a empezar a pelear…

 **-Eso es tan común-** concluyo Usopp suspirando mientras Nami y Luffy se unían al desayuno con sus nakamas….

 **\- ¡Sanji, comida! -** grito feliz Luffy, mientras Zoro y el cocinero detenían su batalla al ver a su capitán recuperado y con esa característica jovialidad…

 **-En un momento te sirvo gomu, primero debo atender a mi dulce Nami-swan** \- hablo Sanji, haciendo que Luffy hiciera un puchero y golpeara la mesa con sus puños exigiendo comida….

 **\- ¡Yo requiero más comida, anoche Nami no paraba de gritar y me dejo totalmente agotado!** \- grito Luffy sin saber las consecuencias, haciendo que la navegante escupiera el café que estaba bebiendo y se ruborizara al ver las miradas de sus nakamas hacia ella…

 **-Luffy-** hablo Nami con una verdadera aura de ira, mientras Luffy seguía inmerso en su poca paciencia por comer, sin notar que la pelinaranja estaba detrás de él y alistaba sus puños, dispuesta a golpearlo…

- **Si me lo permiten, me llevare un rato al capitán-** hablo por última vez la navegante mientras jalaba del cardigán al chico de goma, el cual no entendía el actuar de su nakama…

Cinco minutos después los mugiwaras seguían desayunando tranquilamente mientras una chica pelinaranja se sentaba tranquila recibiendo su desayuno por parte del cocinero de los mugiwaras y posterior llegaba el capitán de los mugiwaras totalmente golpeado…

 **-Fo fiento fucho (lo siento mucho)-** hablo Luffy mientras sus nakamas seguían comiendo sin darle importancia al comentario de su capitán…

El desayuno llego a su fin, mientras los piratas del Plumaje Real terminaban por alistar el Esmeralda y los Slavens seguían reconstruyendo la ciudad de la Isla Thanatos…

 **\- ¿Cómo te encuentras Luffy-kun?** \- pregunto Sara, mientras Luffy llegaba con sus nakamas y veían que la embarcación de la chica estaba completamente lista para zarpar…

 **\- ¿Ya se van Sara? -** pregunto Nami, mientras la chica de pelo caoba sonriendo asentía al saber que lo mejor era partir para dejar de pensar en Frederick…

 **-Tuvieron la suerte de que pude esconder la isla antes de que otro enemigo llegara-** hablo Nathan, el hermano de Eah, el cual revelaba una túnica como el recién nombrado Tercer Apóstol…

\- **¿Otro enemigo? -** pregunto Robin, mientras Nathan asentía y junto a Memphis asentían revelando lo sucedido en la noche anterior…

 **(EN LA NOCHE)**

- **Llegamos capitán Burgess-** hablo un pirata mientras los piratas de la primera flota del Yonkou Kurohige desembarcaban en una Isla…

 **\- ¡Wi hahahaha, es hora de empezar el espectáculo! -** grito Jesus Burgess, pero al entrar en la Isla, los piratas notaban que no había nada en la misma, salvo vegetación y fauna característica del lugar…

 **\- ¿Seguro que estamos en el lugar correcto? -** pregunto el comandante hasta que, llegando a una montaña, Jesus Burgess leía la inscripción sobre la Isla…

" _Cuando se revela la naturaleza de la Isla de los Slavens, esta deberá cambiar su localización hasta que la verdad sea descubierta en la Isla del fin Raftel"_

Decía la frase haciendo que Jesus Burgess enfadara, pero suponía Frederick había fallado en su misión…

 **\- ¿Ahora como obtendré el poder? -** se preguntó Burgess, hasta que un den den mushi que tenía el pirata empezó a sonar…

 **-Burgess, ¿en dónde estás? -** hablo la voz mientras el pirata hablando revelaba su localización viendo por ultima la isla totalmente vacía…

 **-No pude hallar la Kuro Mera mera no mi, Laffitte-** hablo el campeón, mientras el navegante de los piratas de Kurohige sonreía revelando algo que calmaría a su nakama…

- **Hemos hallado la ubicación de la mera mera no mi, se encuentra en posesión del Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo en el país que gobierna, Dressrosa** -hablo Laffitte logrando que Jesus Burgess esbozara una sonrisa hacia el den den mushi…

 **\- ¡Entonces partiré hacia Dressrosa, Wi hahahaha! -** concluyo el comandante de la primera flota, alejándose con sus subordinados y dejando la Isla Thanatos…

 **(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

 **-Ya veo, un pirata de Kurohige** \- hablo Robin, mientras notaba que su capitán no prestaba atención y seguía hablando con Sara…

- **Bueno lo importante es que la Isla estará a salvo por otro tiempo y por eso es necesario que abandonen la misma-** hablo Memphis mientras los mugiwaras seguían escuchando atentamente…

 **-Dentro de poco iniciará de nueva cuenta el ciclo de la explosión toxica y la Isla será movida a otro sitio-** finalizo Memphis, mientras los presentes asintiendo, sabían que era hora de acabar esa aventura…

Iniciando las maniobras para zarpar, Memphis notaba como Sara hablaba con Eah, ya que la arqueóloga había tomado una decisión sobre su raza….

 **\- ¡Pero eres mi nakama, por favor Eah! -** hablo Sara casi llorando, por lo que la pelinegra sonriendo para evitar llorar sabía que estaba tomando la mejor decisión para proteger a sus nakamas…

 **-Cuando solucione algo que deje pendiente, si todavía me aceptas, me uniré a tu tripulación-** hablo Eah mientras Sara mirando a sus demás nakamas, sabía que no podía cambiar la decisión de la arqueóloga…

- **Es una promesa, amiga-** finalizo Sara mientras abrazaba a Eah y ambas chicas empezaban a llorar debido a que sabían que su unión era muy fuerte…

 **-Bueno está todo listo Capitán, ¿Nos vamos? -** hablo Nami, mientras Luffy mirando por última vez a Memphis, el chico de goma sabía que una nueva aventura surgiría al conocer a los Slavens…

 **-Cuando ordenes capitana-** hablo Evans, haciendo que Sara mirara a su contraparte Luffy yambos capitanes dieran la orden al unísono…

 **\- ¡ZARPEMOS! -**

…

Minutos después de que zarpara la alianza, Memphis toco el hombro de Eah, la cual volteaba hacia el nuevo líder de los Slavens…

 **\- ¿Estás segura de tu decisión? -** pregunto el Slaven mientras Eah asentía y sin más se alejaba dispuesta a zarpar a un lugar…

 **\- ¿Puedo ver por última vez a Frederick? -** pregunto la chica mientras los tres apóstoles se miraban y asentían al saber que la chica haría un viaje peligroso…

- **Bueno es hora de reconstruir la Isla-** hablo Memphis mientras el cielo adquiría un color azul cielo mostrando al sol en su máximo esplendor…

…

Mientras el Esmeralda y el Sunny seguían navegando, Sara se acercaba a Luffy, el cual seguía jugando con Usopp y Chopper, como sabiendo que la alianza había llegado a su fin…

 **-Creo que es hora de acabar con nuestra alianza, Luffy-kun-** hablo Sara, mientras el chico de goma volteando a su amiga de la infancia, tomo su mentón, confundiendo a la chica de pelo caoba…

 **-Antes de separarnos, ¡tengamos una última celebración! -** grito Luffy, haciendo que Nami suspirara, Robin esbozara una sonrisa discreta, el cocinero girara en círculos llamando a las chicas de la tripulación de Sara y los demás mugiwaras sonrieran al ver el ímpetu de su capitán…

 **\- ¡KAMPAI! -** gritaron los piratas chocando tarros de sake mientras ambas embarcaciones seguían ancladas una a la otra y el festejo se llevaba a cabo en el Esmeralda…

 **-Zoro, demuéstrame que el alcohol no te afecta, hahahaha-** hablo Laferte mientras ambos espadachines se sentaban en parte de la cubierta y compartían tragos, como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida…

- **Oye narizón prueba mis bocinas cantando! -** grito Franky mientras los demás tripulantes de Sara vitoreaban y chiflaban animando al tirador de los mugiwaras que tomaba el micrófono que había hecho Franky…

 **-Ok, el gran cantante de los mugiwaras demostrara sus dotes-** hablo el tirador, mientras en un pequeño podio surgía Brook tocando su guitarra eléctrica…

 **\- ¡Yeah!** \- grito el esqueleto rasgueando su guitarra dando inicio al espectáculo que tomaría unas horas por parte de la alianza…

El alcohol y la comida corría sin parar, mientras los piratas seguían festejando y Sara sonreía a pesar de recordar a Frederick…

 **-Sara, ven y únete a nosotros-** hablo Nami agitando su mano alegremente, mientras Sara sonreía y se sentaba junto a la pelinaranja y Luffy…

Ese día, una aventura terminaba, pero también daba el preludio de la verdadera naturaleza de la tripulación en la que pertenecía Frederick y Eah…

…

En una isla en el Nuevo Mundo….

 **\- ¿Dónde está el capitán? -** pregunto un subordinado, mientras un tipo con un aspecto perturbador, mostraba la lengua acercándose al pirata…

 **-El capitán está adentro de la cueva, jav hahahaha** \- finalizo el sujeto mientras el subordinado corría llegando a la cueva, en la cual se mostraba una silueta gigantesca entre las sombras…

 **\- ¡Capitán hemos perdido contacto con Frederick! -** mientras la silueta, solo mostraba su mirada despiadada y sangrienta y una mueca de verdadero enfado…

- **¡¿Qué demonios has dicho**?!- hablo el pirata, mientras otra silueta que mostraba un hombre con cadenas en sus manos y piernas lleno de cicatrices escuchaba atento las palabras de su capitán…

 **\- ¿Es verdad Alzek? -** pregunto el pirata, mientras el sujeto lleno de cicatrices, miraba un den den mushi, el cual no mostraba señal de actividad…

- **Es cierto capitán, Frederick no responde-** finalizo Alzek mientras el pirata mostrando ira, depositaba un golpe al primer subordinado destrozando todo a su paso y alertando a los demás piratas….

- **Tenemos la vivre card de Eah, así sabremos de su paradero, capitán-** hablo Alzek, mientras la gigantesca figura se alejaba y en una piedra se veían tres den den mushi, uno con el cabello gris de Frederick, otro den den mushi totalmente vendado y el ultimo tenia largos cuernos surgiendo a su lado…

Alzek, mirando sus den den mushis, recibía una llamada de los bajos fondos….

 **-Alzek-san, dentro de unos días, se hará una prueba de un arma del científico Caesar Clown en Punk Hazard, está invitado para presenciar su letal poder-** finalizo la voz, mientras el pirata, sonriendo se alejaba, dejando la cueva totalmente vacía…

 **-Sera interesante-**

…

El festejo entre la alianza por fin había acabado, por lo que una chica de pelo caoba se despedía de los mugiwaras, alegre de haberse hallado con su amigo Luffy…

 **\- ¡Te voy a extrañar muchísimo Luffy! -** hablo Sara mientras volvía a ahogar entre sus pechos al chico de goma, el cual trataba de evitar el abrazo…

 **\- ¡No podía respirar! -** hablo Luffy zafándose del abrazo, mientras Nami suspiraba y sin más le entregaba algo a la chica de pelo caoba…

 **-Esta es una vivre card de Luffy, si algún día nos deseas visitar eres bienvenida, Sara-chan** \- hablo Nami esbozando una sonrisa cálida haciendo que Sara la abrazara…

 **-Eres la mejor elección de mi amigo Luffy, espero seas una excelente reina** \- finalizo Sara, haciendo que Nami ruborizara completamente mientras sus nakamas sonreían y el chico de goma se ajustaba su sombrero de paja…

 **\- ¡NOS VEMOS LUFFY, CUANDO SEAS EL HOMBRE MAS LIBRE DE ESTOS MARES! -**

Grito Sara, mientras amabas embarcaciones se separaban y los piratas se alejaban lentamente, indicando el fin de la alianza….

" _Siempre seremos nakamas"_

Recordó Sara las palabras de Luffy y sin poder evitarlo, una lagrima surgió del ojo derecho de la capitana, que sabía que haber conocido al chico de goma, le había dado existencia a su vida…

 **-Llega a la cima, amigo** \- finalizo la chica mientras daba órdenes para seguir su aventura…

Finalmente, horas después, en el Thousand Sunny, los mugiwaras seguían descansando hasta que Usopp pudo visualizar una isla a lo lejos…

 **-Esa isla parece fuego-** hablo el tirador ajustando sus gafas de alcance, mientras Nami miraba el log pose sin notar señal alguna de alerta…

 **-Luffy, esta isla no está registrada en el log, deberíamos…-** no pudo concluir la navegante, ya que le chico de goma esbozaba su sonrisa característica, dispuesto a una nueva aventura…

- **Nami, fija el curso hacia esa isla, shishishishi** \- finalizo el chico de goma, haciendo que la pelinaranja soltara un golpe en la nuca de su capitán…

 **\- ¿Nunca escuchas lo que te digo? -** hablo Nami con dientes de tiburón jalando sin delicadeza la mejilla del chico de goma, mientras los demás mugiwaras sonreían y sabían otra aventura pronto daría inicio…

Esa isla que estaba dividida entre fuego y hielo, tenía un letrero que decía claramente:

 **PUNK HAZARD**

" _Finalmente pequeños vestigios se han revelado, sin embargo, todas estas conexiones culminaran hasta que se halle el legendario tesoro One Piece, por lo que las aventuras de los mugiwaras apenas están conectando esos puntos y poco a poco la verdad será revelada"_

 **FINAL**

* * *

 **ES COMPLICADO TERMINAR UN FIC, PERO A PARTIR DE ESTE, TODO CONTINUARA NORMAL: PUNK HAZARD, DRESSROSA, ZOU HASTA EL INICIO DE LA NUEVA CRONOLOGIA DE MIS FICS...**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **NICO ROBIN PISCIS16**

 **RORONOALAU**

 **SOLITARIO196**

 ***LUFFY KETCHUM***

 **GOLDEEN NEKO**

 **KITSUNE**

 **SHINGEKITUMADR**

 **D**

 **HIKARU KAZAMI**

 **KAREN D. DAICHI**

 **MAON**

 **NICO2883**

 **LUCYNAMI KAGOME**

 **JBADILLODAVILA**

 **LILIGI27**

 **BADABADUM**

 **HIYORI ISHIDA**

 **JOSE3DT**

 **KAIZOKU-JUI**

 ***KAORU LIKES ONE PIECE***

 **LUNAOBSSESED**

 **FERJAHIR**

 **PATTRAQUIITTA**

 **ERZAESCARLETH**

 **JENNIFERALICE**

 ***OTAKUGIRL***

 ***AHIIME***

 **CESAR D. SIZUN**

 **SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO HASTA QUE MI MANO Y MI IMAGINACION LO PERMITA...**

 **¡GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, UN FUERTE ABRAZO DE BEPO Y LOS ESPERO EN MIS PROXIMAS HISTORIAS...**


End file.
